Citas Temporada 2
by amlc2102
Summary: Temporada 2 de citas con los personajes de Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon, Undertale y DBZ. Pidan sus citas con el o los personajes que quieran...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Humanos!**

 **Ha llegado la fecha de LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE CITAS y para esto vamos a hacer la dinámica para pedir citas algo diferente esta vez**

 **Primero los beneficios de esta temporada:**

 **-Pueden pedir una cita con personajes del orfanato Cawthon y también con personajes de Undertale, e incluso con personajes de DBZ, pues porque ya aparecieron en el instituto y no va a faltar el que quiera una cita con algún personaje de ellos.**

 **-Como se quedo en la temporada pasada, pueden ser citas amistosas o románticas**

 **-Pueden describirse como quieran y poner las situaciones o lugares que les gustaría tener en la cita (eso me ayuda mucho a mi)**

 **-Pueden mandar oc´s a la citas**

 **-Puede ser cita Múltiple (o sea por ejemplo una cita de... pondré de ejemplo a Lucius y Citlali, pueden pedir una cita las dos con los personajes que quieran en la misma cita**

 **-En las citas amistosas pueden pedir salir con un grupo de personas, en las románticas, bueno obvio con una sola (a menos que seas como la Golden y quiera tirarse a mas de uno al mismo tiempo)**

 **-Tu decides si quieres "acción" (sexo) o no quieres "acción"**

 **-Pueden participar las veces que quieran bajo las reglas claro esta**

 **-Tratare de poner horarios para decirles que día aproximadamente estará lista su cita**

 **Y ahora las reglas (Todos odiamos las reglas... pero son necesarias)**

 **-Muy importante! PEDIR UNA CITA A LA VEZ! A esto me refiero a que al pedir su primera cita esperen a que salga antes de pedir otra, hasta que vean que publico su cita pueden pedir otra, en la temporada pasada tuve problemas porque en los horarios que subía salían hasta 3 veces cita para la misma persona, eso se evitara con esta regla**

 **-Pedir sus citas en los reviews**

 **-Tomare en orden de reviews para hacer las citas, los primero reviews seran las citas que salgan primero**

 **-Muy importante y muy recomendable tener cuenta de fanfiction para no tener problemas como plagio de nombres o que salgan como anónimos, los que no tengan cuenta por favor poner su nombre en el Review para que no salga Guest (anonimo) . Review que no tenga nombre no sera tomado en cuenta porque no puedo adivinar para quien es la cita**

 **-Se hara un formato o Ficha especial para pedir la cita para mejor organización (lo siento, los ingenieros debemos ser organizados) y es MUY RECOMENDABLE SEGUIR EL FORMATO DE LA FICHA**

 **-Las especificaciones extra me las pueden hacer por mensaje privado aquí o en Facebook, pero para pedir la cita es obligatorio pedirla por review (Eso va para ti Theory)**

 **Y ahora va la Ficha de como deben pedir sus citas...**

 **Estos son los campos obligatorios para pedir sus citas:**

 **NOMBRE: (Aqui va el nombre del o los participantes en la cita, o sea de ustedes o sus ocs, el nombre con el que apareceran en la cita, no es necesario que sea su nombre real) Y si sus nombres son raros especificar sexo (experiencia por Matryoska (Manye))**

 **CITA CON: (Aqui van el o los nombres de los personajes con quienes van a tener su cita)**

 **TIPO DE CITA: (si es amistosa o romántica)**

 **Lo de abajo es opcional y lo recomiendo para que sus citas salgan como ustedes desean y es de gran ayuda para mi...**

 **LUGARES A VISITAR: (Aquí pueden poner los lugares a donde iran a la cita)**

 **DETALLES: (Pueden poner aquí diálogos o situaciones que quisieran que estuvieran en su cita. También si ustedes o sus ocs son homosexuales o heterosexuales, bisexuales, pansexuales, etc)**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Eso es todo, hoy subiré una pequeña cita de muestra (pedida por Theory) para que vean como es que debe quedar tanto la ficha como queda la cita.**

 **Gracias por participar**


	2. Cita 1 Lindsey (oc de Theory)

**Cita 1 . Lindsey (oc de Theory) con Golden**

 **Esta cita servirá de muestra para que quede mas claro como debe ser el proceso de pedir citas:**

Les dejare en un **Review** el formato de la Ficha para que lo copien y peguen en el suyo.

 _ **NOMBRE:** Lindsey_

 _ **CITA CON:** Golden_

 _ **TIPO DE CITA:** Romántica (lesbico)_

 _ **LUGARES A VISITAR:** un paseo por la ciudad, iran al parque a platicar de cosas DECENTES, luego, a comer en un Carl's Jr, y a hacer cosas normales de amigas, ya cayendo la noche, van a una sex shop (tienda donde venden articulos sexuales) y van a un hotel_

 _ **DETALLES:** Lindsey es una lince furry de pelaje amarillo napoles claro, cabello castaño medio, ojos grises, hocico medio y físico bien curvilíneo Tímida, lesbiana, creativa. Theory lleva a Lindsey al orfanato en un auto Devel Sixteen Prototype, de color negro con neón azul._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Todos en el orfanato estaban ansiosos por comenzar las citas de nuevo, ademas que ya no serian los únicos en participar...

Golden: adivinen a quien eligieron primero!

Freddy: jajajaja! ese Theory, solo dijo que nos mandaría a uno de sus ocs, pero no sabemos quien

Golden: no importa... jajaja! soy la primera en ser elegida... tómala Mangle, esta ves yo seré mas popular en las citas que tu

Mangle: ja! eso lo veremos

Foxy: vamos Mangle, yo prefiero que no te elijan a ti... la verdad me pongo muy celoso

Mangle: aah no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo no soy como Chica

Chica: aaay podrían no recordarme eso! lo de Alexander quedo en el pasado, ahora estoy bien con Bonnie y no quiero que cambie esto.

Mas tarde...

Al orfanato llega un Devel Sixteen Prototype de color negro con neón azul.

Lindsey: No me puedes obligar!

Cesar: -La avienta del coche- Debes aprender a socializar, ademas, solo tengo un boleto para el concierto de Martin Garrix, no quiero que te quedes afuera, quiero que conozcas a estos chicos.

Lindsey: Pero...

Cesar: -cierra la puerta de su auto y se va-

Lindsey: Diablos -se levanta y los ve- Oh... h-hola.

Freddy: emm hola! -sorprendido- eres el Oc de Theory que viene a la cita de hoy?

Lindsey: -algo timida- sssi soy yo... Soy Lindsey

Ella es una lince furry de pelaje amarillo napoles claro, cabello castaño medio, ojos grises, hocico medio y físico bien curvilíneo

Freddy: -aguantando la risa- claro! pasa por favor Golden estará lista en un momento... mmm (jajajaja! es mujer, eso significa que Golden hoy tendra Yuri)

Golden: ya llegó mi cita?... -ve a Lindsey- mmm vaya... que interesante...

Freddy: -susurrandole a Golden- hoy te toca Yuri querida

Golden: jeje parece que si

Lindsey: -nerviosa- emm bueno, nos vamos?

Golden: claro que si vamonos

Tuvieron una caminata tranquila rumbo al parque donde se detuvieron a tomar un capuchino y platicaron de diversas cosas

Golden: mira ya casi es navidad, el parque quedo muy bien decorado no crees

Lindsey: -ya mas tranquila- si lo se y que cosas hacen en su orfanato por la navidad?

Golden: pues solo hemos pasado una navidad juntos ahi, y lo celebramos algo pobre porque Scott no tenía mucho dinero, pero nos divertimos, jajaja y Foxy junto con Mangle hicieron sus desastres con los Hernandez y conocí al sobrino de Scott... bueno creo que deberiamos ir a comer algo, que piensas

Lindsey: si perfecto, vamos!

Luego fueron a comer al Carl's Jr (lugar donde hacen hamburguesas como el McDonalds), ahi comieron una hamburguesa con papas fritas y soda y unos nuggets.

Lindsey: -muy contenta- me agrada este lugar, nunca habia venido con una amiga a comer a lugares como estos, gracias por venir

Golden: no es nada, sabes me agradas mucho... -le pasan por la mente escenas sexuales de ella misma y Lindsey- mmm oye... te incomodaria acompañarme a un lugar cuando salgamos de aqui?

Lindsey: claro que no... emm que lugar

Golden: una Sex Shop!

Lindsey: -empezando a sonrojarse- queeeeeeeeeeee!

Golden: vamos no es nada del otro mundo, que dices

Lindsey: -ya muy roja y volteando a otro lado- ssssi esta bien

Golden: ese es el espiritu!

En la Sex Shop, Golden se paseaba como niña en jugueteria, solo que esa jugueteria era de juguetes sexuales, Lindsey se sentía avergonzada, pero no podia evitar sentir deseos de tener sexo con todo eso alrededor... Al final Golden terminó comprando un consolador de doble punta.

Saliendo de ahi...

Lindsey: -muy roja y sintiendo humedad en su intimidad- aaaah Golden... porque compraste eso?

Golden: -cara pervertida- esto es muy útil, me sirve para experimentar con Freddy y claro... -se le acerca- si tu quisieras probar...

Lindsey: emm yo... -roja a mas no poder- si quiero! Golden yo... soy lesbiana y ademas soy virgen... esta cita... aaah tengo ganas de estar contigo...

Golden: claro! no te preocupes, nadie se resiste a Golden! vamos a un hotel...

Y en el hotel (Fueron al hotel Draw Inn que Ximena dirigía)...

Perka: bienvenidas al hotel Draw Inn!

Golden: hola Perka, queremos una habitacion para ya sabes que...

Perka: emm pues si, que clase de habitacion quieren, tenemos la suite sencilla y...

Golden: solo danos una para tener accion!

Perka: de acuerdo, aqui tienen sus llaves, es la habitación 27

Ya en la habitacion Golden se quita el saco dorado y la falda para quedar en su blusa rosa muy pegada y corta a ras del ombligo y se echó encima de Lindsey para masajear su espalda...

Lindsey: -excitada- aaah Golden... -se acerca a ella para besarla en la boca, a lo que Golden corresponde como todo una experta-

Golden: -se levanta y se quita la blusa- sabes, me da pena decir esto pero es la primera vez que hago un verdadero yuri, y quiero confesarte que no soy lesbiana, pero me encanta explorar cada sensación sexual que no me importa con quien lo haga, y Freddy mi novio lo sabe y me comprende, solo queria decirtelo para que luego no te sientas incomodas y no te contengas

Lindsey: eres maravillosa Golden! -continua besándola-

Luego ya ambas sin ropa y bastante excitadas comenzaron a besarse mutuamente en distintas partes del cuerpo, Golden sentia como era ser una pareja lesbica activa mientras que Lindsey se dejaba llevar por las caricias y besos de Golden.

Golden: es hora de pasar a hacer otras cosas -se voltea y se pone de cara a la intimidad de Lindsey dejando tambien su propia intimidad en la cara de ella-

Lindsey: tratare de darte mucho placer

Golden: se que lo harás bien -comienza a introducir su lengua en la intimidad de Lindsey moviendola suavemente para luego moverla con mas energía, Lindsey seguia sus ejemplos y los pasos de Golden para hacerla sentir placer

Luego de cansarse de esa posicion y haber provocado un primer orgasmo una a la otra Golden agarro su nuevo juguete y se lo muestra a Lindsey...

Golden: estas lista?

Lindsey: -con algo de nervios y emocion- sssi Golden, estoy lista...

Golden comienza a introducir una de las puntas del dildo a Lindsey de poco a poco mientras acariciaba su clítoris para estimularla mas hasta que le introdujo todo, Lindsey gemía y gritaba de placer, un placer mezclado con algo de dolor pero era mayor el placer, Golden tan experta que sabia que hacer exactamente para que Lindsey se sintiera muy bien, luego comenzó a introducir la otra punta en ella misma para también sentir el placer.

Ambas practicaron varias posiciones y tuvieron varios orgasmos mas hasta que cayeron cansadas y se quedaron dormidas...

A la mañana siguiente...

Cesar va por ellas hasta el hotel de nuevo en su auto y van a dejar a Golden al orfanato...

Cesar: Gracias al cielo que te veo, tenias a alguien preocupado.

Lindsey: Lo vi, no dejaba de llamarme, bueno, vamonos.

Cesar: Primero como te fue?

Lindsey: Fue de las mejores noches de mi vida!

Cesar: Mejor cuando te encontre en el baño mas...

Lindsey: -sonrojada- No lo digas!

Cesar: Perdona, se me salió.

Lindsey: Mas te vale.

Cesar: Y... fornicaste con Golden?

Lindsey: -rojisima- Cesar!

Cesar: Ok, ok, vamonos.

Lindsey: Nos vemos chicos! -se sube al Prototype-

Cesar: -Se queda- Vaya, La primera vez que veo a Lindsey asi de desenvuelta. Golden, fornicaron verdad?

Golden: jajaja pues claro!

Cesar: Lo sabia! Ya era tiempo de que perdiera la virginidad, me tarde 6 meses en lograrlo, bueno, alistense que el rey de los pervertidos va a venir en la que viene -hace la seña del sinsajo y silba- Nos vemos chicos en la siguiente!

Todos: adios!

Freddy: jajaja estas citas si seran interesantes

Golden: ay Freddy debo contarte todo lo que hice anoche...

Freddy: si Golden vamos a que me cuentes

 **Y esta fue la primera cita oficial y tambien fue muestra XD ahora puedes pedir la otra pero en los Reviews, y para mas detalles por el PM**


	3. Horario actualizado 12 al 18 diciembre

**Horario de semana 12 al 18 de diciembre**

 **Martes 13. Pursuit con Bonbon**

 **Miercoles 14. Lucius y compañia con Bonbon, Springtrap, Chica, Golden, Toy Chica, Puppet, Bboy y Sans**

 **Jueves 15. Charly con Mangle**

 **Viernes 16. Samantha con Foxy**

 **Sabado 17 Franco con Papyrus**

 **HASTA AHORA SON LAS QUE VAN, SI LLEGAN MAS LAS ACOMODARE EN LOS HORARIOS Y PUEDE QUE ADELANTE UNAS SON DIAS APROXIMADOS.**


	4. Cita 2 Pursuit con Bonbon

**Cita 2 Pursuit con Bonbon**

Al dia siguiente despues de la cita de Golden y Lindsey...

Bonbon: -entra en el cuarto donde Spring acostumbra pasar el tiempo, el cuarto de computo- hola Spring!

Spring: hola!

Bonbon: emm hoy tendre una cita

Spring: -casi gritando- queeeeeeeeee! tan pronto! pero... no puedo creerlo! pero... ya se que eres hermosa y tierna pero... porque deben elegirte tan pronto!

Bonbon: tranquilo estare bien

Spring: no vayas a dejar que te toquen, entendido

Bonbon: que me toquen que?

Spring: aaah olvídalo, quien es el idiota que saldra contigo hoy?

Bonbon: no es un idiota, es Pursuit

Spring: ah.. Pursuit... mmm... pues eso me tranquiliza... solo un poco, espero te trate con respeto

Mas tarde...

Fuera del orfanato se estaciona un cadilac moderno de 2 puertas, de ahi bajo Pursuit vistiendo una chaqueta, un pantalon negro y playera azul...

Golden: y dale con el desfile de autos tan lujosos, como el de ayer de Cesar jaja

Bonbon: como me veo?

Golden: muy mal, deberías ponerte algo mas corto, mira nada mas, porque no utilizaste una falda, tienes que verte provocativa..

Spring: le dije que se visitiera decente, no va a hacer las cosas que tu haces

Bonbon vestia un pantalon azul ajustado, botas negras, y un suéter azul rey con una nota musical enfrente un tanto aflojado que spring le habia regalado para que no se le notaran los pechos (al menos no tanto)

Spring: te ves muy linda, ahora si puedes salir

Pursuit: -va a la entrada- buenas tardes chicos, nos vamos Bonbon?

Bonbon: si vamonos!

Spring: ten cuidado Pursuit!

Pursuit: si claro... -toma del brazo a Bonbon- vamos, nos divertiremos hoy

Foxy: jajajajaja! el conejo roto esta celoso

Freddy: deberian aprender a mi, yo no me pongo celoso aunque Golden tenga accion

Spring: el único que te provocaba celos era Carlos

Freddy: pues es que cuando Golden no les encuentra el gusto sexual desde un principio es mala señal, es porque su mente se esta fijando en su alma y no en el sexo y eso si me preocupa.

Foxy: jejeje bueno Spring, sigue hirviendo de rabia con tus celos

Spring: eso lo dices solo porque no han invitado a Mangle

Foxy: emm... (y ojala no lo hagan) pues... al menos yo si se que hacer en esas situaciones

Spring: claro, ir a espiarla, no?

Foxy: si

Spring: y lo admites con tal descaro

Foxy: que quieres que haga! es MI Mangle!

Mangle: Foxy...

Foxy: que pasa?

Mangle: dijiste que hoy pintaríamos los barcos maltratados

Foxy: si, ya voy, adios Spring jeje -se va-

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Mientras en el cadilac con Pursuit y Bonbon...

Pursuit: te llevare a un lugar que estoy casi seguro que te gustara mucho

Bonbon: siiiii! a donde?

Pursuit: ya lo veras

Luego llegaron a un centro de expresión artística, donde había muchas clases de arte expresadas de distintas formas, musicales, artes plásticas, actuación, arte abstracto, etc...

Bonbon obviamente adoraba todo lo que tratara de musica y a Pursuit le encantaba la actuacion.

Pursuit: Bonbon, quieres actuar conmigo un momento?

Bonbon: sii esta bien

Ambos actuaron una escena de Resident Evil donde Ada muere, Obviamente Bonbon de era Ada y Pursuit Leon. Los presentes aplaudieron la buena actuacion de ambos

Despues de la escena...

Bonbon: -llorando- aaah que triste... porque tenia que morir Ada!

Pursuit: vamos animate, no es real... bueno quieres seguir viendo la seccion musical?

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Luego de pasear un rato mas por el centro de expresion sintieron hambre, asi que salieron a buscar un lugar para comer...

Pursuit: que te parece este lugar?

El lugar era un restaurante elegante de comida vegetariana con mesas al aire libre, alrededor una tranquila y hermosa vista del campo.

Bonbon: me encantan estos lugares! y me gusta la comida vegetariana, aunque no soy vegetariana jajaja!

Pidieron un banquete de comida vegetariana, la mayoria con zanahorias para gusto de Bonbon...

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciuadad...

Spring: anda camina zorro!

Foxy: porque tenias que arrastrarme contigo

Spring: porque tu me convenciste de que hiciera esto

Foxy: yo solo te dije que yo acostumbro espiar a Mangle cuando sale con alguien mas, pero no te dije que tu lo hicieras con Bonbon

Spring: quiero asegurarme de que ella este bien, ademas, a pesar de ser nuestro amigo y todo eso, Pursuit no es del todo de mi confianza, con eso de que se la pasa cargando sus armas para todos lados... y ya sabes lo inocente que es Bonbon, ella misma podria dispararse una de esas armas, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podria pasar

Foxy: no creo que Pursuit sea tan idiota como para darle un arma a Bonbon

Spring: se metieron ahi... -se esconde entre los arbustos del campo- escondete idiota!

Foxy: yo no queria venir

Spring: que te escondas!

Foxy: rayos -se esconde- porque tenemos que hacer esto, Mangle se enfadara conmigo si no me ve, le prometi que continuariamos pintando los barcos

Spring: callate eso ahora no importa, luego le digo que tuvimos que hacer algo importante, ahora tenemos que espiar a Bonbon...

Mesero: disculpen jovenes, a pesar de ser un campo abierto, es territorio del restaurante, no pueden estar aqui

Spring: todo es tu culpa zorro!

Foxy: yo te dije que no quería venir

Mesero: salgan por favor antes de que llame a los guardias

Foxy: a mi no me amenacen con los guardias

Luego llegaron 2 guardias para llevarselos

Bonbon: -mirando hacia donde estaban los guardias- emm que estara pasando alla?

Pursuit: no te preocupes, seguro indigentes que se meten al lugar, los pobres tienen hambre, bueno continuemos con la comida, no te preocupes

Ya estaba cayendo el atardecer y al estar en el fuera se comenzó a sentir el ambiente un poco mas fresco

Bonbon: -temblando un poco- jeje tengo frio, a pesar de tener un sueter soy muy fiolenta... yo creo que debemos irnos

Pursuit: -se levanta, se quita su chaqueta y cubre a Bonbon- si vamonos -paga la cuenta y se van-

De rumbo para el orfanato un auto negro polarizado los iba siguiendo...

Pursuit: -viendo por los retrovisores- mmm... no puede ser... Bonbon por favor agarrate muy bien, alguien nos persigue, no temas

Bonbon: -asustada- nos persiguen! nooooooooooo!

Pursuit: tranquilia -acelera para tratar de perder a sus enemigos pero estos ya han comenzado una persecusion por la ciudad-

Bonbon: -abrazando a Pursuit- aaaah tengo miedo!

Pursuit: rayos no se quieren ir, que molestia... -mira bien el auto, parecen ir 3 personas en el- bien, no tengo opcion, Bonbon voy a bajar a luchar con ellos, no te preocupes

Bonbon: nooooooooooooo!

Pursuit baja y los 3 tipos comienzan a dispararles, Pursuit esquiva todo y utilizando sus armas logra acabar con 2 de ellos, uno se ha escapado y no sabe a donde hasta que...

Bonbon: ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tipo: vaya Pursuit, que linda compañera te conseguiste -agarra a Bonbon de la cintura-

Pursuit: suéltala! (rayos! no puedo permitir que le pase nada)

Tipo: -la tiene como rehén- la dejaré libre hasta que vayas y hables con nuestro jefe, te esta buscando a ti y a tu grupo por traidores, sera mejor que avises tambien a Rip y Bech sobre esto

Pursuit: no tengo otra opcion cierto... -baja su arma- de acuerdo, pero sueltala y aleja esa arma de ella

Tipo: sube al auto ahora -empuja a Bonbon dentro del auto-

Pursuit: -tambien subiendo a la parte trasera del auto- ya vamos

Bonbon: -llorando- tengo miedo! -lo abraza-

Pursuit: tranquila, todo estara bien

El tipo se sube al frente para conducir, pero no contaba con que Pursuit traía otra arma oculta y le disparó en la nuca, dejándolo muerto instantáneamente

Bonbon: -abrazando aun mas fuerte a Pursuit- gracias! me salvaste

Pursuit: uuuufff estuvo cerca jaja, no te preocupes, siempre vengo prevenido para estas situaciones, ahora si vamonos.

Al llegar frente al orfanato Pursuit se estaciona para dejar a Bonbon

Pursuit: hemos llegado, emm espero que disculpes los contratiempos y que a pesar de eso hayas disfrutado la cita

Bonbon: si, me gusto mucho, gracias

Pursuit: lamento no bajar a despedirme de los demás, pero tengo un asunto que atender con Bech y Rip, mandales mis saludos a todos.

Bonbon: si esta bien- se sonroja un poco y le da un ligero beso en los labios a Pursuit- aaadios jeje y gracias -se baja y se va-

Pursuit: adiós! -arranca su cadilac a toda velocidad, debe hablar con Rip y Bech sobre lo sucedido...

Y en el orfanato...

Golden: acción!

Bonbon: noooo! yo no hago eso

Spring: aléjate Golden, estas bien Bonbon, no te intento tocar o algo por el estilo

Bonbon: claro que no, Pursuit es decente

Freddy: oigan, haremos una dinámica que nos dijo la jefa que teníamos que hacer, es para unas estadísticas

Foxy: de que?

Freddy: vamos a llevar un conteo de quienes de nosotros han sido seleccionados mas veces para las citas, Golden lleva un punto y Bonbon también.

Golden: al final de cada cita o capitulo iremos llevando el conteo

Freddy: y al final de la temporada, el que gane de nosotros, pues la jefa le dará un regalo por ser tan buenos anfitriones de citas

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Foxy: premio! mmm creo que siempre si quiero que me elijan jeje

Mangle: yo también!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Conteo hasta hoy...**

 **Golden: 1**

 **Bonbon: 1**

 **Gracias a todos y participen, recuerda Pursuit ya puedes participar de nuevo ahora que tu cita se ha subido y ¿que te parece la historia que te estoy haciendo? puedes ayudarme a completarla con tus otras citas.**


	5. Cita 3 Lucius y compañía

**Cita 3 Lucius, Zecrok, Camile y Estrella con Bonbon, Spring, Chica, Golden, Toy Chica, Puppet, Bboy y Sans**

Golden: uuuuuuuuuuuu! pongan atencion hoy tendre otro punto mas para la competencia

Bonbon: yo tambien

Spring: menos mal es amistosa (y es con Lucius...)

Chica: bueno ahorita vendra Lucius por nosotros

Toy Chica: ojala Lucius sea una chica que le guste divertirse, la moda ir de compras...

Puppet: dudo que lo sea, y ojala no lo sea

Bboy: ella es divertida, no como tu Toy Chica

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Toy Chica! jajajaja

Toy Chica: callate conejo flaco! al menos a mi me eligieron para ir y a ti no

Bonnie: -agachando sus orejas- aaah... es cierto..

Chica: no te sientas mal Bonnie, yo se que alguien pronto te elegira para salir en una cita amistosa o hasta romantica (espero que amistosa)

Sans: hola chicos! quieren pasar un buen rato... jeje

Freddy: que raro que Lucius haya elegido a Sans y no a Papyrus

Sans: yo soy tan atractivo como Papyrus -se sienta en el sillon-

Luego tocan la puerta del orfanato

Mangle: yo abro... -abre la puerta- hola Lucius -mirandola con un poco de rencor por no haberla invitado-

Lucius: hola! ya vamonos chicos

Golden: vamos Lucius, tenemos tanto que hacer... -le toca el hombro-

Lucius: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah no me toques!

Golden: ah lo siento jeje!

AMLC21 les ha patrocinado un auto para la salida, sera conducido por Spring.

Spring: bien Lucius a donde quieres que vayamos?

Lucius: vamos a que conozcan mi escuela

Todos: ok!

Llegaron frente a la preparatoria QN ( Querétaro del Norte )

Chica: esta es tu escuela, genial, nosotros casi no salimos y nunca habiamos visto una preparatoria publica

Golden: que se sentira estar en una preparatoria normal?

Toy Chica: pues solo se burlarian de nosotros

Mientras pasaban enfrente de la preparatoria de Lucius, se acercaron a la reja, a ellos se acercaron 3 personas, un chico muy alto, y dos chicas bonitas...

Zecrok: -burlándose desde adentro de la reja de la preparatoria- ahhh son los chicos del estupido orfanato... Que asco.

Toy Chica: lo ven!

Golden: vaya grosero

Lucius: -molesta- Zecrok... Te lo advierto, cierra el pico...

Camile: -asustada- mmm Zek, creo que deberías calmarte...

Estrella: -viendo raro a Sans- ¿Se supone que ESO es un esqueleto?

Lucius: -la voltea a ver mal- tú también, Estrellita...

Sans: niñas como tu deben arder en el infierno sabes, no esta bien criticar a las personas... emm y esqueletos

Zecrok: -riéndose- Es lo más gracioso y ridículo que he visto, un personaje de ese juego tonto y los personajes de el estúpido orfanato -ve que Lucius empieza a escalar la reja- mmm... ¿Lucius? No le harías nada a tu hermano escritor jeje...

Lucius: -le salta encima a Zecrok y lo empieza rasguñar y golpear- ¡ahora si ya valiste m%*rda, Zecrok!

Zecrok: -gritando- ¡aaaiiiiiuuuuuudddddaaaa!

Golden: pegale fuerte Lucius!

Bboy: siiii!

Después de apalear a Zecrok...

Lucius: -tronándose los nudillos- recuerda cerrar la p*ta boca a la próxima, Zecrok... -sonríe- vamos por hamburguesas, Chicos.

Spring: no tenias que ensuciarte las manos golpeando a este tipo, pude haberlo hecho yo

Bonbon: oye! no te pongas de coqueto!

Spring: -nervioso- ejem... bueno vamos por las hamburguesas jeje

Subieron al auto y se fueron al McDonalds

Spring: creen que aun vendan la cajita feliz con un pokemon?

Golden: no ya no, ademas no hagas eso, que vergüenza

Bonbon: yo aun asi quiero una cajita feliz

Toy Chica: y dime Lucius, a donde iremos despues de aqui?

Lucius: -emocionada- aaah si claro, iremos al concierto anual de Videojuegos, donde presentan musica de videojuegos en vivo

Spring: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! me agrada la música de videojuegos

Chica: me parece muy bien

Toy Chica: bueno al menos iremos al baile

Sans: jeje crees que salgan nuestros temas

Lucius: seguro que si

Puppet: bueno ya que iremos alla pasaremos primero por un lugar

Bboy: no me digas que iremos al callejon diagon ahora!

Puppet: la profesora Krystal me encargó un caldero nuevo para enseñarme unas nuevas pociones

Lucius: iremos al mundo de los hechiceros... que bien!

Pasaron por un callejon secreto para llegar ahi

Puppet: nadie se separe de mi, ustedes no conocen este sitio... Donde esta Sans!

Sans: -hablando con unas extrañas criaturas-

Puppet: aaaah ven aca!

Sans: oye! solo estaba contandoles chistes

Lucius: que lugar mas interesante

Toy Chica: a mi me da miedo este lugar

Bboy: yo ya me acostumbre

Chica: pues no esta tan mal

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que miedo! hay monstruos!

Spring: tranquila!

Golden: oye Puppet aqui hay sex shop?

Puppet: no! y no empieces con tus cosas pervertidas

Luego de salir de ahi por fin se fueron al concierto

Y en el concierto...

Todos: -bailando Megalovania-

Sans: eso chicos es hora de mover el esqueleto jejeje entendieron... "mover el esqueleto"

Spring: -mirando a Sans- no Sans... no...

Zecrock: pero miren a quien tenemos aqui, los huerfanitos y el esqueleto de baja estatura

Lucius: tu otra vez! que no te bastó con lo que te pasó en la tarde

Golden: disculpa si te damos asco, pero al menos nosotros nos divertimos mas que tu, y nuestra vida es mas interesante que la tuya y de cualquier persona normal

Toy Chica: vayan a criticar a otro lado

Estrella: Lucius pero porque te agrada estar con estos sujetos tan raros?

Spring: somos sus amigos

Puppet: permitanme, no empezaremos aqui una pelea, Lucius no te pongas de violenta, podemos arreglar esto de forma civilizada. Miren chicos, se que nosotros podemos parecer raros, locos, tétricos y sacados de un videojuego. Pero es porque lo somos, y estamos orgullosos de serlo, después de tantas burlas ya no nos importa lo que nos digan. Y en cuanto a ustedes, a pesar de que no nos importa lo que digan, nos molestan y si siguen asi voy a desaparecerlos, o los voy a mandar al sol!

Bboy: ay no! al sol!

Zecrock: ya tranquilizate, de acuerdo, no vamos a discutir con alguien que le hace a la magia negra...

Puppet: que dijiste!

Lucius: vete de aqui, no molestes

Sans: quieren pasar un mal rato?

Bonbon: -seguia bailando- uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! remix de clasicos! mario bross con tetris!

Spring: genial! -se pone a bailar con Bonbon

Camile: vaya forma de ignorarnos

Golden: ya dejen de pelear, mira Zecrock eres tirable, si quieres te doy una noche de placer...

Zecrock: emm no gracias

Lucius: dejalo Golden, vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos

Bonbon: creen que venga Miku Hatsune?

Chica: dijeron de videojuegos, no es concierto de Miku

Y en la noche

Spring: -conduciendo- nosotros te llevamos a tu casa Lucius, solo dinos por donde es

Lucius: me llevaran a mi casa... esta bien!

Rato después...

Lucius: adios chicos! nos vemos después

Spring: adios Lucius... emm... oye... alguna vez pediras una cita romantica con alguien?

Lucius: emm puede ser -se va-

Bonbon: a ti porque te interesa!

Spring: ah vamonos no te preocupes...

Luego de eso regresaron al orfanato...

Freddy: hora del conteo...

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Golden 2**

 **Bonbon 2**

 **Spring 1**

 **Toy Chica 1**

 **Chica 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Y ya esta, Lucius ahora puedes pedir otra mas, espero te agrade.**


	6. Horario actualizado

**Horario de semana 12 al 18 de diciembre**

 **Esto empieza a acomodarse diferente y estos son los dias aproximados para las citas**

 **Miercoles 14. Charly con Mangle**

 **Jueves 15. Samantha con Foxy**

 **Viernes 16. Franco con Papyrus**

 **Sabado 17 Pursuit con Toy Chica y Mercenary Hashashin con Chica, Bonbon, Toy Chica y Mangle**

 **Domingo 18 Emily Ferns (con Jote) Con Bonnie**

 **Tratare de adelantar lo mas que pueda, como vieron ayer logre hacer 2, espero hoy hacer lo mismo**


	7. Cita 4 Charly con Mangle

**Cita 4 Charly con Mangle**

En el orfanato...

Foxy estaba en el cuarto donde guardan sus barcos

Mangle: emm Foxy... puedo pasar?

Foxy: -algo molesto- si claro

Mangle: hoy tengo...

Foxy: -enojado- lo se! ya lo se

Mangle: no tienes porque molestarte, solo es una cita amistosa y no empieces, que quieres que terminemos enojados por meses y meses como Chica y Bonnie?

Foxy: -se calma- lo siento querida, siempre me pongo así

Mangle: es Charly, no pasara nada, ya lo conoces

Foxy: esta bien -la abraza- por nada del mundo vayas a enamorarte de otro

Mangle: claro que no, ahora me tengo que ir -le da un beso y se va-

Luego llega Charly al orfanato

Freddy: bienvenido, y tus hijas?

Charly: Zorua esta entrenando con AMLC21 y las relomon se quedaron un rato con Krystal

Golden: hola Charly? no trajiste auto o algo asi?

Charly: hola Golden, y no hace falta, iremos volando

Chica: menos mal, un vehiculo menos que corre peligro ser destruido por Mangle. -gritando- Mangle! Charly ya esta aqui...

Mangle: ya voy! -baja corriendo-

Foxy: emm hola Charly

Charly: hola Foxy... hey quita esa cara de celos, dije cita amistosa, no pasa nada, ademas, Mangle es como una hija para mi, le hizo falta cariño en su infancia... -se pone a recordar el pasado de Mangle- oh pobrecita!

Foxy: de acuerdo, mas te vale, cuídala bien

Mangle: vamonos!

Charly: iremos volando, bien hasta al rato chicos! -se van volando-

Mangle: oooooooooooooooooooh genial! se siente genial ir por el cielo, quiero aprender a volar!

Charly: emm puede que sea complicado, pero dile a la jefa que utilice su poder para que eso sea posible

Mangle: aaah no, mejor no jejeje, le acabo de pedir algo

Chalry: que cosa?

Mangle: colmillos mas filosos

Charly: bueno, te llevare a un lugar que se que te agrada mucho... unn parque de diversiones!

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Luego de unos segundos mas volando llegaron al parque de diversiones

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiii quiero subir a todo! quiero ir primero al tornado... luego a la montaña rusa... luego la rueda de la fortuna... luego...

Charly: -mirandola con ternura- (pobre pequeña) claro, iremos a todo lo que tu quieras

Subieron a la mitad de los juegos mecánicos que había, por lo pronto Mangle no habia causado ningun problema...

Charly: uufff aun nos faltan muchos juegos mas, quieres comer algo antes de ir a los otros juegos?

Mangle: me leiste la mente, tengo mucha hambre

Charly: que quieres comer?

Mangle: mmm quiero una hamburguesa con queso y tocino, unos tacos al pastor, una soda, y de postre un flan con mucho caramelo!

Charly: claro que si

Mientras su orden llegaba se sentaron a platicar un rato...

Charly: y dime Mangle, te agradan mis hijas

Mangle: jaja pues claro que si, son tan kawaii! que lindo que ellas tengan un padre como tu que se preocupa por ellas, seguro pronto encontraras una madre para tus hijas

Charly: jeje eso espero

Mangle: has considerado a Krystal como madre para tus hijas?

Charly: -sonrojado- emm ella... pues... tal... tal vez

Mangle: jajaja! te gusta cierto, bueno aunque aun puedes buscar mas opciones, aunque ella seria perfecta, parece tener tanto instinto maternal como Chica

Charly: se que sonara raro pero, si me llegara a pasar algo, quisiera que te encargaras de relomon blanca, ella se ha encariñado mucho contigo

Mangle: claro que si, pero porque dices eso

Charly: en una vida como la mia todo puede pasar

Luego llegó su comida, Mangle ordeno otra orden de tacos y 8 hamburguesas para llevar, ahora estaban caminando por ahi para bajar la comida antes de subir a los demas juegos

Mangle: mira! quiero jugar tiro al blanco!

Charly: claro que si

Se pusieron a jugar tiro al blanco, luego al juego de lanzar canicas, un juego de encestar una pelota de basquetbol, en fin todos esos juegos de feria que hay en los parques de diversiones.

Mas tarde...

Charly: Mangle, deboo ir al baño, esperame aqui un momento, vuelvo en menos de 1 minuto, de acuerdo

Mangle: si esta bien

Charly entro al baño, tardo 1 minuto

Charly: he vuelto Mangle... -mira que no esta- jeje a donde se habra metido...

Luego unas personas comienzan a correr al lado contrario de Charly

Personas: auuuuuxilioooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Charly: que pasa... -voltea hacia el lugar de donde vienen las personas y se ve fuego- que hizo ahora jajaja

Mangle: aaaah lo siento! es que queria otro taco y accidentalmente rompí la manguera del gas y se hizo una pequeña explosion y...

Charly: bueno vamos a ver si hay alguien lastimado

Guardias: ustedes fueron los causantes de esta explosion!

Mangle: aaaaaaaah hola! jeje

Charly: vamonos -la toma y se van volando-

Mangle: jajajaja jamas nos atraparan con vida!

Charly: jajaja a donde quieres ir ahora?

Mangle: podemos ir a ver un Barco, digo puedes volar y llegaremos rapido

Charly: siiii! yo te llevo

Fueron a ver un barco de cerca

Mangle: -sale corriendo adentro-

Charly: mmm de acuerdo vamos

Adentro del barco

Mangle: capitan puedo conducir?

Capitan: lo siento señorita, no puede hacer eso

Mangle: por favor!

Charly: yo me hago responsable, no ocurrira nada malo

Capitan: no puedo dejarlos hacer eso...

Mangle: -muerde al capitan-

Capitan: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mi brazo!

Charly: Mangle!

Mangle: quiero conducir!

Charly: de acuerdo, llevare al capitán a que lo curen -lo carga y se lo lleva-

Mangle iba conduciendo el barco pero se encontró un barco pirata de 4 tripulantes

Mangle: aaaaaah un barco enemigo -sale de la cabina- voy a saquearlos

Charly: tienes armas?

Mangle: no

Charly: toma esta espada, corre

Mangle: siiii! ya voy! jejeje

Luego de que Mangle saqueara y acabara con los piratas... que luego se dieron cuenta que eran actores de una pelicula, salieron volando para otro lado

Mangle: lo siento jeje no sabia que eran actores

Charly: no importa, te divertiste?

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Charly: eso era lo importante

Y al regresar al orfanato...

Mangle: gracias Charly, y gracias por elegirme ahora tengo un punto jeje por fin

Charly: adios Mangle, cuidate nos vemos luego

Mangle: adios!

Freddy: muy bien, hora del conteo...

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Golden 2**

 **Bonbon 2**

 **Spring 1**

 **Toy Chica 1**

 **Chica 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Mangle 1**


	8. Horarios actualizados

**Horario de semana 15 al 25 de diciembre**

 **Hola humanos! este es el horario actualizado...**

 **Jueves 15. Samantha con Foxy**

 **Viernes 16. Franco con Papyrus**

 **Sabado 17 Pursuit con Toy Chica /y/ Mercenary Hashashin con Chica, Bonbon, Toy Chica y Mangle**

 **Domingo 18 Emily Ferns (con Jote) Con Bonnie /y/ Lucius con Spring y Papyrus**

 **Lunes 19 Ana con Mettaton, Bonbon, Golden, Toy Chica, Chica, Puppet, Balloon Boy y Freddy.**

 **Martes 20 Citlali con Freddy y Golden**

 **Miercoles 21 Carlos con... conmigo! ok**

 **Jueves 22: Giz con Sans**

 **Viernes 23: Tomas Ferrari con todos los del orfanato y... conmigo tambien ok**

 **SABADO 24 O DOMINGO 25 ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRE ALGO ANTES DE ESTOS DIAS PARA QUE HAGAN SU... "CARTA A SANTA" BUENO LUEGO LES EXPLICO BIEN COMO SERA ESTO.**

 **Ya saben que tratare de adelantar lo mas posible y disculpen si es que salen citas algo cortas, pero es para que todos alcancen cita lo antes posible. Y pues ayer me enteré que regresare a clases el 16 de Enero. Pero tratare de seguir con las citas hasta finales de enero para que la temporada no acabe tan pronto**


	9. Cita 5 Sam con Foxy

**Cita 5 Samantha con Foxy**

En el orfanato...

Chica: Foxy! te llegó esto! -le muestra una cajita con su nombre-

Foxy: a ver... mmm es de la cita de hoy, dice que debo ir... convertido en Furry! aaarrrrrrggg ok... -toma la caja-

Mangle: -corriendo- Foxy! -lo abraza-

Foxy: que te pasa?

Mangle: ya sabes lo que me pasa

Foxy: mira quien lo dice, la que ayer me estaba pidiendo que me olvidara de los celos

Mangle: es que esa tal Sam si pidió cita romántica

Foxy: ah ya -la abraza- tranquila tu sabes que yo te amo a ti, pase lo que pase yo te amo a ti, entiendes

Mangle: ok...

Foxy: bueno debo arreglarme, aunque ire de Furry asi que no creo que importe mucho...

Mas tarde

Cesar llega en su Devel Sixteen Prototype.

Sam: No me siento segura de esto.

Cesar: Se que no los conoces, pero te caerán bien, ademas, tengo que irme, a las 8 empieza el Tomorrowland de DJs, debo partir.

Sam: Ok... -respira hondo- Aqui voy -baja del auto- Adios Cesar.

Cesar: Adios Sam, espero que pierdas la virginidad :)

Sam: -sonrojada- Ehh, claro.

Cesar: -cierrala puerta y pone 'Martin Garrix - Tremor' mientras maneja- TAN! TAN! TAN! TAN! TATATATATAN!...

Sam: -aun sonrojada- Ehhh, hola.

Sam era una hiena furry de altura similar a Lindsey, tiene ojos miel, hocico medio afilado, buen cuerpo y trasero muy marcado. Vestia minifalda de mezclilla (bastante corta) blusa amarilla muy escotada (podían notarse sus pezones desde cierto angulo). Dato curioso... Es bisexual.

Foxy: hola... rayos espera... -saca la cajita y se come el furrymelo- vaya, nueva edicion de los furrymelos... -le quita la envoltura y la deja en la caja, luego tira la caja al piso-

Foxy ya transformado... bueno ya saben como es, un zorro furry con pelaje rojizo y su vestimenta de siempre, pantalon café camisa blanca y gabardina negra.

Foxy: emm bueno, nos vamos?

Sam: -con timidez- emm si vamonos...

Como era temprano se fueron a desayunar, eligieron ir a un Toks

Foxy: que quieres comer?

Sam: emm...

El mesero se acerca

Mesero: puedo tomar su orden? -mete su mano al pantalon-

Sam: -imaginandose lo peor del mesero se sonroja- aaah

Foxy: te pasa algo?

Sam: nnno... nada! quisiera un club sandwich

Foxy: yo quiero eso y unos chilaquiles, unos huevos rancheros, pan con mantequilla, donas glaseadas y un licuado de chocolate con platano

Sam: (aaah le gusta el platano)

Foxy: -mirandola raro- (porque todos los ocs de Theory resultan medio raritos... ) bueno es todo lo que ordenaras tu?

Sam: emm tambien quiero licuado

Mientras traian su orden se pusieron a conversar un poco, Sam se relajó y empezaba a caerle mejor su compañero, en cambio Foxy se estaba empezando a sentir extraño, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

Despues de ahi salieron a pasear un rato por el parque mientras bebian un café, Foxy comenzaba a sentirse aun mas extraño cada vez y se detenia muy seguido a ver los pechos de Sam

Sam: -sonrojada- emm Foxy... oye Foxy...

Foxy: eh que... que pasa?

Sam: que estas viendo?

Foxy: -sonrojado- nada! no pasa nada... hey mira... quieres ir a la feria?

Sam: ssssi vamos! -lo toma del brazo y corren a la feria-

En la feria subieron a varios juegos, y como todo un caballero Foxy cuidaba a Sam en los momentos donde ella sentía nervios y temor

Sam: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! no debimos subir a esto!

Foxy: tranquila -la abraza, rozando sin querer sus pechos-

Sam: -roja- aaaaaaaaah! (fuera malos pensamientos...) siente humedad en su parte intima

Como Sam comenzó a incomodarse, decidieron caminar por el parque de nuevo...

Ya era algo tarde y típico de estas fechas, una multitud de gente preparaba una posada, tenían piñata, dulces, comida gratis, en fin...

Foxy: mira! hay dulces y comida gratis

Sam: aaah que bien! y una piñata!

Foxy: vamos a pegarle

Sam: siiii!

Foxy y Sam se formaron pero la gente los queria echar

Hombre: oigan, la piñata es para los niños, no para ustedes

Foxy: pero que espiritu festivo tan pobre

Sam: vamonos Foxy, no nos quieren

Foxy: nada de eso.. -la toma del brazo y se esconden tras unos arbustos- mira este es el plan, tu te pones enmedio y te descubres los pechos frente a todos mientras yo robo la piñata y nos quedamos con los dulces, va!

Sam: pero... jeje esta bien lo haremos... pero me da mucha pena...

Foxy: olvida eso, ademas huiremos de aqui y nadie te recordara, anda hazlo, por los dulces

Sam: esta bien -corre enmedio de toda la multitud y con muchisima pena se descubre los pechos

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Foxy: (mi oportunidad! -corre y toma la piñata, pero olvida que 2 sujetos la tienen colgada de las cuerdas y los tira al suelo al jalar la piñata, luego agarra la olla llena de tamales y sale corriendo- huye Sam! corre!

Sam: -se cubre- ssssi -sale corriendo a otro lugar

Las personas los persiguieron por un buen rato, pero luego lograron escapar de ellos con la olla de tamales y la piñata llena de dulces

Foxy: lo logramos marinera! mira nuestro botin!

Luego de comerse los dulces y los tamales pasaron enfrente de un club de striptease con tematica pirata...

Foxy: vaya, no sabia que habia este tipo de lugares

Sam: -emocionada- entremos Foxy!

Foxy: esta bien...

El el club, obviamente hay chicas bailando sensualmente, esto hizo que Sam se exitara y comenzo a masturbarse bajo la mesa

Sam: Esas mujeres... -siente que su intimidad se humedece-

Foxy: -notandola rara- emm te sientes bien?

Sam: ssssi estoy bien -metiendo la mano en su minifalda- Aahhh...

Foxy: -mirandola extrañado-

Sam: -masturbandose- Aahhh! Que bien se siente!

Foxy: -poniéndose mas nervioso e incluso excitandose- oye... que estas... estas...

Sam: aaah... Foxy... sabes... yo soy virgen...

Foxy: -sonrojado- (porque me hablas de esto a mi... yo... que me pasa...) -comienza sentirse excitado también- emm pues... quieres... ir a un hotel...

Sam: vamos... vamos ya!

Foxy y Sam se fueron al hotel...

Y en el Draw Inn

Perka: bienvenidos al Draw Inn... emm Foxy...

Foxy: no preguntes! y no digas nada, danos una habitacion

Perka: de acuerdo -le da las llaves- que se diviertan... (que extraño)

En cuanto entraron a la habitacion Foxy se quito toda su ropa dejando ver a Sam su enorme miembro erecto, Sam tambien comenzo a desvestirse con algo de timidez pero Foxy la cargó y le quito rapidamente toda la ropa, comenzo besandola de forma salvaje y apasionada hasta bajar a sus pechos

Sam: -gimiendo- aaaaaaaah Foxy, yo siempre he soñado con hacer el 69

Foxy: con gusto marinera -se voltea poniendole a Sam su miembro muy cerca de su cara y ella abre sus piernas y Foxy comienza a explorar su zona intima con su lengua y dedos

Luego de un rato de darse placer de esa forma cambiaron de pocision

Foxy: quieres dejar de ser virgen?

Sam: -muy excitada- aaah si Foxy por favor hazme tuya!

Foxy: de acuerdo -pone su miembro en la entrada de Sam y comienza a introducirse lentamente hasta que consigue entrar por completo

Sam: -arqueandose de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Foxy: tranquila -comienza a moverse un poco y tomando velocidad-

Luego la puso en cuatro y le daba mas fuerte, utilizando sus dedos para expandir mas la entrada. Varias pocisiones despues cayeron rendidos y durmieron ahi todo el resto de la noche...

Al dia siguiente...

Sam: -bosteza- aamm buenos dias Foxy

Foxy: -ya sin transformacion- buenos dias... -se mira desnudo y en la cama con ella- queeeeeeeeeee! que hago... que hacemos... porque terminamos asi!

Sam: pues tu y yo... ya sabes

Foxy: pero como me convenciste! -se levanta alarmado y comienza a vestirse- esto no pudo pasar, yo amo a Mangle! como es que esto ocurrió, que droga me diste

Sam: me ofendes! yo no hice nada!

Al salir del hotel, Cesar los estaba esperando...

Cesar: Que poses hicieron?

Sam: -roja a mas no poder- aaah Cesar!

Foxy: emm yo no queria...

Cesar: -los interrumpe- Y usaron lubricante?

Sam: -casi echando humo- Cesar!

Foxy: esto esta mal, esta muy mal...

Cesar: -los vuelve a interrumpir- Que tal sabe la intimidad de cada uno?

Sam: -Sonrojadisima- Ehhh, volviste a tomar Monster, no?

Cesar: QUINCE LATAS PARA AGUANTAR EL TOMORROWLAND :D -pone la cancion de 'Martin Garrix - Poison'- TA! TA! TA! PUM! TA! TA! TA! POISON! TA! TARA! TARA! TA! TA! TA!

Sam: Me lo imaginaba, asi se pone cuando se pasa de bebidas energeticas, creo que manejare yo Cesar...

Cesar: ÑOOOOOOOOOOO! -pone la cancion de 'David Guetta & Showtek - Bad'- TA! TARATA! TARATA! TARARA! TATATA! TATATATATATA! TATATATATA! TARA!...

(...)

Y en el orfanato...

Sam: Bueno, me voy chicos, debo decirle a sus OCs que preparen la cama, Cesar tendra una resaca tremenda.

Cesar: I´m bulletproof...

Sam: Coño, ya se puso a cantar David Guetta, se le va a pasar el efecto de la bebida -se sube al coche- Nos vemos!

Cesar: Adios cuñaditos muah! -le manda un beso a Bonbon y a Mangle- Que tengan bonitas masturbaciones! :D -pone la cancion de 'Timmy Trumpet - Freaks' y saca una trompeta de quien sabe donde- TU! TURU! TUTU! TUTU! TUTU! TUTU! TUTUUU!... -arranca el coche y se van.

Bonbon: -sonrojada- aaah Cesar... como se atreve

Mangle: -tambien un poco sonrojada- parece que no esta bien... emm Foxy...

Chica: no pensé que fuera tan pervertido!

Golden: -corre abajo- ya se fueron... rayos...

Freddy: que querias Golden?

Golden: -sonrojada- emm mandarle saludos a Lindsey

Freddy: -mirandola extrañado- te... te gustó Lindsey?

Golden: pppues... ah Freddy vamos, yo solo... no pasa nada ok... -se va a los dormitorios-

Foxy: -mirando al piso- (que hice, no puedo mirar a Mangle a la cara despues de lo que hice) -camina rumbo al dormitorio-

Mangle: Foxy! -lo detiene- que fue lo que pasó?

Foxy: -la mira con tristeza- lo siento, soy un mal novio para ti

Mangle: espera, lo hiciste con ella?

Foxy: -asiente- no se lo que me pasó

Mangle: -llorando- porque lo hiciste! yo confiaba en ti

Bonnie: alto!

Todos: que?

Bonnie: si algo me duele es que mis amigos se peleen con sus parejas, y no quiero que les pase lo que a mi y a Chica, por eso quiero avisarte algo Mangle -toma la caja que Foxy habia tirado al piso- No fue culpa de Foxy

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: Foxy, leiste las advertencias del nuevo empaque de Furrymelos?

Foxy: emm no

Bonnie: aqui dice que estos Furrymelos tienen efectos secundarios...

 _Empaque de Furrymelos..._

 _Nuevos Furrymelos "Hot"_

 _Transforma un cuerpo humano en un Furry hasta por 18 horas_

 _Advertencia: puede tener efectos secundarios como elevacion de la libido, y elevacion de la perversion hasta en un 50%_

 _Puede servir como sustituto de viagra_

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: porque me dieron eso!

Chica: aaaah Theory!

Mangle: entonces no fue a proposito?

Foxy: por supuesto que no! como te engañaria! y asi nada mas, por favor si acababa de conocer a esa chica

Mangle: emm entonces te perdono pero... no se, no estoy segura

Foxy: vamos querida no te enojes

Mangle: esta bien, bueno vamos a desayunar -se va-

Chica: mmm pues como que no la convences mucho, esta muy seria

Foxy: aaaaah porque me haces esto Cesar, porqueeeeeeeeeeee! no puedes arruinarle la relacion a otro mas, a mi no

Chica: ni a mi, ya suficientes problemas tuve

Freddy: a mi me preocupa Golden... bueno vamos a desayunar porque hoy no nos toca cita a ninguno de nosotros pero si a alguien de Undertale.

Toy Chica: y aqui esta el conteo de los puntos hasta ahora...

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Golden 2**

 **Bonbon 2**

 **Spring 1**

 **Toy Chica 1**

 **Chica 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Mangle 1**

 **Foxy 1**


	10. Cita 6 Franco y Papyrus

**Cita 6 Franco y Papyrus**

Después de la cita de Foxy ahora seguirá una cita con alguien de Undertale pero no era lo único de lo que se dieron cuenta...

Freddy: oigan! ya vieron su Facebook!

Mangle: es cumpleaños de Avendaño

Foxy: y también su cita con Papyrus...

Luego llega Papyrus con su ropa especial de citas...

Papyrus: hola humanos!

Golden: hoy debes ser un buen anfitrion de citas porque es cumpleaños de Franco

Papyrus: el gran Papyrus siempre sera un buen anfitrion de citas

Chica: pero ahora mejor, Toy Chica ponte a hacer un pastel, yo hare espagueti para Franco

Papyrus: mi espagueti es mejor

Chica: aamm ok, pero tu vas a salir con el, asi que no te preocupes por eso ahora

Freddy: a ver, cooperen para los regalos

Golden: andenles cooperen

Puppet: yo le dare una poción para que su espaguetti sea mas esponjoso

Mangle: yo le dare una capa como la de Papyrus

Foxy: yo te ayudo

Mangle: no necesito tu ayuda gracias

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuuu Foxy!

Mas tarde...

Toy Freddy: ya viene Avendaño

Freddy: rapido preparen todo

Papyrus: y yo que hago?

Golden: parate ahi como si fuera una cita normal, abre la puerta cuando llegue

Franco tocó la puerta y Papyrus abrió

Papyrus: hola humano

Franco: y los demas?

Papyrus: estan escondidos tras los sillones

Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaah Papyrus porqueeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: aaaay tenias que ser, arruinaste la sorpresa

Bonbon: Solo queremos desearte una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo

Todos: nooooooooooo!

Freddy: solo queriamos desearte un feliz cumpleaños

Toy Chica: te hice un pastel

Chica: y yo espagueti

Franco: muchas gracias amigos, pero yo quiero comer espaguetti junto con Papyrus, es hora de irnos

Papyrus: hasta luego humanos, debo irme... vamos Franco te llevare a un lugar muy especial

Despues de haber viajado en tren, en avion, en barco y en helicoptero y luego tomar un taxi, llegaron al orfanato de nuevo

Papyrus: hemos llegado!

Franco: genial!

Freddy: pero porque volvieron

Franco: queria pastel

Toy Chica: aqui tienes

Papyrus: ahora si vamos al verdadero lugar

Luego de viajar en 2 camiones, un jet privado, una lancha, y 3 caballos llegaron a la casa de Papyrus

Papyrus: hemos llegado, pasa, puedes explorar todo lo que quieras

Franco fue a revisar desde la cocina hasta el calcetin sucio de Sans, trató de entrar a la habitacion de Sans pero no les abria

Franco: quiero hacer espagueti junto a ti

Papyrus: claro que si, sera todo un honor para ti el cocinar al lado del Gran Papyrus

Luego de cocinar el espagueti y comerlo fueron al cuarto de Papyrus

Papyrus: llego la hora

Franco: si esta bien, estoy listo

Papyrus: creeme que mi barra es cada vez mas grande

Franco: empecemos de una vez

Inicie musiquita de la cita de Papyrus

Franco: es el mejor dia de cumpleaños que puedo tener -abraza a Papyrus-

Sans: -abre la puerta- que estan hacendo!

Papyrus: tenemos una cita

Sans: con Franco... emm bueno... no te juzgo... emm y que hay de Lucius?

Papyrus: ssssh no digas nada! yo se que soy tan popular y todos me aman, pero luego veo que hacer con todos los seres que me aman

Sans: como quieras -se va-

Franco: sigamos con la cita

Luego de intercambiar cumplidos y todo eso que hace Papyrus en las citas salieron de la habitacion

Franco: ha sido el mejor dia de mi vida

Papyrus: el mio tambien

Sans: hey persigan al perro!

Papyrus: metiste de nuevo al perro!

Sans: si

Franco: les ayudo

Despues de perseguir al perro por la casa y que Sans tirara los libros de Papyrus...

Papyrus: ahora debo limpiar todo, Sans ayudame

Sans: -desaparece-

Papyrus: rayos

Franco: yo te ayudo

Papyrus: debo decirte algo muy importante

Franco: que cosa?

Papyrus: algo muy importante

Franco: noooo!

Papyrus: bueno, aun no se a quien elegir, entre tu y Lucius, ademas aun debe haber mas chicos enamorados de mi, asi que lo siento, por ahora solo puedo abrazarte

Franco: yo lo acepto, ademas me la he pasado muy bien

Papyrus: bueno creo que debo llevarte a otro lugar, oye sube a mi auto

Luego de pasar viajar en el auto de Papyrus por 4 horas llegaron al orfanato

Chica: otra vez ustedes, ya terminaron la cita?

Papyrus: asi es, hemos terminado satisfactoriamente

Golden: y que hicieron? 7w7

Papyrus: pues lo lleve a mi habitacion

Golden: siiiiii! y que mas...

Papyrus: y luego hicimos lo que la gente hacen en las citas

Golden: aaaaaah siiii!

Puppet: no te imagines cosas, Papyrus es un inocente

Franco: sabes que hicimos Golden?

Golden: que cosa... diganme!

Franco: espagueti!

Golden: aaah son pateticos me voy de aqui

Franco: gracias a todos por mis felicitaciones de cumpleaños

Puppet: te trajimos regalos -le entrega las cajas de regalos-

Papyrus: yo ya te di tu regalo, mi presencia y compañía

Franco: ha sido un buen dia, es hora de irme

Todos: adios Franco!

Foxy: emm yo no te di regalo porque Mangle no me dejo ayudar

Golden: alguien esta enojada, jajaja

Mangle: callate Golden, ademas no necesitaba tu ayuda

Foxy: no fue mi culpa

Mangle: no vamos a hablar de eso ahora -se va-

Freddy: esa tranquilidad con la que se comporta da miedo, creo que planeara algo contra ti

Foxy: es lo que me temo.

Puppet: y ahora las puntuaciones...

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-**

 **Golden 2**

 **Bonbon 2**

 **Spring 1**

 **Toy Chica 1**

 **Chica 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Mangle 1**

 **Foxy 1**

 **Papyrus 1**


	11. Mas horarios

**Horario de semana 15 al 25 de diciembre**

 **Hola humanos! este es el horario actualizado...**

 **Sabado 17 Pursuit con Toy Chica /y/ Mercenary Hashashin con Chica, Bonbon, Toy Chica y Mangle**

 **Domingo 18 Emily Ferns (con Jote) Con Bonnie /y/ Lucius con Spring y Papyrus y Milena con Todos por ser su cumpleaños**

 **Lunes 19 Ana con Mettaton, Bonbon, Golden, Toy Chica, Chica, Puppet, Balloon Boy y Freddy.**

 **Martes 20 Citlali con Freddy y Golden**

 **Miercoles 21 Carlos con... conmigo! ok**

 **Jueves 22: Giz con Sans**

 **Viernes 23: Tomas Ferrari con todos los del orfanato y... conmigo tambien ok**

 **SABADO 24 O DOMINGO 25 ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD**

 **Entre estos dias tambien tratare de subir cita de Chase sparrow y Mangle y la otra de Milena con Foxy y Spring (Rayos Theory te dije que me confunidiras con esto, podrias guardar tus ideas en algun block de notas y subirlas cuando es)  
**

 **Lunes 26 Will y Jenifer con Mangle, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica**

 **Martes 27 Franco con Golden**

 **Hare lo posible por que las citas esten antes.**

 **FELIZ PRE-NAVIDAD!**


	12. Cita 7 Pursuit con Toy chica

**Cita 7 Pursuit con Toy Chica**

Luego de festejar a Franco seguia una nueva cita de Pursuit, esta vez con Toy Chica...

Toy Chica: ja! ahora estare pareja de puntos con Golden y Bonbon!

Golden: pero no sera por mucho tiempo, muchos quieren salir conmigo

Bonnie: jajajaja! nadie quiere a Freddy y a Toy Freddy jajajaja

Freddy: callate! tu tampoco has salido

Bonnie: segun la jefa alguien ya me ha reservado

Toy Freddy: siempre soy el ignorado, hasta Bboy es mas popular que yo

Freddy: ademas también tengo citas pendientes, tal vez amistosas, pero también tengo

Toy chica: ya dejen de lamentarse, bueno voy a darme un baño porque hoy saldre con Pursuit... ah que emocion!

Toy Freddy: piensas tener accion?

Toy Chica: lo que sea para complacer a mi fan

Toy Freddy: me lo temía

Mas tarde...

Llega un auto mercedes benz deportivo

Golden: uuu que autos! genial, te hablan Toy Chica!

Toy Chica: ya estoy lista

Golden: eso es! te ves genial

Toy Chica: gracias!

Toy Chica vestia una minifalda rosa y una blusa escotada color amarilla y zapatos con algo de tacon.

Pursuit: lista!

Toy Chica: asi es Pursuit -toma su bolso y agarra del brazo a Pursuit-

Golden: accion! accion! siiiiiiii!

Toy Freddy: vaya loca, en fin, ya conozco a Toy Chica, ni modo, hasta el Foxy que era el mas fiel se tiro a una, porque ella no iba a hacerlo

Foxy: no tenias que recordarme eso, Mangle ha estado muy seria conmigo despues de eso

Pursuit: quieres ir al cine?

Toy Chica: por supuesto, vamos!

Ya en el cine

Pursuit: que quieres comer?

Toy chica: unas palomitas chicas y una soda light

Pursuit: jeje solo eso, esta bien

Ya dentro de la sala Toy chica no desperdicio el tiempo y abrazó a Pursuit y se acomodó en su pecho, Pursuit nada incomodo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y las alas de pollo, esto hacia que Toy Chica se relajara mas y casi al final de la pelicula se atrevió a besarlo en la boca, a lo que Pursuit no se opuso.

Saliendo de ahi...

Toy Chica: aun es temprano, podemos ir de compras? por favor?

Pursuit: claro que si, vamos

Pasearon por un centro comercia y Pursuit le compró a Toy Chica algo de ropa que ella eligió y un helado de yogurt. Luego entraron al auto...

Pursuit: ya esta oscureciendo, que haremos ahora?

Toy Chica: -mirada pervertida- mmm no se... tal vez... quieras... -pasa su mano por la pierna de Pursuit, desde su rodilla hasta llegar cerca de su miembro- pasar un rato en un hotel... no se...

Pursuit: -sonrojado- emm claro, vamos pues

Y en el hotel

Perka: -mira a Toy Chica y Pursuit- aaah con esto de las citas tendremos clientes frecuentes... Bienvenidos al hotel Draw Inn,

Pursuit: una habitacion de primera clase

Perka: aqui tiene sus llaves, que se diviertan! -llama a Ximena- Jefa, los chicos del orfanato han estado viniendo mas seguido

Ximena: si, si ya lo se, dejalos, y cobrales mas

Y en la habitacion...

Toy Chica: quieres tomar algo antes de empezar?

Pursuit: no es necesario -se quita su chaqueta-

Toy Chica: me encantan los hombres que saben a lo que vienen -se quita la blusa y la minifalda, luego se tira en la cama-

Purstui: mmm eres algo pervertida, tal vez no tanto como Golden, pero se te nota que te gusta la accion

Toy Chica: claro que si, ademas no es como si me gustara hacerlo con todo el mundo como Golden, la verdad, siempre me has parecido alguien muy guapo y agradable, aun recuerdo el dia que me enseñaste a disparar y usar armas, eres uno de los pocos hombres que no me desprecian tanto, digo, las mas populares para esto de las citas son Mangle, Golden y Bonbon, incluso Chica, pero a mi muy pocos me toman en cuenta

Pursuit: vamos, eres una buena chica, bonita, habil para preparar postres, tienes tus talentos, tal vez porque a veces te comportas algo presumida y estirada, pero no es mucho, tampoco eres una de esas niñas fresas.

Toy Chica: gracias Pursuit -lo besa en la boca ahora de forma mas cálida y apasionada-

Pursuit nada tímido se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior

Toy Chica: sabes, me agradan los postres... voy a hacer algo contigo... -se levanta y va a la nevera que hay en la habitacion-

Toy Chica comienza a sacar crema batida, jarabe de chocolate, cerezas, fresas, miel, etc.

Pursuit: jaja sabia que harias algo asi

Antes de ponerse a decorar su pastel humano, se besaron y acariciaron por unos minutos y se despojaron de sus ultimas prendas, luego Toy chica comenzo la operacion "Postre Sexual" comenzando a ponerle crema batida desde el abdomen hasta el inicio de miembro, luego un poco de jarabe de chocolate y trozos de cerezas y fresas como decoracion, luego comenzo a lamer en el abdomen, consumiendo la crema chocolatosa y tomó una cereza con la boca y la compartió con Pursuit, luego comió el resto de fruta de forma sensual haciendo que Pursuit se excitara mas, luego de terminar de comer el dulce que habia puesto sobre su compañero, este se levanto y ahora puso a Toy chica abajo

Pursuit: es mi turno maestra de la reposteria, espero haber aprendido de ti -toma los ingredientes-

Ahora Pursuit es quien lleva el control, cubre los pechos de Toy chica con crema batida y miel alrededor de los pezones, luego con el jarabe de chocolate hace un pequeño camino hasta la parte baja de su abdomen y llegando a su intimidad pone mas crema batida, lo que hace que Toy chica se excite cada vez mas, y aun no venia lo mejor, por fin Pursuit se puso a comer su postre lamiendo cada parte donde habia puesto crema o chocolate

Toy Chica: aaaah vamos ya no aguanto mas

Pursuit: me encanto esta dinámica, pero no crees que estamos muy pegajosos

Toy chica: vamos a darnos un baño

Utilizaron la bañera de la habitacion, en donde terminaron lo que empezaron y luego fueron a dormir.

Al dia siguiente...

Pursuit: hey es hora de llevarte de regreso

Toy Chica: aaaah si, gracias por esta noche tan estupenda

Pursuit: de nada, todo un placer...

Luego tocan la puerta de la habitacion

Toy chica: quien podra ser?

Pursuit: -abre la puerta-

Angel: Buen dia jovenes, emm... señor Pursuit alguien... alguien robó su auto

Toy chica y Pursuit: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Angel: eran unos hombres con vestimentas color gris plomo

Pursuit: ellos otra vez, Toy chica, espero no te moleste, pero iremos a buscarlos ahora mismo, usare un Jetpack

Toy Chica: voy contigo!

Ambos van en el Jetpack buscando el Mercedes, aunque era bastante rapido por el nitro, pero Pursuit conocia su capacidad, no fue muy dificil encontrarlos

Pursuit: ja! con que tratando de robar mi auto

Hombre: sabes que tienes asuntos pendientes con nosotros

Pursuit: ni hablar, con ustedes no se puede hablar como gente civilizada -saca 2 Tec 9 y le da una a Toy chica- espero que aun recuerdes como usarlas

Toy Chica: claro que si

Ambos disparan a los enemigos, el Mercedes esta blindado, por lo tanto no le hacen nada las balas

Luego de haber eliminado a la mayoria de los ladrones se acercaron al auto

Hombre2: nunca vas a entender cierto, te lo advertimos, no queremos involucrar a Amanda y Miranda en esto, asi que Bech, Rip y tu estan advertidos

Pursuit: saca una desert eagle y le da un tiro justo en la frente

Toy Chica: estas bien? quienes son esos sujetos?

Pursuit: emm no tienen importancia, vamonos, debemos regresar al orfanato.

Y de vuelta en el orfanato...

Pursuit: hola chicos! ya volvimos

Toy Chica: hola!

Toy Freddy: -algo molesto- hola

Toy Chica: vamos no te enojes, tu harias lo mismo y lo sabes

Toy Freddy: si, tal vez, si alguien me eligiera

Todos: aaah pobrecito! jajjaja

Pursuit: bueno chicos adios, y nos vemos despues -se va-

Bonbon: oye, no tuvieron problemas con unos sujetos que persiguen a Pursuit?

Toy chica: si, pero no me dijo quienes eran

Freddy: bueno como sea, aqui estan las puntuaciones hasta ahora...

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Golden 2**

 **Bonbon 2**

 **Toy Chica 2**

 **Spring 1**

 **Chica 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Mangle 1**

 **Foxy 1**

 **Papyrus 1**


	13. Cita 8 Mercenary cn Chica-Mangle-Bon-TCH

**Cita 8 Mercenary Hashashin con Chica, Bonbon, Toy Chica y Mangle**

Vamos con los chicos del orfanato...

Chica: aaaay...

Toy Chica: que te pasa? nerviosita?

Chica: emm no... bueno, se supone que yo ya aclare mis sentimientos por Alexander, pero...

Mangle: aun te gusta, cierto?

Chica: no puedo negarlo, pero amo a Bonnie! entendieron, y por favor si me ven actuar raro en la cita de hoy díganmelo, recuerdenmelo, de acuerdo

Bonbon, Mangle y Toy Chica: de acuerdo

Foxy: hey Mangle, puedo hablar contigo?

Mangle: si claro -va con Foxy-

Foxy: te has comportado extraño desde... bueno ya no quiero acordarme de eso, pero vamos, sabes que no fue mi intención

Mangle: yo tampoco quiero acordarme, ahora si me disculpas debo estar lista para salir

Foxy: -la toma del brazo- no quiero que estés enojada conmigo!

Mangle: no lo estoy... es solo que... aaaah no puedo quitarme esa imagen tuya tirandote a la tal Samantha, tal vez no fue intencional, pero eso no quita esa imagen que ya me hice en la cabeza, solo quiero estar tranquila si!, no estoy molesta, solo déjame olvidarme de eso y luego hablamos

Foxy: pero Mangle

Mangle se va

Foxy: aaah... porqueeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mas tarde...

Toy Chica: listas?

Bonbon: ya!

Mangle: si

Chica: -nerviosa- ssssi ya!

Bonnie: -mirando a Chica- aun te gusta?

Chica: -abraza a Bonnie- yo te amo a ti Bonnie

Bonnie: confió en ti

Luego llegó Mercenary (Alexander)

Mercenary: hola chicos -vestía gorro negro, polera blanca, chaleco azul con capucha, pantalón de gimnasia negros y zapatillas blancas-

Todos: hola!

Mercenary: hola chicos, hey conejo! sin resentimientos

Bonnie: bah! ten cuidado

Freddy: que machote jajajaja!

Mercenary: vamonos chicas, las llevare a una expo de anime y videojuegos

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Toy Chica: me parece bien

Chica: si me agrada la idea

Bonbon: siiiii!

En la expo utilizaron cosplay, Mercenary utilizo en momentos el de Sans y tambien el de Arno Dorian (Assassin's Creed)

Chica utilizaba un cosplay de Samus, le quedaba bastante bien (con el diseño del super smash bros 2014)

Mangle utilizaba uno de Aveline (tambien de Assassin's Creed)

Toy Chica uno de Mai (Fatal Fury)

Bonbon de Ada Wong (Residen Evil)

Toy Chica: te gusto ese disfraz desde que lo usaste con Pursuit, cierto?

Bonbon: aaan no debió morir, ella y Leon debían ser felices juntos!

Mangle: quiero un pin de Pokemon!

Chica: yo quiero ver los artículos de nuestro juego

Toy Chica, es cierto

Bonbon: quiero un peluche!

Luego de recorrer la expo pasaron a un restaurante

Chica: mmm... a esto le falta un poco de hoja de laurel

Toy Chica: no empieces... aunque al postre le falta canela

Mangle: no empiecen!

Bonbon: jejeje oye Mangle no has hecho desastres

Mangle: he decidido madurar

Chica: si claro

Mercenary: siento apurarlas chicas pero tengo un concierto que dar

Bonbon: aaaaaaaah un concierto! que bien! estoy ansiosa por ir

Chica: vas a tocar! que emoción!

Toy Chica: amas a Bonnie!

Chica: claro que si, yo no he hecho nada

Despues de la comida se fueron al concierto de Mercenary y su banda

Mangle: nosotras te apoyamos!

Chica: -gritando como toda una fangirl- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Bonbon: aaah que lindo! toca la guitarra

Mercenary: y cantare tambien chicas, mis canciones son dedicadas a ustedes

Toy Chica: yo te mostrare los senos a media cancion

Mercenary: emm no es necesario Toy Chica jeje

Mangle: aaah

Chica: que pasa?

Mangle: quiero ir al baño

Chica: Toy Chica, quedate con Bonbon y no se muevan de aqui, acompañare a Mangle al baño

T Chica: esta bien, no tarden

Cuando Mangle fue al baño pero cuando iban de regreso vio algo que le llamó la atencion... emm es Foxy?

Chica: donde?

A lo lejos ven a un sujeto alto y pelirrojo con orejas de zorro caminando del brazo de otra chica de cabello rubio

Mangle: -enojada- aaaaaaaaah lo que me faltaba! -va tras ellos-

Chica: espera Mangle!

Minutos despues...

Toy Chica: ya tardaron mucho no crees?

Bonbon: si

Mercenary: que paso con ellas?

Bonbon: Mangle quiso ir al baño, pero ya tardaron mucho

T chica: ha de estar estreñida por tanta galleta que come

Luego a lo lejos Mercenary logró ver un escandalo de gente

Mercenary: creo que ya se donde estan, vamos!

Y en ese lugar...

Mangle: -golpeando a la chica rubia- idiota el es mi novio!

Chica: Mangle!

Mercenary: que pasa?

Bonbon: que rayos le pasa a Mangle

Toy Chica: esta loca!

Pelirrojo: yo ni te conozco!

Mangle: -voltea a verlo- eeeh...

Chica: este no es Foxy, es solo un chico disfrazado de Foxy, debe venir de la expo también

Mangle: emm jejeje lo siento! -sale corriendo-

Chica: vamonos de aquí antes de que nos echen la culpa

Luego del concierto pasearon un momento por el parque y pasaron por el barrio chino, habia un evento japones

Chica: quiero prober el sushi

Mangle: yo quiero onigiri o ramen!

T chica: yo ya comí demasiado, muchas gracias pero me gustaría pasear por aqui

Despues de eso compraron algunos recuerdos y luego pasaron por un parque de diversiones

Mangle: vamooooos!

Bonbon: siiii vamos yo quiero algodon de azucar

Chica: podemos ir Mercenary?

Mercenary: si claro, pero ejem... bueno nada de alturas

T Chica: opino lo mismo

Mangle: pues si no quieren subir no vayan pero yo si subiré

Bonbon: a mi me dan nervios si no esta Spring conmigo

Mangle: -recuerda cuando va con Foxy- aah no lo necesito, quieres ir Chica?

Chica: si esta bien, yo subo con Mangle y ustedes quedense aqui y vayan por el algodon

Mercenary fue con Toy chica y Bonbon a juegos que no eran tan extremos y no alturas, tambien juegos de habilidad y ganó un peluche para cada una de las cuatro y comieron caramelos

Mangle: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ja! no necesito a Foxy! jajajaja

Chica: lo extrañas cierto?

Mangle: -con cara triste- si

Chica: vamos el no lo hizo a propósito y lo sabes

Mangle: pero no puedo quitarme esa imagen de mi mente

Chica: ya pasara, no dejes que pase lo mismo que conmigo y Bonnie

Mangle: de acuerdo, tal vez

Luego de reunirse con los demas...

Mercenary: bueno, ya es noche y sus husbandos deben estar preocupados, las llevaré de regreso

Todas: siii!

Y en el auto...

Chica iba ocupando el asiento del copiloto, mientras Mercenary conducia y Mangle, Bonbon y Toy Chica dormían en el asiento de atrás

Mercenary: jeje se ven tiernas las 3 chicas toy durmiendo juntas

Chica: si... emm oye...

Mercenary: si que pasa?

Chica: yo siento haberme enamorado de ti, aun no se como paso todo esto y solo queria aclararte de nuevo que amo a Bonnie

Mercenary: lo se, tranquila, no pasa nada, el conejo tambien te ama, no?

Chica: si, estoy contenta de haber salido contigo en una cita amistosa, asi me he dado cuenta que puedo controlarme, gracias Alexander -le da un abrazo amistoso-

Mercenary: de nada

Y en el orfanato...

Chica: despierten chicas, ya llegamos

Mangle: aaah esta bien...

Mercenary: bueno hasta luego chicos

Bonnie: mas te vale no haberle hecho nada raro a Chica

Mercenary: noo! calmate, ni que fuera Freddy

Todos: adiooos!

Freddy: y aqui estan las puntuaciones hasta ahora...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Bonbon 3**

 **Toy Chica 3**

 **Golden 2**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Chica 2**

 **Spring 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Foxy 1**

 **Papyrus 1**


	14. Cita 9 Milena (especial cumpleaños)

**Cita 9 Milena con todo el mundo XD**

Cita especial con todos, (lo siento si resulta algo corta pero es que no la tenia bien planeada y tengo otras citas, aun asi espero la disfrutes y feliz cumpleaños)

En el orfanato...

Freddy: Chicos! nos llegó una invitacion

Chica: para que?

Golden: aaay es el cumpleaños de mi amiguisima Milena

Bonbon: solo le dices asi porque es tambien un poco pervertida como tu

Bonnie: es el 18 de Diciembre...

Mangle: es hoy Bonnie

Bonnie: aaah pues vamonos

Freddy: hay que comprarle algo no creen?

Toy Chica: yo le hago su pastel

Chica: yo llevare pizzas, Freddy ayudame

Freddy: ok

Golden: ire con los demás a ocuparme de los regalos

Chica: Bonnie, vigila que no compre cosas pervertidas

Bonnie: lo intentare

Foxy: quieres que busquemos el regalo juntos Mangle?

Mangle: emm de acuerdo

Todos salieron a comprar cosas y preparar todo, Puppet y Bboy envolvieron todo en cajas de regalo y se alistaron para irse

Toy Freddy: que falta?

Frisk: nosotros!

Todos: Frisk!

Asriel: jeje hola, tambien nos invitaron a la fiesta de Milena

Chara: yo le tengo unos buenos regalos

Med: emm regalar cuchillos ensangrentados es un buen regalo?

Papyrus: pues yo! el Gran Papyrus voy a darle un enorme plato de espagueti, mi especialidad

Sans: yo le traje una mascota -muestra una roca en una caja-

Papyrus: Sans! bueno seguro Milena es mas responsable que tu al cuidar a su mascota

Freddy: como iremos a la casa de Milena?

Puppet: la jefa nos mandará el camión ejecutivo

Mas tarde...

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Milena...

Milena: -abre la puerta- pasen! bienvenidos, gracias por venir!

Bonnie: voy a cantarte una canción

Bonbon: yo también!

Freddy: hola Milena! me extrañaste -mirada pervertida-

Milena: hola Freddy

Toriel: hola mi niña, gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta

Chara: de regalo puedo matar a quien tu quieras

Milena: gracias

Goku: alguien me dijo que aqui habria comida gratis

Gohan: hola y feliz cumpleaños Milena

Vegeta: yo solo vine a comer

Trunks: hola!

Goten: hola!

Milena: hola niños, pueden jugar por ahi y comer lo que quieran

Habia mucha comida, porque Milena ya tenia comida en su casa mas la que Chica y Papyrus llevaron

Videl: pues estos Sayajin no trajeron nada, pero yo te traje un regalo, espero te guste- le entrega una caja-

Milena: gracias

Bonnie llegó y quitó la musica y se puso a tocar junto con Bonbon

Bonnie: pues empecemos con las cumbias... ahora cantemos 17 años!

Milena: emm no cumplo 17 años!

Chica: cuantos cumples

Milena: 15

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: es la quinceañera...!

Chica: por dios esto deberia ser una quinceañera, vamos

Golden: hay que prepararla, pongamosle un vesitdo

Freddy: yo sere tu chambelan (acompañante o como le digan para el baile de 15 años)

Milena: emm no es necesario...

Toy Chica: claro que es necesario -tira el pastel que llevaba- preparare uno de 5 pisos como un verdadero pastel de 15 años...

Mas tarde...

AMLC21: YA LLEGUE CHICOS!

Ximena: tambien yo!

Freddy: jefa! porque no nos dijiste que era la quinceañera

AMLC21: LA QUINCEARAÑA! AH SI... PENSE QUE NO LE IMPORTARIA A MILENA, BUENO PERO YA LLEGARON USTEDES Y SEGURO YA VAN A METERSE EN EL ASUNTO VERDAD...

Bonnie: ya cambie de cancion... ahi va tu cancion de 15 años Milena... lista Bonbon

Bonbon: lista...

Bonnie: 1... y 2... y 3...

 _Como boton de abril_

 _A flor de primavera_

 _ayer tierna chiquilla_

 _hoy linda quinceañera..._

 _Como boton de abril_

 _A flor de primavera_

 _ayer tierna chiquilla_

 _hoy linda quinceañera..._

 _Muñeca que ante mi_

 _Tu mirada reclama_

 _Ilusiones sin fin_

 _Ilusiones del alma_

 _Ilusiones sin fin_

 _Ilusiones del alma!_

 _Quinceañera mi quinceañera_

 _oh vida entera mi quinceañera_

 _Quinceañera mi quinceañera_

 _oh vida entera mi quinceañera..._

 _(Cancion MI quinceañera de Junior Klan)_

Golden: tenias que salir con tus cumbias, pero bueno felicidades

Freddy: -bailando con Milena- orale chicos les toca, todos van a bailar con ella

Toy Freddy: yo voy

Luego de que Milena bailara con casi todos

Milena: gracias por haber venido todos

Foxy: -corriendo- jeje hey Mangle atrapame si puedes

Mangle: -enojada corriendo tras el- dame mis galletas!

Chica: aaah bueno, pues ahora que

Bonnie: a bailar!

Sans: a mover el esqueleto!

Papyrus: -girando enmedio de la pista- admiren los pasos del Gran Papyrus!

Undyne: hare el baile de las lanzas -avienta las lanzas por todos lados-

Alphys: -con su vestido- emm no creo que sea seguro hacer eso

Bonnie: quiero mover el bote! quiero mover el bote! quiero mover el bote! me gusta! mueve!

Golden: -tomando vino- vamos a mover el bote chicos

Foxy: quieres mover el bote conmigo Mangle?

Mangle: no! no quiero

Foxy: andale!

Mangle: que no!

Med: quiero mover el bote!

Despues de mucho mover el bote...

Puppet: bueno Milena aqui estan tus regalos

Milena: gracias a todos por los regalos

(inserta regalos deseados) y la roca de Sans

Chica: muchas gracias por habernos invitado -lleva a Bonnie jalando-

Bonnie: -mareado- aaah jamas muevan tanto el bote despues de haberse tomado 3 copas de vino con soda

AMLC21: ES HORA DE IRNOS, ESPERO DISFRUTES MUCHO TU CUMPLEAÑOS. ADIOS!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Bonbon 3**

 **Toy Chica 3**

 **Golden 2**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Chica 2**

 **Spring 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Foxy 1**

 **Papyrus 1**

 **Como son todos no importa si no se les aumenta el numero XD**


	15. Cita 10 Emily y Bonnie

**Cita 10 Emily Ferns con Bonnie**

En el orfanato...

Chica: -viendo a Bonnie arreglarse- oye no necesitas ir tan elegante, es una cita amistosa

Bonnie: siempre hay que dar una buena impresión

Chica: -con cara de celos- vaya pues que no se te olvide que ella solo quiere ser tu amiga

Bonnie: lo se, tu también solo querías ser mi amiga

Chica: Bonnie!

Bonnie: ya, tranquila mi pollita calienta huevos -a abraza-

Chica: -roja- no me digas asi!

Bonnie: no pasara nada, bueno debo irme, ya es hora

Chica: buena suerte y compórtate

Bonnie: lo hare querida -baja a la sala-

Freddy: Bonnie ya llegó tu cita de hoy

Bonnie: hola Emily! -se inclina ante ella- es un honor salir contigo

Emily: hola Bonnie, gracias, emm nos vamos?

Bonnie: si vamonos, nos vemos chicos

Todos: adios!

Mientras ellos iban camino a su cita, alguien los vigilaba a lo lejos

Jote: jejeje! ese conejo debe tener cuidado... -camina cuidadosamente entre los arbustos para seguir a Bonnie y Emily y seguirlos vigilando-

Emily: me gustaria pasear por el muelle

Bonnie: claro que si, vamos, jeje la envidia que les daría a los piratas

Al lado del muelle habia un barco a punto de zarpar y unos botes para pasear

Bonnie: no se mucho del mar, pero quisieras pasear en un bote

Emily: si claro!

Ambos subieron al bote y Bonnie se puso a remar, pero no era muy fuerte que digamos...

Bonnie: -cansado- aaah lo siento... jeje necesito ejercitarme mas

Emily: jajaja! no te preocupes, esta bien, ademas no es lancha de motor

Bonnie: jajaja! tienes razon iremos despacio

Jote: -bajo el agua con traje de buzo- bien... todo en orden... -ve un tiburón- aaaaaaaaaah Tiburón! -nada rápidamente bajo el bote de Bonnie y Emily para tratar de salvarlos-

Bonnie: oiste algo?

Emily: no... emm mira un tiburón

Bonnie: aaaaaaaaaaaah -remando mas rápido-

Emily: noooo vamos hacia el, estas remando en dirección equivocada

Bonnie: -se regresa- aaaah ya voy... no te preocupes no salvaremos!

Abajo iba Jote moviendo el bote hacia la orilla

Jote: (conejo inutil)

Emily: tengo un poco de hambre

Bonnie: vamos a ese café -señala un café cerca del muelle-

Emily: si muy bien!

Ahi se pusieron a conversar un poco y comieron algo, mientras Jote desde otra mesa cubierto con un periódico seguía vigilando

Jote: que problema, ojala no te metas en mas problemas conejo...

Bonnie: que vas a ordenar?

Emily: emm un café y un postre estan bien

Bonnie: yo pediré un capuchino moka y 2 donas de cajeta, puedes pedir lo que quieras, que yo pago todo

Emily: jaja! esta bien no hay problema

Bonnie va a pedir las cosas pero choca accidentalmente con un hombre alto y musculoso y le tira su café

Bonnie: -nervioso- emm lo siento... yo...

Hombre: enano idiota! tiraste mi café! -lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta-

Jote: ay no! que idiota! -se pone un sombrero y un antifaz para que no lo reconozcan y golpea al hombre-

Hombre: y tu quien eres!

Jote: yo... eso no importa, no molestes gente indefensa e inutil

Hombre: tiró mi café!

Jote: hey tu paga el café que tiraste y largo de aqui

Bonnie: emm bueno... aqui tiene señor, lo siento mucho

Hombre: idiotas! -se va-

Bonnie: hey tu! gracias

Jote: -se voltea y vuelve a su lugar cubriéndose de nuevo tras el periódico-

Emily: quisiera darle las gracias a ese sujeto

Jote: (oh no! ) -se levanta y sale del café

Emily: rayos, se ha ido, bueno oye Bonnie ya pediste nuestra comida?

Bonnie: si ya!

Después de comer...

Bonnie: oye vamos al parque, me gustaria mostrarte unas canciones que he compuesto

Emily: claro vamos

Bonnie pagó la cuenta (con dinero patrocinado por AMLC21) y caminaron hasta el parque mientras platicaban...

Jote: -tras ellos escondiéndose tras las paredes, hidrantes y todo lo que podía- Este conejo solo metiéndose en problemas, no se porque tenia que salir con el, no pudo elegir a alguien mas fuerte y menos inútil!

En el parque platicaron y se pasearon en los columpios como niños pequeños, se divirtieron bastante, Bonnie le cantó las canciones que había compuesto y como empezaba a anochecer se dirigieron al orfanato.

Bonnie: esta anocheciendo, creo que es hora de volver, ademas iran por ti, verdad?

Emily: si iran a recogerme pronto, vamonos!

Y en el orfanato...

Freddy: como la pasaron?

Bonnie: yo bien, y espero que tu tambien Emily

Emily: por supuesto que si! eres muy lindo, gracias por querer ser mi amigo

Bonnie: de nada

Jote: -mirando por la ventana- uuufffff menos mal que ya llegaron -ve que el auto de Zet y Allan se aproxima- mi trabajo aquí ha terminado -se va-

Allan y Zet llegaron en un auto sedan de color azul

Allan: -toca la puerta- Emily! llegamos por ti!

Emily: hola! bueno chicos, nos vemos después

Todos: adios!

Bonnie: adios Emily, fue genial haber salido contigo -le da la mano-

Emily: adios Bonnie, lo mismo digo

Zet: rapido hay que irnos

Allan: espero todo haya salido bien

Emily: si, Bonnie es un chico decente y tranquilo.

Y dentro del orfanato...

Chica: como te fue?

Bonnie: bien Chica, no te preocupes, soy todo un caballero y un chico fiel

Chica: lo se, bueno te prepare de cenar tu sopa de zanahorias

Bonnie: gracias Chica!

Freddy: muy bien y aqui están las puntuaciones hasta ahorita

Bonnie: por fin un punto para Bonnie!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Bonbon 3**

 **Toy Chica 3**

 **Golden 2**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Chica 2**

 **Bonnie 1**

 **Spring 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Foxy 1**

 **Papyrus 1**


	16. Cita 11 Lucius con Papyrus y Spring

**Cita 11 Lucius con Spring y Papyrus**

En el orfanato...

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaaah Chica!

Chica: que te pasa Bonbon?

Bonbon: Spring tiene una cita

Chica: aaah porque tanto drama, es cita amistosa

Toy Chica: mira quien lo dice, la que ayer no queria soltar a Bonnie para su cita con Emily

Chica: emm es diferente, el iba solo con ella, pero tu no te preocupes Bonbon, no ira solo con Lucius, también ira Papyrus

Bonbon: -limpiandose las lagrimas- es cierto, ademas Lucius prefiere a Papyrus... eso creo y eso espero

Mientras...

Spring: -arreglandose lo mejor posible- jeje ire con Lucius a una cita, podemos hablar de tantas cosas, tal vez le guste hablar de matematicas, pokemon, computacion... no se, ella es inteligente...

Freddy: tampoco te emociones, es cita amistosa y ademas no vas solo

Spring: -con cara de celos- ya los se, pero eso no impedirá que trate de ganarme su corazón

Foxy: y que hay de Bonbon conejo roto

Spring: emm yo la amo, pero, la verdad... bueno soy hombre y me gustan otras chicas, que puedo hacer! ademas tu te tiraste a Samantha

Foxy: aaaarrrrrrggggg no tenias que recordarme eso!

Spring: jeje traicionaste a Mangle, intencional o no, lo hiciste, asi que yo soy un santo comparado contigo

Foxy: no tenias que recordarlo -se pone triste porque aun Mangle tiene resentimiento por eso-

Bonnie: oye! Bonbon es como mi hermana, no le hagas daño!

Spring: no hare nada malo, ademas es Lucius y yo la respeto

Freddy: ja! aun recuerdo que tiene su lado pervertido, no se, tal vez puede que quiera hacer un duo contigo y el esqueleto

Spring: -molesto- no digas esas cosas de ella!

Chica: Spring! ya llego Papyrus

Spring: bah! no me importa, avísenme cuando llegue Lucius

Bonbon: Spring!

Spring: oh Bonbon no te preocupes, no pasa nada

Bonbon: emm solo queria decirte que Lucius cumplió años hace unos dias

Spring: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! y nosotros sin saberlo! rapido, debo hacerle un regalo

Bonnie: cuantos cumplió?

Bonbon: 17 años

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuuu siiiiiiii! hora de la cumbia!

Chica: tenias que ser...

Mas tarde

Papyrus: rapido! ahi viene Lucius!

Golden: ven aca Papyrus, no queremos que hagas lo mismo que con Franco!

Freddy: listos!

Chica: ya!

Lucius entró al orfanato, iba con un vestido verde claro, largo y un moño azul en el pelo

Spring: se ve linda

Bonbon: cállate!

Luego salieron todos

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños Lucius!

Bboy: atrasado!

Puppet: como nos acabamos de enterar no te trajimos muchas cosas, pero te hicimos un pequeño festejo

Lucius: gracias!

Toy Chica: oficialmente yo hago los pasteles para toda ocasion, aqui esta tu pastel

Lucius: muchas gracias es hermoso

Bonnie: hey! hora de la cancion oficial de los 17 años...

(inserte canción 17 años de los ángeles azules)

 _Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aun es una niña_  
 _Sabes tiene los 17 aun, es jovencita y ya es mi novia_  
 _Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aun es una niña_  
 _Sabes tiene los 17 aun, es jovencita y ya es mi novia_

 _Amo su inocencia, 17 años_  
 _Amo su errores, 17 años_  
 _Soy su primer novio, 17 años_  
 _Su primer amor_

 _Amo su inocencia, 17 años_  
 _Amo su errores, 17 años_  
 _Soy su primer novio, 17 años_  
 _Su primer amor_

 _Es callada, tímida, inocente y tiene la mirada_  
 _Le tomo la mano y siente algo extraño_  
 _La abrazo, me abraza y empieza a temblar_  
 _A temblar de miedo diciéndome que nunca_  
 _Había sentido sensación así, en su vida_  
 _Así en su vida_

 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_

 _Es callada, tímida, inocente y tiene la mirada_  
 _Le tomo la mano y siente algo extraño_  
 _La abrazo, me abraza y empieza a temblar_  
 _A temblar de miedo diciéndome que nunca_  
 _Había sentido sensación así, en su vida_  
 _Así en su vida_

 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_  
 _¿Qué si eso es el amor?, ¿qué si eso es el amor?_

Todos: siiiiiiiiii! Felicidades

Papyrus: yo! el Grrrrrrran Papyrus tengo el mejor regalo para ti -le entrega una caja con un delicioso espagueti preparado por el-

Lucius: muchisimas gracias

Spring: emmm... -no quiso quedarse atras y le regaló los libros de "La Guerra de los espejos" emm se que te gusta leer y espero estos libros te agraden -se sonroja-

Lucius: muchas gracias Spring!

Chica: bueno, no queremos distraerte mas, vayan a su cita chicos, que se diviertan

Bonnie: cuando regresen seguimos con la fiesta

Todos: siiiiiiiiiii!

Por fin Lucius, Spring y Papyrus salieron del orfanato listos para su cita

Spring iba vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una camisa amarilla-dorada y un chaleco negro, y por cierto oliendo muchísimo a perfume de hombre

Papyrus vestia como Papyrus de Mafiatale (buscar en imagenes para ver como es Papyrus de Mafiatale) el traje era blanco

Lucius: -percatándose apenas de como lucían sus acompañantes se sonroja un poco- se ven muy bien chicos

Papyrus: entonces querida Lucius, a donde iremos?

Spring: -celoso- ejem... tu decides Lucius

Lucius: jeje recuerden que es una cita amistosa, que les parece ir al parque?

Spring: perfecto

Papyrus: muy bien, el Gran Papyrus ama los parques y el aire libre, podemos crear puzzles en ahi

Spring: o hablar de cultura general

Papyrus: o hablar de espagueti!

Spring: o de lo que opinas sobre la astronomía y los misterios del universo

Papyrus: o espagueti!

Lucius: hablemos de todo!

En el parque se tiraron en el pasto, el olor a pasto le agradaba mucho a Spring y comenzo a relajarse un poco, hablando con mas tranquilidad y dejo de pelear con Papyrus por un momento...

Lucius: chicos les gustaria ir al cine?

Papyrus: siiii siempre he querido entrar a ver esas enormes pantallas y sin molestos comerciales

Spring: pues si hay comerciales al principio, vamos Lucius -le da la mano para que se levante del suelo-

Lucius: gracias Spring

Papyrus: por cierto, al principio de la cita me hiciste un genuino cumplido y yo... el experto en citas olvide hacerlo... creo que no soy tan experto despues de todo, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, te ves bellisima Lucius!

Lucius: -sonrojada- gracias!

Spring: emm yo si te lo dije... o no... emm te ves hermosa

Lucius: -sonrojada- gracias a ti tambien! jeje

Y en el cine...

Papyrus: entremos a ver esa! -señala un cartel de una película-

Lucius: siiiiiiiii! me encantan las películas de terror, son divertidas

Spring: divertidas! emm esta bien

Dentro de la sala del cine, Lucius y Papyrus reían con la película mientras Spring estaba algo nervioso y temblaba en su lugar

Spring: -temblando- emm Lu... Lucius... emm ire al baño

Lucius: claro Spring, adelante

Spring sale de la sala de cine y busca el baño

Spring: rayos! no puedo creer que ese esqueleto sea mas valiente que yo, porque los conejos debemos ser cobardes, rayos! necesito que Lucius vea que soy mas valiente en otras situaciones... pero como... -piensa en llamar a Foxy y Mangle, pero recuerda que su relacion no esta del todo bien- ahora que hago... y si hago mi propio desastre y luego salvo a Lucius... no! ademas... porque lo haria! solo ilusionarme mas con ella, ademas tengo a Bonbon, la amo y aaaaaaaaaaaaah que voy a hacer no quiero pasar lo que Chica!

Spring tarda un rato en fuera de la sala pensando que hacer...

Papyrus: ejem... te pasa algo?

Spring: eh... ah.. nada, estaba tomando aire

Papyrus: oye amigo, sabes es divertido pasar tiempo con amigos, siempre habia querido tener muchos amigos y ser popular, ahora lo soy! me agrada que hayas venido con nosotros -abraza a Spring-

Spring: emm ok como digas (no puedo enojarme ni pelear con alguien como Papyrus, es imposible, es tan... inocente jeje como Bonbon, tal vez sea lo mejor para Lucius, ademas el no tiene ningun compromiso) volvamos con Lucius

Papyrus: si vamos, la pelicula esta por llegar a la mejor parte!

Spring: de hecho debería estar terminándose

Papyrus: por eso! lo mejor de la película son los créditos finales, todas esas personas que hacen posible la película y que nadie toma en cuenta al verla

Spring: jeje tienes razón vamos pues

Luego volvieron al orfanato

Lucius: fue genial chicos gracias por haber venido conmigo

Spring y Papyrus: de nada!

Papyrus: fue un gran honor para ti haber salido conmigo! y también para mi nye he he!

Spring: gracias por elegirme -se sonroja-

Lucius: de nada chicos

En el orfanato siguieron la fiesta como dijeron y despues fueron a dejar a Lucius a su casa

Lucius: hasta luego -se despide de Papyrus y Spring con un beso en la mejilla-

Papyrus: -sonrojado y tocandose su mejilla huesuda- aaaah amigo! lo hemos hecho bien!

Spring: -rojo a mas no poder- ssssi... -sale corriendo- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Papyrus: yo la besaria! si tuviera labios supongo, nye he he! me debo ir amigo orejas rotas, nos vemos despues! -se va-

Spring regresa al orfanato muy contento por haber tenido una cita amistosa con alguien a quien apreciaba mucho.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Foxy: ejem... pues bueno aquí están los resultados de las puntuaciones hasta el momento**

 **Bonbon 3**

 **Toy Chica 3**

 **Golden 2**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Chica 2**

 **Spring 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Bonnie 1**

 **Puppet 1**

 **Bboy 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Foxy 1**


	17. Cita 12 Ana y MTT, Bonbon, Puppet etc

**Cita 12 Ana con Mettaton, Bonbon, Golden, Toy Chica, Chica, Puppet, Bboy y Freddy.**

En el orfanato...

Freddy: por fin alguien me ha elegido para una cita

Chica: pero no es a ti solo!

Freddy: pero algo es algo

MTT: Hola queridos, que emoción que me hayan elegido, pero era obvio que alguien quisiera disfrutar de mi compañia, quien es la persona con quien saldremos?

Freddy: la enfermera Anita

MTT: -se sonroja- (si a pesar de ser robot se puede sonrojar) aaaaaaaaaaaah ella... emm... bueno es muy linda al haberme elegido...

Freddy: tampoco te emociones, que vas con nosotros

Un rato después llegó Ana acompañada de un pequeño de 4 años

Ana llevaba un vestido blanco con mariposas de color negro con gris y flores amarillas, una diadema de color negro y zapatillas de tacón color blanco.

MTT: OH MY DARLING QUE BELLEZA!

Ana: hola!

Todos: hola!

MTT: OH PERO QUE PEQUEÑO MAS LINDO!

(Nota: MTT ya no esta en las entrevistas pero me quede con la costumbre de poner sus diálogos en mayúsculas)

Freddy: el niño también viene a la cita con nosotros?

Ana: ah no, el es mi hermano Felipe, iremos a dejarlo de paso al preescolar

Golden: aaah el prescolar... una linda época... espera... noooooooooooo yo perdí a mis padres en esa epoca!

Ana: aah no quise recordarte eso, emm bueno vamonos

Felipe: -mirando a Chica con emoción-

Ana: jeje le agradas mucho Chica

Chica: ay que lindo!

Bonnie: agradece que no soy celoso niño

Chica: -con sarcasmo- si claro... ademas es un niño Bonnie! -carga a Felipe- aaah que lindo es, me agradan tanto los niños, aunque muchos me tienen miedo

Freddy: porque sera...

Chica: cállate! es porque somos raros

Ana: vamos, tenemos que llevarlo

El grupo se va, a Freddy se le asigna una camioneta para llevar a todos, patrocinada por AMLC21 y llegan a las puertas del preescolar

Chica: yo lo llevo!

Ana: adios Felipe!

Chica: -lo toma de la mano y lo deja en la puerta- adiós pequeño!

Golden: ahora que no esta Felipe... hablemos de nuestra cita, dime Ana, habrá acción!

Ana: somos muchos, ademas es una cita amistosa

Golden: orgia!

Freddy: me agrada la idea, pero no Golden no es adecuado ahora

Bboy: a donde iremos Anita?

Ana: bien chicos quisiera ir a un restaurante-Karaoke

Chica: aaah a Bonnie le agrada tanto ir a esos lugares, vamos!

MTT: OH YES! PODRE MOSTRAR MIS TALENTOS MUSICALES

Golden: y yo tambien... y mas tu Freddy, eres genial cantando

Freddy: siii vamos a cantar!

Toy Chica: emm pues yo no tengo gran talento para cantar pero lo intentare jeje

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii karaoke!

Antes de ponerse a cantar comieron algo ya que no habían desayunado...

Chica: si me permiten ire a la cocina

Freddy: no te metas en problemas, ves que Anita estrategicamente no trajo a los zorros para que no hubiera desastres y tu vas a ponerte a hacerlos

Chica: no haré desastres, solo quiero ver como preparan la comida

Puppet: aah siempre es lo mismo con Chica

MTT: CHICA TE RECOMIENDO QUE VEAS UNO DE MIS SHOWS DE COCINA, APUESTO A QUE TE GUSTARÍAN

Chica: pues no estoy segura

Toy Chica: me gusto tu receta del pastel de alma humana

Luego fueron al area de Karaoke

Bonbon: quiero cantar!

Ana: puede uno de ustedes cantar "Stronger than you"

Toy Chica: Bonbon o Chica son las adecuadas para eso

Chica: Bonbon canta mejor en ingles

Todos: ok

Bonbon: ok ahi voy... (cancion de Steven Universe)

 _This is Garnet_

 _Back together_

 _And I'm never going down at the hands of the_

 _likes of you_

 _Because I'm so much better_

 _And every part of me is saying: Go get her_

 _The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules_

 _Come at me without any of your fancy tools_

 _Let's go, just me and you_

 _Let's go, just one on two_

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able_

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

 _I can see you hate the way we intermingle_

 _But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single_

 _And you're not gonna stop what we made together_

 _We are gonna stay like this forever_

 _If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer_

 _And we'll always be twice the gem that you are_

 _I am made_

 _Of_

 _Love_

 _Of_

 _Love_

 _Love_

 _Love_

 _This is who we are_

 _This is who I am_

 _And if you think you can stop me_

 _Then you need to think again_

 _'Cause I am a feeling_

 _And I will never end_

 _And I won't let you hurt my planet_

 _And I won't let you hurt my friends_

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able_

 _Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

 _I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of_

 _'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of_

 _But I am even more than the two of them_

 _Everything they care about is what I am_

 _I am their fury.I am their patience_

 _I am a conversation_

 _I am made_

 _Love_

 _Of_

 _And it's stronger than you_

 _Love_

 _Of_

 _Love_

 _And it's stronger than you_

 _Love_

 _Of_

 _Love_

 _And it's stronger than you_

 _Of_

 _Love_

 _Love_

Todos: Bravo!

MTT: AHORA YO VOY A CANTARLES UNA CANCIÓN... (inserte tema de MTT Death by Glamour)

 _Di, te gusta lo que ves?_  
 _Hay envidia en tu mirar?_  
 _Por la cara que pones_  
 _Seguro que acabo de acertar_

 _Aunque un niño_  
 _Solo seas,_  
 _No hay problema, corazón_  
 _Hasta un niño es elegante si aprende y pone atención_

 _Metatton se va a quedar_  
 _Y va a hacer de este su lugar_  
 _Te garantizo que este sitio_  
 _Siempre se va a reventar_

 _Puedes oir a mis fans?_  
 _Ya no tienes elección_  
 _Asi que venga, cede y_  
 _Deja que yo sea la atracción_

 _De hecho, espera, antes.. si_  
 _Por que no te unes a mi show?_  
 _Este submundo quiere algo_  
 _Nuevo con más diversión_

 _No les importa tu edad,_  
 _Y no hay reglas, la verdad_  
 _Pero recuerda_  
 _Al acabar tu destino has de enfrentar_

 _Hoy_  
 _Tendrás_  
 _Que mostrar lo mejor_  
 _Inténtalo_  
 _Porque soy superior_  
 _En mi chip_  
 _Está siempre brillar_  
 _Para luchar_  
 _No necesito má á áaas_

 _Es el lugar,_  
 _toda la fama esta aqui_  
 _todos lo quieren ver,_  
 _todos quieren tocar_

 _Y es que_  
 _En en este mundo_  
 _La fama es reinar_  
 _Lo que quieran mis fans_  
 _Es lo que yo daré_

 _Nunca me saciarán_  
 _Los detalles por doquier_  
 _Por amor de mis fans,_  
 _Alas desplegaré_  
 _Y es que_  
 _Soy más aún_  
 _Que un robot con pasión_  
 _Que te alegra los días_  
 _Desde la televisión_

Todos: Bravo!

Freddy: siempre espere a que MTT cantara eso jeje

Golden: muy bien!

Ana: quien toca

Golden: emm pues yo Anita... Freddy canta conmigo

Freddy: cual cantamos?

Golden: La batalla de Sans vs Chara

Freddy: ok va!

 _Freddy (represando a Sans):_

 _Hola Chara,_  
 _un largo camino hasta aquí ¿verdad?_  
 _Aun que seas una niña,_  
 _no voy a tener piedad._  
 _Voy a ser duro contigo,_  
 _solo espero que lo entiendas,_  
 _aun que odio hacer promesas,_  
 _te prometo estarás muerta._  
 _Acabaste con mi hermano,_  
 _él solo quiso protegerte,_  
 _pero a ti no te importó,_  
 _y lo llevaste hasta la muerte..._  
 _¿Quieres pasar un mal rato?_  
 _Pues no des ni un paso más,_  
 _o de lo contrario,_  
 _preparate pa' luchar._

 _Golden (Representando a Chara):_

 _Vaya,_ _pero si parece que el esqueleto me reta,_  
 _¿Acaso crees que ganarás con ese poder?_  
 _Uno de defensa,_  
 _y uno de ataque._  
 _¡Oh vamos, no me jodas!_  
 _Deberías perecer._  
 _Soy Chara,_  
 _el demonio que aparece y te mata,_  
 _a la llamada que tu hagas,_  
 _yo nunca apareceré._  
 _¿Mi objetivo? Asesinar._  
 _Por eso estoy aquí,_  
 _si los maté a todos..._  
 _¿Por qué no matarte a ti?_

 _Freddy:_

 _Me das algo de pena,_  
 _pero no puedo culparte,_  
 _acabaste con Toriel,_  
 _que te quiso como una madre._  
 _Tus torpes habilidades,_  
 _no podrán hacerme nada,_  
 _todo el mundo quiere a Frisk_  
 _¡Eres la pu*ta marginada!_  
 _Escapaste de las ruinas,_  
 _y desvarataste todo,_  
 _que de aquí no pasarás,_  
 _no pasarás de ningún modo._  
 _Acercarte aquí te digo,_  
 _ha sido lo peor,_  
 _por mucho que tu digas,_  
 _nunca has estado llena de amor._  
 _No tuviste escrúpulos,_  
 _no pienses que los tendré yo,_  
 _tu final esta aquí_  
 _¡en el último corredor!_  
 _Perdoname Toriel,_  
 _por no cumplir mi promesa..._  
 _No puedo protegerle,_  
 _aun que le daré una lección buena._

 _Goden:_

 _Ni Undyne, ni Toriel,_  
 _ni tu hermao me importan._  
 _Solo ansío las ganas,_  
 _de alimentarme de poder._  
 _Y la ley está clara,_  
 _el más fuerte es el que gana,_  
 _y el más débil,_  
 _que eres tú,_  
 _está claro que va a perder._  
 _Me la suda lo que digas,_  
 _a mí nadie me conviene,_  
 _no me afecta a quien mate,_  
 _solo me intereso yo._  
 _Me das pena de verdad,_  
 _tus bromas son una mierda,_  
 _y estás muerto de miedo,_  
 _porque realmente venzo yo._  
 _Te lo diré una vez más,_  
 _por si no te has enterado,_  
 _mataré a todos los monstruos,_  
 _incluídos los humanos,_  
 _mi maldad es lo que manda,_  
 _mis pecados me los sé,_  
 _no me arrepiento de nada,_  
 _y todos los disfruté._

 _Freddy:_

 _Parece que no comprendes,_  
 _lo que se te viene encima,_  
 _lo siento mucha Chara,_  
 _llegó el fin de tu partida._

 _Golden:_

 _Yo que tú,_  
 _no cantaría victoria tan facilmente,_  
 _quizá para ganarme,_  
 _deberías ser más valiente._

 _Freddy:_

 _Niños com tú,_  
 _deben estar en el infierno._

 _Golden:_

 _Esqueletos como tú,_  
 _morirán en el intento._

 _Golden & Freddy: _

_Solamente mira dentro de tu corazón,_  
 _ahí hallarás_  
 _¡A TU DETERMINACIÓN!_

Todos: muy bien! -aplaudiendo-

Ana: y ustedes, Puppet, Bboy, toy Chica y Chica? no van a cantar?

Puppet: no gracias, no soy muy buena cantando

Bboy: yo tampoco

Toy chica: pues yo tampoco, pero Chica si

Chica: ay... esta bien, ya que estamos con canciones de Undertale, cantare una que he estado practicando con Bonnie...

(Stronger than you "Frisk response en español")

 _Nunca lo supe, en qué me metí_  
 _Nunca podré volver atrás aunque lo quiera_  
 _Y Yo no sé por qué, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?_  
 _Tú y yo al final fue como terminé_

 _A seguir reglas nunca quise jugar_  
 _Con un cuchillo me deshice de mi ingenuidad_  
 _Adelante aquí puedes juzgarme_  
 _"Es tarde para disculparme"_

 _Dame un golpe mientras estoy vulnerable_  
 _Sabes que mi voluntad es inestable_  
 _Esta situación me sigue aniquilando_  
 _Ya ni sé por qué estoy intentando_

 _Esto no es lo que quiero, pero lo deseé_  
 _Mi curiosidad, sobre mi honradez_  
 _Desperdicié este perfecto final feliz_  
 _Reseteé el mundo y terminó así_  
 _Estoy hecha de Amooor_

 _Quién eres lo sé_  
 _Quién soy yo? recuerdas bien_  
 _En una o en otra vida_  
 _Tu amiga yo seré_

 _Sé que maté a tu hermano_  
 _Sin darle oportunidad_  
 _Si me logras derribar_  
 _Espero pase una vez más_

 _Dame un golpe mientras estoy vulnerable_  
 _Mis pecados son todos insoportables_  
 _Si pudiera acabarte frente a frente_  
 _Esto durará eternamente_

 _Entre flores que crecen en la adversidad_  
 _No es día para ir al infierno abismal_  
 _Tu me avisaste, elegi masacre_  
 _Lo puedo hacer muy bien, lo sé_

 _Estoy hecha de Amooor_  
 _Más tú eres mi excepción_  
 _Amooor_  
 _Mas tú eres mi excepción_  
 _Amooor_  
 _Amooor_

Todos: -aplaudiendo- muy bien Chica!

Freddy: Por eso eres la vocalista del grupo, cantas muy bien

Chica: gracias chicos

Golden: esta atardeciendo, vamos a tener accion!

Todos: Golden!

Golden: ay ya pues, vamos a casa

Freddy: dejemos a Anita en su casa y luego nos vamos

Rato despues...

Freddy: hemos llegado

Ana: gracias por esto chicos, hasta luego!

Chica: adios! dale un beso de mi parte al pequeño Felipe

Golden: aunque no hubo accion me diverti mucho, nos vemos

MTT: ADIOS QUERIDA, NOS VEMOS LUEGO!

Ana: adios a todos!

Luego ellos fueron al orfanato y MTT a Underground...

 **Y esta fue la cita de Ana, siento haberme tardado con ella, es que ayer tuve que salir a buscar unas cosas, ya sabes para la navidad y eso. Y de nuevo invitarlos al especial de navidad, comenten su regalo, deseo y propósito.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Bonnie: pues las puntuaciones hasta el momento son estas... vaya, Bonbon y Toy Chica siguen a la delantera, y que sorpresa que Puppet y Bboy ahora vayan arriba mas que el zorro sobrevalorado, y que yo... bueno, tambien le van ganando a Mangle, esto si que se pone interesante.**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Golden 3**

 **Chica 3**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Spring 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Bonnie 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Foxy 1**

 **Freddy 1**


	18. Horarios actualizados2

**Horario de semana 15 al 25 de diciembre**

 **Hola humanos! este es el horario actualizado...**

 **Martes 20 Citlali con Freddy y Golden**

 **Miercoles 21 Carlos con... conmigo! ok**

 **Jueves 22: Giz con Sans**

 **Viernes 23: Tomas Ferrari con todos los del orfanato y... conmigo también ok**

 **SABADO 24 O DOMINGO 25 ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD**

 **Entre estos dias tambien tratare de subir cita de Chase sparrow y Mangle y la otra de Milena con Foxy y Spring  
**

 **Lunes 26 Will y Jenifer con Mangle, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica**

 **Martes 27 Franco con Golden**

 **Miercoles 28 Miranda con Toy Freddy**

 **Jueves 29 Zerok con Undyne**

 **Ya saben que Hare lo que pueda por que las citas estén antes.**

 **FELIZ PRE-NAVIDAD!** **!**


	19. Cita 13 Citlali con Freddy y Golden

**Cita 13 Citlali con Freddy y Golden**

En el orfanato...

Golden: Freddy! adivina, tenemos cita los dos con Citlali!

Freddy: mmm vaya, eso se oye interesante, que clase de cita pidio?

Golden: romaica

Freddy: eso significa...

Golden y Freddy: Noche de acción!

Luego de arreglarse para su cita esperaron a Citlali en la sala

Bonnie: porque tan emocionados?

Golden: saldremos con Citlali, y ella seguro querra accion!

Chica: ustedes solo pensando en eso, no pueden pensar en otra cosa

Freddy: si, tienes razon, no solo pensamos en tener accion, tambien pensamos en los mejores lugares donde tenerla

Golden: asi es, no seas envidiosa porque el Bonnie no te cumple

Chica: -roja- queeee! emm Bonnie es decente y ademas... si me cumple

Bonnie: claro mi pollita caderona, ya sabes que yo siempre te cumplo

Chica: aaah ya callate Bonnie, y ustedes traten de comportarse

Freddy: haremos lo que Citlali quiera

Golden: -oye que tocan el timbre- debe ser ella -sale corriendo-

Freddy: hola!

Citlali: hola! estan listos?

Golden: asi es, ya vamonos

Caminaron un rato hablando de cosas pervertidas por el camino...

Golden: mira ese chico, acaso no le pellizcarias las nalgas?

Citlali: ay si! ve Golden te reto

Golden: ya voy, ahi vengo Freddy

Freddy: oye yo tambien quiero tocar las naglas de alguien

Citlali: ve tocaselas tambien

Freddy: pero yo de una mujer... -mira una mujer con naglas talla Chica- uuuuuuy que buenas nalgas, creo que voy con ella

Golden: -le pellizca las naglas al sujeto- este se pone rojo y se rie con ella-

Hombre: hey... tranquila, jejeje, quisieras...

Golden: claro que quisiera, pero ahorita no, gracias -sale corriendo- lo hice Citlali! ahora vas tu!

Mientras con Freddy...

Freddy: -le toca las nalgas a la mujer- que ricas estan

Mujer: -le pega con la bolsa y le echa gas lacrimogeno- aaaaaaaaaaaah pervertido! -se echa a correr-

Freddy: aaaaaaaaaaaah mis ojos!

Citlali hace lo mismo que Golden y tambien recibe respuesta positiva

Golden: los hombres tienen menos suerte que nosotra jaja

Freddy: aaaah pero deberia estar agradecida, tiene buenas naglas pero de la cara esta horrible

Mas adelante encontraron el museo de historia del dildo...

Los tres: ooooooooooooooh!

Golden: entremos!

Citlali: siiiii!

Freddy: vaya, esto será interesante...

Entraron al lugar y vieron representaciones de penes por doquier, dildos de todos los estilos, tamaños y materiales...

Golden: miren, uno de los dildos de la era antigua, hecho de piedra... aaaaaaah quisiera probarlo

Citlali: -empezando a excitarse- miren uno hecho de oro!

Freddy: mmm dice que este era un dildo que una reina habia mandando hacer para autocomplacerse, ya que su esposo no le cumplía como era debido

Citlali: un dildo de doble punta hecho de metal inoxidable

Golden: uno con la cabeza de Hitler en la punta

Citlali: oooh mira ese de 1 metro por con un diametro de 8 cm

Freddy: el mas largo con una longitud de 5 metros

Golden: aaaaaaaah quisiera probar alguno de estos

Freddy: miren unos bebederos en forma de pene!

Golden: Freddy tomame una foto bebiendo de aqui

Citlali: son bebederos de leche, aprovecha!

Golden se puso a beber leche sensualmente en los bebederos y Freddy le tomó fotos y mas fotos

Citlali: ahora yo!

Freddy: -excitado- aaah mis pantalones me aprietan

Golden: tranquilo Freddy aun falta mucho que ver, luego vamos

Citlali: miren una silla con dildo incluido

Golden: aaah la puedes probar -corre a sentarse, se baja el pantalon y la ropa interior- ooooh si...

Citlali: Golden no puedes hacer eso ahi

Golden: claro que se puede, lo tienen de prueba

Freddy: sigamos paseando, quiero salir de aqui ya e ir a un hotel rapido!

Unos minutos mas tarde los echaron del museo...

Citlali: todo fue tu culpa Golden

Golden: mia! pues ellos no tenian ese dildo bien protegido, pensé que podía usarlo

Freddy: como te atreves a tratar de robar el dildo de diamante vibratorio

Golden: quiero uno para navidad

Freddy: dudo que Scott quiera comprarte eso

Golden: vamos a un hotel chicos, ya no aguanto

Freddy: opino lo mismo

Citlali: vamos pues...

Y en el hotel...

Perka se ahorro las preguntas y les dió sus llaves, eligieron una habitacion con una gran cama, antes de pasar al hotel habian comprado unos cuantos dildos en la tienda de recuerdos del museo...

Los osos pervertidos se desvistieron apenas cruzaron la puerta de la habitacion e invitaron a Citlali a hacer lo mismo

Freddy: anda, hazlo, no temas, ya sabes que somos amigos... el trio de amigos depravados y pervertidos

Citlali: esta bien

Freddy: nada de compromisos

Golden: nada de riesgos amorosos

Freddy: solo diversion

Golden: y accion...

Golden: deshaganse de los problemas

Freddy: y mas vale que quieran

Golden: Para proteger al mundo y llenarlo de accion

Freddy: para unir a la gente en la diversión

Golden: para hacerlos a todos hacer el amor

Freddy: para exteder nuestros penes hasta las estrellas

Golden: Golden!

Freddy: Freddy!

Golden: el equipo pervertido cogiendo a la velocidad de la luz

Freddy: abranse ahora o prepárense para ser violados

Citlali: miau! asi es!

Luego de esto Citlali se relajó y se dejó llevar por los osos, hicieron poses de trios, Freddy les daba a ambas, o Golden le daba a Citlali con los dildos mientras Freddy le daba a ella, o ambas chicas le daban a Freddy con los dildos, utilizaron uno de doble punta para darse mutuamente entre Citlali y Golden, hicieron de todo lo que pudieron y disfrutaron su noche, claro esta protegiendose en todo momento...

Al dia siguiente...

Freddy: buenos dias, que te pareció la noche Citlali

Citlali: muy bien, lo que esperaba de ustedes

Golden: gracias, fue muy divertido estar juntos, asi es como la gente debe divertirse

Freddy: bueno, creo que es hora que te llevemos a casa

Golden y Freddy acompañaron a Citlali hasta su casa...

Citlali: gracias chicos, hasta luego

Golden: por favor, vuelve pronto y pide mas accion! nos divertimos mucho

Freddy: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no te olvides de nosotros

Citlali: -abrazandolos- seamos amigos por siempre!

Freddy y Golden: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Luego de despedirse...

Freddy: aaaah me encanta salir contigo asi Golden, no crees?

Golden: si, fue genial... (aun recordando tambien su primer noche Yuri...) hay tanto por descubrir aun...

Freddy: si, puede ser

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Mangle: Ahora las puntuaciones... Bonbon, Toy chica y Golden van en empate en primer lugar, rayos, ahora son mas populares que yo!**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Golden 4**

 **Chica 3**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Spring 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Bonnie 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Foxy 1**


	20. Cita 14 Carlos con AMLC21

**Cita 14 Carlos con AMLC21**

Una vez mas todo inicia en el orfanato...

Mangle: hay cita para mi hoy?

Chica: no

Freddy: entonces para quien hay?

AMLC21: -LLEGA EN UN JETPACK- YO SALDRÉ

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonnie: eso se vale?

AMLC21: PUES SI, SUPONGO...

Golden: vaya, eso no lo esperaba

AMLC21: AHORA ESPERARE AL PRRRRRRRRRIMO AQUI MISMO

Chica: pero tu puedes ir por el, tienes infinidad de transportes

AMLC21: LO SE JEJE... VEN AQUI ZORUA! -ABRAZA A ZORUA QUE VIENE A SU LADO IGUAL QUE SU PIKACHU- HOY ESTUVIERON MUY BIEN EN SU ENTRENAMIENTO

Foxy: prrrrrrrrrrrrregunta! para que entrenas pokemon, si aqui no hay liga o algo asi

AMLC21: EMM NO CORTES MIS ILUSIONES FOXY! ADEMAS PUEDO VIAJAR A LA DIMENSION POKEMON, AUNQUE ES ALGO COMPLICADO SABEN...

Carlos: hola Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrima!

AMLC21: BIEN AL FIN LLEGASTE, VAMONOS... QUE TE PASO EN LAS OREJAS?

Carlos: (recuerden que carlos tiene orejas de lobo) me las pinte de rojo para ser como Foxy

Foxy: hey! no me copies!

Carlos: haremos desastres!

AMLC21: NOOO... EMM -EN VOZ MAS BAJA- SI YA SE PERO NO LO DIGAS FRENTE A ELLOS- EJEM... VAMONOS

Chica: lo único bueno es que si ella hace desastres ella misma puede arreglarlos

AMLC21: VAMONOS, IREMOS EN JETPACK -LE DA UN JETPACK A CARLOS-

Carlos: ok vamonos!

Mientras iban volando...

Carlos: oye prrrrrrrrrrima, Charly ha estado muy extraño últimamente

AMLC21: COMO PORQUE?

Carlos: bueno, ademas de que aun sigue en busca de una madre para sus hijas, ahora creo que esta obsesionado por el pasado de los chicos del orfanato, esta aferrado a que ellos sean felices

AMLC21: MMM PUES ES VAYA QUE TIENE INSTINTO PATERNAL, JEJENE... PERO COMO MI VERSION SAYAJIN DIJO, EL ALTERAR EL PASADO CAMBIARA COMPLETAMENTE TODA LA VIDA PRESENTE DE LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO

Carlos: pero ya sería algo diferente, supongo, otra linea temporal

AMLC21: ESO ES CIERTO, LOS CHICOS DEL PRESENTE NO DESAPARECERÍAN PERO ESTARÍAN EN SITUACIONES MUY DISTINTAS

Carlos: como sea, espero no cometa locuras, ha estado investigando mucho sobre el tema

AMLC21: PASE LO QUE PASE SUPONGO QUE EL DESTINO LES TIENE PREPARADO CONOCERSE DE ALGÚN MODO, ASÍ QUE, TAL VEZ SERIA INTERESANTE VER QUE PASARÍA... MMM BUENO A DONDE IREMOS PRIMERO?

Carlos: vamos a un parque de diversiones

AMLC21: CLARO QUE SI, VAMOS!

Bajaron en uno de los parques de diversiones

AMLC21: SIIIIIIIIIIIII LA KING KONG TOWER! SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO SUBIR A ELLA

Pikachu: pika!

Zorua: -emocionada- siiiii!

*Nota: Zorua esta aprendiendo a hablar como humano al ser un bebé pokemon esta aprendiendo muchas costumbres humanas.*

Carlos: emm crees que ellos se pueden subir?

AMLC21: NO, PARA ZORUA ES ALGO MUY FUERTE Y MMM PIKACHU CUIDAS A ZORUA POR MIENTRAS

Pikachu: -con expresion de "ya ni modo"- pika -asiente-

AMLC21: AHORITA TE SUBES TU NO TE PREOCUPES

Pikachu se quedo con Zorua un momento mientras Carlos y AMLC21 subían a la torre mecánica, era bastante alta, era una caida libre de 88 metros a una velocidad de 100 km por hora aproximadamente

AMLC21: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FUE GENIAL!

Zorua: -con cara triste-

AMLC21: YA SE, QUIERES DIVERTIRTE, VAMOS A UN JUEGO DONDE SEA SEGURO PARA TI.

Subieron a Zorua acompañada de Pikachu a unos carritos, luego todos subieron a un tren

Carlos: bueno eso fue relajante

AMLC21: MONTAÑA RUSA!

Despues de que subieron a todos los juegos y a Zorua también la subieron en los juegos para niños era hora de otra cosa...

AMLC21: HEMOS SUBIDO A TODO LO QUE HABÍA... -VE QUE ESTA UN PUESTO DE ALGODÓN DE AZÚCAR SIN NADIE QUE LO ATIENDA- MIRA ALGODON DE AZUCAR Y NO HAY NADIE

Carlos: vamos a ver como funciona la maquina

AMLC21: -YA HACIÉNDOSE UN ALGODÓN GIGANTE- MIRA ESTO, ES FÁCIL!

Carlos: yo voy! -se empieza a hacer un algodón-

Pikachu también se hizo un algodón y uno pequeño para zorua

Carlos: crees que deberías hacer tu algodón tan grande

AMLC21: PORQUE NO...

El hombre que atiende los algodones se aproximaba

AMLC21: RAYOS AHI VIENE! -TOMA EL CARRITO- HUYAMOS!

Carlos: bien -salen corriendo con el carrito del algodón-

AMLC21: RAPIDO, HAY QUE HACER ALGODONES PARA TODOS LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO

Luego de hacer un monton de algodones dejaron el carrito y la maquina de algodon

Pikachu se enredó a el mismo en algodon, tanto que ya parecia un Jigglipuff y Zorua feliz comía de pikachu.

AMLC21: YA TENEMOS TODOS LOS ALGODONES

Carlos: porque no simplemente los compramos?

AMLC21: PORQUE NO LOS HARÍAN TAN GRANDES COMO ESTOS, AHORA VAMONOS.

Echaron los algodones en una mochila pokemon (ya saben que le cabe todo tipo de cosas) y siguieron paseando

Carlos: tengo hambre

AMLC21: VAYAMOS POR COMIDA, NO SE TAL VEZ PIZZA

Carlos: siiii con mucho queso!

Luego de comer pasaron al área de juegos del lugar donde había un billar, terminaron rompiendo las lamparas y las ventanas y salieron unas 7 personas heridas por haberl lanzado las bolas de billar

AMLC21: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SALGAN VOLANDO DE ESTA FORMA

Pikachu y zorua estaban con sartenes en la cabeza y listos para esquivar las bolas de billar

AMLC21: JA! GANE! METISTE LA BOLA 8 ANTES DE TIEMPO

Carlos: emm pero estabamos jugando otra modalidad

AMLC21: MENTIRAS!

Uno de los empleados que atendía se acercó con algo de miedo...

Hombre: disculpen, nos deben las lamparas y todo lo que han roto, también la hospitalizacion de las personas que hirieron

Carlos: mmm sabia que esto pasaria

AMLC21: NO SE PREOCUPEN, YO PAGO... HEY VAMOS A JUGAR STREET FIGTHER!

Carlos: siiii!

Hombre: noooo! ya vayanse por favor, esta prohibido que entren en este sitio de nuevo, ahora paguen y lárguense

AMLC21: VAYA GROSERO, TODAVÍA QUE LE PAGAMOS

Carlos: -en la maquina de Street Fighter- pero quería jugar

AMLC21: MMM... -UTILIZA UNA MASTER BALL- POKEBOLA VE! -ATRAPA A LA MAQUINA DE STREET FIGHTER-

Pikachu: -sorprendido- pika!

Carlos: eso es posible!

AMLC21: LA MASTERBALL ES CAPAZ DE ATRAPAR CUALQUIER COSA RECUERDAS

Carlos: pues si tu lo dices... vamonos -sale corriendo-

Luego de correr bastante por todo el lugar, conectaron la maquina y jugaron un rato hasta que pikachu se metió dentro de ella para atrapar una cucaracha y electrocutó toda la maquina y explotó

AMLC21: SE ACABO LA DIVERSION, BUENO AHORA QUE HACEMOS?

Carlos: ah casi lo olvido, Charly y AMLCSJ te mandan esto, -trae un dispositivo extraño y se lo entrega a AMLC21-

AMLC21: QUE ES ESTO?

Carlos: es un dispositivo para viajar libremente a la dimension de pokemon, ahora podras usar todas esas ultra y master balls que zorua te habia dado

AMLC21: AAAAAAAAAAAAH POR FIN PODRE IR AL MUNDO POKEMON SIN COMPLICACIONES, Y PODRE ENTRENAR COMO SE DEBE... OYE VAMOS A PROBARLO AHORA...

Entraron al mundo pokemon, ahora podria medir su habilidad como entrenadora pokemon, no tardo mucho en encontrar a alguien que quisiera un duelo

Chico: una batalla de 2 contra 2

AMLC21: DE ACUERDO, PIKACHU VE!

El primer pokemon del contrincante era un Wooper por lo que por su ventaja de tipo, pikachu pudo hacerse cargo fácilmente, el segundo fue un digglett y pikachu logró debilitarlo hasta la mitad, pero no pudo resistir mas

AMLC21: RAYOS, NO SE SI ZORUA ESTE LISTA PARA SU PRIMER BATALLA

Zorua: -emocionada- si...

AMLC21: OK VE ZORUA!

Chico: tu zorua se ve muy joven para pelear

AMLC21: NO LAS SUBESTIMES, VAMOS ZORUA, USA ARAÑAZO

Zorua atacó, y no dejó que digglet utilizara su ataque de excavar, luego zorua utilizo persecucion, todo debian hacerlo de forma rapida, zorua era un pokemon ligero y veloz, por lo cual digglet no logró utilizar su ataque, luego de unos cuantos ataques mas zorua termino con digglett dandole la victoria a AMLC21

AMLC21: GANAMOS! MUY BIEN ZORUA!

Pikachu ahora contaba con nivel 15 mientras que zorua ya tenia nivel 6, para ser un pokemon bebé era un gran paso.

Carlos: vaya! muy bien hecho! Charly estaría orgulloso de haber visto a su hija en acción, y acción de la buena jejene

AMLC21: AHORA CUMPLIREMOS EL SUEÑO DE ZORUA QUE ES APARECER EN EL HALL DE LA FAMA DE LA LIGA POKEMON

Luego volvieron a la dimensión de los chicos del orfanato

Carlos: ya volvimos!

Chica: que rompieron?

Carlos: no mucho, solo unas cuantas ventanas, unas lamparas...

AMLC21: LAS CABEZAS DE UNAS PERSONAS Y UNA MAQUINA DE ARCADE

Carlos: pero les trajimos algodón de azúcar

Foxy: y luego se quejan de nosotros, verdad Mangle

Mangle: si claro, por eso he decidido madurar

Foxy: vamos querida, solo dices eso porque estas molesta conmigo, anda vamos a salir un rato juntos

Mangle: no tengo ganas -sube a la biblioteca-

Foxy: rayos

Carlos: bueno ya me voy, tengo cosas que arreglar y hablar con Charly

AMLC21: NOS VEMOS LUEGO PRRRRRRRIMO, LLEVATE EL JETPACK PARA QUE TE TRANSPORTES MAS RAPIDO

Carlos: adiós chicos!

Todos: adiós

Golden: adiós Carlos!

Bonbon: adiós!

Spring: porque tan cariñosa con el "Prrrrrimo" !

Bonbon: solo soy amable, no puedo hacerlo? tu eres amable con Lucius

Spring: emm pero es diferente

Bonbon: si claro...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Chica: y las puntuaciones hasta ahorita van asi...**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Golden 4**

 **Chica 3**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Spring 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Bonnie 1**

 **Sans 1**

 **Foxy 1**


	21. Cita 15 Gisell y Sans

**Cita 15 Gisell y Sans**

Un día mas en el loco orfanato Cawthon...

Bonnie: oigan! alguien sabe que hace un esqueleto durmiendo en nuestra sala?

Chica: es Sans, dejalo, se quiso quedar aqui para esperar su cita

Toy Freddy: es en serio! todo el mundo ya tuvo cita menos yo! hasta la jefa, hasta este esqueleto ha salido 2 veces y que decir de su hermano, como es que dos esqueletos tengan tanta popularidad

Freddy: pues mas que un oso maquillado si jajajaja

Toy Freddy: no estoy maquillado!

Mangle: no te enfades, la jefa dijo que alguien ya te había reservado para una cita, anímate

Toy Freddy: si claro

Foxy: hey pirata, mira, te traje un gatito de peluche

Mangle: de donde lo sacaste?

Foxy: eso no importa, lo que importa es que te lo traigo con todo mi kokoro

Golden: afuera hay una niña llorando porque Foxy le robó su gatito de peluche

Mangle: Foxy! -toma el gatito y sale a entregarselo a la niña-

Foxy: aaah no tengo dinero para comprarle algo y ella ya no quiere hacer desastres conmigo

Chica: porque sera...

Foxy: cuando van a entender que no fue mi intención!

Sans: oigan dejen dormir

Bonnie: son las 12 del medio día, ya deberías estar arreglándote para tu cita

Sans: arreglarme... -bosteza- es Giz, a ella no le importara

Chica: vaya atención para tu cita, es cita romántica y tu no eres muy romántico que se diga

Sans: tienen razón, voy a cambiarme de ropa -desaparece y aparece de nuevo con la ropa exactamente igual-

Freddy: no que ibas a cambiar de ropa?

Sans: si lo hice, esta es ropa limpia

Puppet: tiene la costumbre de vestir igual que siempre como nosotros

Mas tarde...

Se escucha que tocan la puerta...

Giz: toc toc

Sans: quien es?

Giz: Giz

Sans: la actriz?

Giz: no, tu cita

Sans: -riendo- jejeje eres buena en los chistes malos

Giz: hola Sans! hola todo el mundo, bueno debemos irnos, vamos Sans

Sans: a donde iremos, dime para transportarnos y ahorrarnos tiempo caminando

Giz: había pensado ir a un supermercado, mas específicamente el departamento de condimentos

Sans: como sabes que es mi lugar favorito de los supermercados, anda vamos -la toma del brazo- adiós chicos, que pasen un mal rato -desaparecen-

Luego aparecieron en un supermercado, ahi caminaron pasillo por pasillo hasta encontrar el departamento de condimentos

Sans: oooh pero que belleza!

Giz: -sonrojada- gracias!

Sans: mira nada mas esas suculentas botellas de catsup

Giz: -desanimada- aaah eso... si son bellas

Sans: -toma una botella de catsup- y la abre jeje quiero probarla -prueba un poco- sabe bien, quieres probar?

Giz: si claro -extiende su mano para que Sans le de catsup-

Sans: ok -trata de ponerle catsup en la mano pero como es costumbre, no cierra bien la tapa y vierte mas de media botella de catsup- uuupsss lo siento

Giz: aah -prueba la catsup- mmm pues sabe bien

Sans: yo te ayudo -lame la mano de Gisell para quitarle la catsup-

Giz: -roja- aaaaah!

Sans: oye! sabes que quedaria bien con esto... un hot dog! o un hot cat jejeje vamos por unas salchichas y pan

Giz: si vamos!

Hicieron su pick nick a medio pasillo de condimentos del supermercado y comieron hot dogs

Giz: -sentada en el suelo junto a Sans recargada en el aparador de los condimentos- esta mayonesa es mejor que esta

Sans: -igual que Gisell- opino lo mismo, y que catsup elijes

Giz: mmm pues todas saben bien, pero prefiero esta

Sans: exacto querida aprendiz, esta es mejor, luego te enseñare a seleccionar una buena mostaza

Empleado: disculpen pero no pueden consumir aquí la mercancía, tendrán que pagar por todo lo que han abierto

Sans: no se preocupe, a hue... so que pagamos

Empleado: ok, y por favor dejen de comer aquí

Giz: ah tan cómoda que estaba

Sans: quieres hacer otra cosa

Giz: lo que tu quieras Sans

Sans: podemos ir a descansar un rato

Giz: de acuerdo -Sans la toma del brazo y desaparecen llevandose con ellos los condimentos y los hot dogs-

Mientras...

Bonbon: -viendo la tele junto con Bonnie-

Bonnie: mira nada mas que guitarras!

Bonbon: que instrumentos...

Luego aparecen Sans y Gisell encima de ellos

Bonnie: oye! me calan tus huesos!

Bonbon: me echaron mayonesa encima

Sans: lo sentimos, Giz quiere estar aqui

Bonnie: en serio... ah ya que, vamos a ver nuestro programa a otro lado Bonbon

Bonbon: esta bien... aah que asco me embarraron de mayonesa los pechos

Bonnie: -viendo como idiota los pechos de Bonbon- a ver...

Spring: -le pega- que le ves a Bonbon! -la mira- quien hizo esto! -se enoja- quien lo hizo! emmm espera que es esto...

Bonbon: es mayonesa, que pensabas Spring?

Spring: -sonrojado- emm nada, vamonos Bonbon

Bonbon: pero estaba viendo la tele con Bonnie

Giz: vaya escandalosos

Sans: quieres ver un programa de chistes

Giz: siii!

Le cambiaron de canal al canal de la risa, estaban viendo una de esas series cómicas como "Los vecinos" o "Una familia de 10" o "la familia peluche"

Los dos reían juntos y seguían comiendo sus Hot dogs

Foxy: oigan denme uno

Chica: -le jala la oreja- déjalos! están teniendo su cita romántica, se ven contentos, ahora no los molestes!

Foxy: aaah yo también quiero pasar un rato romántico con Mangle y ella no se deja

Chica: ya sabes como es Mangle, tal vez si le sigues insistiendo quiera, pero por lo pronto no molestes a los demás

Foxy: de acuerdo

Mangle: -debajo del sillon robandose unos cuantos Hot dogs y viendo la tele desde ahi- (Foxy idiota y cree que le voy a hacer caso tan facil)

Sans: hey, hay gatos debajo del sillon o quien se esta robando nuestros hot cats -se asoma y saca a Mangle- que haces aqui?

Mangle: solo queria comer algo

Sans: aaah Chica!

Chica: aaah Mangle dejalos!

Luego de deshacerse de los intrusos Sans y Gisell continuaron con su cita romantica, despues de haber terminado de comer, utilizaron los condimentos para hacer un juego para adivinar las marcas de cada cosa, Sans le tapó los ojos a Gisell y la puso a tratar de adivinar las marcas de catsup que tenian, ella logró adivinar todas y cada una de ellas

Sans: -orgulloso- muy bien, has aprendido a distinguir cada marca de catsup

Giz: fue tan divertido

Sans: oye! tienes catsup en la nariz

Giz: en serio...

Sans: -se acerca a ella y lame la punta de su nariz para quitarle la catsup

Giz: -roja cual catsup- aaaah Sans...

Sans: jajaja!

Golden: -espiando junto a Freddy desde las escaleras- uuuy esto se va a poner caliente

Freddy: oye si! como crees que lo hagan los esqueletos?

Golden: no se, quisiera verlo en vivo hoy

Giz: aaah ahora veras -le tira catsup en la cara a Sans- jaja muy gracioso no?

Sans: jeje me llenaste de catsup y ahora que haras...

Giz: -le quita la catsup lamiendo de igual manera su cara-

Sans: -con las mejillas azules- jeje puedes creerlo, no creí sentir cosquillas en mis mandibulas

Giz: -aun muy sonrojada- eres un esqueleto especial

Sans: no se si sepas mi historia, pero fui un humano, a pesar de ser de huesos, puedo sentir igual que un humano, pero, lastima que no pueda besarte jeje no tengo labios...

Giz: claro que puedes -lo besa en la boca (que extrañamente si puede besar según fandoms) -

Sans: -mas azul- ejem... sera mejor que nos tranquilicemos, oye, emm es tarde para que una chica como tu este fuera de casa, te llevare a tu casa

Giz: ah de acuerdo

Sans se teletransportó a casa de Gisell y la dejó frente a su puerta

Giz: gracias por este día Sans! fue fantástico

Sans: de nada, nos vemos señorita Giz -desaparece-

Giz: siiiiiiiiiii! salí con Sans!

Y en el orfanato...

Toy Chica: -limpiando el tiradero de la sala- aaah porque tenia que haber dejado todo su desorden en nuestra sala, dejaron todo lleno de catsup y mayonesa el sillon

Freddy: -cara pervertida- no es mayonesa

Golden: jajaja!

Chica: no hicieron nada, claro que es mayonesa

Freddy: no arruines la diversion... -ve bajar a Foxy- hey Foxy, Sans y Gisell estuvieron tieniendo accion en la sala

Foxy: no me importa

Golden: dejaron sus marcas en el sillon

Mangle: es mayonesa

Golden: no lo arruines

Foxy: dije que no importa, Mangle! te ordeno que vengas conmigo afuera ahora mismo

Mangle: -enojada- bah! tu no me ordenas nada zorro

Foxy: te he tratado con toda la amabilidad que puedo pero no me haces caso, a ver si tratándote de forma ruda me haces caso

Mangle: menos te voy a hacer caso -se va a los dormitorios-

Spring: buen trabajo zorro

Foxy: bueno, pues tal vez no funciona asi... pero que haré con ella?...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Toy Freddy: Las puntuaciones del día de hoy son las siguientes...**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Golden 4**

 **Chica 3**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Spring 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Bonnie 1**

 **Foxy 1**


	22. Cita 16 Tomas con todos

**Cita 16 Tomas Ferrari con Todos**

* * *

En el orfanato, como es costumbre todos esperaban para su siguiente cita...

Chica: ya estan todos listos

Todos: siiii!

Luego llega Tomas en su Mustang negro

Tom: hola chicos, me extrañaron?

Todos: hola!

Puppet: hola! espero esta temporada podamos llevarnos bien como amigos y olvides mis insinuaciones de la temporada pasada

Tom: no te preocupes, todo bien, que tal Billy

Bboy: hola amigo!

Tom: atras les traigo sus autos para hoy... y su jefa vendrá?

Freddy: claro que si, nos alcanzara allá

Tom: ok, miren lo que les traje...

-Para Mangle y Foxy un Subaru Brz modificado

Mangle: genial!

Foxy: bastante bien

Mangle: yo lo conducire!

Foxy: como digas querida

-Para Toy Freddy y Toy Chica pues una moto jaja

Toy Freddy: menos mal

-Para Billy(bboy) y Puppet un BMW m2

Puppet y Bboy: ok!

-Para Freddy y Golden un chrysler 300c

Golden: gracias Tom!

-Para Spring y Bon un VW Vento con equipo de audio

Bonbon: siiiiiiii!

-Para Bonnie y Chica un Focus ST con equipo de audio tambien

Bonnie: tu si sabes compa!

Freddy: bueno a donde iremos?

Tom: primero quisiera ir a una cena y un brindis de celebración, bueno, es para celebrar que terminé la escuela

Todos: felicidades Tom!

Chica: bueno pues tu nos guias, nosotros te seguimos...

Tomas iba al frente y los demás seguían sus camino...

Golden, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Bboy, Spring y Mangle iban conduciendo

Mangle: -algo incomoda al ser observada fijamente por Foxy- deja de mirarme tanto Foxy! que te pasa?

Foxy: es que ya no me pones atención

Mangle: si no te pongo atencion es porque me duele lo que hiciste, aunque se que no fue intencional, entiendelo, no puedo borrarme la memoria en ese momento asi nada mas

Foxy: te extraño!

Mangle: aaah no empieces... por favor, vamos a tener una convivencia tranquila, tampoco es que te ignore por completo y agradece que dejo que vayamos en el mismo auto.

Foxy: cuando vas a perdonarme?

Mangle: no estoy molesta... aaah como te explico... aaah no me distraigas, quiero llegar bien y sin causar desastre

Foxy: mmm algún día tendrás que volver a quererme -se recarga en el hombro de Mangle-

Mangle: (aaaaaaaaah no te pongas de romantico ahora!)

Por fin llegaron al restaurante, pidieron una gran cena y un poco de vino para el brindis

AMLC21: -LLEGA EN UN MERCEDES AMG GT C NEGRO- HOLA CHICOS, HE LLEGADO

Todos: hola!

Tom: perfecto! que bueno que has venido!

AMLC21: JEJE PEDISTE A TODOS Y AQUI NOS TIENES

Tom: bueno ahora que estas aqui brindemos por el fin de curso

AMLC21: POR EL FIN DE SEMESTRE... (RAYOS REGRESO A LA ESCUELA EL 16, QUE POCOS DIAS)

Luego de su cena fueron a pasarla al aire libre donde Marshmello (Un DJ) los esperaba para darles un espectaculo privado

Bonnie: yo quiero ayudar!

Bonbon: yo tambien!

Tom: para eso sus autos tienen audio

Pasaron una noche de fiesta y tomando Gancia y Sprite (una bebida preparada de licor) y escuchando a Marshmello

Bonnie: -ya un poco borracho- Chica graba esto, el gran dios de la guitarra Bonnie y la diosa Bonbon junto al gran DJ Marshmello

Chica: -tambien borracha grabando todo- siiiiiiiiiiiiii Bonnie mi conejo artista!

Todos ya estaban borrachos...

Foxy: Mangle! quiero hablar contigo...

Mangle: que quieres

Foxy: yo... yo te amo... eres la mujer zorra que todo hombre querria tener

Mangle: yo tambien te amo... eres el zorro pirata mas pirata que puede haber -se tira encima de Foxy y se quitan la ropa-

AMLC21: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR... LA MAS HERMOSA HUEVA QUE EXISTIO... SE MENEABA POR EL CARTON... CUANDO LOS HUEVOS LE QUERIAN PASAR...

Chica: nooo otra vez... no jefa... aaaah aqui esta Chica! la master chef del mundo, y ahora les preparare un rico marshmello asado

Marshmello: hey tranquilos chicos, no soy un malvavisco de verdad

Bonnie: -tocando su guitarra- oooooooooooh siiii! uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Bonbon: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! que viva el rock y la musica electronica!

Spring: esa coneja orejona es mi waifu! -abraza a Bonnie-

Chica: noooo esa es mi waifu!

Bonnie: pero soy hombre -se baja los pantalones- soy hombre mírame!

Bonbon: -se baja los pantalones- y yo soy mujer

Toy Chica: yo me quiero tirar al Tomy

Tom: oye no, tranquila que aqui esta tu husbando

Toy Freddy: yo que -tirado vomitando-

Bboy: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jajajaja! -aspirando helio de unos globos-

Puppet: Tomy... ya que todos están distraidos, vamos a echarnos un rapidito -se tira encima de Tomas-

Marshmello: estos chicos ya se pusieron locos

AMLC21: UN HUEVO SE LE ARRIMO... TIERNAMENTE SE LAS PIDIO... PARA ACARICIAR SUS NAL... MAS... FELICES POR LA ETERNIDAD (VER LOS POETAHUEVOS)

Freddy y Golden ya estaban desnudos y teniendo acción al aire libre sin penas

Al dia siguiente...

Todos: -con dolor de cabeza- aaaaaaaaaah

Tom: vaya que nos dimos una buena desvelada anoche verdad?

Chica: aaay mi cabeza

Spring: aaah maldito conejo! suelta a mi Bonbon

Bonnie: -durmiendo en los pechos de Bonbon- ah si... que ocurre?

Spring: -lo patea- vete de aqui!

AMLC21: Y QUE PASO... NO PENSE QUE EL GANCIA FUERA TAN PESADO... BIEN YO CREO QUE DEBERIAMOS QUITARNOS LA CRUDA

Mangle: que hicimos!

Foxy: que... ya me perdonaste Mangle

Mangle: estabamos borrachos, ya ni modo

Tom: vamos a tomar un desayuno para quitarnos la cruda

Todos: siiii!

Todos fueron a desayunar para quitarse la cruda y el malestar por haber tomado en la noche, se divirtieron viendo las tonterias que habian grabado...

Spring: que asco! como que agarré a Bonnie como si fuera mi waifu!

Bonbon: claro! cámbiame por Bonnie

Todos: jajaja!

AMLC21: QUE VERGÜENZA, PORQUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE IMITAR A LOS POETA HUEVOS

Tom: animense, la pasamos bien o no?

Todos: siii

Bboy: si, fue genial!

Puppet: -avergonzada- vaya, realmente no quería hacer eso

Golden: pues yo me la pasé bien

Tom: los osos pervertidos casi violan a Marshmello

Chica: tenian que ser!

Luego de convivir un rato mas todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

Tom: bueno chicos, pues nos vemos luego para seguir con la parranda

Todos: adios!

Freddy: gracias por los autos!

AMLC21: NOS VEMOS, TENGO QUE OCUPARME DE UNAS COSAS -SE VA EN SU AUTO-

Todos: hasta luego!

* * *

 **Spring: Las puntuaciones del día de hoy quedan igual al ser todos los del orfanato juntos**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Golden 4**

 **Chica 3**

 **Mangle 2**

 **Spring 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Bonnie 1**

 **Foxy 1**


	23. Cita 17 Chase con Mangle

**Cita 17 Chase Sparrow con Mangle**

* * *

Otro dia de citas en el orfanato...

Mangle: -sonriendo satisfactoriamente- hoy tengo cita con un oc de Theory, jaja! creo que hoy voy a divertirme

Chica: Mangle! ya se lo que traes entre manos, y no deberías hacerlo, el no tuvo la culpa

Mangle: no pasa nada, ademas siento que después de esto estaré mejor con Foxy, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a arreglar

Chica: aaaaah no tiene que hacerlo

Golden: claro que tiene que, claro, Foxy bien a gusto tirándose a su cita, porque Mangle no, eh! que hay con los derechos de la mujer!

Chica: bueno, ya no me meteré con sus problemas, hagan lo que quieran

Mas tarde...

Se escucha el timbre

Toy Chica: yo abro -corre a abrir la puerta- bienvenido... oooo!

Un chico de pelo rubio oscuro y largo hasta los hombros, piel mestiza clara, ojos verde amarillento claro, lleva un parche en el ojo izquierdo, a pesar de que su ojo si sirva, tiene nariz y orejas medias y una guapura celestial. Lleva una gabardina de cuero marrón, una playera caqui por debajo de esta, pantalones de mezclilla azul y un par de mosquetes de chispa, como los de Jack Sparrow,

Chase: hey! ya estoy aqui, soy Chase Sparrow!

Todas: -casi sangrando por la nariz- aaaaah

Mangle: tttu saldras conmigo?

Chase: señorita! debes ser Mangle, la joven pirata, he venido a una cita

Mangle: -emocionada- ssssiii ya voy!

Foxy: un momento!

Mangle: que quieres

Foxy: tu no puedes salir con el

Chica: es hermoso... digo... ejem... dejala, el es su cita y tiene que salir con el

Foxy: pero... que clase de pirata eres! muestrame tus heridas, y como peleas...

Freddy: no puedes pelear con el, ya, vete al dormitorio

Foxy: -muy enojado y celoso- ese tipo intentara quitarme a Mangle

Chase: en serio crees eso zorro disfrazado, digo, dudo que siquiera poseas un barco

Bonnie: uuuuuuuuu Foxy! jajajaja

Foxy: con que el hijo de Jack Sparrow, bah! el mas patético pirata del que he escuchado hablar

Chase: jajaja! pero has escuchado de mi! -le hace una seña obscena con el dedo medio-

Foxy: -trata de ir a atacarlo pero Freddy y Spring lo detienen- dejenme!

Mangle: -tomando a Chase del brazo- hasta luego chicos

Chase: jajaja! te llevare a una feria luego iremos a mi barco

Mangle: -emocionada- aaaaaah muy bien!

En el camino Chase robó la mercancia de un camion de carga, que magicamente y por obra de la magia de Fanfiction fue teletransportada hasta su barco, y por fin llegaron a la feria...

Mangle: quiero subir a todos los juegos!

Chase: lo que quieras

Despues de subir a unos cuantos juegos y pelear con personas que los criticaban robaron otro camion que utilizaron para llegar hasta el puerto, donde estaba su barco.

El barco era una version modernizada del perla negra, hecho de metal que parecía madera y cañones que usan piezas de artilleria

Jack: hijo! tenemos un objetivo y... y esta mujer?

Chase: es mi cita del dia de hoy

Mangle: del dia de hoy?

Jack: ok, subela y vamonos, es importante

Chase: -carga a Mangle como si fuera un costal y la sube a su hombro- vamos!

Mangle: siiiiiiiii! ire de misiones piratas con Jack Sparrow y Chase!

Mientras Mangle exploraba el barco, padre e hijo se preparaban para llegar a los barcos objetivo...

Chase: ahi hay uno -prepara su espada-

Jack: vamos a divertirnos un poco, ademas... el ron se esta acabando

Chase: padre! cuando entenderas que la cerveza de raiz es mejor

Jack: eres la deshonra de la familia

Chase: jajaja! muy gracioso padre, hey albina! llego la hora

Mangle: estoy lista! -toma tambien un arma y corre a la cubierta para asaltar a los barcos contrincantes

Mangle tuvo el honor de disparar los cañones, luego de acercarse lo suficiente al barco enemigo los 3 piratas saltaron hasta la cubierta de los contrarios para comenzar su pelea

Con sus habilidades Jack y Chase acababan facilmente con todos los enemigos en su camino, Mangle tambien fue a pelear y se divertia terminando con las vidas de los contrarios como podía, a algunos hasta los tiraba al agua justo en medio de los tiburones y eran comidos en pocos segundos.

Asi pasaron la tarde saqueando barcos y obteniendo sus posesiones...

Jack: por fin! encontre ron!

Chase: y yo barriles de cerveza de raíz, ahora puedo estar en paz por 3 dias

Mangle: -cargando el dinero de los enemigos- claro, preocupense mas por el licor que por el dinero

Jack: tu no sabes nada niña, ahora sube todo lo que creas útil a nuestro barco

Luego de eso tuvieron una cena en el barco, Jack bebía alegre su ron y Chase su cerveza de raíz, Mangle comia y miraba a su alrededor...

Mangle: (algun dia quisiera tener un barco como este, que sea mio, y poder vivir como toda una pirata... con Foxy... aaah maldito Foxy!... mmm... creo que yo deberia aprovechar esta oportunidad, Chase es muy guapo... que digo guapo! es hermoso... me vengare de una vez por todas por lo que Foxy me hizo, y despues de esto el sentirá lo que es ser traicionado, y supongo que eso me hara sentir mejor y seremos felices de nuevo...)

Chase: oye! -un poco molesto- oye! tu! pasame mas cerveza, y deja de pensar en fantasias

Mangle: ah aqui tienes, y bueno que quieres a parte de cerveza?

Chase: tendras que pasar la noche aqui, no pienso llevarte ahora hasta el orfanato

Mangle: (perfecto) si claro!

Jack: yo voy a dormir, te quedas en tu barco niña albina

Mangle: gracias señor Sparrow!

Chase: yo tambien voy a dormir, tengo cosas importantes que hacer mañana temprano, duerme donde quieras, hay muchos lugares comodos

Mangle: -bebe un poco de ron y cerveza- bien estoy lista -entra junto con Chase a su habitacion-

Chase: y tu que quieres?

Mangle: -sonrojada y un poco avergonzada- qqquiero accion

Chase: jajaja! que el zorro no te complace

Mangle: -mas roja- emm no es eso... es que...

Chase: deja dormir si quieres quedate, pero no pienso fornicar ahora, no contigo -se acuesta dormir-

Mangle: -enojada- aaaah -se tira encima de el -ahora tu hazme caso! debes tener esa debilidad como cualquier otro hombre -lo besa en la boca-

Chase como todo caballero no le negó el beso y le correspondió, pero no dejaba que Mangle llegara mas allá, luego se puso sobre ella, al hacer esto Mangle pensó que por fin habia triunfado en su plan, pero Chase solo continuó besandola e impidiendole cualquier movimiento hasta que su compañera orejas de zorro se quedó dormida...

Al dia siguiente...

Mangle: -despierta y ve que esta completamente vestida y sin rastro de haber tenido "acción" por la noche- pero... aaah ste men...

Chase: -ya listo para irse- vamonos albina, debo regresarte a tu hogar

Mangle: -algo enojada- de acuerdo

Y en el camino...

Mangle: porque rayos no quisiste hacer nada conmigo?

Chase: porque no! y ya callate

Mangle: aaah pedazo de idiota!

Chase: oye calmate, bueno solo queria decirte que puede que tengas buen futuro como pirata, pero debes prepararte, tu y el zorro disfrazado deben buscar su barco y ponerse en marcha, claro si no quieren quedarse atras

Mangle: -sonrie- gracias, eres unico Chase

Chase: claro!

Por fin llegaron al orfanato

Chase: ahi esta su chica albina, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer -la deja y se va de inmediato-

Mangle: vaya, no me esperaba eso...

Foxy: -enojado- que fue lo que hiciste!

Mangle: no me grites!

Foxy: -parado frente a ella- y dime... como te fue entonces? tan buen pirata es? te enamoraste! lo besaste! que mas hiciste?

Mangle: callate! no hice nada! no pude hacerlo, me fue bien, es un pirata espectacular, no me enamore por mas guapo que sea y SI lo besé! ya! -intenta subir al dormitorio pero es detenida por Foxy-

Foxy: -mas tranquilo y con un tono triste en su voz- porque lo hiciste? o mejor dicho, porque lo intentaste?

Mangle: -viendo a Foxy a los ojos (o al ojo)- yo solo... quería vengarme, por lo que tu hiciste, sentí que solo asi me sentiria mejor despues de lo que me habias hecho

Foxy: jeje venganza, típico de ti, al menos me tranquiliza saber que todo fue por venganza y que realmente no pudiste hacer nada

Mangle: te amo a ti idiota

Foxy: y yo a ti, vamos olvida ya lo que pasó, no quiero que pase lo que con Chica y Bonnie

Mangle: de acuerdo -lo abraza-

Foxy: me alegro que lo hagas querida, quieres ir a desayunar fuera?

Mangle: esta bien -se van juntos-

Freddy: ah me alegra que estos dos esten bien

Golden: son el ship principal, si ellos no estan bien, nada estara bien jejeje, aunque hubiera sido genial que Mangle se hubiera tirado al joven Spàrrow

Freddy: jaja! es cierto

* * *

 **Bonbon: Estas son las puntuaciones del día de hoy!... emm lo dije bien?**

 **Freddy: si muy bien**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Golden 4**

 **Chica 3**

 **Mangle 3**

 **Spring 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Bonnie 1**

 **Foxy 1**


	24. Cita 18 Milena con Foxy y Spring

**Cita 18 Milena con Foxy y Spring**

Otro dia mas en el orfanato y otro dia mas de citas...

Spring: date prisa zorro! Milena llegará pronto

Foxy: ya lo se, porque rayos tenia que elegirnos a nosotros dos

Bonbon: jeje me alegra que tengan una cita amistosa con Milena, ustedes dos casi no se llevan bien

Foxy: pues Spring que es muy molesto, ademas no voy a olvidar que un dia confesó que le gustaba Mangle

Spring: -nervioso- mentira! emm solo lo dije de broma, y bueno pues me parece que ella es muy inteligente y eso me gusta de ella, mas no dije exactamente que me gustara... verdad...

Foxy: no lo se, pero te mantendré vigilado

Chica: jaja pero si son muy buenos amigos, hacen muchas cosas juntos, bueno que se diviertan...

Unos minutos mas tarde llegó Milena...

Milena: hola chicos!

Spring: hola Milena, ya estoy listo!

Foxy: yo también

Milena: adivinen que, consegui boletos para un viaje turistico a una ciudad cercana, hay montañas y ese tipo de cosas...

Spring: de acuerdo, vamonos

Foxy: no esta cerca del mar?

Milena: mmm no, es solo relieve

Spring: muy bien, pues vamonos

Tomaron un camion que los llevó a su destino, primero los guías de turistas les mostraron los lugares mas sobresalientes de la ciudad...

Spring: jajaja! nada mas para esto sirven los estudiantes de turismo

Foxy: ya vas a empezar con eso! chico con complejos de superioridad... -imitando a Spring- uuuy si! seré un ingeniero y se matematicas, uy si! yo se contar y ustedes no, yo se derivar y multiplicar polinomios, uy si! soy mas listo y mas capaz...

Spring: callate idiota! ademas Mangle tambien quiere ser ingeniera!

Foxy: pero al menos ella no se la pasa presumiendolo y burlandose de los licenciados, ademas Freddy y Golden son licenciados

Spring: si, bueno, cada quien sus capacidades no

Foxy: pues tal vez, pero deja de hacer ruido ya

Spring: mira quien lo dice! el zorro problematico

Milena: ya chicos calmense...

Pasaron por una escultura de una X roja gigante... (si como no conozco otro lugar iran de turistas a mi ciudad, Cd Juarez en Mexico, y No hay montañas, aunque cerca hay un lugar para escalar)

Foxy: jeje! ahi debe estar oculto un gran tesoro! como todo mapa, el tesoro se oculta donde esta la gran X roja! -corre a la X gigante-

Spring: idiota!

Milena: Foxy! regresa! perderemos al grupo y se iran sin nosotros!

Foxy: -buscando el tesoro- debe estar por aqui...

Spring: zorro! nos perderemos, debemos regresar!

Foxy: -subiendo a la X- debo encontrarlo!

Unos guardias que vigilaban la X gigante lo corrieron del lugar, y regresó con Milena y Spring

Milena: ay no! los perdimos!

Spring: -molesto- todo es tu culpa!

Foxy: yo solo queria llevar un tesoro

Milena: ahora que hacemos?

Spring: caminemos hasta la carretera y esperemos un camión que nos lleve a la siguiente parada del paseo

Milena: la siguiente parada era en un centro comercial... -saca el folleto del paseo turístico- era en este llamado "las misiones"

Spring: preguntemos como podemos ir a las misiones y encontrémonos con los demás

Foxy: quiero ir al baño

Spring: estupido pirata de pacotilla! pareces un niño!

Foxy: dejame hacer en paz, no veas Milena, ni tu conejo roto! -se baja el cierre y orina cerca de la X-

Guardia: eso no esta permitido!

Foxy: aaah ya esta! -sale corriendo- atrapeme si puede! jajaja!

Milena: vamonos Spring, antes de que nos metan a nosotros tambien en problemas

Spring: corre!

Los 3 caminaron hasta la carretera donde pasaban varios camiones de pasajeros, en cuanto supieron cual tomar fueron a esperarlo y subieron

Minutos despues...

Chofer: aqui es plaza las misiones!

Milena: llegamos chicos! dense prisa antes de que perdamos de nuevo el grupo

Spring: mas te vale que no vayas a causar mas problemas Foxy

Foxy: deja de regañarme como si fueras Chica

Por fin alcanzaron al grupo, y aun tenian tiempo para pasear por la plaza comercial

Guia de turistas: hola chicos, creimos que se habian perdido

Spring: no me diga!

Guia: tienen 3 horas para vernos aqui en este lugar, pueden ir a comer, visitar las tiendas y comprar recuerdos, luego iremos al area de trepachanga

Foxy: que la changa se trepa en quien?

Spring: idiota!

Milena: que bonito! trepachanga es un lugar para escalar, hay puentes colgantes, paseos en tirolesa, cuatrimotos, etc

Fueron a comer a uno de los restaurantes de la plaza comercial, era una pizzeria con area de juegos

Milena: juguemos chicos

Spring: jeje yo voy a ganar

Foxy: jaja! claro que no, soy mejor que tu en esto de los juegos y lo sabes

Spring: claro, demuestramelo!

Milena: ahi van otra vez

Se pusieron a competir y ganó Foxy

Foxy: ja! te gané y con una sola mano, conejo genio!

Spring: solo fue suerte zorro manco!

Milena: ya basta de peleas!

Despues de jugar un rato fueron a una tienda para comprar recuerdos

Foxy: le llevaré un llavero de la X roja a Mangle... -mirando a Spring- MI Mangle!

Spring: ya callate, yo le llevaré uno a Bonbon, ademas que MI Bonbon es muy inteligente a su modo y de mejor cuerpo

Foxy: lo unico bueno que tiene son los 2 enormes melones que lleva enfrente

Spring: -enojado- estupido zorro! pues ella tiene cualidades que Mangle nunca tendra

Foxy: pues aun asi MI Mangle te gustaba, y ella sabe matemáticas

Spring: (rayos) pero Bonbon sabe cocinar y a Mangle ni las sopas maruchan le salen

Foxy: una vez casi lo logra

Milena: basta, estamos aquí para pasarla bien, no para que peleen por tonterías como esa

Los 3 regresaron con el guia de turistas para visitar su ultima parada, el parque extremo Trepachanga en las afueras de CD Juarez

El lugar era desertico con relieve, y como decía en el folleto, habia actividades desde escalar, tirolesas, puentes colgantes, etc...

Milena junto a sus 2 acompañantes fueron a ponerse un equipo para escalar

Milena: siempre he querido escalar montañas, ahora veamos quien llega primero a la punta de esta... -se pone a escalar-

Spring: ja! yo llegare primero que tu zorro -escala lo mas rapido que puede-

Foxy: vaya, pero si yo soy el mas atletico del orfanato -tambien sube lo mas rapido que puede

Milena: claro dejenme abajo, se supone que venimos a convivir

Foxy: allá te esperamos Milena!

Milena: idiotas!

Luego de casi una hora de estar escalando se detuvieron a descansar en un lugar adecuado y seguro...

Milena: porque me dejaron tan atras!

Spring: solo queremos ver quien gana de nosotros

Foxy: pues yo llegué primero a este lugar y luego tu dijiste que descansaramos

Spring: Milena no podia aguantarnos el paso

Milena: claro que podia, pero el proposito era disfrutar del paseo, no de competir

Foxy: eres un lento conejo! los zorros somos mas hábiles

Spring: dejate de tarugadas, despues del descanso te dejare atras

Luego escucharon unos ruidos detrás de ellos, que venían de una cueva

Milena: que es eso?

Spring: es enorme!

Una sombra de algo como un hombre salía de la cueva

Foxy: es el hombre de las nieves!

Milena: pero aqui es desierto!

Foxy: entonces es pie grande

Spring: no se que sea pero yo me largo -se pone a escalar de nuevo-

Foxy: vamonos Milena corre! digo sube!

Milena: auxilio! el hombre de las nieves me atrapó!

Foxy: demonios! -pelea contra el enorme hombre pero no puede hacer mucho-

Spring: rayos! -baja a ayudar a Foxy- tenias que ser!

Foxy: yo! pero yo no tuve la culpa de que saliera esto

Spring: vamos a ayudar a Milena, no hay tiempo de discusiones

Entre los 2 lograron vencer al hombre enorme y subieron hasta la cima de la montaña

Encargado de la atraccion: Felicidades, lograron subir y pasaron la prueba del hombre misterioso

Milena: eso era parte de la atraccion?

Encargado: si

Foxy: emm entonces era un empleado?

Encargado: asi es

Spring: demonios... ejem... bueno tenemos que irnos -toma a Foxy y a Milena del brazo y sale corriendo-

Foxy: vamonos de aquí, ya matamos a un empleado

Spring: tu le encajaste el garfio!

Foxy: tu me dijiste que lo hiciera, y ademas tu lo aventaste al vacío

Milena: son unos idiotas!

En la noche llevaron a Milena a su casa...

Spring: bueno Milena fue un gusto haber salido contigo

Foxy: si fue divertido jeje

Milena: gracias chicos, y todo hubiese sido mejor si ustedes no se hubieran peleado tanto

Spring: ya sabes como es este zorro

Foxy: pues el amargado de Spring

Spring: ya deja de fastidiar

Foxy: tu deja de ser aburrido, donde esta tu lado infantil

Milena: pero si es tan infantil como tu, ahora ya regresen al orfanato

El conejo y el zorro se alejan caminando hacia el orfanato y discutiendo como siempre

* * *

 **Bboy: Aqui estan los puntos hasta ahora**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Golden 4**

 **Chica 3**

 **Mangle 3**

 **Spring 3**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **Foxy 2**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Bonnie 1**


	25. Cita 19 Will y Jenifer con F, M, CH y B

**Cita 19 Will y Jenifer con Mangle, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica**

* * *

En algun lado de la ciudad en un Audi A4 Avant.

Jenifer: anda Will conduce mas rapido, vamos por los chicos del orfanato

Will: -despreocupado-jeje ya voy cual es la prisa...

Mientras en el orfanato

Mangle: yeeeeei! saldremos a pasear

Foxy: hora de divertirnos juntos de nuevo!

Chica: porque tenia que tocarnos con los desastrosos zorros!

Bonnie: ahora estarás tu, creo que no harán tanto desastre si los vigilas

Chica: espero que se comporten...

Tocan la puerta...

Golden: los buscan!

Chica: hola, bienvenidos!

Jenifer era una chica castaña de ojos verdes y piel blanca, con una apariencia simpatica e infantil

Will era castaño ojos azules y piel blanca, con mirada mucho mas infantil e inquieta...

Jenifer: es un gusto, bueno vamonos! ah siempre quise hablar con ustedes... vamos Will -lo toma del brazo-

Will: -un poco sonrojado- oye! suelta...

Bonnie: y a donde iremos?

Jenifer: que les parece el cine

Foxy: si vamos

Mangle: siiiii palomitas!

Bonnie: yo pido las entradas, ustedes vayan por las palomitas y lo que quieran comer, lo bueno es que la jefa paga todo jeje

Foxy: quiero unas palomitas grandes, una soda, unos nachos con doble racion de queso, un hot dog con queso, 10 barras de chocolate y 3 paquetes de gomitas

Mangle: lo mismo para mi!

Will: venden lasaña?

Empleado: lo sentimos, no tenemos lasaña

Will: rayos!

Jenifer: luego pasamos por un restaurante para que comas lasaña

Chica: me da un paquete de unas palomitas grandes, 1 soda grande, unos nachos con doble queso y dos hot dogs

Mangle: y para Bonnie?

Chica: esto es para Bonnie y para mi! no somos tan tragones como ustedes, ahora ire a los condimentos para ponerle zanahorias de los chiles curtidos al hot dog de Bonnie

Dentro de la sala Will comenzó a lanzar palomitas a la pareja de enfrente por estarse besando y haciendo ruido

Will: callense, vayanse a un hotel!

Foxy: si larguense a un hotel -tambien les lanza palomitas-

Mangle: siiii -hace lo mismo-

Chica: basta!

Jenifer: jajaja! -lanza unas palomitas mas discretamente hacia la pareja de enamorados-

Hombre: oigan! no nos molesten!

Bonnie: ay no! estos chicos nos meteran en problemas

Chica: sabía que no debia venir con ustedes

Will: es una cita, obvio que tenian que venir

Jenifer: no te preocupes Chica, ya nos detendremos, verdad Will... Will! deja eso ya

Foxy: -tirandole palomitas de otras personas- jejeje esto es divertido

Mangle: siii !

Guardia: ustedes! aaah tenian que ser! cuantas veces les he dicho...

Mangle: hola pedro!

Foxy: hey como te va!

Guardia Pedro: siempre haciendo desastres, no me hagan sacarlos de la sala una vez mas

Foxy: ya pues, ademas Will empezó

Guardia Pedro: tu! no empieces a hacer desastres o te saco

Will: jeje lo siento ya esta bien...

Jenifer: jeje si señor no se preocupe, todo estara bien

Mas tarde...

Despues de salir del cine fueron a pasear a un parque, Foxy, Mangle Will y Jenifer corrieron a los juegos

Foxy: soy el pirata Foxy! y nadie se acerca a mi barco

Mangle: pues yo soy la pirata Mangle y vengo a invadir tu barco

Will: yo soy de la tripulacion de Mangle!

Jenifer: -celosa- porque de ella?

Will: que te pasa

Jenifer: nada! pues me voy con Foxy

Chica: -viendo las discusiones entre ellos- emm Bonnie crees que ellos...

Bonnie: jeje creo que si Chica

Chica: deberiamos ayudarlos para que se enamoren

Bonnie: mejor dicho, deberiamos ayudar a Jenifer a que se le declare a Will

Chica: como le haremos?

Los zorros jugaban junto con Will y Jenifer a los piratas, mientras Chica y Bonnie pensaban en una forma para unir y volver su ship realidad

Chica: Mangle ven aca!

Mangle: que pasa?

Chica: tenemos que hacer que Jenifer y Will sean novios

Mangle: y eso porque! desde cuando tan shipeadora Chica

Chica: Jenifer quiere a Will! y hacen linda pareja

Bonnie: tenemos que hacer algo

Mangle: y que puedo hacer yo?

Chica: haz que Jenifer se ponga celosa para que se le declare

Mangle: no pienso hacer eso, el que se pondra celoso es Foxy!

Bonnie: debo decirle tambien de nuestro plan! -corre con Foxy-

Chica: ves, no pasa nada, ayudanos

Mangle: esta bien...

Will: tengo hambre, vamos a comer a un restaurant italiano

Jenifer: si ya vamos!

Mangle: Will! -le toma el brazo- puedo acompañarte

Will: sueltame!

Foxy: Mangle!

Mangle: Foxy!

Bonnie: Bonnie!

Jenifer: Will!

Chica: Foxy!

Todos: whaaaaaaaat!

Chica: -en voz baja- Bonnie te dije que le dijeras a Foxy el plan!

Bonnie: se lo dije

Chica: -en voz baja- Foxy porque te pones celoso, que no ves que es un plan

Foxy: ya se, pero igual me dan celos

Chica: aaay! miren olvidalo, Mangle suelta a Will, vamonos al restaurante...

Y en el restaurante...

Will: Lasaña!

Los zorros estaban atascandose de comida italiana, Chica criticaba cada bocado que daba, Bonnie miraba a Jenifer que estaba viendo a Will que estaba viendo con pasion su lasaña.

Bonnie: que haremos Chica?

Chica: pues creo que lo mas razonable es hablar con el chef

Bonnie: no de eso no, de lo del ship

Chica: es cierto... ejem... a que lugar iremos despues de aqui

Jenifer: quiero jugar en un arcade

Will: yo tambien

Foxy y Mangle: nosotros tambien!

Chica: bien entonces sera el arcade

Y en el arcade...

Mangle: te dare una paliza Jenifer!

Jenifer: no creas que es tan facil zorra -moviendo la palanca y presionando botones de forma salvaje-

Foxy: no creas que por tener una sola mano no soy bueno en esto -moviendo la palanca con la mano izquierda y presionando botones con el garfio-

Will: jaja! aun con 5 manos no podrias ganarme zorro!

Chica: -esperando la reta contra una de las chicas- vamos ya pierda una!

Mangle: pues yo no seré... -pierde- aaaaaaaaaaaaah! ya pues sigues tu Chica

Chica: -tomando los controles- emm Jenifer... deberias hablar de tus sentimientos y con Will

Jenifer: -ignorando a Chica- jajajajaj! te gané!

Chica: rayos! me distraje

Bonnie: -viendo a Foxy y a Will- y cuando me toca a mi

Foxy: cuando Will pierda

Will: cuando tu pierdas zorro

Bonnie terminó jugando contra Jenifer pero igual perdio, despues los zorros junto con Will y Jenifer rompieron las maquinas del arcade y salieron corriendo, llevandose rapidamente a Chica y Bonnie

Jenifer: oigan y si vamos al planetario?

Todos: siiii!

Y en el planetario...

Foxy: oooh mira eso Mangle, podremos ver las estrellas y otros planetas

Jenifer: es muy lindo

Mangle: vamos a robarnos el mega telescopio!

Chica: noooo! -se acerca a Jenifer- oye, hemos visto como te pones con Will, porque no le dices lo que sientes...

Jenifer: -sonrojada- queee... -mira a Will mientras camina adelante al lado de Foxy- bbbueno pues... si tal vez...

Chica: es un buen momento para...

Bonnie: dedicale una buena cumbia!

Chica: no Bonnie!

Bonnie: -cantando- "Es facil para ti el abandonarme! es facil para ti el abandonarme... llevandote mis sentimientos... llevandote mis sentimientos"

Chica: la canción ni le queda, deja que ella lo haga a su manera

Mientras todos miraban las estrellas y los planetas en diferentes areas y diferentes telescopios por fin Will se quedó con Jenifer un poco apartados de los demas...

Jenifer: oye Will... sabes creo que hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace mucho

Will: sabes... -la mira fijo- me encanta la lasaña-

Jenifer: aaay eres tan infantil

Will: y tu tambien

Foxy: se aman

Mangle: sii jajaja!

Chica: no sean metiches!

Bonnie: alejense orejas de coyote!

Foxy y Mangle: coyote!

Will: que pasa con ustedes

Chica: -lo agarra del cuello- eres ciego! Jenifer te quiere!

Bonnie: noooo Chica!

Jenifer: chismosa!

Will: jajaja! muy graciosa

Luego de tanto discutir los sacaron del planetario y fueron al orfanato de regreso...

Jenifer: gracias por salir con nosotros... -susurrandole a Chica- te odio, ojala te frían en el Kentucky Fried Chicken

Chica: yo solo quise ayudarte!

Bonnie: adios chicos

Foxy y Mangle: nos vemos!

La pareja de "amigos" se alejan caminando y hablando...

Will: oye es cierto lo que dijo la rubia alas de pollo?

Jenifer: -roja- ay como crees... emm -sale corriendo- te reto a unas carreras!

Will: bah! igual te gano -sale corriendo-

Chica: mi ship... demonios con ellos. -se mete al orfanato con los demás-

* * *

 **Bboy: Aqui estan los puntos hasta ahora**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Golden 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 3**

 **Spring 3**

 **Bonnie 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**


	26. Horarios

**Horario de semana 26 al 1 enero... Otro año XD**

 **Hola humanos! Aqui el horario hasta ahora...**

 **Martes 27 Franco con Golden**

 **Miercoles 28 Miranda con Toy Freddy**

 **Jueves 29 Zerok con Undyne**

 **Viernes 30 Rebecca con bonbon**

 **SABADO 31 Y DOMINGO 1 CONTINUACIÓN DEL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO Y FIN DE AÑO**

 **Y si se puede cita de... Lucius con... ?/?/? misterio... y Charly con Krystal y AMLCSJ**

 **Lunes 2 Alexis de la barrera (oc theory) con Freddy, Foxy, Spring y Sans**

 **Martes 3 Milena, Carl y Ariana con los 3 conejos**

 **Miercoles 4 Gisell y Joseph con Sans y Papyrus**

 **Jueves 5 Ana con Mettaton**

 **Viernes 6: Tomas con T Freddy, T Chica, Bboy, Puppet y Mangle**

 **Sabado 7: Mercenary Hashashin con Toy Chica /y/ Milena y Franco con todos los chicos del orfanato.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO !** **!**


	27. Cita 20 Franco con Golden

**Cita 20 Franco con Golden**

* * *

En el dormitorio de las mujeres...

Golden: jajajaja! con esta cita rebaso a todos! siiiii soy la mas popular, tenía que ser yo la gran Golden!

Toy Chica: ya callate, solo llevas un punto mas que yo

Golden: hoy salgo con Franco

Chica: al menos sabemos que a Franco no te lo quieres tirar

Golden: Bromeas? eso fue porque en su momento me pareció algo raro y joven, pero creo que ya es todo un hombre, y es momento de que yo "la gran Golden" lo haga hombre

Bonbon: pero ya es hombre

Puppet: olvidalo Bonbon, bueno ya vete, el estará aqui en cualquier momento...

Y afuera...

Franco: -toca el timbre-

Freddy yo abro -abre la puerta- bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear pizza! digo... bienvenido al orfanato Cawthon pasa Franco

Spring: vaya que elegante

Franco: -vistiendo elegantemente- se encuentra la señorita Golden?

Golden: aqui estoy!

Franco: pues vamos, nuestra limusina nos espera

Todos: limusina?

Freddy: cortesia de la jefa

Franco: obvio, -toma del brazo a Golden- vamos

Golden: si vamonos, adiós chicos, nos vemos

Franco: chofer, llevenos a este lugar -le da un papel donde indicaba el sitio-

Chofer: si señor -arranca la limusina-

Golden: -emocionada- aah Franco no creí que fueras tan elegante, de hecho se ve que has madurado tanto

Franco: he madurado querida Golden...

Llegando al restaurante un mesero fue a atenderlos...

Mesero: que desean señores?

Franco: una botella del mejor vino que tengan por favor

Golden: (o que elegante) quiero un plato de langosta a la mantequilla por favor

Franco: lo mismo joven

Mesero: muy bien señores -toma la orden y se va-

1 minuto despues les llevaron el vino

Franco y Golden tomaron unas copas de vino y conversaron de cosas elegantes y refinadas XD

Golden: (si definitivamente ya es un hombre, ahora si me lo voy a tirar)... a donde iremos despues de aqui?

Franco: al parque!

Y en el parque...

Golden: -caminando junto a Franco y comiendo un helado- bueno Franco, esta cita ha salido muy bien y todo, pero... creo que tu sabes que es lo que mas me interesa de todo esto -mirándolo con perversión-

Franco: lo se perfectamente

Golden: dejame decirte que te voy a complacer muchisimo, mejor de lo que te complaceria Papyrus

Franco: con el gran Papyrus no te metas

Golden: ya... ok, tranquilo, mmm vamos ya al hotel!

Franco: que desesperada, esta bien -llama al chofer de la limusina para que los lleve al hotel-

Golden: iremos al Draw Inn?

Franco: iremos a un hotel 5 estrellas...

Minutos despues...

La limusina es detenida por un helicoptero que dice Draw Inn

Ximena: con que traicionando a mi hotel! por si no lo sabes el hotel Draw Inn es 5 estrellas, y tenemos habitaciones tan lujosas que ni AMLC21 puede pagar

AMLC21: MENTIRAS, CLARO QUE PUEDO PAGAR POR ELLAS

Franco: ah de acuerdo vamos al Draw Inn

Y en el hotel...

Angel: -escoltando a Golden y a Franco hasta su habitación- aqui esta jovenes, habitacion 215, primera clase, cama de agua king size, balcon, minibar, jacuzzi con espuma, y servicio a la habitación

Franco: gracias buen hombre -le da una propina de 10 dolares- hay mas de donde vino ese amigo

Angel: gracias -hace una reverencia y se va-

Golden: -cierra la puerta por dentro para que nadie pueda entrar- bueno, porque no nos ponemos comodos -mirada pervertida-

Franco: claro -se quita el saco del traje que lleva-

Golden se comienza a desvestir hasta quedar en ropa interior, luego se mete al jacuzzi.

Golden: Franco, nos damos un baño juntos?

Franco: claro que si -se quita todo excepto su ropa interior y se mete al Jacuzzi-

Golden: es hora de que me demuestres que ya eres un hombre -se acerca y lo comienza a besar apasionadamente-

Franco se deja llevar por Golden y comienzan un juego de besos y caricias bajo el agua, Golden es experta tratando a los hombres y haciéndolos gozar.

Aun sin quitarse completamente la ropa Golden habia logrado excitar a Franco lo suficiente para que notara su ereccion bajo el agua

Golden: es hora de salir de aqui, vamos a la cama

Franco y Golden se secaron mutuamente con las toallas y fueron directo a la cama, donde Golden dejó que Franco le hiciera lo que quisiera por un rato...

Golden: -gimiendo de placer- aah es mi turno ahora -se da la vuelta y se posiciona sobre Franco acariciando desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, luego baja su mano hasta llegar a su miembro

Franco disfruta de la experiencia y es manoseado por Golden por varios minutos, hasta que ella decide elevar el nivel

Golden: es hora de que me muestres lo que tienes -se tira en la cama y abre sus piernas para que Franco se acomode-

Franco: veras que puedo hacer -se acomoda y penetra en ella para luego envestirla con fuerza-

Golden: aaaah siiii mas fuerte...

Un rato despues Golden quiere un cambio de posicion y se sube encima de Franco dandole la espalda y poniendose como araña, y asi van practicando mas y mas posiciones hasta cansarse y quedarse dormidos...

Al dia siguiente...

Golden: buenos dias!

Franco: buenos dias -se levanta y se viste- es temprano, apenas esta amaneciendo

Golden: -vistiéndose- es cierto -se asoma al balcón- mira Franco! que lindo amanecer!

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, la vista era muy bella, rara vez Golden había visto tal espectáculo, ya que en el orfanato y en medio de la ciudad es difícil poder ver algo así...

Golden: nada mejor que admirar el amanecer después de una buen anoche de acción!

Franco: asi es Golden es hermoso

Despues de contemplar el amanecer llamaron al servicio a la habitacion, desayunaron algo y luego llamaron al chofer de la limusina

Horas despues...

La limusina llega por fin al orfanato para dejar a Golden

Franco: hemos llegado Golden, por cierto, olvide darte tu regalo -le da una caja con espagueti-

Golden: gracias por todo, me diverti bastante, ahora puedes presumir que te tiraste a Golden Freddy del orfanato Cawthon

Franco: muy bien -sube a la limusina de nuevo- vamonos chofer

Chofer: si señor... -se van -

Freddy: que tal estuvo?

Golden: bastante bien, no me quejo, ademas ya soy la primera en las puntuaciones... siiiiii!

* * *

 **Foxy: El puntaje para hoy es asi...**

 **Golden 5**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 3**

 **Spring 3**

 **Bonnie 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**


	28. Cita 21 Miranda con Toy Freddy

**Cita 21 Miranda con Toy Freddy**

En algún lugar de la ciudad...

Miranda: -colocándose el casco para subir a la moto- me voy, hare que ese pobre osito se sienta feliz

Rip: -enojado- sabes como esta la situacion, no puedes andar por ahi asi, y menos con un oso inexperto como el, ademas...

Miranda: ademas que?

Rip: -sonrojado- emm

Miranda: -mirando su reloj- mira la hora -sube a la moto y se va- adios Rip!

Rip: bah! pero esto no se quedará asi! -toma un vehiculo y se dirige hacia la misma direccion que Miranda-

Y en el orfanato...

Toy Freddy: ja! por fin tengo una cita

Bonnie: te eligieron por lástima

Toy Freddy: aaah no es verdad... bueno tal vez... pero no importa, al menos llevo un punto ahora

Minutos mas tarde la moto kawasaky ninja color blanco se estacionó frente al orfanato...

Freddy: -mirando sus pechos- uuuy compañero... ya llegaron por ti jajaja -viendo a Miranda con perversion- pero que buena...

Toy Freddy: déjala! es mi cita

La chica vestida con blusa blanca y falda corta negra, y unas botas negras bajo de la moto y se quitó el casco para llamar a la puerta, dejando asi ver su hermoso cabello castaño

Freddy: yo abro

Toy Freddy: a un lado! yo lo hare, tu la desvistes con la mirada -abre la puerta- Hola! bienvenida

Miranda: -sonriendole amablemente- que tal Toy Freddy, estas listo?

Toy Freddy: por supuesto, por cierto, bonita moto

Miranda: vamos sube, yo conduzco

Toy Freddy: de acuerdo

Miranda: a donde quieres ir, yo no planee nada

Toy Freddy: creo que sería bueno ir a comer algo primero, luego me gustaria ir a ver un espectaculo de motociclistas profesionales, haran carreras, acrobacias y todo eso

Miranda: muy bien entonces vamos a comer algo -arranca la moto-

Toy Freddy: (vaya que bien conduce, es genial...)

Atras de ellos...

Rip: -con cara de celos- aaah estúpido oso maquillado, no abraces la cintura de Miranda!

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida rapida (hamburguesas) y despues de comer jugaron un rato en el area de juegos arcade, a Toy Freddy le gustaban los juegos de simulación de carreras de motos y jugaron varias veces ahi, consiguieron unos cuantos boletos para premios y los canjearon por un pequeño muñeco deforme y colorido que servía para disminuir el estrés, Toy Freddy se lo obsequió a Miranda

Miranda: jaja! es gracioso! gracias

Toy Freddy: aun es temprano para el evento, quieres ir a otro lugar por mientras?

Miranda: vamos a algun parque de diversiones

Toy Freddy: ok, emm puedo conducir ahora yo?

Miranda: claro! adelante

Toy Freddy por el camino y para sorprender a Miranda comenzó a hacer acrobacias en la motocicleta, subió rampas al estilo GTA y andaba en una sola llanta, claro que no lo debía hacer tan seguido ya que los oficiales de transito lo podian multar. Luego llegaron hasta el parque de diversiones, ahi subieron a unos cuantos juegos mecanicos y compraron caramelos

Rip: -espiandolos tras algunas atracciones- maldita sea, ni creas que sorprenderas a Miranda con eso, puedes ser amable y todo eso, pero ella me quiere a mi! yo lo se... eso espero...

En eso Rip ve a un hombre vestido de gris que parece estar también espiando a la pareja, aunque no precisamente a Toy Freddy

Rip: con que han vuelto... -intenta atacar pero este se mueve, también Miranda y Toy Freddy se mueven de lugar y debe continuar siguiéndolos-

Luego de unas horas se fueron al evento

Rip: (demonios perdi de vista al sujeto y no se si aun sigue vigilando a Miranda)

Toy Freddy: -emocionado- genial! es uno de los mejores espectáculos en la ciudad en acrobacias de motociclistas

Miranda: se ve divertido!

En el show los motociclista hicieron acrobacias arriesgadas como pasar en medio de aros de fuego, volteretas en el aire, saltos a gran distancia, etc.

Ambos estaban muy emocionados pero un hombre vestido de gris plomo se puso frente a ellos y amenazó a ambos con un arma

Toy Freddy: aaaah que es lo que quiere!

Miranda: ustedes... me advirtieron sobre ustedes...

Rip: o no! ahi esta! -sale de su escondite- Miranda!

Otros hombres uniformados como el salieron de quien sabe donde y rodearon a Rip

Toy Freddy: Rip! aaah que hago...

Miranda: -fingiendo ser una chica indefensa- oooh no! que horror ahora que voy a hacer! tengo tanto miedo... -saca una de sus armas- ja! idiotas -le dispara directo en la cabeza, lo que hace que 6 hombres mas de ellos se les acercaran

Toy Freddy: aaah ya son muchos! corre! -la toma del brazo y la jala a otro lugar-

Los 6 hombres los persiguen y los hacen correr hasta la pista del espectaculo

Toy Freddy: no se luchar, y menos con hombres que utilizan armas de fuego, pero se manejar motocicletas -sube a una moto y comienza a hacer acrobacias mientras Miranda disparaba a sus enemigos -

Toy Freddy: no nos detendrán

3 de los hombres suben tambien a una moto y los persiguen haciendo lo mismo que ellos

Toy Freddy: rayos! tengo que perderlos... voy a arriesgarme y cruzaré el aro de fuego

Miranda: ok

Toy Freddy: sujetate bien de mi -acelera lo mas que puede y va directo a la rampa-

Rip: rayos! noooooo! Miranda!

Toy Freddy cruza por el aro de fuego y logra pasar al otro lado de la pista, los otros sujetos no lo logran y se queman o caen a medio camino...

Rip: jajaja! el idiota lo logró

Miranda: eso fue increíble! genial! divertido!

Los espectadores aplaudian el espectaculo, pero esto aun no terminaba...

Rip: -aun matando a los enemigos- ya dejen de molestar basuras! -termina con el ultimo- ustedes nunca entenderan

Miranda: Rip! que haces aqui?

Rip: emm yo... solo vine porque... estaba siguiendo a estos sujetos, pero ellos estaban siguiéndote a ti, asi que, bueno termine en este lugar

Miranda: si claro

Toy Freddy: vamos Miranda, terminemos nuestra cita.

Rip fingió alejarse pero siguió espiando, ya estaba anocheciendo y fueron a dejar a Miranda a su casa

Miranda: seguro que no quieres llevarte la moto para volver?

Toy Freddy: no hace falta, ademas no esta tan lejos, bueno fue una cita genial, y espero que no tengas problemas con Rip

Miranda: ese Rip no entenderá jaja no te preocupes, todo esta bien, adios Toy Freddy -le da un beso en la mejilla y entra a su casa-

Toy Freddy: -sonrojado- aaadios! jeje -se aleja-

Rip: -con la sangre hirviendo- aaaaaaaaaaaah estupido oso maquillado!

Y esta fue la cita de Toy Freddy y Miranda, pero quien rayos esta detrás de todos estos ataques...

* * *

 **Bonnie: y han llegado las puntuaciones... en primer lugar va la pervertida de Golden con 5 puntos seguida de Bonbon, Toy chica, Mangle y mi alitas de pollo con 4 puntos, ellas si que son populares...**

 **Golden 5**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 3**

 **Spring 3**

 **Bonnie 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **Toy Freddy 1 (por fin)**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**


	29. Cita 22 Zecrok con Undyne

**Cita 22 Zecrok con Undyne**

* * *

Bonnie: un dia mas... un dia mas! un dia mas de citas...

Chica: que haces?

Bonnie: trato de componer una cancion para las citas

Chica: no es necesario...

De repente llega un chico alto de pelo blanco y piel blanca un ojo rojo y un ojo gris, mitad demonio con una gabardina negra al igual que el resto de su vestimenta. (y un arma dentro de la gabardina). Llega con una caja de chocolates y muchas cartas al orfanato... Todas eran cartas de disculpas...

Zecrok: seh seh seh lo siento... Okey fui idiota...

Todos: mmm...

Chica: emm bienvenido y... bueno, sabemos que tu cita no es con ninguno de nosotros... pero aun no sabemos donde esta tu...

Luego una lluvia de lanzas cae por todo el lugar

Undyne: -vestida con una chamarra de cuero negra, pantalones negros y blusa blanca debajo, con unas botas altas tipo militar- quien fue la piltrafa que me pido una cita!

Zecrok: emm yo...

Freddy: jajaja! y fue romantica! jajaja

Undyne: tu callate oso de circo, o una de mis lanzas atravesara tu craneo

Freddy: ya! tranquila

Undyne: bien... una cita -dice mirando a Zecrok- bueno vamos, espero no seas tan serio como Frisk en las citas

Zecrok: o para nada, supongo que te gustará el lugar a donde tengo pensado ir

Undyne: ya tienes pensado un lugar, yo planeaba el basurero, cual es tu plan?

Zecrok: una expo-anime

Undyne: tu idea suena mejor, larguemonos de aqui, hey piratas, aun tenemos un duelo pendiente

Mangle y Foxy: duelo?

Undyne: Prometieron a Paps y a mi que nos llevarian al mar de aqui y tendriamos un duelo pirata sobre un verdadero barco pirata

Foxy: aaah eso... bueno es que no hemos conseguido un barco

Mangle: pero lo haremos... eso espero

Undyne: como sea, vamos Zecrok, no quiero hacer fila en la expo

Y en la expo...

Zecrok: genial, te parece si participamos en un concurso cosplay?

Undyne: cosplay... Alphys me hablo sobre esto, vestirse como alguien de un anime y fingir que somos ese personaje, de acuerdo, busquemos un buen cosplay para esto...

Undyne optó por vestirse con un uniforme de la Legion de reconocimiento de shingeki no kyojin (Atack on Titans), asi que Zecrok tambien se vistió de igual forma

Undyne: ya esta! -atrás aun cargaba con sus lanzas por si hubiera alguna emergencia-

Se disponian a entrar por fin, era la primera vez que Undyne visitaba un lugar asi...

Undyne: genial! anime! anime por doquier! el anime es real! esto lo debería ver Alphys!

Zecrok: vayamos a ver!

Vendian de todo en cuestion de anime, desde posters, llaveros, peluches, cosplay, espadas, objetos relacionados con cada anime y videojuegos, encontraron un lugar donde podian jugar un rato

Zecrok: jugamos Undyne?

Undyne: claro!

Undyne tomaba el control de la consola con gran energia y presionaba botones como loca, parecia lo que hacia, ademas que ganaba en varias rondas

Zecrok: eres buena jajaja!

Undyne: que esperabas piltrafa, soy la lider de la guardia real

Luego de pasar un rato jugando Undyne destruyó el control y decidieron irse sin levantar sospechas, igual en la expo habia bastantes personas vestidas como ellos, bien podrian formar todo un ejercito con todas esas personas, pasaron comprar algo de comida...

Undyne: esto no me gusta, me siento rara comiéndolo

Zecrok: es sushi

Undyne: y que tiene?

Zecrok: mejor no te lo digo

Undyne: ...?

Comieron también ramen que ese si le gusto mucho a Undyne y pidió la receta, para su sorpresa no era mas que maruchan con ingredientes extra

Zecrok: ya va a empezar el concurso cosplay, vamos, puede que ganemos

Undyne: de acuerdo

Subieron al escenario y Undyne comenzó a aventar sus lanzas por doquier

Zecrok: jajajaja! dudo que eso sea parte de lo que hacen en la legion de reconocimiento

Undyne: necesitamos un titan

Zecrok: mmm

Un chico enorme y vestido de titan sube al escenario

Chico: yo soy el titan! y vengo a comérmelos

Undyne: maldito! muere! -le encaja una lanza-

El chico cayó de rodillas y luego se tiró de lado en el suelo del escenario, y estaba sangrando

Espectadores: -aplaundiendo- bravoooooo! que realismo!

Undyne: jajaja! ganamos!

Zecrok: siiiii! espera, -en voz baja- pero lo matamos en serio!

Undyne: eso le pasa por tratar de comernos, ahora vamonos de aqui, - jala al chico titan fuera del escenaro-

Zecrok: -recibe el premio- gracias! -se van corriendo-

Undyne: vaya falta de determinacion, este no se despierta

Zecrok: dudo que con solo determinacion vaya a despertar

Undyne: entonces tiremoslo en algún lado para que no lo vean

Luego de tirar el cadáver por ahí fueron al parque...

Undyne: -sentada en una de las bancas del parque- aaaah tráeme un helado piltrafa, que sea de nuez y pistache

Zecrok: claro jeje -va a comprar los helados-

Mientras tanto cerca de la banca de Undyne pasaban unos sujetos que molestaban a unos niños...

Brayan: danos tu dinero ahora niño, o tendremos que matar a tu madre...

Niño: -llorando- no por favor...

Kevin: -saca una navaja- y tambien mataremos a tu hermanita -la toma como rehen y le apunta con la navaja en el cuello-

Undyne: hey! ustedes! no creen que estan muy grandulones para molestar a niños, porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño!

Brayan: pero miren, es la cara de pez, tenia que ser amiga de los chicos del apestoso orfanato

Undyne: no insultes a mis amigos los locos del orfanato, ahora dejen a esos enanos si no quieren verselas con la guardia real

Kevin: jaja! guardia real! por favor...

Zecrok: aqui estan los helados... -mira la escena- aah son unos buscapleitos, alejense de aqui, no molesten

Brayan: vaya vienes acompañada... espera un momento... ustedes dos estan... -se suelta a reir a carcajadas- jajajajaja! una... jajajaja! una cita... pffffffff ajajajajaja

Kevin: jajajaja! idiotas! jajajaja

Zecrok: no te burles de mi, ni creas que soy un simple mortal -saca el arma que trae en su gabardina-

Undyne: bien! encarguemonos de ellos!

Brayan: que... emm bueno, nosotros ya nos ibamos... solo bromeabamos jaja... no le hariamos daño a estos niños y menos a su madre... claro que no...

Kevin: -sale corriendo- aaaaiuuuuuuuda!

Brayan: nos largamos! -sale corriendo-

Niño: gracias!

Undyne: de nada, jeje me recuerdas al pequeño Monster Kid.

Niña: gracias joven

Zecrok: de nada, hey quieren los helados?

Niños: siiiii!

Zecrok les entrega los helados y los niños se fueron felices a seguir jugando en el parque

Undyne: bueno, esos si merecian morir, ahora compremos mas helado y vamonos

Luego de comer helado y hablar un poco sobre los entrenamientos requeridos para ser miembro de la guardia real fueron de regreso al orfanato...

Zecrok: te agradó salir conmigo

Undyne: claro, emm solo queria decirte algo

Zecrok: que pasa?

Undyne: yo amo a Alphys

Zecrok: emm bueno ya lo sabia... esta bien, solo tenía ganas de salir con una chica como tu, nada cursi, nada afeminada, ruda y fuerte

Undyne: gracias por elegirme piltrafa, adiós -le da un golpecito en la cabeza en señal de despedida-

Zecrok: adiós Undyne! y ya no comas sushi

Undyne: lo detesto

Zecrok se fue no sin antes despedirse tambien de los chicos del orfanato

Todos: adios Zecrok! y gracias por las cartas!

* * *

 **Sans: hace un buen dia afuera... los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen, en días como estos... solo puedo decir que las puntuaciones van asi...**

 **Gisell: que poético Sans Senpai!**

 **Bonnie: por dios esta lloviendo! y hace frió!**

 **Golden 5**

 **Bonbon 4**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 3**

 **Spring 3**

 **Bonnie 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1 (por fin)**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**


	30. Horarios2

**Horarios...**

 **Hola humanos! Aqui el horario hasta ahora...**

 **Viernes 30 Rebecca con bonbon**

 **SABADO 31 Y DOMINGO 1 CONTINUACIÓN DEL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO Y FIN DE AÑO**

 **Y si se puede cita de... Lucius con... ?/?/? misterio... y Charly con Krystal y AMLCSJ**

 **Lunes 2 Alexis de la barrera (oc theory) con Freddy, Foxy, Spring y Sans**

 **Martes 3 Milena, Carl y Ariana con los 3 conejos**

 **Miercoles 4 Gisell y Joseph con Sans y Papyrus**

 **Jueves 5 Ana con Mettaton**

 **Viernes 6: Tomas con T Freddy, T Chica, Bboy, Puppet y Mangle**

 **Sabado 7: Mercenary Hashashin con Toy Chica /y/ Milena y Franco con todos los chicos del orfanato.**

 **Domingo 8 ... mmm no se si flojear... lo siento me tomare un descanso (aunque estoy segura de que no hare nada el sabado y terminare haciendo las citas el domingo)**

 **Lunes 9 Estarlin con Foxy y Mangle**

 **Martes 10 Pursuit con Toy Chica**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO !** **!**


	31. Cita 23 Rebecca Fox con Bonbon

**Cita 23 Rebecca con Bonbon**

* * *

En el orfanato...

Spring: con quien saldrás hoy Bonbon?

Bonbon: con Rebecca

Spring: menos mal, creí que otro chico, bien que te diviertas querida, me voy a programar un rato

Bonbon: ok Spring, nos vemos mas tarde

Mas tardecito...

Rebe: -toca la puerta-

Chica: bienvenida Rebe! pasa, Bonbon esta casi lista...

Bonbon: -ya estoy lista! hola!

Rebe: hola! vamos, tenemos tanto que hacer

Bonbon: siiii! emm y a donde iremos?

Rebe: primero vamonos de shopping amiga

Bonbon: siiii!

Foxy: -imitando a missa sinfonía en el video de ir de compras (busquenlo en youtube si desean)- amiga vamonos de Shopping!

Mangle: -imitando a missa- ohohohoho!

Foxy: ohohohohoho!

Chica: cállense!

Bonbon y Rebe se fueron en un auto patrocinado por AMLC21... Un ford fiesta sedan 2016 azul

Rebe: pondré música!

Bonbon: sii pon música! quiero escuchar Vocaloid

Rebe: siiiiii! genial! -ponen música de Vocaloid para ambientar en lo que llegan al centro comercial-

Después en el centro comercial...

Pasaron por algunas tiendas de ropa...

Bonbon: aaah me gustan esas botas... y esa falda...

Rebe: midetelas, ademas nos dieron una tarjeta de citas para gastarnos lo que quisiéramos

Bonbon: ok

Ambas se pasaron horas midiéndose ropa en los vestidores

Bonbon: pasame otro pantalón, este no me queda

Rebe: te queda chico?

Bonbon: si, ni siquiera me sube

Rebe: ok, luego sales tu porque necesito otra blusa

Bonbon: si esta bien

Luego de probarse media tienda y hasta ropa de hombres decidieron comprar unas cuantas cosas y luego por fin salieron de ahi...

Rebe: me encantó mi ropa!

Bonbon: si a mi también, pero para que nos medimos todas las otras cosas que ni siquiera íbamos a comprar

Rebe: para no perder la tradicion, bueno quieres ir por un helado?

Bonbon: siiii helado!

Pasaron a una cafetería cercana a la tienda de ropa y pidieron sus helados

Bonbon: uno de Fresa y chocolate!

Rebe: yo de... *inserta tu helado favorito XD*

Bonbon: genial, es bueno salir con una nueva amiga, mis amigas del orfanato y yo hacemos mucho desastre juntas... mmm si saliera con una sola sería...

 _Salida con Chica_

 _Chica: vamos a criticar ese restaurante_

 _Con Golden_

 _Golden: accion!_

 _Con Mangle_

 _Mangle: vamos a jugar a algo... -rato despues... desastre-_

 _Con Toy Chica_

 _Toy Chica: vamos comprar maquillaje, y hacernos un manicure_

 _Con Puppet_

 _Puppet: tengo cosas que comprar en el callejón Diagon, tenemos que irnos... -después... cervezas de mantequilla-_

Rebe: jajaja! es divertido tener tantas amigas, cada una tan especial

Bonbon: las quiero mucho!

Rebe: bueno, oye y veo que te gusta Vocaloid

Bonbon: si me encanta, y me encanta el peinado de Miku

Rebe: cual cancion te gusta mas?

Bonbon: me gustan muchas, pero una de mis favoritas es "Electonic Angel" le dedique esa cancion a Spring un dia

Rebe: que linda!

Bonbon: Me gusta Miku y los hermanos kagamine y Kaito me encanta

Rebe: genial! oye, vamos a un karaoke! cantemos canciones de Vocaloid!

Bonbon: siiiiiii!

Y en el Karaoke

Rebe: hagamos un duo Bonbon

Bonbon: si claro... Cantemos en japones!

 _Sukiyo kirai wakan nai kirai_

 _Sukida igai arienai sukida_

 _Suki to kirai wakan nai_

 _Tomare nai suki kirai_

 _Moo aitsu no kokuhaku tteyatsu_

 _Atama no naka guruguru to mawaru_

 _Suki kirai mannaka wa aruno_

 _Semarareru ni taku_

 _Moo henji wa kimatteru hazusa_

 _"Wedding" (Ke-ke-kekkon) soo bijon wa kanpeki_

 _Souda sumu nowa shouto atari ga iina_

 _Kodomo wa san nim kana_

 _Datte matte nande_

 _Datte juu yon sai desu desuyo_

 _Tsukiau toka "Sukida" hanashi kiite baka_

 _Noogaado daze suki ga ooi no_

 _Koishite mitai wa fuwa fuwa to_

 _Hage no supiichi ni sumairu_

 _Miruku to panda wa shirokuma de_

 _Sekai ga hazumu no_

 _Suki to kirai wakan nai_

 _Kirai demo suki_

 _Hoi eee_

 _Reinboo kuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gatte ta yatsu_

 _Nagameru kimi o boku wa mite ira_

 _Tsuugakuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinaide_

 _Teyuuka anmrari suki janai taipu_

 _Yueni handoo de shoka_

 _Sokka kyuuni yasashiku nante sareta kara_

 _Gura tsuite dooyoo_

 _Tatte gutte sotto_

 _Nuite reisei ni natte mitemo_

 _Machigai naku inakuu rikutsu nuki de suki_

 _Noo puroburemo noku o shinjite_

 _Hora. Kimi ni hi o tsuketa yura yura to_

 _Moete hai ni naru pairomania_

 _Aishite irun da! Yoku wakara nai kedo_

 _osoraku sekai_

 _Yadana somerare soo_

 _Shitte shimatta yasashisa_

 _Tokini hentai demo_

 _Suki ni somerare teku_

 _Koishite mitai wa gira gira to_

 _Panda ga nete cha tsumara nai_

 _Aishite dashite mizu o agete_

 _Hajimete sodatsu no_

 _Butsukaru futari to dooji no suki_

 _Karami au furomaaju_

 _Kirai demo, daisuki nano_

 _Bokura ima koishite ru_

 _Sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo_

 _Sukida igai arienai sukida_

 _Suki to kirai owaranai lalalalala_

 _Suki kirai_

Algunas personas les aplaudieron a ambas por la cantada

Bonbon: gracias!

Rebe: genial! fue divertido, cantas muy bien Bonbon

Bonbon: gracias, tu tambien

Luego de cantar otras canciones de Vocaloid mas...

Rebe: creo que ya es hora de irnos

Bonbon: si yo tambien pienso lo mismo, espero podamos salir mas veces, es bueno tener una amiga distinta a las demas, ellas son mis mejores amigas, practicamente hermanas, pero es bueno conocer a alguien mas.

Rebe: gracias, bueno vamos

Regresaron al orfanato y Bonbon se quedó ahi, Rebe se despide de todos y se va en el auto.

* * *

 **Puppet: Y los puntos hasta ahora van asi... cofcofeliganmecofcof**

 **Golden 5**

 **Bonbon 5**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 3**

 **Spring 3**

 **Bonnie 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Sans 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1 (por fin)**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**


	32. Cita 24 Lucius con Sans

**Cita 24 Lucius con Sans**

* * *

En la sala del orfanato...

Los zorros estaban muy entretenidos...

Chica: Mangle! Foxy! que le estan haciendo a Sans!

Foxy: -escondiendo un marcador tras su espalda- no estamos haciendo nada!

Mangle: no, nada... jejeje

Freddy: en serio! miren como le dejaron la cara a Sans

Sans: -despierta- que pasa... mira su reflejo en el cristal de la mesa de centro de la sala- que son estas lineas... vaya, muy graciosos, pero no saben nada del amo de las bromas... -se levanta y va a lavarse la cara-

Foxy: jajaja, vamos Sans, tu nos has hecho bastantes bromas asi que no creo que te moleste una pequeña bromita de nosotros

Sans: no... para nada... solo les digo... -oscurece sus ojos- que pasaran un mal rato...

Bonnie: Sans, tu cita esta aqui

Sans: -regresa a la normalidad- en serio! genial...

Lucius llega en una bicicleta doble en color azul

Sans: interesante... -sale a recibir a su cita- hola Luxius...

Lucius: -nerviosa- hola Sans!

Sans: asi que, unos rumores que escuché dicen que perdiste una apuesta

Lucius: aaaah pero... no... no significa que no me simpatices, al contrario, eres genial

Sans: obvio que no soy tan genial como mi hermano, el es el chico esqueleto mas "cool" de todo Underground, ojalá lo valores mas...

Lucius: aaah Papyrus!... espera, el sabe de esto?

Sans: querida... todos sabemos todo aqui, pero no te preocupes, el sabe que es apuesta

Lucius: emm ok, bueno, nos vamos?

Sans: claro, vamonos, porque hoy te la vas a pasar Sans...acional

Lucius: -riendo un poco- bueno sube a la bicicleta -le sonríe-

Sans: una bicicleta, jeje me encantan esas cosas, yo tengo un triciclo

Lucius: te gusta pedalear! genial, vamonos entonces...

La primer parada en la cita Sans-acional fue un Carl's Jr, un buen sitio para comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas...

Sans: -juntando sobres y sobres de Ketchup- Luxius... me pasas la ketchup?

Lucius: mas! ok... -le pasa una botella de ketchup-

Sans: me pasas la mostaza?

Lucius: esta bien -le pasa la mostaza-

Sans: y la mayonesa

Lucius: jeje aqui tienes

Sans baña prácticamente su hamburguesa en todos los condimentos, la botella de ketchup la abre y le pone un popote para beber como si fuese un refresco.

Lucius no se molesto por eso, aunque no faltaban las personas que miraran raro a Sans

Sans: mi hamburguesa esta muy remojada, -busca un cuchillo plastico y un tenedor para comerla a trozos como algun corte de carne- sabe genial, quieres probar Luxius?

Lucius: no gracias, estoy bien con mi hamburguesa

Despues de comer tomaron de nuevo la bicicleta y se dirigieron a la convencion anual de BJ & BP (Bad Jokes & Bad Puns)

Sans: -dejando de pedalear por unos instantes- vaya, me agrada este lugar...

Dentro del lugar habia comediantes de distintas tallas, desde novatos hasta los mas profesionales

Sans: quiero decir algo... saben cual es el medio de comunicación preferido por los esqueletos... el "Radio" jejejeje

Lucius: -riendo un poco- me agrada este sitio

Recorrieron el lugar y no faltaban los juegos de palabras y chistes realmente malos de Sans, dijo chistes tan malos que ganó el premio de BJ de la convención, y lo premiaron con un trofeo que al tocarlo se escuchaba como un cojín pedorro.

Sans: gracias por traerme aqui Luxius! me divertí mucho

Lucius: bueno... quieres ir al cine?

Sans: ok por mi esta bien

De nuevo por el camino Sans solo pedaleó por 5 minutos de los 25 que hicieron para llegar al cine...

Lucius: te parece si entramos a ver el reestreno de 5 hrs. de TTGL (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)

Sans disfrutó algunas horas despierto entretenido con otra botella de ketchup pero luego se quedó dormido, y sin querer recargo su craneo esqueletico en el hombro de Lucius, quien no se incomodó en lo absoluto, incluso se había sonrojado un poco

Despues de haber terminado...

Sans: aaaah que bien dormí

Lucius: fue genial!

Sans: oye, eres divertida y no te enojas si me duermo en el cine

Lucius: ah claro que no, para nada

Sans: bueno es hora de volver no crees Luxius

Lucius: si esta bien

Sans: te llevare a tu casa, anda, sube y conduce hasta donde vives, yo te acompaño

Lucius: ok

Y al llegar a la casa de Lucius...

Lucius: hemos llegado

Sans: bien te dejo, tengo que regresar a Underground

Lucius: esta bien, nos vemos después, salúdame a Papyrus

Sans: de acuerdo -toma la mano de Lucius y la besa-

Lucius: -un poco sonrojada- aaadios..

Sans desaparece y Lucius entra a su casa

Nota* Sans llama a Lucius "Luxius" por la palabra "Luxacion" que ya deben saber que significa y si no busquenla, y ademas para utilizar mas letras de su nombre real en ella (Alexis)

* * *

 **Toy Chica: La puntuación para hoy es la siguiente...**

 **Golden 5**

 **Bonbon 5**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 3**

 **Spring 3**

 **Sans 3**

 **Bonnie 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1 (por fin)**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**


	33. Cita 25 Charly con Krystal y AMLCSJ

**Cita 25 Charly con Krystal y AMLCSJ.**

* * *

Unos días atrás...

AMLCSJ: -llega al orfanato- chicos! necesito su ayuda! Charly ha perdido la memoria!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: y que podemos hacer nosotros?

Puppet: yo no creo poder ayudar mucho en eso...

AMLCSJ: pues veran, se me escapó y ahora debo buscarlo, necesito que cuiden a sus hijas mientras el se mejora

Mangle: -cargando a la relomon blanca- con gusto! jeje mira Foxy! porque no adoptamos temporalmente a la pequeña relomon

Foxy: -nervioso- aaadoptar! emm bueno, si quieres...

Chica: mmm podemos hacernos cargo, zorua se queda con la jefa, no?

AMLCSJ: si ella estará con mi contraparte entrenando, mientras cuiden de las relomon

La relomon negra se acercó a Puppet buscando cariño de ella

Puppet: -la carga- mmm supongo que quieres estar conmigo, de acuerdo yo la cuido

Todos: en serio?

Puppet: si claro, puede que no lo parezca pero también tengo mi instinto maternal

La pequeña relomon de color normal estaba indecisa de con quien pasar mas tiempo...

Chica: ay pequeña! yo te cuido

Toy Chica: tu tienes ya mucho que hacer por nosotros en el orfanato, yo me hare cargo

Golden: no, yo lo hago!

Bonbon: pero solo le vas a enseñar cosas feas!

Golden: claro que no!

Bonbon: yo la cuido!

Chica: yo puedo cuidarla

Krystal: -aparce de la nada- entre todas la cuidaran, yo tambien estare pendiente, AMLCSJ, me ayudaras a que Charly recupere su memoria

AMLCSJ: yoooooooooo! pero porque yo?

Krystal: necesita recordar sucesos que ha vivido mientras estuvo en sus peleas y ayudando en la dimensión de DBZ

AMLCSJ: ah eso... ok

Días después...

Foxy: -persiguiendo a la relomon blanca o White Relomon como ellos le llamaban- oye eres muy inquieta! jejeje -la atrapa- a donde crees que ibas pequeña, -la carga con cariño- tu mamí se preocupara por ti pequeña bolita de pelos -le hace cosquillas y juega con ella...

Mangle: -viendo la escena- jeje que lindo eres

Foxy: -se pone rojo- ejem... yo... emm solo...

Mangle: serías un padre muy cariñoso

Foxy: -mas rojo y mas nervioso- yo... no para nada -le entrega la pequeña a Mangle-

Mangle: vamos, tenemos que llevarla con Chica que les dará de comer a las 3...

Foxy: -aun algo avergonzado- si esta bien

Chica: ya esta la comida de las relomon

Puppet: que les hiciste?

Chica: un rico puré de papa con zanahoria y mantequilla

Foxy: yo quiero

Chica: pero no es para ti!

Bonbon: a Reli le gusta oírme tocar música (la relomon normal)

Bonnie: las pequeñas se arrullan escuchando música suave

Puppet: pues Black relomon se ve interesada en la magia, me agrada tenerla a mi lado

Mangle: ojala y Charly nunca recuperara la memoria

Todos: que dices!

Mangle: jejeje es broma, pero acaso no es lindo cuidar de ellas?

Freddy: claro que lo es, pero aunque las cuidemos tan bien ellas extrañan a su padre

AMLCSJ: -tira la puerta del orfanato- Krystal esta aqui?

Chica: no, pero llegará pronto, supongo

Krysta: ya llegué, y traje a Charly conmigo

Charly: -mirando a su alrededor- hola...

Las pequeñas se alegran al verlo...

Charly: jeje que lindas niñas... -siente un poco de dolor de cabeza- aaah siento... que...

Krystal: vamonos AMLCSJ, tenemos que llevarlo a otro sitio, cuiden bien de las niñas -desaparecen-

AMLC21: HOLA! SABEN SI CHARLY ESTA MEJOR? ZORUA LO EXTRAÑA

Chica: Krystal y AMLCSJ haran el intento de regresarle la memoria hoy

AMLC21: OK -SE VA CON ZORUA-

Mientras en otro lugar...

Krystal: mmm esto sera algo confuso para ti pero este Charly es de otra dimension

AMLCSJ: toda nuestra vida de por si es confusa, bueno que haremos entonces

Charly: ustedes que relacion se supone que tienen conmigo?

Krystal: somos amigos

AMLCSJ: jajaja! claro Krystal, "amigos" jajaja

Krystal: -sonrojada- silencio! y a ella se supone la conoces de mas tiempo -pone enfrente a AMLCSJ

AMLCSJ: hola heroe... bueno supongo que debes recordar cosas... un momento, hace rato viste a las pequeñas y algo en tu cabeza quiso recordar, bien pues ellas son tus hijas

Charly: mis hijas? pero... emm no se parecen mucho a mi que digamos...

Krystal: tu las adoptaste y las cuidaste con mucho cariño, son tus hijas

Charly: -confuso- mis hijas...

Krystal lleva con ella una pantalla que hace una funcion similar a la de una bola de cristal, pero esta le sirve para ver los recuerdos de Charly...

Charly: recuerdo... algo...

En su mente Charly puede ver imagenes entrecortadas y borrosas de un monstruo (Venonmyotismon) y un momento donde recibe un fuerte golpe... de ahi ve la imagen borrosa de un huevo al que decide llevar y proteger...

Charly: mi cabeza...

Krystal: muy bien, parece resultar, pero esto será algo cansado, necesitamos que se alimente para que esto no debilite mucho su sistema inmune

AMLCSJ: quieres decir que lo llevaremos a comer?

Krystal: asi es

AMLCSJ: pues yo tambien tengo hambre jeje asi que adelante, vamos a comer a algun lugar

Fueron a un restaurante italiano, famoso por su pizza hecha en un horno de ladrillo de verdad

AMLCSJ: quiero pizza!

Krystal: mmm pediré la pizza cuida a Charly

AMLCSJ: ok... -mira a su amigo con algo de fastidio- oye ya no recuerdas las batallas, recuerdas el llamado de Shenglong?

Charly: Sheng... long... -las neuronas de su cerebro comienzas a rebuscar información de Sheng long- ese dragón... recuerdo... -dolor de cabeza- aaah el me convocó a ir a la dimensión...

AMLCSJ: exacto! vamos tu puedes recordar mas...

Charly: ok... entonces recuerdo... recuerdo... a un tal Raditz... -mas dolor de cabeza- aaaaaaaah

AMLCSJ: bien, bien eso es...

Krystal: que estas haciendo! no lo forces a recordar así, su cabeza se esta lastimando

AMLCSJ: no exageres, el es todo un guerrero, no es como cualquier humano delicado

Krystal: bueno ya ordené la pizza estará aquí en unos minutos, y como te sientes?

AMLCSJ: bien y tu?

Krystal: tu no! Charly como te sientes

Charly: -con dolor de cabeza aun- emm solo algo de dolor de cabeza, pero... soy... soy un héroe

AMLCSJ: si lo eres, pero tampoco exageres

Unos minutos después llegó la pizza y se pusieron a comer

AMLCSJ: que buena esta!

Charly: si es genial

Krystal: esto debe darnos energias para lo que viene

Despues de salir del restaurante Krystal se puso a contarle un poco mas sobre sus hijas...

Krystal: tu tienes 4 hijas, la pequeña Zorua que encontraste primero, luego la Relomon blanca que encontraste en un laboratorio, al igual que la Relomon negra y luego la pequeña que nació del huevo antes del golpe de Venonmyotismon, la Relomon normal.

Charly: mis hijas... creo... que puedo recordarlas... yo quiero ser un mejor padre para ellas... pero... ahora que recuerdo... necesitan una madre

Krystal: -se sonroja- ejem... bueno pero primero debes recuperarte antes de pensar en eso

AMLCSJ: aaaaah ahora que lo pienso... tu tenias una novia Renamon! por eso es tu instinto por proteger a las pequeñas relomon...

Charly: queeeee... Renamon... -tiene malos recuerdos- aaaaaaah...

Krystal: ay no! mira... renamon era su ex! lo traicionaron, pobrecito

Charly: nooooo -se pone triste y ademas con dolores de cabeza-

AMLCSJ: emm lo siento, no queria que recordaras cosas tristes...

Krystal: mmm pues puede que sea util, debe recordar lo mas posible

AMLCSJ: hey porque no vamos a comer un helado para que te calmes, anda Charly, te gustan los helados

Charly: esta bien...

Luego de comprar los helados...

Krystal: bien hemos hecho que recuerde a sus hijas, aun no recuerda mucho de lo que le pasó en su ruta contra los enemigos de DBZ

AMLCSJ: eso lo arreglo facil, tengo grabaciones algunas de sus peleas en la linea temporal de DBZ -le muestra algunas grabaciones de peleas anteriores con Raditz, Vegeta, Napa, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, Freezer, Cell, los androides, Majin Buu y algo de entrenamiento con Whis

Charly: -viendo asombrado su forma de pelear, la cual le hacia recordar muchas cosas- tengo tanto poder! esto es genial...

Krystal: parece que has mejorado, aun no estas bien, solo has recuperado un 45% de tus memorias, no sabemos mucho sobre tu pasado, pero lo intentamos

Charly: quiero ver a mis hijas

Krystal los lleva de nuevo al orfanato, donde conecta mas memorias de Charly en una pantalla grande en el orfanato para que todo tambien puedan ver lo que Charly habia pasado... en una de esas escenas de recuerdos pasó una imagen exageradamente rapida pero notoria de Charly golpeando a Broly, Broly a Vegitto y Vegitto a Charly. Pero fue solo por unos pocos instantes, solo un flash

Todos: ooooooh!

Las hijas de Charly estaban de nuevo conviviendo con su padre alegres y también trajeron a Zorua

Mangle: que bien que Charly esta mejor

Krystal: esta mejor, pero aun no esta completamente bien, les pido por favor que sigan cuidando a las pequeñas por mas tiempo

Mangle: claro! a Foxy y a mi nos gusta cuidar a White Relomon!

Foxy: jeje si es cierto.

AMLCSJ: bueno ya hicimos recordar a Charly un poco jeje ahora que hacemos?

Krystal: lo acompañaremos a que descanse

AMLCSJ: ok... vamos de una vez... adios chicos!

Todos: adios!

Krystal: Puppet recuerda que mañana vendré a enseñarte a hacer una de las pociones mas prohibidas por el ministerio de magia

Puppet: estoy ansiosa por saber cual es!

Krystal, Charly y AMLCSJ desaparecen de la vista de los chicos del orfanato

Mangle: cielos tan fuerte es Charly, que loco!

Foxy: quisiera ser tan fuerte como el!

Golden: muy apenas y lograrías derrotar a Mr Satan

Todos: jajajaja!

* * *

 **Bonnie: Hola estos son los puntos hasta hoy y... emm... sabían que salir con conejos morados da buena suerte...**

 **(Nota: TODOS pedirán promoción, para que vean que soy equitativa)**

 **Golden 5**

 **Bonbon 5**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 3**

 **Spring 3**

 **Sans 3**

 **Bonnie 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	34. Cita 26 Alexis (oc de Theory) con varios

**Cita 26 Alexis de la Barrera con Freddy, Foxy, Spring y Sans.**

Una vez mas nuestro flojo esqueleto Sans estaba durmiendo en la sala del orfanato...

Freddy: Sans despierta! es hora, Alexis estará aqui en cualquier momento

Sans: quien es ese?

Foxy: no tienes ni idea de con quien sales cierto?

Sans: no

Spring: hey creo que ya llegó

Un auto ha llegado y de el baja un Furry tipo lobo mexicano de pelaje gris francés, pelo castaño oscuro, físico promedio, hocico medio y ojos miel, lleva una polo gris, pantalon de mezclilla y descalzo.

Freddy: es el

Alexis se acerca y toca el timbre...

Freddy: -abre- bienvenido al orfanato

Alexis: gracias! tu eres Freddy cierto?

Freddy: claro, y aqui estan Foxy, Spring y Sans

Sans: hola

Foxy: hola Alexis

Spring: hola

Alexis: bien pues vamonos

Todos subieron al auto con Alexis

Alexis: bien chicos nuestra primera parada sera una convencion de Hentai

Todos excepto Freddy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: eso! tu si sabes como divertirte, vamos, en marcha!

Al llegar a la convencion los recibieron unas chicas muy sexys y semi desnudas

Mujer1: bienvenidos guapos... pasen a ver y deleitense con nuestra convencion

Freddy: -con sangrado nasal- son hermosas... podemos tocar... -acerca su mano a uno de los pechos de la chica-

Mujer1: tranquilo don Juan, deja eso para cuando estes "dentro" de la convencion

Freddy: -ya excitado- aaah esto me gusta mucho...

Alexis: sabia que te gustaría Freddy

Freddy: eres genial!

Alexis: -con una mano detras de la nuca- hey no es nada jejeje

Mujer 2: -pasando su mano por la espalda de Foxy- pásala bien pirata...

Foxy: -con escalofrios- aaah ok...

Spring: podemos con esto zorro, nosotros somos fieles a nuestras novias

Foxy: si, yo tengo que ser fiel a Mangle!

Por el lugar habia gente teniendo accion en vivo y en directo, mujeres y hombres masturbandose frente a todos los visitantes

Freddy: aaaah a Golden le hubiese encantado venir

Foxy: porque tenemos que ver esto... -de repente llama su atención una mujer con sombrero y parche pirata en traje de baño, estaba sobre pequeño barco-

Spring: reacciona zorro, que hay de que ser fiel a Mangle!

Foxy: -embobado- emm solo estoy viendo

Spring: débil... -en eso ve a una chica de cuerpo escultural con lentes y también utilizando solo traje de baño frente a un pizarrón resolviendo problemas matemáticos de grado universitario- aaaaaaaah es... fantástica...

Sans: jejeje que decías de la fidelidad conejo?

Alexis: y Freddy?

Freddy ya estaba en una sección de "prueba" teniendo acción con una mujer al tiempo que probaba un condón que exhibían en la convención

Freddy: -gimiendo- aaah si... texturizados...

Alexis: jeje emm bueno seguimos viendo Sans?

Sans: claro, espero encontrar algo mas interesante que gente fornicando en este lugar

Alexis disfrutaba el espectáculo de forma tranquila, ya que el no era pervertido y solo miraba junto a Sans

Mujer Pirata: quieres tocar pirata?

Foxy: emm yo...

Freddy: anda aprovecha, nadie le dirá a Mangle lo sucedido

Foxy: no puedo...

Spring: -a punto de tocar a la "profesora"- aaaah dejame experimentar esos "senos" jeje

Foxy: -le avienta una bota a Spring- hey!

Spring: aaah si gracias Foxy... nosotros nos mantendremos firmes

Freddy: para mi que firme tienen otra cosa

Alexis: les prece si nos vamos, ademas Freddy ya disfrutó de todo

Todos: ok

Luego fueron a una convencion, esta vez de piratas para gusto de Foxy

Foxy: aaaah si! me siento en mi ambiente -sale corriendo a ver todo-

Freddy: mmm pues a ver que hago yo aqui

Spring: pues no es que se me haga muy interesante esto, pero echemos un vistazo

Alexis: -junto a Foxy- mira ese barco!

Foxy: es genial! y podemos subir -se sube al barco-

Sans: jeje esta conve me gusta mas, le llevare otra bandera pirata a mi hermano -también se va a recorrer el lugar-

Spring: vaya esto de los piratas tiene mucha historia, no entiendo como Foxy puede memorizar tantos hechos historicos piratas pero nada de historia en la escuela

Freddy: asi es... oye! comamos algo, despues de todo nosotros no tenemos mucho que ver aqui -se van a comer pescado y camarones-

Luego los demas tambien vienen y comen y planean salir de ahi...

Alexis: en donde esta Foxy?

Spring: emm...

Foxy corre huyendo de unos guardias al quererse robar unos barcos y una espada pirata, pero lograron agarrarlo y le quitaron todo, para luego echarlo de la convencion junto con todos los demas acompañantes

Spring: bien hecho zorro!

Foxy: jeje queria llevarle recuerdos a Mangle

Sans: y a donde iremos ahora?

Alexis: llegó tu turno de divertirte...

Ahora fueron a una convencion de "malos ratos"

Sans: jeje eso es hacer pasar un mal rato a alguien... ya llegó el maestro... -comienza a darles un mal rato a unos cuantos en la convencion

Spring: mientras Sans se divierte voy a hablarle a Bonbon

Freddy: desde cuando tan responsable con Bonbon

Spring: para que vea que soy un novio fiel

Foxy: estuviste a punto de tocar a la profesora pervertida

Spring: y tu a la pirata

Foxy: mentiras!

Despues de que Sans dejara de darles Bad Time a la gente se fueron a una convención de Programadores donde Spring parecía niño en juguetería paseando por todos los sets de muestra y hablando con otros programadores sobre código y mas código...

Alexis: jajaja por fin algo que entretiene a Spring ademas de las mujeres que saben matemáticas

Freddy: pues para mi lo mas interesante fue la conve de Hentai

Alexis: emm chicos nos han llegado 4 boletos para el Tomorrowland

Freddy: pero somos 5

Alexis: emm yo tengo otra entrada, quieren ir

Freddy: si claro

Foxy: el tumorro que?

Sans: ok vamos

Alexis: Tomorrowland

Spring: por favor, si quieren vayan sin mi

Freddy: nada de eso, vas con nosotros

Spring: adios paraiso de la programacion!

Y en el Tomorrowland...

Alexis: cuanta gente... -mira a Cesar saltando muy entusiasmado por el lugar al ritmo de la musica de David Guetta-

Freddy: es el Cesar!

Cesar: hola chicos! -parecia algo exaltado e hiperactivo con una bebida energetica en la mano- que los trae por aqui eh! jajaja!

Alexis: sabes que eso no te hace bien, y acaso te la has pasado casi de gira en todo el Tomorrowland

Cesar: la buena vida amigo!

Freddy: pues se ve feliz

Spring: parece drogado

Foxy: a que sabe eso?

Sans: jeje ni se les ocurra tomarlo, oye compañero Cesar, a ver cuando vamos a dar unos malos ratos a unos delincuentes que rondan por el orfanato

Freddy: la banda del Brayan y la Britany, nah no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos

Cesar: tengo muchos conciertos a los cuales asistir aun amigo

Alexis: bueno supongo que el hecho de que estemos aqui es tu culpa, bueno chicos, se hace tarde, los llevo a su orfanato

Y en el camino...

Freddy: crees que el Theory este bien?

Alexis: los constantes conciertos y todas esas bebidas energeticas le estan causando una revoltura cerebral, por eso se ha estado comportando extraño, pero supongo que debe saber controlarse, bueno eso espero.

Sans: solo le hace falta un hot cat

Spring: le hace falta algo de descanso

Foxy: le hace falta ver mas BAX

Alexis los dejó en el orfanato, Sans entró a comer tostadas que habia hecho Chica y luego se fue a su casa.

* * *

 **Toy Freddy: Y la puntuación de hoy es como sigue... emm y bueno... soy un chico divertido, elijanme!**

 **Golden 5**

 **Bonbon 5**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 4**

 **Spring 4**

 **Sans 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 2**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	35. Horarios numero no se que

**Horarios...**

 **Hola humanos y no tan humanos... Aquí los horarios para esta semana y la otra... rayos ya casi regreso a la escuela...**

 **Martes 3 Milena, Carl y Ariana con los 3 conejos**

 **Miercoles 4 Gisell y Joseph con Sans y Papyrus**

 **Jueves 5 Ana con Mettaton**

 **Viernes 6: Tomas con T Freddy, T Chica, Bboy, Puppet y Mangle**

 **Sabado 7: Mercenary Hashashin con Toy Chica /y/ Milena y Franco con todos los chicos del orfanato.**

 **Domingo 8 ... mmm no se si flojear... lo siento me tomare un descanso (aunque estoy segura de que no hare nada el sabado y terminare haciendo las citas el domingo)**

 **Lunes 9 Estarlin con Foxy y Mangle**

 **Martes 10 Pursuit con Toy Chica**

 **Miércoles** **11 Julian Maza con Chica**

 **Jueves 12 Lucius Con Papyrus**

 **Viernes 13... (Dia de buena suerte) Theory y Denise Prior con Bonbon y Spring**

 **Empecemos bien el año y compitamos sanamente.**


	36. Cita 27 Milena & hnos con los 3 conejos

**Cita 27 Milena, Carl y Ariana con los 3 conejos.**

3 Jovenes se dirigian al orfanato Cawthon

Milena: dense prisa tenemos que llegar

Carl: -mirando su telefono- hey tranquila

Ariana: estoy ansiosa por conocerlos

Y en el orfanato...

Spring: genial, porque tengo que salir con el conejo flaco!

Bonnie: porque nos eligieron a los 3

Bonbon: vamos Spring será divertido

Tocan el timbre...

Bonnie: yo abró! -abre la puerta-

Milena: hola!

Milena tenía orejas de conejo moradas, cabello rubio teñido y ojos color rojo sangre.

Bonnie: hola!

Ariana: hola! -ella era igual que Milena pero con orejas de conejo celestes al igual que su cabello y ojos verdes-

Carl: -viendo a los conejos- felicidades Hermana al fin encontraste a tu verdadera familia -se acerca a Bonnie y Bonbon- pero si son idénticos a ustedes...

Carl es un chico alto, aparenta 19 años, es de cabello negro y con un flequillo que le tapa un ojo el cual es verde, tiene el cuerpo bien marcado, usa lentes negros y es un emo que solo ve su telefono...

Milena: cállate idiota.

Carl: - gira su cabeza tipo exorcista- ¿Como me llamaste?

Milena: como escuchaste.

Carl: te voy a -tirándose sobre ella-

Ariana: sus típicas peleas -va y les jala las orejas-

Bonnie: que raro

Spring: nos vamos o que?

Carl: aaah opino lo mismo, vamonos

Milena: a donde quieren ir chicos?

Bonnie: yo voto por ir a comer unos tacos

Bonbon: pues yo tambien quiero comer

Spring: ok, pero si vamos a comer tacos que sean en un lugar higienico

Pasaron a un restaurante de tacos, los atendieron bien

Bonnie: traiganme una orden de bisteck, de alambre y tripitas

Bonbon: al pastor y bisteck por favor

Spring: tripitas, alambre y pastor

Milena: todo eso comen?

Ariana: y pensar que son conejos, y sus zanahorias?

Los 3 conejos: a eso íbamos!

Spring: yo quiero una ensalada de puras zanahorias para acompañar mis tacos

Bonnie: yo igual

Bonbon: y yo tambien

Carl: estos parece que no comen en el orfanato

Bonnie: pues es que Scott no compra suficiente, y lo que hace Chica solo nos alcanza para una pequeña porción para cada uno de nosotros

Luego de comer tacos salieron los 6 a caminar por el parque

Bonbon: quiero helado!

Spring: pasemos por un helado, ustedes quieren?

Todos: siiiii!

Bonnie: yo uno de zarza mora

En el parque se sentaron bajo un arbol a conversar y terminar su helado, luego Bonbon se puso a rodar por el pasto junto con Bonnie y hasta Spring no pudo evitarlo, tambien Milena y Ariana

Carl: -con el celular en la mano- eso es naturaleza de los conejos?

Milena: callaté! nos divertimos!

Bonbon: Bonnie! hoy en la noche hay concierto de unas bandas de rock amateur, y si vamos todos?

Milena: claro, por mi bien

Ariana: por mi tambien

Carl: como quieran

Spring: si como sea

Unas horas despues iban de camino hacia el concierto... pero se encontraron con unos cuantos miembros de la banda del Brayan y la Britany...

Brayan: y a donde van el grupo de conejos? pediran limosna para comprar sus zanahorias

Ariana: que desagradables

Britany: que asco, los chicos del orfanato

Milena: mas asco dan ustedes que andan vagando todo el dia en las calles para robarle el dinero a la gente

Bonnie: uuuuuuu Britany jajaja

Brandon: jeje pues no pueden pasar por aqui, es nuestro territorio, bola de fenomenos!

Kimberly: vayanse de aqui fenomenos indeseados

Kevin: jajaja! sus padres no los quisieron por raros, cierto?

Spring: -comenzando a enojarse- no nos molesten! o si no...

Brayan: o si no que! -saca una navaja-

Bonbon: cuidado Spring!

Carl: oye, dejanos pasar ahora

Brandon: y tu quien eres rarito?

Mientras Carl entretenía a Brandon, Brayan y Kevin Spring le quitó la navaja y comenzaron a pelearse, tambien Milena, Ariana y hasta Bonbon se agarraron a golpes contra Britany, Kimberly y Vanessa

Milena: ganamos!

Bonnie: ahora podemos pasar!

Por fin llegaron al concierto, ahi Bonnie y Bonbon se colaron hasta enfrente y vieron los movimientos de guitarra que hacían las personas que tocaban

Spring: Bonbon no te acerques tanto!

Bonbon: estoy bien Spring!

Carl: esto es vergonzoso... el conejo morado esta empezando a bailar raro

Bonnie: -bailando con energía- anímate Carl!

Spring: nos avergüenzas conejo flaco!

Bonbon: -tambien bailando- no se enojen jajaja!

Luego del concierto...

Carl: tenemos que irnos, miren la hora que es

Ariana: no exageres

Milena: acompañemos a los chicos del orfanato primero

Los 6 llegaron al orfanato y dejaron ahi a los 3 conejos

Bonnie: fue divertido! gracias por elegirme

Bonbon: a mi también

Spring: y a mi

Milena: tenemos que irnos, Carl esta empezando a desesperarse por la batería de su celular

Ariana: adios! un gusto conocerlos

Todos: adios!

Los hermanos se alejan caminando hacia su casa...

* * *

 **Foxy: si salen con un zorro rojo tienen la posibilidad de divertirse mas en su cita cofcofelijanmecofcof y pursuit les regalara empanadas a todos el que salga conmigo**  
 **Pursuit: odio estar en equipo contigo**  
 **Foxy: cállate y ve por empamadas y pd Tráeme una docena a mi**  
 **Pursuit: Puta vida -_- zorro** **tragón**  
 **foxy: no me odies tanto... bueno y aquí las puntuaciones...**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 4**

 **Sans 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 2**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	37. Cita 28 Giz y Joseph con Sans y Papyrus

**Cita 28 Gisell y Joseph con Sans y Papyrus**

* * *

Joseph: vamos Giz, hay que darse prisa para llegar al orfanato

Gisell: me pregunto porque habra que ir al orfanato por los esqueletos...

Y en el orfanato...

Freddy: porque tienen que venir las citas de los esqueletos hasta aqui? ellos pueden esperarlos en Underground

Sans: es mas comodo para todos que vengan aqui

Papyrus: Yo, el Gran Papyrus siempre estoy dispuesto a que mis fans no pasen dificultades llendo hasta Underground

Sans: la jefa nos dijo que vinieramos hasta aqui, este es el punto de reunion

Chica: bueno, no me molesta que vengan, lo que me molesta es que Sans deja un tiradero siempre que viene

Papyrus: Sans! limpia eso! que descortesía la tuya

Sans: si Paps, enseguida lo limpio...

En eso tocan el timbre...

Sans: que te parece, han llegado!

Gisell: hola chicos!... hola Sans...

Sans: que tal

Joseph: hola Papyrus, llegó la hora de divertirnos

Papyrus: siempre estoy listo para eso, soy el amo de la diversion, en especial cuando hago puzzles

Sans: olvida los puzzles un momento. Hey y a donde iremos?

Gisell: iremos a un restaurante y a un paseo por el parque

Sans: por mi esta bien

Papyrus: aaah un relajante dia en el parque, me parece bien

Joseph: -con mirada pervertida- luego vamos a casa de Giz para que conozcan donde vive

Gisell: aaah ni se te ocurra!

Joseph: jeje ok... pero no prometo nada...

A pesar de ser invierno, el sol era molesto en el parque, asi que decidieron ir primero a comer al restaurante de Itallianni's...

Sans: bonito lugar

Papyrus: es elegante, espera voy a cambiarme... -se va unos instantes y luego vuelve con el traje blanco (similar al del Papyrus de Mafiatale)- anda Sans ponte elegante

Sans: -bosteza- esta bien... -se va unos instantes y regresa tambien vestido con un traje similar al de Sans de Mafiatale- ya esta

Gisell: -con los ojos como platos- aaaaaaaaaaah se ve guapisimo!

Luego se acerca el mesero para tomar su orden...

Joseph: muy bien... buena esa esqueletos, bueno estoy hambriento, deseo ordenar una lasagna alla biancini

Papyrus: yo quiero un espagueti a la boloñesa! como dice Chica, los grandes chefs debemos criticar el sazón de otros para aprender

Sans: yo quiero algo con mucha salsa de tomate... mmm... quiero un linguini fra diavolo

Gisell: mmm pues traigame una pasta y pollo milanes

Joseph: y traiganos una botella de vino por favor!

Mesero: si jovenes, desean acompañar con pan de ajo?

Papyrus: si! si queremos

El mesero se retira...

Joseph: miren! hay un platillo que se llama "penne"

Gisell: -avergonzada de Joseph- callate idiota! es una palabra italiana!

Sans: -riendo bajo- te gusta el "penne" joseph? digo, es una comida italiana, como la lasaña

Gisell: Sans! no le sigas el juego!

Papyrus: "Penne" que no es lo que la Golden dice que mientras mas grande mejor?

Sans: estúpida Golden, solo pervirtiendo a mi inocente hermano!

Joseph: -riendo a carcajadas- jajaja! exacto amigo!... exacto

Gisell: con un demonio! comportense! estamos en un restaurante elegante

Luego de un rato discutiendo por culpa del "penne" por fin llegaron sus platos y se pusieron a comer...

Papyrus: bastate bueno a mi parecer... pero les falta ese toque del gran Papyrus que lo haria perfecto

Sans: si, me gusta su salsa

Gisell: Joseph! come tu lasaña educadamente

Joseph: estoy comiendo bien!

Luego de salir de ahi...

Gisell: ahora si vamos un rato al parque

Todos: ok

Joseph estaba un poco "alegre" por haber tomado la mayoría del vino, que aunque no era muy fuerte lo aceleró un poco...

Y en el parque...

Gisell: -se tira al pasto- esto es vida!

Sans: si, nada mejor que un buen descanso despues de toda la actividad del dia de hoy -se tira en el pasto tambien-

Papyrus: yo ire a jugar con los niños! voy a enseñarles como debe de actuar un verdadero héroe como yo! -corre con los niños-

Joseph: -mirada pervertida- y...¿no quieres mover el esqueleto con Giz, Sans? Ayudarla? Tu sabes, NSFW 7u7 ( siglas que se usan para advertir de que determinado contenido puede ser inadecuado para su visualización en el trabajo, generalmente por ser pornográfico, sangriento, violento u ofensivo.)

Gisell: -sonrojada- khé?

Joseph: vamos, aprovechen que estan en un parque, y que aqui casi no hay nadie, si quieren me voy

Gisell: basta! no molestes

Joseph: ire a pasar un rato con Papyrus -se va, pero se esconde tras unos arbustos para ver que hacen Sans y Gisell solos-

Gisell: aaah disculpalo, es algo raro, y el tomar vino no le ayuda para nada

Sans: no importa... emm... recuerdas nuestra ultima cita?

Gisell: -sonrojada- aaaaah ssssi... claro... fue genial, cierto?

Sans: si lo fue... recuerdas el beso?

Gisell: -mas roja- si claro... como olvidarlo...

Joseph: -espiando tras los arbustos- (siiiiii! siiiiiiiiiiii! haganlo! haganlo! )

Gisell: Sans... yo...

Sans se acerca a ella tomandole la mano y acercandose cada vez mas a su rostro... esta a punto de besarla...

Papyrus: Sans! -llega gritando-

Sans: -se aleja de Gisell- aaaaaah que pasa Paps?

Papyrus: un niño que es admirador mio me regaló un hueso plastico! no es genial?

Sans: si, claro hermano... ejem...

Joseph: -sale de entre los arbustos- Papyrus! porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Papyrus: porque que?

Joseph: aaah olvidalo

Gisell: -nerviosa- emm creo que deberiamos volver a casa, ya esta oscureciendo

Joseph: oscureciendo... ok vamos a dejar a Giz a la casa

Sans: entonces vamos -teletransporta a todos a la casa de Gisell-

Gisell: muchisimas gracias a ambos por venir a esta cita, me la he pasado genial y seguro tambien Joseph

Joseph: si claro, pero esto aun no termina... hey chicos, quisieran ver el cuarto de Giz

Gisell: -sonrojada- Joseph, nooooo lo hagas...

Sans: pues porque no...

Joseph: -la mira burlón- te enseñaré su cuarto, tiene forrado su cuarto con imagenes del MEN que le gusta...

Gisell: -nerviosa- noooo! Joseph!

En el cuarto de Gisell... Todo estaba forrado en carteles de Undertale, especificamente, Sans...

Gisell: -sonrojada y triste por su secreto descubierto- no me j*das Joseph! -sale corriendo mientras llora- no me juzgues!

Papyrus: vaya! yo tendré alguna admiradora que haga lo mismo por mi? que envidia Sans!

Sans: -sorprendido- vaya!... hey! a donde se fue Giz?

Joseph: ya empezó con sus dramas

Sans: creo que ire a buscarla -desaparece-

Papyrus: -un poco molesto- porque no tiene fotos del Gran Papyrus! soy mas genial que Sans!

En otro lugar...

Gisell: -hecha bolita y llorando- noooo! Sans!...¡¿Joseph, por qué?!...

Sans: oye! estas bien?

Gisell: -aun llorando- Sans! lo siento... no se que pienses de mi ahora!...

Sans: pienso que eres como todas esas Fangirls locas...

Gisell: -llorando mas fuerte- lo sabia! ... aaaaaaaaah

Sans: pero... eres la Fangirl mas linda que he tenido, ademas que eres buena con los condimentos... -se acerca a ella para limpiar sus lagrimas-

Gisell: Sans lo siento

Sans: no te preocupes, eres mi fangirl favorita... (lo siento a todas las demás admiradoras de Sans por esto) -se acerca lentamente y la besa en los labios con mucho cariño-

Gisell: -feliz- (oh Sans!) -se separan luego de unos segundos por falta de aire-

Sans: jeje no es raro? como es que yo necesito aire! si no tengo pulmones! jejeje

Gisell: jeje, no lo se, todo es posible en este lugar... gracias por todo Sans...

Sans lleva a Gisell a su casa y se lleva a Papyrus, Joseph teme lo que Gisell vaya a hacerle despues de haber revelado su secreto, pero Gisell decide no hacerle nada, ya que gracias a eso pasó uno de los mejores instantes de su vida.

* * *

 **Chica: y he aqui las puntuaciones al momento, y bueno quisiera decir que al que salga conmigo le cocinare algo muy rico, si no quieren salir solo conmigo no importa, pero elijanme en un grupo en una cita amistosa...**

 **Bonnie: no se vale! tu llevas muchas**

 **Chica: menitra! ...**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Toy Chica 4**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 3**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	38. Cita 29 Mercenary Hashashin y Toy Chica

**Cita 29 Mercenary Hashashin con Toy Chica**

* * *

En algún lugar...

Marco: bien, chicos

Frank: hagamos esto, ¡me aburro!

Alan: no te alteres viejo

Frank: ¡como me has llamado niñato!

Mercenary: Ya no peleen -_-' listos

Marco: si

Frank: solo terminemos rapido

Alan: si, ademas debo cuidar la pizzeria esta noche -_-'

Mercenary: 1...

Marco: 2...

Frank/Alan: 3...

Mercenary: ¡piedra!

Marco: papel

Frank/Alan: o ¡tijeras!

Mercenary: Diablos, por que a mi... T-T

Frank: el karma XD

Alan: eso es tener mala suerte -

Marco: para el y no para nosotros -_-'

Frank: asi que vas a tener una cita romantica por perder

Mercenary: ¡Ese no era parte del trato! O-O

Frank: no me importa - yo me largo

Alan: yo me voy a la pizzeria -_-

Marco: te deseo mucha suerte, asi que sin resentimientos :s o-oye alan, ¡esperame a mi tambien me toco el turno nocturno!

Mercenary: tengo mala suerte para esto -_-

Días después en el orfanato...

Toy Freddy: de nuevo tu! y eso que tu no tienes equipo para jugar con el grupo de FNAF Locuras

Toy Chica: pues se lo pierden... bueno debo arreglarme para salir... hey Chica! ya no te molesta que salga con Mercenary?

Chica: no! ya aclaré todo y yo amo y siempre amare a Bonnie, Mercenary me sigue simpatizando y puede que hasta gustando pero mi verdadero amor es Bonnie

Toy Chica: ok... -se va a arreglar- Chica: espera!

Toy chica: que ocurre?

Chica: hoy es su cumpleaños, quisiera pedirte que lo trates bien y que le hagas un pastel

Toy Chica: es su cumpleaños! por que no me lo dijiste antes! -corre a preparar un pastel- luego me arreglo, debo hacer un delicioso pastel para el -se pone a cocinar-

Horas después...

Un auto RZ-7 tuneado rojo, luces ultravioleta y también luces en la parte de abajo en color azul se estaciona frente al orfanato...

Golden: bonito auto...

Toy Chica: ya llego! -saca el pastel del horno, aun falta decorarlo- Chica! entretenlo un poco

Chica: yoooooooooooo

Mercenary: -baja del auto y va a la entrada, viste con un gorro rojo, lentes, chaleco con capucha negro, polera blanca, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas.-

Chica: todos le desearemos un feliz cumpleaños a Mercenary

Bonnie: todos!

Chica: Bonnie! dije todos, no empieces con tus celos y rencores

Bonnie: aaaaah esta bien... (demonios)

Mercenary: -se acerca a la puerta que ya esta abierta y entra...- hola... hay alguien?

Todos: sorpresa! Feliz cumpleaños!

Mercenary: muchas gracias chicos...

Toy Chica: -aun sin vestirse adecuadamente y toda llena de harina- feliz cumpleaños! lamento que me veas en estas fachas pero estaba preparandote un pastel -le entrega el pastel a Mercenary-

Mercenary: gracias, no te hubieras molestado

Toy Chica: disfruta tu pastel en lo que voy y me arreglo

Mercenary: de acuerdo

Unos minutos después por fin llegó Toy Chica vistiendo un suéter naranja con letras fucsias ajustado, unos leggins rosa fucsia y zapatos de tacón fucsias.

Mercenary: me encantó tu pastel, bien, nos vamos?

Toy Chica: si vamos

Ambos suben al auto

Mercenary: la primera parada será en un restaurante elegante

Toy Chica: adoro las cosas elegantes

Tuvieron una comida tranquila en el restaurante, una platica entretenida acompañada de un elegante vino francés, hablaron de incluso de videojuegos y armas de fuego, de las cuales Toy Chica tenía algo de conocimiento gracias a Pursuit .

Al salir de ahi fueron a una feria en el barrio chino, a Mercenary parecía gustarle mucho ese tipo de eventos, Toy chica aprovechó para conocer los postres típicos chinos. Pasearon por los locales edificados con esa estructura de edificios chinos, bastante elegante de la cultura oriental. Luego de comprar tambien unos cuantos recuerdos en la tienda de regalos salieron ahora para ir a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo...

Toy Chica: emm Mercenary... yo no se patinar!

Mercenary: yo te ayudo, no te preocupes

Rentaron unos patines y entraron a la pista, Mercenary parecía saber lo que hacia, mientras que Toy Chica no podia ni moverse por el miedo

Mercenary: anda, yo te cuido -la toma de las manos para que recorran la pista juntos-

Toy Chica: -nerviosa- aaaaaah... espera no esta tan mal...

Luego de acostumbrarse un poco, Toy Chica empieza a tener confianza y se suelta de Mercenary para intentar patinar sola, pero después de patinar un rato sin ayuda cae sobre Mercenary y lo besa accidentalmente

Toy Chica: -sonrojada- aaaaah lo siento!

Mercenary: no importa, -se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a Toy chica-

Minutos después salieron del lugar y ahora atravesaban por un parque para llegar al mirador de la ciudad...

Toy Chica: me agradan estas citas tranquilas, oye... no quieres acción?

Mercenary: bueno, yo solo planeaba una cita tranquila, ademas tu no eres como Golden, aunque no desperdiciarías la oportunidad para hacer sentir bien a tu cita, pero por lo pronto solo quisiera pasear y tener una cita tranquila y decente

Toy Chica: -sonriendo- de acuerdo, solo quiero ser una buena compañía

Mercenary: y lo eres, no es necesario tener acción como dice Golden

Al fin llegaron al mirador, ya era de noche, asi que las estrellas eran mucho mas fáciles de ver

Toy Chica: me agrada este lugar, a pesar de que no me gustan las alturas me gusta la vista que se tiene desde aqui

Mercenary: -viendo por el mirador- todo se ve genial desde aquí

Pasaron un buen rato disfrutando de la vista y observando las estrellas que desde ese punto se podían ver muy claras

Mercenary: que crees que haya mas allá?

Toy Chica: mas planetas, ya sabes, como la vez que Mangle destruyó todo un planeta, pobres sujetos... no eran tan malos después de todo, pero aun asi podían invadir la tierra

Mercenary: es cierto, no puedes confiar en seres de otros planetas

Luego de su bonito paseo regresaron al orfanato...

Toy Chica: me divertí mucho el dia de hoy, espero que tu tambien, ademas que era tu festejo de cumpleaños

Mercenary: claro que si, y tu pastel estaba delicioso

Toy Chica: gracias, si esperas un poco te preparare otra cosa mas, quieres esperar?

Mercenary: de acuerdo

Mercenary estuvo conversando con los chicos del orfanato en lo que Toy Chica le preparaba otra cosa en la cocina

Toy chica: aqui esta! -llega con un pastel pero hecho de muchos y pequeños cupcakes- espero te agrade, este es para ti solamente, para que te lo lleves y lo compartas, claro, si tu quieres compartirlo con tus amigos Frank, Alan... bueno tu decides

Mercenary: claro que si, muchas gracias por esto chicos, nos vemos -se despide de todos y se va con su pastel hecho con puros cupcakes-

Foxy: yo queria un cupcake!

Mangle: yo tambien

Toy Chica: pues no eran para ustedes! luego hago mas para nosotros, por ahora estoy cansada, ire a dormir.

* * *

 **Spring: Los puntos actualizados son los siguientes... ah y recuerden elegirme para sus citas, porque... bueno... emm... solo elijanme y ya!**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Toy Chica 5**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 3**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Metatton 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	39. Cita 30 Ana con Mettaton

**Cita 30 Ana con Mettaton**

* * *

La sala del orfanato brillaba con muchas luces neón...

Freddy: que esta pasando?

Toy Freddy: el robot travesti esta haciendo show en la sala

MTT: A quien llamas robot travesti oso maquillado?

Toy Freddy: pues a ti, no veo a otro mas por aquí

MTT: aaaaaaah -le dispara pequeñas bombas a Toy Freddy-

Toy Freddy: aaauch! no hagas eso!

MTT: pues no te burles de mi, hoy saldre con una mujer para que todo se callen la boca de que soy gay

Freddy: pues todos sabemos que le gustas, pero... a ti te gusta tambien?

MTT: -nervioso- emm olvidemos esto, ahora sigamos con el show

Bonnie: gaaaay!

MTT: NO SOY GAY! la verdad es que soy un robot con sentimientos pansexual

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Bonbon: entonces te gustan los panes! -corre a la cocina-

Spring: no Bonbon!

Chica: pansexual es que se enamora del alma de cualquier persona o ser...

Golden: o sea que se tira a todo lo que tiene alma -mirada pervertida- ese es el espíritu!

Todos: Golden!

Luego llega Bonbon con varios panes de la cocina...

Bonbon: te presento a Dona, Baguette, Pan tostado con mantequilla y Bolillo

Todos: -facepalm-

Foxy: rayos! me lastime con el garfio!

Mangle: cuantas veces debo decirte que hagas el facepalm con la mano! no con el garfio

Bonbon: mmm pero tambien te habias enamorado de un jamon! y no era pan

Todos: olvidalo Bonbon!

MTT: podrian no recordarme el jamón otra vez...

En eso suena el timbre...

Chica: debe ser tu cita, ya estas listo Mettaton?

MTT: si querida, abre la puerta

Freddy: te recomiendo que actúes lo mas masculino posible

MTT: yo actuo como se me da la gana, ademas si le gusto es por mi forma de ser, no necesito cambiar nada

Ana: hola chicos!

Todos: hola Anita!

MTT: -nervioso- Aaaanita que gusto verte, bueno, hay que irnos, tenemos tanto que hacer

Ana: ok, hasta luego chicos

Todos: adiós!

Ana: aaah casi lo olvido -saca un papel de su bolsillo- mi primo te manda esto Chica... -le entrega un dibujo-

El dibujo era Chica junto a un pastel gigante que tiene escrito "mexor cosinera"

Chica: aaay que tierno! lo guardare para siempre, agradécele cuando puedas de mi parte y dile que le mando un abrazo

Golden: oye Anita... -se acerca a ella y le habla en voz baja- porque no pruebas que es tener "acción" con un robot

Ana: Golden! no se puede... supongo... pero aun así no haré tal cosa! o bueno...

Golden: vamos recuerdo que tienes tu lado pervertido, anda tu puedes

Ana: emm pues...

MTT: de que tanto hablan, ya vamonos querida!

Ana: si vamonos... adiós chicos

MTT: quiero que esta cita salga lo mejor posible, asi que contraté una limusina para pasear como una estrella como yo merece, anda sube

Ana: si claro!

Chofer: a donde los llevo?

MTT: a un restaurante 5 estrellas, mi cita merece lo mejor

Chofer: esta bien

Luego llegaron a Italianni's...

MTT: Papyrus y Sans me recomendaron este sitio, dijeron que era muy elegante -se viste elegante con un boton en su cuerpo- ya esta, listo para la ocasión

Ana: espera... los robots comen?

MTT: Alphys me ha acondicionado mi cuerpo tan bien que me ha puesto ya órganos humanos, ahora debería ser considerado androide

Ana: interesante... podría luego verificar si tus órganos funcionan bien?

MTT: -sonrojado- emm no lo se... yo creo... que es algo pronto para esto...

Ana: recuerda que soy enfermera y quiero ver si tus órganos están saludables y... -se acaba de dar cuenta de el porque Mettaton se había sonrojado- (aaah eso quiere decir que Alphys le habia puesto un pe*e)

MTT: no te preocupes, supongo que Alphys sabe lo que hace, y eligió órganos saludables

Luego de platicar y comer Ana se dio cuenta que Mettaton tenia varios órganos humanos, entre ellos aparato digestivo y aparato reproductor, cabe mencionar que la muy lujuriosa de Alphys implantó a su robot tanto aparato reproductor masculino y femenino, por lo cual podría tener hijos como padre o como madre.

Ana: no se que pensar de Alphys ahora, pero es interesante

MTT: emm olvidemos todo esto y vamos ahora a un show de actuación

Ana: esta bien!

El show de actuación era como una especie de discoteca retro con luces neón, donde todas las personas podrían participar libremente y el ganador se llevaría la copa del mejor actor del club y dinero en efectivo

En lo que el show comenzaba, los invitados podian comer, beber, bailar, cantar, en fin, lo que se hace en cualquier club nocturno.

MTT: quieres ir al karaoke en lo que empieza el concurso?

Ana: si por favor!

Cantaron en duo algunas canciones y por fin habían hecho la primera llamada para el concurso

MTT: bueno, iré a participar, oye, quieres participar conmigo?

Ana: yoooo! emm si claro, que debo hacer?

MTT: bueno, soy muy bueno siendo julieta de la historia "Romeo y Julieta" se que es extraño... quieres ser Romeo?

Ana: Romeo! emm pues si quieres

Mettaton se puso un vestido y Ana un traje de hombre de la edad antigua...

Luego comenzaron a actuar... (MTT de Julieta y Ana de Romeo)

 _Romeo: ¡Habló! Siento de nuevo su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de la noche te me apareces, como emisario de los cielos a la asombrada vista de los mortales, que deslumbrados te observan cruzar con vuelo muy rápido las esferas, y mecerse en las alas de las nubes!_

 _Julieta: ¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¿Por qué no renuncias al nombre de tus padres? Y si careces de valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto._

 _Romeo: ¿Qué debo hacer, continúo escuchándola o hablo?_

 _Julieta: Acaso no eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco, que llevas. ¿Y qué quiere decir Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo ni rostro ni fragmento de la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no tomas otro nombre? La rosa no dejaria de ser rosa, tampoco dejaria de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamara de otra manera. Asimismo mi adorado Romeo, pese a que tuviera otro nombre, conservaria todas las buenas cualidades de su alma, que no las tiene por herencia. Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y a cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa esencial, toma toda mi alma._

 _Romeo: Si de tu palabra me adueño, llámame tu amante, e imaginaré que me he bautizado otra vez y que he perdido el nombre de Romeo._

 _Julieta: ¿Y quién eres tú que, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche vienes a sorprender mis secretos?_

 _Romeo: No sé de cierto mi nombre, debido a que tú detestas ese nombre, amada mía, y si yo pudiera lo extirparía de mi pecho._

 _Julieta: Contadas expresiones he oído de esa boca, no obstante te reconozco. ¿No eres Romeo? ¿No eres de los Montescos?_

 _Romeo: No seré ni una cosa ni otra, ángel mío, si cualquiera de las dos te molesta._

 _Julieta: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta este sitio, y cuál es tu propósito? Los muros de esta puerta son altos y no se pueden escalar; aquí podrías encontrar la muerte, siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis familiares te encontrara._

 _Romeo: Con las alas que me dio el amor, salté los elevados muros; además, no le tengo miedo a tus Íamiliares._

 _Julieta: Te matarán si te encuentran aquí._

 _Romeo: Diosa mía, tus ojos son más homicidas que las espadas de veinte familiares tuyos. Obsérvame sin enfado, y mi cuerpo se hará invensible._

 _Julieta: Daría un mundo porque no te hallaran._

 _Romeo: El velo lúgubre de la noche me protege de ellos. Sin embargo deseo morir a costa de sus manos, amándome tú, que eludiéndolos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor..._

Los espectadores aplaudían por tal profesionalismo y realismo en su papel. Obviamente ganaron el premio

Ana: Ganamos!

MTT: si querida! lo logramos! -abraza a Ana quien aun estaba vestida de Romeo y la besa frente a todos-

Todos el mundo aplaude entusiasmado

Ana: -alegre sonríe a su compañero con vestido-

Se llevaron el trofeo y con el dinero pagaron al Chofer y compraron postres para celebrar su triunfo (el ataque de rabia que debió darle a Toy Chica si se entera de esto) pasearon por el parque y finalmente pidieron al Chofer de la limusina que los llevaran a la casa de Ana...

MTT: y bien... -sonrojándose un poco- te gusto tu cita?

Ana: fue genial, gracias por todo!

Golden: -sale de la nada- ¡ACCIÓN! -se va corriendo-

Ana: aaaah! Golden!

MTT: querida... aun no se como funciona del todo mi cuerpo con órganos humanos, pero... puede que después me enseñes a utilizarlo... esta bien?

Ana: -ligeramente sonrojada- claro... nos vemos después -baja de la limusina-...

Sera que algún día Ana se atreva a "enseñarle" a usar sus órganos...

* * *

 **Freddy: Y llegaron las puntuaciones amigos mios... y bueno, elijanme a mi, aunque creo que mi equipo ni siquiera sabe de esto de la competencia "Theory donde rayos estas" no me abandones!**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Toy Chica 5**

 **Chica 4**

 **Mangle 4**

 **Foxy 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 3**

 **Puppet 2**

 **Bboy 2**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Toy Freddy 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**

* * *

 **Epilogo...**

Bonbon: -jugando con los panes-

 _Bolillo: "Oh señorita Dona, quisiera decirle que la amo..."_

 _Dona: "lo siento señor Bolillo, pero yo amo a alguien mas..."_

 _Bolillo: " nooooo! porqueeeeeeeee! podría saber de quien se trata?"_

 _Dona: " Es Pan con Mantequilla"_

 _Bolillo: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! es porque es delgado cierto! "_

 _Dona: "Lo siento! pero no me gusta el exceso de migajon"_

 _Bolillo: " Prometo bajar de peso, pero dame una oportunidad"_

 _Dona: " Lo siento Bolillo, se que encontraras a alguien mejor... mira a tu alrededor, tantas empanadas y galletas que hay en el mundo, tambien otras donas" ..._

 _Bolillo: "pero tu eras especial... mi Dona glaseada..."_

 _Dona: "Tengo que irme... lo siento... " -se va-_

Todos: -llorando- aaah

Mangle: que historia tan triste!

Foxy: no sabia que Bolillo sufriera tanto!

Spring: y luego que pasa con ellos?

Bonbon: pues eso sera para el siguiente capitulo

Todos: aaah!

Bonbon: después sabrán lo que pasa con... oigan! quien le dio una mordida a la Dona!

Foxy: -masticando- yo no fui!

Bonbon: y donde esta Baguette?

Freddy: Golden se lo llevó

Chica: mendiga Golden cochina!

Golden: para que pensabas que me lo había llevado! estoy haciéndome un subway

Bonbon: noooooooo! no se los coman! luego no podre continuar con la obra de "Amor pansexual"

Toy Chica: aaah bueno fue emocionante y todo pero debemos dejar de jugar con la comida...


	40. Horarios actuales

**Horarios...**

 **Hola humanos y no tan humanos... Aquí los horarios para esta semana y la otra... rayos ya casi regreso a la escuela...**

 **Viernes 6: Tomas con T Freddy, T Chica, Bboy, Puppet y Mangle**

 **Sabado 7: Milena y Franco con todos los chicos del orfanato.**

 **Domingo 8 ... Domingo de Flojera!**

 **Lunes 9 Estarlin con Foxy y Mangle**

 **Martes 10 Pursuit con Toy Chica**

 **Miércoles** **11 Julian Maza con Chica**

 **Jueves 12 Lucius Con Papyrus**

 **Viernes 13... (Día de buena suerte) Theory y Denise Prior con Bonbon y Spring**

 **Sabado 14 Carlos con Bonbon y Mercenary (Ray Cooper) con Puppet**

 **Domingo 15... Domingo de Flojera!**

 **Lunes 16 (Rayos volveré a la escuela) Mauricio con Bboy y Puppet**

 **Estaré subiendo después del 16 de Enero uno o dos capítulos por semana del siguiente semestre en el Instituto Ebott**


	41. Cita 31 Tomas Ferrari y varios

**Cita 31 Tomas Ferrari con Toy Freddy, Bboy, Puppet, T chica y Mangle**

* * *

En el patio frontal del orfanato...

Toy Freddy: -limpiando su moto- estas lista para correr hoy querida...

Toy Chica: no puedo creer que seas mas cariñoso con la moto que conmigo

Toy Freddy: vamos, soy tan cariñoso contigo como lo soy con las motos

Toy Chica: no me compares con una moto! idiota!

Toy Freddy: jajaja! tranquila

Puppet: Bboy! tu conducirás el auto, de acuerdo?

Bboy: si esta bien

Puppet: ya esta limpio y reluciente... -se le acerca un poco a Bboy- le puse mas velocidades con magia-

Bboy: eso es posible?

Puppet: claro que si, para que vean que en esta carrera no solo estaran en juego el honor de Tomi y de Toy Freddy

Mangle: se olvidan de mi! yo voy a ganar la carrera con mi auto!

Foxy: Mangle es nuestro auto!

Mangle: si como sea, voy a ganar y traere el premio para compartirlo contigo

Chica: tengo entendido que esta cita era tambien para ayudar al problema que tenían tu y Mangle, pero como ya esta arreglado, supongo que no importa ya

Mangle: si ya lo arreglamos, ahora limpiare el auto para que se vea bien

Freddy: su auto es un desastre, se ve horrible!

Luego de un rato llegó Tomas en su hermoso Ferrari, FXX K

Todos: ooooooooooooh!

Tom: listos!... listo Tred... -mirando a Toy Freddy-

Toy Freddy: estoy mas que listo! sabes que ganaré esta carrera y te demostrare el poder de un vehículo de 2 ruedas!

Puppet: nada de eso! nosotros ganaremos

Toy Chica: pregunta Tomi... Hay premio por ganar?

Tom: que si hay premio! claro que lo hay, el ganador se lleva diez mil dolares

Todos: oooooooooooooooooh!

Scott: -se asoma por la ventana- Exijo que no dejen que gane el Tomy! necesitamos el dinero en el orfanato

Tom: ah Scott, cuantas veces no te damos dinero en las entrevistas y sigues quejandote

Scott: si no fuera por las deudas millonarias que tengo en la comunidad por los zorros no me quejaría tanto

Mangle: dejalo en mis manos Scott, yo ganare!

Foxy: ten cuidado al conducir, no te vayas a matar

Mangle: se lo que hago, hora de irnos!

Todos tomaron sus Vehiculos, Tomas iba en su auto Ferrari, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica en la moto, Bboy y Puppet en el auto que les correspondia y Mangle sola tambien en su auto

Condujeron hasta llegar a un lugar solitario ideal para unas buenas competencias automovilísticas, tenía la dificultad de que en algunas zonas de la pista eran de tierra y no de concreto, asi que esto iba a ser interesante para todos

Toy Freddy: ja! por suerte mi moto es todo terreno! a ver si sus autos logran pasar tan veloces en la terrazeria

Tom: no subestimes a mi Ferrari amigo Tred

Mangle: no subestimes a mi Subaru!

Puppet: y no subestimen a nuestro BMW

Toy Chica: emm por precaucion te dejare correr solo Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy: si, es lo mejor, porque hare tantas acrobacias a media carrera que podrias salir volando, es mas seguro que te quedes

Tom: respeto la decision de Toy Chica, los autos son mas seguros en ese aspecto, ya que tienen bolsas de aire

Toy Freddy: las motos son mas ligeras y mejores, ahora lo veras...

Puppet: podríamos empezar de una vez!

Toy Chica: yo doy inicio con esto! -saca una bandera a cuadros- En sus marcas... Listos... FUERAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los cuatro vehículos arrancan de la linea de salida para comenzar la carrera de 50 vueltas... De primera quien parecía llevar ventaja la motocicleta de Toy Freddy sin embargo por la derecha el Ferrari de Tom se hizo presente y cada vez tomando mas velocidad hasta alcanzar y rebasar a Toy Freddy...

Toy Freddy: demonios! -acelera mas- pero vendrá mi ventaja... los caminos de terracería!

Puppet: pisale! Bboy! tenemos que ganar!

Bboy: yo soy lento pero seguro

Puppet: a que te refieres?

Bboy: ya lo veras...

Puppet: me sorprende que tengas un as bajo la manga... siempre resultas ser todo una caja de sorpresas

Mangle: coooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee! -le pisa lo mas que puede al Subaru Blanco con franjas rojas el cual ahora tenía pegatinas de un ancla en un costado y una bandera pirata en la parte de atras- Vamoooooooos!

El Ferrari llevaba la delantera y por un aproximado de 5 metros de distancia estaba Toy Freddy quien ahora ya estaba siendo alcanzado por el Subaru blanco y por una gran diferencia atrás estaba el BMW azul con negro del equipo de Bboy y Puppet

Ahora llegó la parte en la que mas esperaba Toy Freddy, el camino de terracería, la motocicleta tenía unas llantas que aguantaban todo tipo de terreno y la suspensión de calidad que tenia lo hacia cruzar como si nada ese camino, como era de esperarse el los autos derraparon en el camino, pero no disminuyeron la velocidad tanto como Toy Freddy esperaba.

Toy Freddy de nuevo había rebasado al Ferrari y el subaru de Mangle estaba a menos de 2 metros de distancia atrás de el, El BMW de Bboy estaba apenas entrando en el camino de terraceria...

Al terminar la primera vuelta quien se había coronado ganador fue Toy Freddy por unos 4 metros de diferencia contra Tomy.

Las primeras 10 vueltas el resultado no habia variado mucho al primero, pero para la vuelta 25 el Ferrari habia ganado velocidad y por fin dejo de pisar los talones de Toy Freddy para llevarse la delantera.

A la vuelta 40 de milagro el Subaru de Mangle tomó mucho impulso y había rebasado a todos pues Mangle había descubierto que el auto traía nitro y no los había activado...

Mangle: jajaja! pudranse! muerdan el polvo!

Toy Freddy: no puede ser!

Las siguientes vueltas fueron muy reñidas entre la moto, el subaru y el ferrari, en cambio el BMW estaba como en paseo por el parque atrás de todos

Habia llegado la ultima vuelta, nada se veia decidido aun, ni siquiera para Puppet y Bboy...

Bboy: agarrate Puppet... -activó todas las velocidades que le habían puesto al auto-

El BMW azul parecía que traía cohetes en la parte trasera y rebaso a los 3 autos con facilidad llevando la delantera por mucho

Tom: no puede ser!

Toy Freddy: lo que me faltaba!

Mangle: esto no se queda asi... -acelera de nuevo al máximo que su auto daba y se acercaba a Puppet...

Puppet: pero como! ahi viene Mangle! date prisa!

Bboy: activamos todas las velocidades y es lo máximo que puedo hacer!

Mangle: aceleró demasiado pero perdió el control en el camino de terracería, haciendo que se volcara y cayera encima del auto de Puppet y Bboy

Puppet: noooooooooooooooo!

Ambos autos habían quedado fuera, y ahora todo era cuestión de ver si ganaba el Ferrari o la moto...

Como era de esperarse estaban muy parejos, Tom activó otro nitro mas y esto hizo que Toy Freddy quedara atras

Toy Freddy: nada de eso! -acelero lo mas que pudo y de alguna forma logró saltar encima del Ferrari como si fuese una rampa y lo sobrepasó en el aire

Tom: con que esas tenemos...

Toy Freddy sentía el triunfo, pero Tom utilizó sus últimos recursos y aceleró muchisimo ganando a Toy Freddy por unos centimetros de diferencia

Toy Freddy: nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tom: que te parece amigo Tred! te he ganado

Toy Freddy: nooo! nooo! nooo! no lo acepto! no... no puede ser

Tom: no seas mal perdedor, anda, acepta tu derrota...

Mangle: -toda sucia por el accidente pero sana y salva- no seas mal perdedor Toy Freddy, ni modo

Toy Freddy: Scott necesitaba el dinero

Puppet: -sacudiéndose el polvo- no importa ya...

Tom: no se preocupen, les doy el dinero para Scott, pero tengo la satisfaccion de haberte ganado Tred

Toy Freddy: de acuerdo ya pues... acepto mi derrota, pero esto no se quedara asi! luego tendremos otra carrera

Tom: como quieras

Toy chica: fue muy reñida la competencia, vengan les preparé unos cupcakes para celebrar...

Luego de comer sus cupcakes...

Toy Freddy: tenemos que regresar

Mangle: aaaaaaaah Foxy se enojará por haber dejado el auto así

Puppet: no puedo usar magia para reparar autos, gasto demasiada

Tom: lamento lo de sus autos, luego les consigo otros

Mangle y Puppet: ok...

Tomas llevó a los demás en su auto mientras que Toy Freddy se fue con Toy Chica para irse al orfanato

Al llegar...

Puppet: hemos llegado

Mangle: aaaaaah Foxy! destruí el auto

Foxy: no importa, ademas estamos acostumbrados a la pobreza

Tom: bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, hasta pronto!

Todos: hasta pronto Tomy!

Scott: gracias por el dinero!

* * *

 **Mangle: He llegado para decir las puntuaciones y... elijanme!... Somos Team Mangle-Nicole**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Toy Chica 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Mangle 5**

 **Chica 4**

 **Foxy 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 3**

 **Puppet 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**

* * *

 **Epilogo 2...**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala para ver la siguiente parte de "Amor pansexual" la obra de Bonbon...

Bonbon: Es hora de seguir con esto...

 **Actuaciones de...**

 **Dona como Dona**

 **Bolillo como Bolillo**

 **Pan con mantequilla como pan con mantequilla**

 **Baguette como Baguette**

 **Foxy como el monstruo come pan.**

 _Dona: "Pan con mantequilla! estoy aqui! "_

 _Pan con Mantequilla: "pero que te ha pasado! te ves horrible! "_

 _Dona: "un monstruo come pan me ha mordido, lo siento"_

 _Pan con Mantequilla: " ya no te quiero! eres horrible, yo merezco a alguien mejor"_

 _Dona: "no me hagas esto! yo te amo!"_

 _Pan con Mantequilla: "yo antes te amaba, pero las cosas han cambiado, tu has cambiado, ya no puedo aceptarte asi, lo siento" -se va-_

 _Dona: "noooooooooooooooo! tiene razon! soy horrible con esta mordida! nadie me querra ahora" ..._

 _Continuara..._

Todos: nooooooooooooo!

Foxy: se lo merecia la mendiga dona culera! por haber rechazado al pobre bolillo

Chica: bueno es hora de dormir

Bonbon: el final les sorprendera a todos

Freddy: a dormir chicos...


	42. Cita 32 Milena y Franco con todos

**Cita 32 Milena y Franco con Todos**

* * *

Hoy tocaba cita para todos, así que estaban alistándose para su salida

Spring: saldremos con Milena y Franco, eso era posible?

Freddy: la jefa hace todo posible, no me sorprende

Foxy: ojala vayamos a un lugar divertido

Chica: el mensaje que nos mandó la jefa dice que nosotros debíamos pensar a donde ir

Freddy: propongo que cada pareja proponga un lugar

Todos: ok...

Mangle: Foxy y yo proponemos...

Luego tocan el timbre...

Chica: deben ser ellos -corre a abrir- Bienvenidos

Milena: hola

Franco: hola! -corre a abrazar a todos

Milena: no se sorprenden al tener cita con dos seguidores juntos?

Spring: no

Toy Chica: hemos pasado momentos hasta con todos juntos, asi que no es muy sorprendente que digamos -es abrazada por Franco- aah tranquilo Franco jeje

Franco: ya tienen pensado a donde iremos?

Mangle: siiii, Foxy y yo queremos ir a pasear en barco

Freddy: Golden y yo queremos ir a un prostíbulo

Chica: tenían que ser!

Bonnie: chica y yo queremos ir a clases de baile de cumbia

Franco: ok...

Spring: Bonbon y yo elegimos ir a una convención de vocaloid y música hecha por computadora

Toy Chica: Toy Freddy y yo queremos ir a un restaurante

Toy Freddy: yo no...

Toy Chica: te callas!

Puppet: nosotros queremos ir a un viaje en globos aerostáticos

Todos: ooooooooh!

Freddy: es la primera vez que pides algo que sea para Bboy

Puppet: lo merece, de vez en cuando me gusta consentirlo

Milena: entonces vamonos,

Primero fueron a comer algo, como era costumbre Chica y Toy Chica se la pasaron criticando y examinando la comida...

Spring: no podemos salir a ningún lado sin que se comporten como locos!

Freddy: disculpa Spring, pero tu también estas loco, dime, quien aquí es normal, por eso nuestra serie se llama LOCURAS en el orfanato Cawthon... mira, Golden y yo somos unos pervertidos, Bonnie es un rockero-cumbiero, Chica es una chef obsesiva por la comida, Toy Chica por los postres, Puppet es bruja, Bboy es un golobofilico...

Puppet y Bboy: oigan!

Freddy: Toy Freddy es un obsesivo con las motos, Foxy y Mangle son unos locos piratas desastrosos, Bonbon es una chica inocente e idiota y hace todo lo que hacemos nosotros y tu eres un obsesivo por la computación... dime... quien rayos es normal de nosotros 12?

Spring: ya pues..

Luego de comer fueron a la convención...

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiiiii! Vocaloid!

Spring: siiiiiiiiiiii! computadoras!

A Bonnie también le gustó el lugar y fuero a explorar el lugar...

Guardia: este joven con orejas de conejo es su amigo?

Freddy: si! que hiciste Spring!

Guardia: se metió a configurar una computadora que estaba prohibida

Chica: Spring! no hagas desastre!

Milena: y dices que solo los zorros hacen desastre

Después de salir de la convención...

Franco: ahora a donde?

Bonnie: a bailar!

Milena: ok vamos a la escuela de baile...

En la escuela de baile les enseñaron pasos para cumbias, Bonnie estaba muy emocionado y aunque lo negara, a Chica le encantaba bailar cumbia con Bonnie

Foxy: -tratando de bailar con Mangle- oye muévete mas rápido, esto se hace mas rápido

Mangle: no puedo

Freddy: a Milena le toca bailar con Franco!

Franco: yo si se bailar, porque soy el gran Avendaño!

Milena: no me digas...

Freddy: pégate mas Golden -mirada pervertida-

Golden: si Freddy

Toy Chica: miren como bailan Bonnie y Chica, parecen profesionales

Todos: bravo!

Foxy: nosotros también podemos hacer eso verdad Mangle -la carga-

Mangle: no Foxy no vayas a...

Foxy lanzó a Mangle al aire

Todos: noooo!

Foxy: tranquilos, ahorita la atrapo... -atrapa a Mangle pero le encajó el garfio por accidente-

Mangle: aaaaaaaah!

Todos: ay Foxy!

Puppet: yo la curo

Luego de que Puppet curara a Mangle y los sacaran del lugar por hacer escándalo...

Milena: y ahora a donde nos toca ir?

Foxy: a los barcos!

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Fueron a un puerto y ahi subieron a un crucero, pasaron la tarde mirando el mar y un espectaculo de delfines que salieron, horas despues Mangle y Foxy desviaron el barco y los hecharon al mar por desastrosos

Bonbon: ayuda! no se nadar!

Spirng: traemos chalecos salvavidas Bonbon!

Bonbon: ah ok!

Milena: nademos hasta la orilla, no esta tan lejos

Franco: vamos chicos

Todos: nadaremos! nadaremos! en el mar! el mar! el mar! que hay que hacer nadar... nadar!

Freddy: ya es hora de ir a los prostíbulos

Golden: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Franco: en serio tenemos que pedir una...

Milena: no creo que sea conveniente

Freddy: pues pueden solo mirar, pero Golden y yo si pediremos unos...

Rato después...

Freddy: que tal te fue Golden?

Golden: no tan mal, claro, les faltan experiencia, tu eres el experto Freddy -lo abraza y le acaricia el abdomen-

Chica: acabas de salir de tener acción con el puto ese y todavía quieres mas!

Golden: claro que si, nunca es suficiente.

Franco: y lo ultimo es ir a los globos aerostáticos...

En el paseo con globos hicieron un equipo de 6 personas para un globo y 2 de 4 personas

Chica: vamos a ver... Milena, Franco, Freddy, Golden, Toy Freddy y Toy Chica en un equipo, Bonnie y yo con Puppet y Bboy y los zorros irán con Spring y Bonbon.

Spring: no quiero ir con los zorros! solo nos meterán en problemas!

Chica: tu puedes controlarlos!

Spring: claro déjenme de responsable...

La vista desde arriba era muy bonita, Bboy era el capitán de su globo, en el grupo de 6 se turnaron entre todos, excepto Toy Freddy que no le gustaba maniobrar ningún otro transporte que no fuera una moto y con el equipo de "ingenieros" ...

Spring: Foxy! deja eso! solo haras que el globo suba demasiado!

Foxy: nos hace falta altura y velocidad

Mangle: yo lo hago!

Spring: nooo! aléjense de aquí zorros... aléjense...

Bonbon: Spring! ten cuidado, vamos contra los globos de los demas!

Spring: demonios!

Mangle: -suelta todos los saquitos de arena que tiene el globo en la canasta y hace que se eleve mas- yeeeeeeeeeei!

Spring: noooooooo! Mangle! porqueeeeeeeee!

Foxy: eso Capitana Mangle! suelta las anclas para poder navegar mejor!

Spring: esto no es un barco! par de idiotas!

Foxy: pues yo aumentaré la velocidad -usa mas fuego para elevar el globo mas y que fuera mas rápido-

Spring: noooooooooooo! vamos a morir!

Bonbon: Spring! hay que hacer algo!

Foxy: no se preocupen, solo nos estamos divirtiendo...

De repente el globo se revienta por exceso de aire caliente que Foxy le había echado...

Todos: vamos a morir!

Bboy: idiotas! no saben controlar un globo! -acelera el globo y lo conduce a la dirección de Mangle y Foxy-

Puppet hizo magia para que el globo no cayera tan rápido y Bboy logró rescatar a los zorros y los conejos

Bonbon: aaah Bboy! eres mi héroe! -lo abraza-

Puppet: claro, pero yo ayude bastante

Bonbon: Puppet me salvaste -también la abraza-

Spring: idiotas! casi nos morimos!

Milena: -se acerca al globo de los demas- afortunadamente no nos tocó con ellos

Franco: yo los hubiera controlado

Spring: si como no, ya quisiera verte controlando al par de zorros

Luego de terminar su paseo en globo regresaron al orfanato...

Franco: adios amigos! nos vemos pronto

Milena: hasta luego chicos!

Todos: adios Milena!, adios Franco!

Ambos se fueron a casa mientras que los chicos del orfanato se quedaron para descansar.

* * *

 **Golden: Y listos los puntos hasta hoy... pues se quedaron igual porque eran todos, asi que no iban a cambiar... elijanme a mi, ya saben que yo les doy acción!**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Toy Chica 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Mangle 5**

 **Chica 4**

 **Foxy 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 3**

 **Puppet 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**

* * *

 **Epilogo 3**

Obra creada por Bonbon... "Amor pansexual" ...

Protagonizada por Dona, Bolillo, Baguette y Pan con mantequilla

Directora: Bonbon... Actuación especial de Golden utilizando a Baguette

 _Dona estaba triste, pues su amor Pan con mantequilla ya no lo amaba por su apariencia física..._

 _Baguette: que te ocurre querida mía?_

 _Dona: Pan con mantequilla ya no me ama..._

 _Baguette: olvídalo, yo puedo darte amor..._

 _Dona: de verdad? aunque con esta mordida me quieres?_

 _Baguette: claro que si... vamos... te enseñare lo que es... la acción..._

 _Golden: y en ese momento Baguette se llevo a la Dona para darle duro, ya saben, el baguette y la dona... el hoyo de la dona..._

 _Bonbon: mi obra no hablaría de eso Golden!_

 _Golden: y el baguette le dio bien duro a la dona, y la dona gemia de placer..._

 _Continuara..._

Chica: basta, no debiste hacer esto

Bonbon: bueno esto es todo por hoy

Todos: aaaah noooo!


	43. Cita 33 Estarlin con Foxy y Mangle

**Cita 33 Estarlin con Mangle y Foxy**

* * *

Hacia un buen día en el orfanato a pesar de que estaba algo fresco...

Foxy: pirata! hoy es momento de ir de aventuras!

Mangle: siiiiiiiiii! por fin nos eligieron a nosotros dos juntos!

Chica: aah nada de desastres! compórtense! con un demonio con ustedes

Bonnie: es como pedirle a Puppet que no sea bruja

Puppet: que dijiste!

Unos minutos mas tarde, llegó un cevrolet camaro al frente del orfanato...

Freddy: parece que llegaron por ustedes

Mangle: estoy lista!

Foxy: yo igual! vamos

Estarlin bajó del auto, vestía con una polera gris, un pantalón jeans, unos tenis rojos con blanco y una gorra blanca con una estrella amarilla

Estarlin: hola chicos!

Foxy: vamonos, hay tanto que hacer

Mangle: y deshacer...

Estarlin: vamos pues, adiós chicos!

Golden: bonito auto...

Mangle: a donde iremos primero?

Estarlin, les propongo ir primero a una expo anime

Mangle: siiiiii! me encantan las expo anime!

Foxy: a mi también

Estarlin: suban al auto y vamos

Llegaron a la expo, los zorros obviamente ya tenían incluido el cosplay de FNAF y Estarlin tambien se vistió con un cosplay de FNAF, recorrieron unos cuantos puestos de expositores, y tambien se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, los tres estaban compitiendo pero en una partida Foxy perdió y se enojó tanto que partió en dos el control del juego... Mangle agarró del brazo a Estarlin y a Foxy para huir del lugar antes de que los descubrieran, pero obviamente los habian visto y los andaban buscando...

Y en un baño...

Estarlin: cuando saldremos de aquí?

Mangle: no podemos salir, nos descubrirán

Foxy: ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, este baño de para hombres

Estarlin: ya se! hay que disfrazarnos de otra cosa

Foxy: bien, pero como que...

Luego entran convenientemente 3 sujetos con cosplay de DBZ

Mangle: orale esos!

Tipo: que hace una mujer aqui!...

Antes de que los otros 2 pudieran hablar Mangle, Foxy y Estarlin los golpearon y desmayaron para quitarles los trajes...

Foxy: a un lado! no quiero que desnudes a estos hombres Mangle!

Mangle: pero quiero tomar el cosplay

Foxy: espera ahorita te lo doy

Tomaron los trajes de Goku SSJ dios, Vegeta SSJ dios azul y Gogeta SSJ

Foxy: quiero ser Goku!

Mangle: ok, seré Vegeta y tu Gogeta ok Estarlin?

Estarlin: lo que sea por salir de aquí...

Anduvieron un rato mas en la expo y los hicieron actuar en el concurso, el cual no ganaron porque Mangle era una pésima Vegeta y no era que los cosplays robados fueran muy buenos que digamos... Luego los desmayados del baño despertaron y los acusaron de intento de homicidio y tuvieron que salir corriendo del lugar...

Estarlin: vamonos de aqui, huyamos al restaurante...

Llegaron a un bonito restaurante de temática de piratas...

Mangle: siiiiiiiiiiiii! esta genial!

Por fuera la fachada era como un verdadero barco pirata, en el interior era como estar dentro de un verdadero barco, solo que con muchas mesas para comer

Foxy: que bonito lugar, nosotros merecemos comer aquí siempre

Luego de por fin una tranquila comida, decidieron salir a jugar fuera en la fachada del restaurante, ahi habia varios niños jugando a los piratas

Foxy: Hey pequeños, ustedes no saben como deben ser los verdaderos piratas...

Mangle: les enseñaremos como deben comportarse los piratas de verdad

Uno de los niños: ustedes no son piratas de verdad!

Foxy y Mangle: -con cara de ofendidos- aaaaaaaaah

Foxy: nos ofenden! pero miren esto... -se quita el parche para descubrir su ojo faltante repuesto con una pequeña lampara y se quita su garfio

Niños: aaaaaaaah! si es un pirata!

Mangle: -también descubre su ojo- mirenme!

Niños: es cierto! son piratas!

Estarlin: emm yo... soy un pirata nuevo que aun no he tenido batallas y por eso no he perdido los ojos ni las manos

Foxy: es cierto, es un marinero, como ustedes, ahora acomódense en la cubierta que les enseñaremos lo que hacen los verdaderos piratas...

Luego de contarles historias de piratas y enseñarles como funcionaban las brujulas y los catalejos de bolsillo como el que Foxy siempre cargaba, tenian que irse para continuar su cita...

Estarlin: es hora de irnos niños!

Foxy: recuerden como utilizar los artefactos que les mostramos para no perderse

Mangle: y recuerden que hay que ser muy valientes para ser piratas!

Los tres se fueron ahora irian a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo...

Estarlin: saben patinar?

Foxy: no, pero lo podemos intentar

Se colocaron los patines y apenas pisaron la pista, Mangle y Foxy cayeron uno encima de otro

Mangle: esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé

Foxy: hay que intentarlo de nuevo!

Luego de varias caidas aprendieron a mantenerse en pie un poco mejor y lograron avanzar, habia varias chicas ahi patinando con sus amigas...

Foxy: orale Estarlin, ve a conquistar a una de esas chicas -lo toma del brazo y lo empuja haciendo que tirara a todas las chicas en la pista-

Mangle: creo que asi no va a conquistarlas... -tratan de salir corriendo pero caen-

Foxy: rayos!

Estarlin: Foxy! -es de nuevo empujado pero por las chicas de regreso contra los zorros y cae tambien encima de ellos-

Mangle: muy mal!

Foxy: jeje podemos jugar bolos con personas, orale Estarlin, eres la bola de nuevo

Estarlin: nada de eso! -agarra a Foxy y lo lanza ahora a el hacia las otras personas-

Mangle: jeje! jaque mate!

Estarlin: no es ajedrez!

Luego fueron echados por causar desastres en la pista

Estarlin: es hora de ir al muelle

Los zorros: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Estarlin rentó una caña de pescar y estaba tranquilamente pescando junto a los zorros, pero estar tranquilos no era la especialidad de ellos, asi que unos momentos despues se empezaron a inquietar...

Foxy: que pasaria si vamos a pescar mas al fondo

Mangle: tomemos un bote para irnos mas en medio

Estarlin: estan seguros?

Foxy: claro que si!

Tomaron un bote y empezaron a pescar mas lejos del muelle

Foxy: me proclamo capitan de este barco!

Mangle: no! yo quiero ser la capitana!

Comenzaron a pelearse y cayeron al agua volteando el bote y tirando también a Estarlin

Estarlin: oigan! miren lo que hicieron!

Mangle: rápido! un tiburón viene! -toma a sus dos compañeros y los lleva a la orilla-

Estarlin: no era tiburón, era un pedazo de plástico

Luego de secarse la ropa fueron a la feria, luego de subir a varios juegos y comer algodón de azúcar hasta reventar, los zorros pusieron dinamita de quien sabe donde en un juego llamado "el cohete"

Foxy: ahora si podrá despegar!

Huyeron para no ser descubiertos y escaparon los tres juntos en el camaro...

Estarlin: Solo nos falta ir al cine y a una fiesta a la que estamos invitados

Foxy y Mangle: una fiesta?

Estarlin: si, iremos un rato

En el cine entraron a ver una comedia, todo parecía ir bien hasta que Mangle perdió su charola de nachos abajo de los asientos y se puso a buscarla por todo el piso de la sala, pasando por debajo de los asientos de otras personas...

Mujer: hay algo raro debajo de mi asiento

Mangle: raras sus nalgas!

Los guardias sacaron a Mangle por molestar y a Foxy por defenderla, igual a Estarlin por acompañarlos

Mangle: anímense, solo faltaba ver el final

Foxy: si claro, como si fuera lo menos interesante de la historia...

Estarlin: es hora de irnos a la fiesta

En la fiesta todo fue normal, por fin los zorros no hicieron desastres mayores, solo que se pusieron algo borrachos...

Foxy: Estarlin! ... eres... eres mi mejor amigo...

Mangle: nooo! es mio...

Foxy: Mangle... eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo no existente...

Mangle: gracias... espera... no entendí...

Estarlin: siempre es lo mismo con ustedes...

Estarlin los llevó al orfanato...

Chica: -los ve borrachos- ay no! espero no te hayan causado problemas Estarlin

Estarlin: lo normal, bueno chicos hasta luego!

Todos: hasta luego!

* * *

 **Bboy: eh... aquí están las puntuaciones jeje... y voten por mi! jeje elijanme**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Toy Chica 6**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 3**

 **Puppet 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**

* * *

 **Epilogo 4**

 **La cuarta parte de la obra de Bonbon "Amor pansexual" ...**

 _Dona: Baguette, entonces tu me amas y estaras siempre conmigo?_

 _Baguette: no! lo siento, pero yo solo queria divertirme un rato, yo no amo a nadie_

 _Dona: noooooo porque me haces esto!_

 _Baguette: lo siento, pero es la realidad, aprende que la gente solo mira por su bien, y por su propio beneficio, yo solo queria accion contigo_

 _Dona: nooooooooooo! te odio Baguette!_

 _Baguette: largate, no te necesito_

 _Dona: -llorando- noooooooo ya no tengo quien me ame... tal vez... tal vez Bolillo aun me ame... ire a buscarlo..._

 _Continuara..._

Chica: mas vale que termines la obra pronto, los panes estan ya muy duros

Golden: oie cy! el baguette bien duro...

Bonbon: prepárense para los capítulos finales de "Amor pansexual"


	44. horarios act

**Horarios...**

 **Hola humanos! aqui el horario para las citas pedidas hasta ahora**

 **Martes 10 Pursuit con Toy Chica**

 **Miércoles** **11 Julian Maza con Chica**

 **Jueves 12 Lucius Con Papyrus**

 **Viernes 13... (Día de buena suerte) Theory y Denise Prior con Freddy y Golden (Hubo cambios)**

 **Sabado 14 Carlos con Bonbon /y/ Mercenary (Ray Cooper) con Puppet**

 **Domingo 15... Domingo de Flojera!**

 **Lunes 16 (Rayos volveré a la escuela) Mauricio con Bboy y Puppet**

 **Martes 17 Dave Strider con Bonnie**

 **Miercoles 18 Rebecca con Papyrus**

 **Jueves 19 Gisell con Spring**

 **Viernes 20 Ana con Mettaton**

 **Sabado 21 y Domingo 22 Citlali con los osos pervertidos / Felipe con Chica / Tomas con Puppet, AMLC21 y Bonbon**

 **A partir del dia 16 ya estare yendo a la escuela de nuevo, así que puede que algunas citas salgan algo cortas, y puede que me tarde aun mas, pero hare lo posible de que sean todas conforme al horario.**


	45. Cita 34 Pursuit con Toy Chica

**Cita 34 Pursuit con Toy Chica...**

Era temprano en el orfanato...

Toy Chica: que emoción! saldré en una cita y con Pursuit... rayos que voy a ponerme...

Golden: porque tanto apuro? -mirada pervertida- todo mundo sabe que te lo quieres tirar otra vez pero...

Toy Chica: -sonrojada- cállate! tu que sabes! tu solo piensas en eso!

Golden: perdon! pero pense que era lo que querías, digo, con tanta emocion que llevas, pareciera como si te gustara

Toy Chica: -mas roja- emm no molestes, salte de aquí que debo cambiarme

Golden: uuuy que genio! -se sale del dormitorio-

Mangle: -corriendo- quítate voy a pasar!

Golden: la señorita alas de pollo pasada de maquillaje no quiere que entremos mientras se esta cambiando

Mangle: debo ocultarme en otro lugar, estoy jugando con Foxy y las relomon a las escondidas

Golden: pues escóndete en otro lado, no puedes entrar aquí

Mas tarde...

Toy Chica: ya estoy lista! como me veo?

Toy Freddy: demasiado bien, pero... -la mira celoso- porque tanto entusiasmo?

Toy Chica: -nerviosa- eh... pues es Pursuit, ya sabes que es buen amigo nuestro, tu siempre te has llevado muy bien con él, recuerdas que hasta te regalaba motos y se iban a misiones juntos

Toy Freddy: pues no me da muy buena espina que te invite a citas románticas, pero en fin, confiare en ti

Toy Chica: -aganchando la mirada- esta bien...

Minutos mas tarde llega un Plymouth super bird azul oscuro y llantas 4 x 4, blindado, con nitro y escotilla en el asiento del copiloto ideal para disparar. De el baja Pursuit.

Pursuit: que tal chicos

Toy Chica: Pursuit! estoy lista!

Pursuit: muy bien -dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella y dirigirla al auto-

Golden: practicas las posiciones que te enseñe!

Chica: Golden!

Golden: que, tu no has practicado lo que te enseñé con Bonnie?

Chica: emm...

Bonnie: eso que hicimos anoche te lo enseñó Golden! debi imaginarlo

Chica: Bonnie idiota! no tenias que decirlo

Y en el auto...

Toy Chica: -nerviosa- y a donde iremos hoy?

Pursuit: iremos primero a comer, te parece?

Toy Chica: si muy bien

Pursuit: bueno vamos entonces

Y en el restaurante...

Toy Chica: puedo preguntarte algo?

Pursuit: claro, lo que quieras

Toy Chica: es sobre los tipos que siempre te persiguen, quienes son?

Pursuit: es una larga historia, para resumir, Rip, Bech y yo trabajamos con esa banda, pero nos cansamos de ser parte de ellos porque no ganabamos lo que mereciamos, asi que decidimos ser independientes, por eso un dia los traicionamos y nos quedamos con todo el botin para nosotros, y no nos arrepentimos de ello.

Toy Chica: y no son peligrosos esos sujetos! son una banda muy grande por lo que veo

Pursuit: si es toda una organización venida de Italia y ha ido reclutando mas y mas gente por el mundo, el jefe es el mafioso mas poderoso de Italia y Europa, es buscado por el FBI desde hace muchos años, es de los 10 mas buscados.

Toy Chica: pero no tienen miedo! ustedes son 3, bueno contando a Amanda y Miranda son 5, como podran enfrentarse a ellos!

Pursuit: porque son idiotas! siempre nos atacan grupos pequeños, y no pueden con nosotros

Toy chica: y que tal si un dia los capturan! los mataran?

Pursuit: no pueden con nosotros, jaja! ya lo veras...

Luego de comer fueron a relajarse un poco en un Spa

Toy Chica: que lugar mas relajante, oye... -se acerca a Pursuit que está sin camisa- quisieras tener accion esta noche?

Pursuit: claro, pero no aquí, tranquila, te tengo una linda sorpresa saliendo de este lugar.

Al salir del spa se dirigieron a una zona boscosa en las afueras de la ciudad, los arboles eran grandes y no había mucho rastro de civilización, era un lugar limpio y tranquilo...

Toy Chica: es hermoso! no sabía que había un bosque cerca

Pursuit: es que ustedes casi no salen jaja, bueno estacionaré el auto por aquí y subiremos un poco las colinas para llegar a un bonito lugar...

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde Pursuit quería llegar, era un sitio cercano a un lago, había arboles grandes y mucho pasto fresco alrededor

Toy Chica: no creí que te gustaran estos sitios

Pursuit: claro que me gustan, ademas es un lugar tranquilo, a veces vengo a practicar tiro aqui, quieres que practiquemos luego?

Toy Chica: si claro!

Pusieron un mantel sobre el pasto para hacer un tranquilo pick nick bajo la luz de la luna, el lago brillaba y de vez en cuando pasaban luciérnagas por ahí, simplemente un escenario muy romántico. Luego de tomar una cena ligera practicaron tiro con unas latas, a Toy chica no le iba nada mal, de las 10 latas acertó a 6, mientras que Pursuit tiró todas y algunas de ellas sin siquiera ver.

Luego se sentaron un rato de nuevo sobre la manta...

Pursuit: emm quisiera cantarte una cancion...

Toy Chica: -sonrojada- a mi!... gggracias

Pursuit: espero te gusta, te la dedico porque eres una chica que ha sabido cambiar y para bien...

 _No te vengo a persuadir_  
 _Mucho menos a fingir,_  
 _Que me interesa_  
 _Lo que tengan que decir,_  
 _Sírveme una copa más_  
 _Y vamos a brindar,_  
 _Que mi cabeza va a explotar._

 _Sin embargo no me siento mal_  
 _Pues yo soy quien soy,_  
 _En cualquier lugar,_  
 _No me prestes atención,_  
 _Aquí estaré viéndote_  
 _Colapsar..._

 _Cambia si te hace gracia,_  
 _Cambia otra vez,_  
 _Cambia si no eres suficiente,_  
 _Otra vez, Otra vez._

 _Necesito un trago más_  
 _Si quiero sobrevivir,_  
 _Mis manos inquietas_  
 _Me van a delatar._  
 _No sé quién está peor_  
 _Si tú por insistir,_  
 _O yo por no aún salir de aquí._

 _Sin embargo no me siento mal_  
 _Pues yo soy quien soy,_  
 _En cualquier lugar,_  
 _No me prestes atención,_  
 _Aquí estaré viéndote_  
 _Colapsar..._

 _Cambia si te hace gracia,_  
 _Cambia otra vez,_  
 _Cambia si no eres suficiente,_  
 _Otra vez, Otra vez._

 _Cambia si te hace gracia,_  
 _Cambia otra vez,_  
 _Cambia si no eres suficiente,_  
 _Otra vez, Otra vez._

 _Hey Hey Hey_  
 _Hey Hey Hey_

Toy Chica: gracias, es muy motivante, creo que debes estar algo cansado, porque no te relajas un poco -se acerca a el y lo acuesta para acomodarse sobre Pursuit y besarlo-

Pursuit: entiendo a lo que vamos, lo has hecho en medio de un bosque alguna vez?

Toy Chica: jamás en la vida, es bueno experimentar cosas nuevas -vuelve a besarlo y va quitando poco a poco su ropa, el clima esta un poco fresco pero Pursuit había encendido una fogata que les daba calor suficiente para resistir estar sin ropa aun con la temperatura que había

Toy chica: -sonrojada- quisiera mostrarte unas cosas que Golden me enseñó, espero te agraden

Pursuit: viniendo de Golden supongo que voy a disfrutarlas bastante

Ella se giró a un lado para que Pursuit se colocara sobre ella y comenzaron a hacer una serie de posiciones, algunas muy extrañas enseñadas por la maestra pervertida Golden, en el bosque no se escuchaban mas que el sonido de las hojas moverse por el viento y los gemidos de Toy Chica y Pursuit pidiendo mas.

Luego de varias horas experimentando y satisfaciéndose el uno al otro terminaron agotados y tumbados sobre la manta ahora bastante arrugada por los movimientos...

Toy chica: Pursuit... no puedo ocultarlo mas... tu me gustas... -dijo ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de Pursuit-

Pursuit: -sorprendido- de verdad! pero... ah... no puedo negar que eres una chica maravillosa, aun asi debes recordar que tienes una relacion con Toy Freddy y puede pasarte lo mismo que a Chica...

Toy Chica: todas están enamoradas de alguien mas aparte de su pareja formal, Chica quiere a Alexander, Golden a Carlos, Bonbon quería a Cesar, Puppet a Tomas, y yo... yo te quiero a ti

Pursuit: tienes razon, pero debes aprender a distinguir lo que sientes, pero por lo pronto no me negaré a aceptar tu cariño -la besa en la frente-

Toy chica: gracias! -lo abraza muy fuerte y se queda dormida-

Al día siguiente...

Ambos se visitieron y recogieron todo, se aseguraron de apagar bien los restos de la fogata y ya iban de salida, pero algo los interrumpió...

Hombre1: Buenos dias joven Pursuit, disfrutando el aire libre -lo apunta con su arma-

Pursuit: vaya hora de aparecerse, Toy chica corre al auto! -le lanza las llaves-

Toy chica: si! -sale corriendo al auto-

Hombre2: no tan rapido jovencita -la amenaza tambien-

Pursuit habilmente saca su arma de entre su ropa y dispara al primer hombre distrayendo al segundo, Toy chica corrió al auto y lo enciende subiendo por las colinas para ir por Pursuit...

Hombre 3: agarrenlo!

De repente salieron 7 hombres mas, Pursuit estaba rodeado, si mataba a uno le dispararian los demas, pero en eso llegó Toy Chica y atropelló a la mayoria de ellos. Pursuit subió a su auto y Toy chica se puso a disparar desde el asiento a los que aun quedaban vivos.

Pursuit: ves, es tan facil acabar con ellos...

Toy chica: mira! uno tenía una nota en la mano

Pursuit: a ver.. -baja y toma la nota- ... dice que...

"Vigilen cada movimiento de los traidores, solo vigilenlo, aun no es momento de lanzar su ataque a menos que estén seguros de que pueden ganar, los quiero a todos preferentemente vivos para matarlos con mis propias manos...

Atte. Matteo Messina Denaro"

Toy chica: con que ese es el tipo que te busca, pero no puedes vencerlo tu solo

Pursuit: claro que podemos, Bech y Rip estan conmigo, llevan tanto buscándonos y no pueden con nosotros.

Toy chica: ok... entonces regresemos

Pursuit fue a dejar a Toy chica al orfanato, se despidió de todos, algo apenado con Toy Freddy por lo ocurrido, pero era desicion de Toy chica si crearía un problema tan grande como el que se hizo Chica.

* * *

 **Milena: lo siento Sans, ¡Ahora Golden!**  
 **Golden: -vestida de porrista y moviendo los pompones- hace un día precioso afuera, los pájaros cantan los campos florecen en días como estos tu y yo deberíamos estar en una cita, si y te hablo a ti cuando digo que Milena te hará tu tarea por una semana por cada cita.**  
 **Milena: y yo que? Porque no lo haces tu?**  
 **Golden: tu eres la inteligente aquí no?**  
 **Milena: porque valla a clases extra no significa que sea super inteligente.**  
 **Golden: pero asi sera, asi que ahora a estudiar.**  
 **Milena: -susurrando-me hubiera quedado con toy chica.**  
 **Golden: te escuche.**  
 **Milena:como llegue a hacer equipo contigo?**  
 **Golden: no se.**  
 **Milena:Rayos era una pregunta metafórica...**

 **Bonnie: no se vale hacerles las tareas a la gente por citas! eso si es trampa!**

 **Chica: solo se vale hacer publicidad, mas no promesas... ahora las puntuaciones... Toy Chica va ganando por ahora.**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 3**

 **Puppet 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**

* * *

 **Epilogo 5**

 **Quinta parte de la obra de Bonbon "Amor pansexual" ...**

 _Dona fue a buscar a Bolillo para ver si el aun la amaba, despues de todo lo que la hicieron sufrir y de que Baguette jugó con ella..._

 _Dona: Bolillo! vine a decirte que lo siento... -luego se da cuenta que Bolillo está con una elegante empanada rellena de manzana-_

 _Dona: nooooo! tan rápido me has reemplazado! tan rápido te has olvidado de mi?_

 _Bolillo: Dona! que te ha pasado! mírate, estas mordida! , y lo siento, pero tu me dijiste que no me amabas, asi que busque a alguien mas como tu me dijiste, te presento a Empanada de Manzana, mi futura esposa_

 _Dona: noooooooooooooo! pense que me amabas! -se va-_

 _Bolillo: Dona! nooooo!... lo siento! -va tras ella-_

 _Empanada de Manzana: Bolillo! no me dejes! me prometiste amor eterno! noooooooooooooooo!_

 _Continuara..._

Bonbon: El siguiente será el ultimo capitulo de " Amor pansexual" prepárense para el final

Todos: aaaaah noooo!

Freddy: ha sido una buena obra Bonbon, te felicito

Bonbon: gracias!


	46. Cita 35 Julian con Chica

**Cita 35 Julian con Chica**

En los dormitorios de las mujeres...

Golden: uuuy a donde tan peinada? jajaja!

Chica: tengo una cita y sera elegante, asi que debo vestirme para la ocasión

Bonbon: oooh que bonito vestido

Toy Chica: con quien saldras?

Chica: con Julian

Puppet: estarás toda la noche con el?

Chica: emm supongo... recuerden hacerles la cena a las relomon, no dejen que Mangle entre en la cocina y no les des puros postres Toy Chica

Toy Chica: esta bien

Chica: por favor Bonbon, tu haz la comida o Golden, pero no les vayan a dar picante... aaaah espero puedan con esto

Freddy: yo me encargo

Chica: aaah salte del dormitorio de mujeres!

Freddy: ya voy...

Mas tarde...

Tocan el timbre...

Bonnie: yo voy! -abre la puerta-

Julian: hola Bonnie, he llegado para la cita con Chica

Bonnie: mas te vale que tengas cuidado!

Julian: soy directo, quiero accion!

Bonnie: -enojado- oye!

Julian: las reglas de la cita dicen que si quiero accion tendré accion

Bonnie: ok... -corre con Chica- Chica! como deberas tener accion con este tipo te ordeno que no te enamores de el!

Chica: ya Bonnie tranquilo -lo besa- todo es parte del show, ahora debo irme, te dejo a cargo del orden aqui, eres el papá responsable de las relomon y de los demas chicos hasta que vuelva

Bonnie: ay no!

Chica: vamonos Julian -lo toma del brazo-

Julian estaba vestido con un traje elegante, para la ocasión.

Julian: vamos Chica, iremos primero a un restaurante muy elegante, donde dicen que estan los mejores chefs de todo el país

Chica: ok, eso quiero juzgarlo por mi misma... -Se fueron en un auto patrocinado por AMLC21. -

En el restaurante pidieron los mejores platillos, un buen vino y comieron en una mesa alumbrada por la luz de las velas y unas lamparas de techo muy elegantes

Chica: este lugar es muy elegante -probando un bocado de la comida- vaya... bastante bien debo admitir, tal vez yo me aventuraría a cambiarle un poco el sabor con un toque ligero de menta pero aun asi es muy bueno, bastante bueno.

Julian: eres demasiado exigente con la comida cierto?

Chica: solo quisiera ser una mejor chef que todos

Un rato después Chica se metió a la cocina del restaurante sin permiso para ver la cocina y a los chefs, pero obviamente la sacaron y a Julian también.

Chica: jajaja! lo siento Julian, suelo tener ese problemita... jeje

Julian: no podia esperar perfeccion de una chica venida del orfanato Cawthon, me agradas

Chica: -avergonzada- gracias jeje

Ahora fueron a un cine, a Chica le gustaban las peliculas tranquilas pero de vez en cuando le gustaba ver una de terror y mas cuando iba con alguien que no fuera Bonnie, ya que era muy cobarde para esas cosas.

Chica: podemos entrar a ver una de terror?

Julian: por supuesto, vamos!

Pidieron los boletos y entraron a comprar las palomitas y todo eso, luego entraron a la sala y se pusieron a ver la película. Durante la función hubo escenas que Chica obviamente no podia aguantar el miedo y abrazaba a Julian muy fuerte, Julian se dejaba amablemente y también la abrazaba.

Luego de salir de ahi...

Chica: fue genial! aunque si me asuste en muchas partes de la pelicula

Julian: estuvo muy bien... emm y ahora... a donde quieres ir -mirada pervertida-

Chica: emm claro... oye... siempre he querido experimentar algo... vamos al auto...

Subieron al auto y Chica le dijo a Julian que buscaran un lugar solitario, ya era de noche y se estacionaron en las afueras de la ciudad cerca de un lugar boscoso

Chica: me parece bien aqui...

Julian: -un poco nervioso- de acuerdo -puso musica suave en el auto y miró a Chica- creo que ya sabes que es lo que quiero

Chica: si, lo se perfectamente -se acercó a el y lo besó en los labios de forma suave y lenta-

Julian correspondió el beso y se acomodó mejor en el auto para acercarse mas a ella y empezarla a besar de forma mas apasionada, luego introdujo su lengua en la boca de Chica.

Chica: -se separa del beso- ah lo siento, solo quiero decirte que esto lo hago por complacerte, pero no quisiera que te hicieras falsas ilusiones conmigo, yo amo a Bonnie y no quiero...

Julian: no habrá problemas, solo una vez, para divertirnos -continua besandola y Chica se deja llevar como se debe-

Chica empezó a acalorarse y se quitó el saco que llevaba sobre su vestido amarillo, tambien Julian se quitó el saco y decidieron ir al siguiente paso, yéndose a la parte trasera del auto, donde se podrían acomodar mejor.

Julian comenzó a desabrochar lentamente el vestido de Chica para tener acceso a su espalda, aunque sus alas estorbaban un poco y ella se levantó para bajar completamente el vestido hasta su cintura dejando a la vista sus pechos aun con sosten. Ella tambien quiso tocar la piel de Julian y le quitó la camisa para que tambien estuviera desnudo de la parte de arriba.

Luego de unos cuantos besos y caricias se quitaron la ropa de la parte de abajo excepto la interior, Chica quiso llevar el control y ahora se puso sobre Julian para quitarle los boxers y comenzar a hacer cosas con el miembro de Julian (cosas que Golden le había enseñado pero le apenaba decirlo). Julian estaba ya muy excitado y cambio lugares con Chica para darle placer a ella, le quitó el sosten y besó apasionadamente sus pechos y también dio ligeros mordiscos en sus perfectos pezones, Chica gemía y pedía mas placer, asi que Julian por fin le quitó su ultima prenda intima para bajar hasta ahí besar su intimidad explorándola con sus dedos y lengua.

Chica: ya estoy lista, hazlo de una vez

Julian: de acuerdo -se colocó entre las piernas de Chica y la penetró con fuerza haciéndola gemir fuertemente-

No pudieron hacer muchas posiciones por falta de espacio, pero gracias a las clases de Golden encontraron algunas posiciones muy comodas y placenteras para hacer dentro del auto.

Unas horas después...

Julian: -vistiéndose satisfecho- estuvo genial, no crees?

Chica: -también vistiéndose- si, nada mal, bueno, regresemos, soy prácticamente la responsable de todos y no se si estan bien, ni siquiera se si cenaron bien

Julian: jajaja! pareces su madre

Chica: siempre ha sido así jeje

Y en el orfanato...

Chica: gracias! hasta luego Julian

Julian: hasta luego Chica! -se va en el auto-

Chica: ya llegué chicos!

Bonnie: Chica! que bueno que llegaste! todos querían colgarme y hacerme filete de conejo

Chica: que esta pasando?

Foxy: el loco de Bonnie llegó y nos dijo que era el jefe y que le teníamos que hacer caso

Chica: nunca te dije que eras el jefe! solo que te encargaras del orden!

Bonnie: pero es casi lo mismo

Mangle: quería que le hiciéramos masaje en sus cochinos pies!

Chica: Bonnie!

Bonnie: están limpios! me bañé ayer!

Chica: aaah todos comportense, Freddy les diste comida a las relomon?

Freddy: si cenaron muy bien, quien diría que les gustaba la pizza

Chica: les diste pizza!

Mangle: si les gustó mucho

Chica: ay son un desastre, Puppet... revisa a las niñas a ver si no les hizo daño la pizza!

Puppet: daño? pero si están tranquilamente durmiendo, están bien, no exageres

Chica: esta bien, Bonnie bañate!

Bonnie: rayos!

Golden: que tal te fue?

Chica: muy bien

Golden: -la jala a los dormitorios- anda dime!

Toy Chica: espérenme! también quiero ir al chisme!

* * *

 **Foxy: Y los puntos están así... elijanme no sean culeros!**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Papyrus 3**

 **Puppet 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**

* * *

 **Epilogo 6 Final**

 **Hoy es el gran final de "Amor pansexual" ...**

 _Dona estaba triste llorando su suerte hasta que llegó Bolillo con ella_

 _Bolillo: Dona! querida lo siento, quien te hizo esto..._

 _Dona: Bolillo! -lo abraza dejando su glaseado en el- el monstruo come pan pelirrojo orejas de zorro pirata_

 _Bolillo: noooooooooooooo! pero me vengaré... -es lanzado por Bonbon a la cabeza de Foxy-_

 _Foxy: oye! esta muy duro!_

 _Golden: oie cy..._

 _Foxy: estupido pan duro! -lo pisa y aplasta bien en el piso-_

 _Todos: noooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 _Dona: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

 _Empanada de Manzana: maldita Dona! esto es tu culpa! tu maldita culpa! -la empuja con otro monstruo come pan de orejas blancas de zorro pirata-_

 _Mangle: no guacala! no la quiero ya esta dura y el glaseado esta feo... creo que mejor me como la empanada -se come la empanada-_

 _Todos: noooooooooooooo!_

 _Dona: me he quedado sin amor... han matado a Bolillo!, Pan con mantequilla murió hoy también con Nutella en manos del monstruo come pan orejas blancas y Baguette es usado como juguete sexual por monstruo pervertido orejas de oso doradas! y hasta se tragaron a la empanada... me he quedado sola... aaaaah_

 _?*?*?: no te preocupes... yo estoy aquí..._

 _Dona: quien eres?_

 _?*?*?: soy un vaso con leche... siempre me ha gustado la compaña de galletas y pan... unámonos querida... únete a mi..._

 _Dona: mi vida no tiene sentido... me uniré a ti vaso con leche -se mete en el vaso con leche hasta quedar totalmente remojada, y se va deshaciendo poco a poco en la leche..._

 _Scott: que hacen... porque estan jugando con la comida... miren nada mas que marranero hicieron en la sala!_

 _Foxy: estamos haciendo la obra maestra de Bonbon -tira el vaso con leche y dona en la alfombra- uppps..._

 _Scott: Foxy!_

 _Bonbon: y asi amigos mios es como termina la obra de "Amor pansexual" este es uno de los tristes destinos que los panes día a día tienen... siendo comidos, tirados, masticados por los perros, pisados, incluso metidos en las partes intimas de las mujeres como Golden... Por favor compartan esta triste historia y evitemos el sufrimiento de un pan mas... no mas panes muertos!... Gracias..._

 _Fin._

Todos: -llorando- bravoooooooooooo!

Freddy: eso fue hermoso Bonbon... simplemente hermoso

Mangle: -llorando- aaaah yo me comí al pan con mantequilla y a la empanada...

Foxy: y yo pisé al pobre pan y terminé de matar a la Dona... soy un asesino

Chica: todos lo somos, ahora vamos a dormir chicos

Todos: ok.

Fin de los epilogos.


	47. Cita 36 Lucius con Papyrus

**Cita 36 Lucius con Papyrus**

* * *

Y en el orfanato...

Como saben las cosas pueden cambiar un poco en cuanto a modalidades, así que esta vez en el orfanato no estaba precisamente Papyrus esperando a su cita...

Chica: como vas Toy chica?

Toy chica: muy bien...

Mangle: están seguras de esto? yo creo que no importará mucho como se vista o se vea...

Bonbon: creo que están exagerando

Chica: pero entonces que es lo conveniente...

Puppet: tal vez que se relaje es lo conveniente...

Lucius: basta! ya dejen de tocarme!

Toy Chica: pero te estamos ayudando a arreglarte

Lucius: no quiero ir exageradamente maquillada a mi cita con Papyrus, por favor... les agradezco mucho su ayuda pero a Papyrus no le importa como me vea, el es especial y no creo poder con esto

Golden: tu puedes! mira ademas estaran en su casa, aprovechas, lo llevas a su habitacion...

Todas: Golden!

Golden: ok... ok... no te apresures entonces, primero pídele que sea tu novio y luego ya te lo tiras!

Todas: Golden!

Golden: ya pues solo te daba consejos útiles

Toy chica: mira cuando sea el momento te pones romántica, y lo besas apasionadamente y listo!

Bonbon: yo digo que le dediques una canción

Puppet: si quieres te vendo una poción que lo enamore, pero es muy cara

Todas: Puppet!

Mangle: pues haz algo que lo haga feliz, dijo Foxy que el se enamoró de mi porque juntos hacíamos cosas que lo hacían feliz y por eso quiso estar conmigo, así que prueba cosas que hagan feliz a Papyrus

Chica: solo se tu misma, olvídate de todo lo que te dijeron las demás, bueno, la verdad lo que dijo Mangle es un buen consejo, vaya Mangle te felicito

Mangle: claro jeje

Chica: ahora ve y diviértete, no necesitas vestirte elegante ni con exceso de maquillaje, demuéstrale quien eres en verdad

Lucius: bien ok... gracias chicas -salen del dormitorio-

Mientras los hombres en la sala...

Freddy: creen que ya hayan terminado de arreglar a Lucius?...

Spring: -nervioso- rayos! ahí vienen!

Foxy: -comiéndose un tamal- pues yo la veo igual que siempre

Spring: se ve hermosa!

Toy Freddy: pero si esta igual que cuando vino! no exageres

Bboy: creo que solo fue por consejos

Bonnie: -cantándoles a las relomon canciones de plaza sesamo-

Foxy: ay cállate conejo! te apuesto a que ni les gusta eso!

Bonnie: pero es educativo, dijo Chica que teniamos que educarlas tambien, en lo que su padre se recupera

Foxy: claro y mientras su hermana mayor Zorua anda peleando en el mundo pokemon, en serio! crees que la jefa la este educando...

Y en otro lugar...

AMLC21: -ENSEÑANDOLE A CONTAR A ZORUA- OTRA VEZ... 1...2...3...

Pikachu: pika... pi... pika...

Zorua: -contenta poniendo atencion-...

Y de vuelta en el orfanato...

Freddy: Lucius te ves nerviosa, deberias relajarte un poco

Lucius: no puedo...

Spring: en serio piensas declarartele a ese esqueleto! pero Lucius!

Chica: dejala! ella decide con quien quedarse, ademas dejame recordarte que tu eres novio de Bonbon!

Bonbon: hola!

Spring: yo amo a Bonbon pero Lucius... emm no puedo dejar que ande con cualquiera que le mueva el esqueleto... entendieron

Todos: -facepalm-

Lucius: bueno tengo que irme

Freddy: no tan rapido señorita Alexis... tomese esto por favor

Chica: no le des alcohol! no puede ir borracha a su cita

Freddy: solo es para que se anime...

Despues de beber, Lucius estaba ahora mas relajada y mas happy

Lucius: estoy lista! me siento mas segura, ahora ire a casa de Papyrus

Todos: suerte!

Spring: si... suerte...

Freddy: porque eres asi Springtrap? porque amas a Bonbon y te enamoras con facilidad de otras chicas?

Spring: no se

Puppet: yo si se, lo que pasa es que Spring tiene doble alma

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Freddy: ah si, es cierto, parte de Vincent y parte de un niño normal

Puppet: exacto, una de sus almas ama a Bonbon, pero la otra siempre se puede enamorar de otras, y en la segunda alma esta Lucius y creo que aun Mangle

Mangle: queee!

Lucius: me voy...

Por fin Lucius llega a la casa de Papyrus...

Lucius: -toca el timbre-

Papyrus: -abre la puerta- pero si es mi querida amiga Lucius! pasa, bienvenida a mi casa...

Lucius: gracias

Papyrus: siéntete como en tu casa, explora lo que quieras, excepto el cuarto de mi hermano, nunca te dejara pasar

Sans: -se asoma- es una ironía que tenga buen oído... jeje hola Luxius

Lucius: hola Sans

Papyrus: vamos explora lo que quieras

A Lucius le llamó la atención su librero, tenía varios libros interesantes, la mayoría de chistes y puzzles pero eran interesantes, ella tomó uno para leerlo un rato y se sentó en su sillón

Papyrus: ese es uno de mis favoritos, leamoslo juntos -se sienta a su lado-

Duraron horas leyendo varios de los libros que había en la casa, incluso algunos de chistes...

Papyrus: nyeh he he! debo admitir que esos chistes estuvieron buenos, no como los que cuenta Sans... hey te diré una frase motivadora para tu hermoso grupo de los felices felicistas... " Yo siempre sonrió... sabes porque"...?

Lucius: emm porque?

Papyrus: " Porque soy un esqueleto, no puedo ocultar mi dentadura" nyeh hehe!

Lucius: jeje! es cierto! jajaja!

Papyrus: bueno, quieres seguir leyendo o quieres hacer otra cosa?

Lucius: -sonrojada- emm vamos a seguir explorando...

Luego subieron a la habitacion de Papyrus, luego de ver unas cuantas cosas Papyrus se puso a jugar con Lucius con las figuras de acción...

Papyrus: -con un muñeco en la mano- ahora empezaremos una guerra! ...

Lucius: -con otros muñeco en la mano- guerra!

Papyrus: asi es, soy el jefe de la guardia real, yo ordeno que haya guerra

Lucius: pero entonces habrá muertos!

Papyrus: nada de muertos! esta será una guerra de puzzles! nyeh he he! nadie matara a nadie, solo los mejores puzzles van a ganar esta guerra

Lucius: perfecto! asi es como debe de ser el líder de la guardia real!

Papyrus: yo siempre he pensado que hasta el ser mas vil en el mundo puede tener un lado bueno en su alma, y puede cambiar

Lucius: eso es hermoso!

Papyrus: claro que si

Lucius: si mas personas pensaran como tu, el mundo sería mejor

Papyrus: yo! el gran Papyrus quiero ser el mejor lider de la guardia real, y cambiar al mundo!

Lucius: ojalá que cumplas tu sueños... emm yo... queria decirte algo...

Papyrus: ah yo tambien! vamos a comer espagueti!

Lucius: ok...

Y en el comedor...

Lucius: es delicioso! como siempre Papyrus

Papyrus: es obvio que te gustaria, lo cocine yo

Lucius: jaja es cierto, algo que tu prepares siempre será delicioso

Papyrus: entonces que era lo que querias decirme?

Lucius: -nerviosa- emm yo... -toma aire- queria decirte que... recuerdas nuestra ultima cita, claro no las amistosas, la del instituto por ejemplo

Papyrus: como olvidara... prometí algo esa ocasión, me lo pensare 5692 veces antes de mandarte a la Friendzone, si eso fue lo que dije

Lucius: emm pues... quisiera comprobar eso... Papyrus, yo se que esto ya lo sabes, ya que muchos se enamoran de ti, digo, como no hacerlo, eres genial, eres el esqueleto perfecto, pero me gustas mucho! quisieras ser mi novio...

Papyrus: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sans: -chismeando desde arriba- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Papyrus: -sonrojado- emm yo... es obvio que te gusto... siempre... aaaah... 1... 2... 3... 4... -comenzó a contar en voz alta-

Lucius: ay no!

Minutos despues...

Papyrus: 5687... 5688...

Lucius: -desilusionada- no te preocupes, todo esta bien, entiendo si no...

Papyrus: 5689... 5690... naah es broma!

Lucius: queee?

Papyrus: claro que te acepto! nyeh he he! solo probaba tu paciencia!

Lucius: -roja- aaaaaaaaaah Papyrus! es en serio! me... aceptas...

Papyrus: -pone una rosa en su boca- soy todo un conquistador -abraza a Lucius- y la cubre un poco con su bufanda- ahora estamos unidos querida mia!

Lucius: -tan roja como la bufanda de Papyrus-

Papyrus: -se quita la rosa y se la da a Lucius- supongo que ahora quieres que vayamos a la habitacion a estar solos

Lucius: -aun mas roja- aaaah

Papyrus: vamos entonces -la toma del brazo y la lleva a la habitacion-

Lucius: -nerviosa- Papyrus... que... que haremos?

Papyrus: lo que los novios hacen... -la toma del rostro y le da su primer beso- (Nota: aquí los esqueletos pueden besar, no importa que no tengan labios)

Lucius: -le corresponde y se deja llevar-

Papyrus: -sonrojado- vaya! no pense que esto se sintiera tan bien.. nye... bueno supongo que estas feliz, lo admito tambien lo estoy, como eres la novia del gran Papyrus quiero que me ayudes a un hermoso proyecto de Puzzles que planeo hacer, pronto te dire cuando será

Lucius: esta bien

Papyrus: toma! -le entrega varios libros de puzzles- asi te vas entrenando, me encanta que seas una chica culta que le gusta leer, como yo, ahora te acompañare a tu casa como todo buen novio que soy, porque soy el gran Papyrus, y debo ser el mejor novio de todos, vamos querida Lucius, iremos a tu casa...

Y asi fue como Lucius y Papyrus por fin son novios... Si acabo de juntar otra pareja... lo siento fans de Papyrus... pero hay mas personajes, aclaro que no por eso pueden dejar de pedir citas con Papyrus o con Sans, ya que siguen disponibles como todos.

* * *

 **Bboy: Aqui estan las puntuaciones hasta hoy, emm solo quiero decir que me gustaria que me apoyaran, no lo hago por mi, no me importa el premio, la verdad lo hago por mi equipo Carlos y también elijan a Puppet porque si ella es feliz yo tambien**

 **Todos: -con ternura- aaaaaw**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 5**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Papyrus 4**

 **Freddy 3**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Puppet 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	48. Cita 37 Cesar y Denise con los Osos

**Cita 37 Cesar y Denise con Golden y Freddy**

* * *

Era aun algo temprano en el orfanato... y cuando digo temprano digo que son las 12 del medio día... lo siento a esas horas me levanto apenas, pero se acabo mi comodidad, es hora de volver a la escuela...

Golden: Jefa! deja de contarnos tus penas y empieza con nuestra cita!

Para allá vamos... bueno, era temprano y los chicos acababan de desayunar, mientras Freddy y Golden se preparaban para su cita de hoy...

Spring: así que decidieron cambiar la cita... eso es injusto

Freddy: es porque ustedes son aburridos y no les gusta la acción como a nosotros

Spring: que sean pervertidos no los hace divertidos

Bonbon: buena rima Spring, lo escribiré para una canción

Golden: Que Freddy! hoy nos tiramos al Cesar...

Freddy: jajaja no creo, pero siempre se puede intentar

Chica: que nunca podrán dejar de ser pervertidos!

Freddy: tal vez cuando tengamos unos 70 años...

Golden: existe el viagra Freddy

Freddy: ah pues si es cierto, entonces no, nunca

Chica: idiotas!

Un rato mas tarde llegó un auto de lo mas normalito posible, cosa extraña en los autos de Cesar que casi siempre son de lujo, de el bajan obviamente Cesar y una furry dragona

Golden: llegaron por nosotros, vamonos

Freddy: hasta al rato chicos, no nos esperen despiertos

Chica: pervertidos!

Freddy: que tal amigo Theory! hola señorita...

Denise: Hola! mi nombre es Denise Prior

Denise es una dragona con parecido a Saphira de Eragon, solo que furry y con las escamas de un color mas claro, ojos color miel, hocico medio largo y alas. Estaba vestida con una blusa no muy escotada de color verde gris claro, una minifalda azul algo transparentada que va sobre la rodilla, SIN BRAGAS y tenis blancos.

Cesar vestía con una chamarra negra con un 47 bordado en el pecho, pantalón de mezclilla, playera y tenis blancos y lentes de sol.

Golden: hola un gusto Denise -mirandole las piernas- (esta buena, muy tirable) bueno vamonos!

Los cuatro suben al auto de Cesar

Golden: no es por ofender pero que pasó con tus autos lujosos?

Cesar: ah eso, permiteme señorita lujos... -presiona un botón en el auto y este se transforma en un Peugeot Onyx hecho de oro laminado y fortificado con grafeno-

Golden: mucho mejor

Freddy: ok entonces a donde iremos?

Denise: dijo Cesar que iríamos a Boston

Freddy: buen lugar, ok vamonos

Cesar arranca el auto y van rumbo a Boston...

Un rato después...

Caminaron un rato en Bacon Street, Freddy iba conversando con Cesar un poco mas adelante y Golden con Denise detrás de ellos. De repente una fuerte rafaga de viento los azotó y esta hizo que la mini falda de Denise se levantara dejando a la vista sus partes intimas ya que no llevaba ropa interior.

Golden: oie cy...! -viendo pervertida-

Freddy estaba ocupado tratando de recuperar su sombrero que se había volado que ni se dió cuenta de lo que se habia perdido y Cesar tambien estaba distraido mirando como Freddy corría tras su sombrero. Mas tarde fueron a un concierto de Knifle Party, donde desafortunadamente se econtraron con gente desagradable...

Brayan: pero miren nada mas a quienes tenemos aqui!

Brandon: si son los estiraditos del orfanato, par de osos sucios e idiotas

Freddy: entiendo lo de sucios, pero porque lo de idiotas?

Kevin: gente como ustedes podría irse del orfanato y tener una mejor vida, porque no se largan

Freddy: porque nos gusta estar en el orfanato

Golden: a mi me gustan las riquezas pero prefiero estar con mis amigos

Brayan: por favor, no tienen ni que comer y aun asi prefieren estar metidos en ese lugar, en serio son idiotas

Freddy: callate, al menos nosotros somos gente decente comparados con ustedes

Denise: dejen de molestarlos, Cesar ayuda... -Cesar estaba entretenido en el concierto- ay no...

Freddy: mas les vale que se larguen o si no se las veran conmigo

Golden: y conmigo!

Denise: y tambien conmigo

Kevin: mira nada mas, otra chica rara, tenia que ser amiga de los asquerosos del orfanato, y tu que eres? una lagartija?

Denise: -enojada- a quien llamas lagartija! maldito hijo de perra! te vas ahora mismo al infierno!

Los 3 se pusieron a pelear con la banda del Brayan y gracias a la furia de Denise salieron huyendo del lugar

Golden: bien hecho compañera!

Terminando el concierto se fueron a su siguiente parada, la plaza Transportation Place...

Cesar: Quiero falafel.

Golden: Que es falafel? Es una salchicha?

Freddy: Uy, al Cesar le gustan las salchichas -sonrisa pervertida-

Denise: Me podrías traer uno porfa?

Cesar: Claro, pediré kebab y pan pita también -se levanta- vuelvo en un segundo -se va-

Denise: Bueno... que cuentan?

Golden: Pues... nada, y tu?

Denise: Pues... -los tornillos de la silla empiezan a rozar su intimidad- ...ehh, nada.

Cesar: -regresa- Bien, aquí les traigo pan pita... Denise, te sientes bien?

Denise: -sintiendo excitación- S-Si, muy b-bien.

Los tres -la ven con cara de mal fiados-

Denise: -sonrojándose y excitándose mas con el roce de los tornillos- E-En serio.

Golden: -en susurros- Parece excitada no?

Freddy: -en susurros- Esta excitada.

Cesar: -en susurros- Sabe a pollo.

Freddy y Golden: Waaaaaat!?

Cesar: Alguna duda?

Freddy y Golden: Muchas

Cesar: Entonces me voy -va por la comida-

Denise: -de tanto placer, su intimidad chorrea- Oh cielos, m-me permiten? Voy al baño -se levanta al baño-

Golden: He ahí la prueba de la excitación -señala un charco de liquido vaginal-

Cesar: -levitando cuatro bandejas de comida a lo Sans- Sabe a pollo.

Freddy y Golden: Waaaat?!

Cesar: -comiendo un kebab- La neta si sabe a pollo... y Denise?

Golden: En el baño, ire por ella -se levanta y va al baño-

Freddy: (...)

Cesar: Bueno, hablemos de cosas de hombre hechos y derechos

Freddy: claro... cuando te tiraras a la Linda!

Cesar: que...

Freddy: anda, muy bueno para que tus ocs forniquen y todo, y tu cuando te animas eh? ... anda te reto a que tu siguiente cita forniques con alguien, te recomiendo a Linda, trae muy buen rollo contigo.

Cesar: ...

Mientras tanto en el baño...

Golden: estas bien Denise? -buscandola en los baños-

Denise: -nerviosa masturbandose dentro de uno de los baños- Ggggolden... yo... alejate...

Golden: a mi no me engañas, quieres accion! anda... sal de ahi... te enseñare lo que es el placer de verdad...

Denise: -sale sonrojada- Golden... en serio...

Golden: asi es -se asegura de que no haya nadie mas en el baño y cierra por dentro para que nadie pueda entrar- esto te gustará -saca uno de sus dildos que trae en su bolsa-

Denise: Ah Lindsey me contó de ti, y de tu gran experiencia en esto... -dijo sonrojandose-

Golden: Lindsey? ella... espera ella ha tenido "accion" contigo?

Denise: -avergonzada- pues... emmm...

Golden: aaah olvídalo, lo que importa es que quiero accion ahora mismo -se quita la ropa y se acerca a acariciar a Denise de sus caderas para arriba-

Denise: Golden tu si sabes lo que haces

Golden: claro que si, yo nací para esto -la recarga en los lavabos del baño para comenzar a quitarle la ropa mientras la besaba-

Denise se animó y ya en confianza comenzó a toquetear los pechos de Golden haciendo que esta gimiera, tanto Golden como Freddy tenian esa "habilidad" para tener acción a cualquier hora del día, sin necesidad de hormonas artificiales ni cosas como los furrymelos hot, los muy pervertidos siempre querían.

Golden pasó sus dedos por los bordes de la intimidad de su compañera que ya estaba muy húmeda por la excitación, apenas sus dedos rozaron con sus partes intimas y Denise soltó un gemido de placer genuino, a Golden le gustaba empezar de forma lenta, ya que según ella era la mejor forma para que la cosa durara mas tiempo y fuera mas placentera. Asi que duró minutos antes de siquiera introducir un solo dedo en la intimidad de Denise, esto desesperaba y a la vez exitaba mas a la furry quien casi suplicaba a Golden que diera el siguiente paso, pero la osa pervertida sabia lo que hacia...

Mientras tanto afuera...

Cesar: oye no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea fornicar!

Freddy: tienes razón, hablemos entonces de... nah... -mira a una chica de buen trasero pasando por ahi- mira nada mas que trasero!

Cesar: vaya... -continua con su comida- bueno, Denise y Golden llevan mucho en el baño, supongo que se lo que hacen

Freddy: yo también, deben estarse divirtiendo

Y en el baño...

Denise estaba que se moría de ganas de se penetrada por algo y de sentir una mano ajena a la suya en su intimidad, cuando por fin Golden quiso actuar, rápidamente la tomó de las piernas y las abrió para tener acceso facil y colocó su rostro en la intimidad de Denise para darle placer oral. La dragona estaba encantada por aquel acto y disfrutaba cada movimiento de la lengua de Golden. Luego de unos minutos disfrutando aquello Denise pensó que era momento de que Golden tambien disfrutara y sugirió devolverle el favor, Golden aceptó muy gustosa y se colocó en posición para recibir a Denise.

Unos minutos después de haber probado de esto Golden sacó el dildo y lo introdujo en Denise para terminar satisfactoriamente aquella experiencia en el baño, no faltaban las mujeres que intentaron entrar y algunas hasta se detenían a escuchar los gemidos detrás de la puerta del baño, pero nadie se atrevió a reportar nada.

Tiempo después...

Denise y Golden salieron muy alegres del baño tomadas del brazo como si fueran muy buenas amigas... (si claro)

Cesar: -mirando pervertidamente a Denise- miren quienes aparecieron por fin... que posiciones hicieron?

Denise: cállate!

Golden: muchas

Denise: Golden! -sonrojada-

Freddy: claro, debí imaginármelo, al paso que vas te harás lesbiana

Golden: claro que no, a mi me gustan los hombres, solo que me encanta la experimentación sexual y también me gusta tener sexo con mujeres, y tu que me dices Freddy?

Freddy: pues yo no me he tirado a ningún hombre, pero también podría probar jajaja!

Golden: ese es el espíritu Freddy!

Luego de seguir hablando de sexo Cesar y los demás regresaron al orfanato

Cesar: aqui los dejo chicos, nos vemos pronto

Denise: adios! y gracias por todo Golden

Golden: un placer

El auto se alejó y los osos entraron al orfanato.

* * *

 **Bboy: Aqui estan las puntuaciones hasta hoy, emm solo quiero decir que me gustaria que me apoyaran, no lo hago por mi, no me importa el premio, la verdad lo hago por mi equipo Carlos y también elijan a Puppet porque si ella es feliz yo tambien**

 **Todos: -con ternura- aaaaaw**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 6**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 6**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Papyrus 4**

 **Freddy 4**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Puppet 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	49. Horarios act02

**Horarios...**

 **Hola humanos! aqui el horario para las citas pedidas hasta ahora**

 **Sabado 14 y Domingo 15... Carlos con Bonbon /y/ Mercenary (Ray Cooper) con Puppet/ y / Mauricio con Bboy y Puppet (no puedo flojear el domingo porque es el ultimo sin tareas por un tiempo)**

 **Lunes 16 Dave Strider con Bonnie**

 **Martes 17 Rebecca con Papyrus**

 **Miercoles 18 Gisell con Spring**

 **Jueves 19 Ana con Mettaton**

 **Viernes 20 Citlali con los osos pervertidos**

 **Sabado 21 y Domingo 22 Felipe con Chica /y/ Tomas con Puppet, AMLC21 y Bonbon**

 **Lunes 23 Milena con Golden y Freddy**

 **Martes 24 Pursuit, Rip y Bech con Foxy y Mangle**

 **A partir del dia 16 ya estaré yendo a la escuela de nuevo, así que puede que algunas citas salgan algo cortas, y puede que me tarde aun mas, pero haré lo posible de que sean todas conforme al horario.**


	50. Cita 38 Carlos y Bonbon

**Cita 38 Carlos con Bonbon**

En el orfanato...

Spring: se puede saber quien pidió cita romantica con Bonbon?

Golden: -algo molesta- Carlos!

Todos: queeeeeeeee!

Chica: ay no empiecen, todos pueden pedir citas con quien quieran

Bonbon: -arreglandose- Carlos es buena persona

Spring: Bonbon! tu crees que la mayoria de la gente son buenas personas

Bonbon: no es verdad, Vincent no lo es

Puppet: miren chicos! Black Relomon aprendió a flotar! -suelta a la relomon negra y flota unos centimetros arriba del suelo-

Todos: ooooooooooooh

Bonnie: ya le echaste brujería

Puppet: no es verdad! estas criaturas son muy adaptables según el ambiente y la gente con quien convivan, ella convive mas conmigo

Freddy: pues entonces pobre de la White Relomon, ella se la pasa con los zorros

Chica: pues no permitan que la pequeña Reli se vaya con Golden

Golden: pues no le he enseñado nada malo

Rato después...

Carlos había llegado por Bonbon al orfanato

Golden: -abre la puerta- pasa Carlos... emm como has estado?

Carlos: bien, pero vamos nos vimos hace poco

Golden: si verdad jeje por allá esta Bonbon, ahorita estará lista

Carlos: la esperare aqui, como van con las hijas de Charly?

Golden: muy bien, Chica se encarga de su alimentación, Foxy y Mangle de entretenerlas y jugar con ellas, Puppet le esta enseñando magia a la Relomon negra y los conejos les cantan, hasta Spring las ha cuidado aunque no lo admita.

Spring: cállate!

Luego llega Bonbon lista, vistiendo casual.

Bonbon: hola!

Carlos: hola, bueno es hora de irnos

Spring: ten cuidado con lo que haces! -mirando a Carlos-

Carlos: pero yo que puedo hacer! emm recuerda soy el sobrino de Scott!

Foxy: tiene el poder de amenazarnos con Scott! aaaaaaaaah

Carlos: pero no estoy amenazandolos, bueno, nos vemos mas tarde

Carlos y Bonbon se van en un auto patrocinado por AMLC21

Bonbon: a donde iremos?

Carlos: a donde quieras, pensaba en llevarte de compras

Bonbon: de compras, esta bien, quiero unas cosas que tienen que ver con la música...

Carlos: ok!

Fueron a un centro comercial, Bonbon quiso comprar unos cuadernos de musica para hacer pentagramas y escribir música

Carlos: como es posible que entiendas todo esto

Bonbon: no lo se jeje

Luego de comprar unas cuantas cosas de musica para Bonbon fueron a un parque y armaron un Pick nick, Carlos hizo la comida ya que es cocinero

Bonbon: sabe muy bien jeje, le puedes poner mas zanahorias a mi plato?

Carlos: claro que si! toda la que quieras...

A lo lejos alguien los estaba espiando...

Foxy: porque demonios dejo que me arrastres a tus problemas!

Spring: porque tu siempre me arrastras a los tuyos, ahora aguanta

Mangle: pues yo vine con ustedes para aprovechar y sacar a las Relomon al parque, Foxy las llevamos a jugar?

Foxy: si Mangle, vamos a llevarlas a los juegos

Spring: noooo! no me abandonen!

Foxy: quédate ahí, si pasa algo nos avisas

Spring: aaaah esta bien -se queda espiando a Carlos y Bonbon-

Bonbon: -se tira en el pasto- yeeeeeeeei me encanta rodar en el pasto! vamos Carlos rueda conmigo

Carlos: -sonrojado- si claro jejeje -se tira al piso junto con Bonbon

Spring: -celoso- el unico que rueda con Bonbon en el pasto soy yo! -quiere ir al lugar donde ellos estan pero la Relomon normal se le acerca-

Reli: -mirándolo tiernamente-

Spring: no me mires así!... ah... de acuerdo, no debería estar espiando -la carga- que descuidados son esos zorros, ni cuenta que estas acá -la lleva con los zorros-

Carlos: quieres subir a los columpios? hay que jugar como niños

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiii!

Los dos corrieron hacia el area de juegos...

La relomon blanca les trataba de llamar la atencion a todos para avisarles que Bonbon y Carlos venian

Mangle: que ocurre?

Foxy: creo que hay vienen! Spring! donde estas!

Spring: corran ocultense!

Cada uno toma una relomon y se esconden en otro lado

Foxy: estuvo cerca, ves! lo mejor sera que nos vayamos a otro lado

Spring: de acuerdo -se va triste-

Carlos y Bonbon jugaron como niños en el parque, Bonbon se divertía mucho

Bonbon: jaja! me gusta mucho venir al parque, mira Carlos, puedo llegar mas alto que tu! -se empezó a columpiar mas y mas alto-

Carlos: puedo ganarte jajaja!

En un momento Bonbon salió volando lejos y Carlos dió un salto del columpio y la tomó en el aire para luego caer de pie con Bonbon en brazos sana y salva

Bonbon: aaah! vaya! que habil eres!

Carlos: como... como hice eso... en fin lo bueno es que estas bien ahora

Bonbon: gracias Carlos, no debi acelerarme tanto jaja

Carlos: hey mira, tengo boletos para ir a un concierto

Bonbon: -mirando los boletos- como los conseguiste? se supone que estaban agotados

Carlos: jeje un favor de alguien...

Llegaron al concierto, a Bonbon le encantaba ir a conciertos y colarse hasta enfrente para ver a detalle como tocaban cada instrumento, también escuchar con atención cada sonido que producía y cada nota de todo el instrumental

Carlos: me alegra que te guste

Bonbon: -muy contenta- me encanta! gracias!

Rato después de alguna forma Bonbon se coló hasta subir al escenario donde a media canción les robó la guitarra a los músicos y se puso a tocarla, todos le aplaudieron pero luego la sacaron a ella y a Carlos del concierto.

Carlos: lastima... emm aun es temprano, te llevaré a un restaurante a cenar

Bonbon: si esta bien!

En el restaurante...

Bonbon: que elegante, y no nos vestimos elegantes

Carlos: no importa mucho

El ambiente era muy romántico, el lugar estaba iluminado solo con velas, pidieron algo de cenar y hablaron un poco...

Carlos: -un poco nervioso- emm... Bonbon... yo... quiero decirte algo

Bonbon: si dime! -sonriendo amable-

Carlos: pues... la verdad... -la toma de las manos- quería decirte que me gustas mucho, tu inocencia, tu simpatía, ademas eres hermosa

Bonbon: -sonrojada- yooo... emm pppero... yo tengo novio, y no puedo traicionarlo, aunque como dice Golden, puedes tener a alguien que te guste a pesar de tener novio jeje... pero aun asi pienso que debo ser fiel a Spring

Carlos: lo entiendo, pero... ya sabes, si el no te trata como mereces, aquí estoy yo

Bonbon: lo se, eres muy lindo Carlos, oye... pero si fuéramos novios... yo sería sobrina de Scott

Carlos: aaaaaaaaah es cierto! pero soy adoptado

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! en serio!

Carlos: si jeje

Bonbon: Bueno como sea muchas cosas cambiarían, aunque a veces me gustaría darle su merecido a Spring por coquetearle a Lucius, aun así se que no me engañaría

Carlos: bueno... pero coquetearle a otros no cuenta como engaño

Bonbon: aaaah... entonces puedo coquetearte! -se acerca a Carlos-

Carlos: -sonrojándose y poniéndose un poco nervioso- sssi

Bonbon abraza a Carlos con cariño e inocencia y este le corresponde, pero de repente se escucha un fuerte sonido en el techo del restaurante.

Bonbon: -asustada- que es eso!

Carlos: aaah no se!

El techo comienza a crujir mas y mas y empiezan a caer pedazos del techo, la gente corre como loca tratando de salir del lugar. Los encargados de seguridad tratan de evacuar a las personas del restaurante lo mas rápido posible

Carlos: -toma a Bonbon del brazo- rapido tenemos que salir de aqui, esto se va a caer!

Salen corriendo pero un enorme pedazo del techo esta a punto de aplastarlos

Bonbon: -asustada- voy a morir!

Carlos de alguna forma logra detener los restos del techo de concreto con sus brazos para salvar a Bonbon, luego lo suelta por un lado hacia donde no hay gente y salen corriendo para por fin escapar del lugar...

Carlos: estas bien?

Bonbon: si estoy bien, pero... como lograste detener eso? no es normal, emm no es muy "humano" que se diga, como le hiciste?

Carlos: yo... no se... -siente un gran cansancio y se tira al piso-

Bonbon: que te pasa Carlos? te sientes mal?

Una enfermera de las ambulancias que habia afuera se acerca a Carlos para tratar de ayudarlo

Carlos: aaaaaaaaaaah! enfermera! -se levanta y toma a Bonbon y van corriendo al auto-

Bonbon: otra vez tienes mas energia jeje

Carlos: te llevaré al orfanato, antes que vuelva a sentirme mal

Carlos logró conducir hasta el orfanato, pero apenas llegó y cayó desmallado en el volante del auto.

Bonbon: aay no... ayuda! -baja corriendo del auto para pedirles ayuda a sus amigos-

Freddy: que pasa?

Bonbon: algo le pasa a Carlos!

Foxy y Spring salieron para cargarlo y llevarlo dentro del orfanato, lo acostaron en el sillón de la sala

Spring: que le pasó?

Golden: seguro la Bonbon lo asfixió con sus enormes pechos -celosa-

Bonbon: claro que no! de repente se comenzó a cansar cuando el restaurante se vino abajo

Mangle: yo no fui

Chica: pero tu ni estabas

Mangle: por eso, ya saben que siempre que algo se cae me echan la culpa a mi o a Foxy

Freddy: se lastimó con los escombros?

Bonbon: no, detuvo el techo y asi pudimos salir

Puppet: detuvo el techo! pero como es eso posible... mmm... tal vez no es una persona normal, bien no se alarmen, solo debe estar cansado, dejenlo dormir un rato

Chica: ya oyeron, dejenlo, llevense a las niñas a dormir

Toy Chica: yo y Puppet nos encargamos de las niñas

La relomon blanca estaba sobre Carlos mordiendo su oreja, la negra estaba levitando y brincando sobre su estomago y la normal le estaba haciendo rayones en la cara con un marcador

Mangle: ay que linda, esa es mi hija! -mirando a la relomon Blanca-

Foxy: pues espero que no muerda a un tan fuerte como tu o le terminará arrancando la oreja

Bonbon: -cargando a las 3 relomon- Spring podrías llevaras a descansar, hay que dejar descansar a Carlos, el me salvó la vida

Spring: -celoso- de acuerdo -se lleva a las niñas a los dormitorios-

Mangle: déjala seguir haciendo desastres

Spring: no, es hora de dormir y ademas hay que dejar descansar a Carlos

Foxy: aburridos

Bonbon: yo cuidare a Carlos en lo que se despierta

Un rato despues, los demas seguian con sus actividades, Mangle y Foxy estaban aburridos mirando a Carlos desde las escaleras

Foxy: sabes que quiero hacer?

Mangle: que cosa?

Foxy: quiero rayarle la cara al estilo Jigglipuff

Mangle: yo igual

Foxy: hay que distraer a Bonbon

Mangle: si, ya se... -va con Bonbon- Bonbon! Spring esta triste, su programa no compiló otra vez, necesita un abrazo tuyo

Bonbon: ay no! pobrecito -sube a ver a Spring-

Foxy: eso fue fácil... -toma un marcador- hola prrrrrrrrrrimo... jejene

Mangle: yeeeeeeeeeeeei! quiero hacerle una carita kawaii en una mejilla

Mientras arriba...

Spring: hola Bonbon... -ella lo abraza- eeeh

Bonbon: ya no estes triste! todo estara bien! -lo sigue abrazando fuerte-

Spring: -contento porque dejó a Carlos un momento para ir con el- gracias Bonbon

Bonbon: bueno debo volver a mi puesto jeje regreso luego -baja a ver a Carlos- ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! que te pasó!

Foxy y Mangle: jajajajaja!

Chica: que hicieron!

Unas horas despues...

Carlos: -despierta- aaah que pasó... hola Bonbon

Bonbon: Carlos! por fin despertaste!

Carlos: que pasó?

Bonbon: -le cuenta lo que le había pasado-

Carlos: aaah que raro, bueno, supongo que debo irme jeje...

Bonbon: emm creo... que primero deberias lavarte la cara -le presta un espejo de mano-

Carlos: aaaaaaah quien me hizo esto!

Foxy y Mangle: -silbando desde las escaleras-

Carlos: debí imaginarlo

Luego de lavarse la cara y despedirse de todos

Carlos: adios, hasta luego chicos

Bonbon: te acompaño hasta el auto

Carlos: esta bien -salen-

Bonbon: -sonrojada- quiero agradecerte como se debe por haberme salvado hoy -se le acerca nerviosa y le da un pequeño beso en los labios-

Carlos: -sonrojado- no... no es nada... adios Bonbon... -sube al auto y se va feliz por al menos haber obtenido un beso de la conejita inocente-

* * *

 **Toy Freddy: Las puntuaciones hasta el momento son estas, en serio tan mal voy! Pobres de mi y de mi team Julian, elijanos!**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 6**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Papyrus 4**

 **Freddy 4**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Puppet 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	51. Cita 39 Ray Cooper con Puppet

**Cita 39 Ray Cooper con Puppet**

Hace algunos días en un lugar alejado...

Mercenary: Ahora si, hijo de putas, ¡veran que les ganare en esta!

Alan: -comiendo un cupcake de toy chica de AMLC-

Frank: tsk, tu tienes suerte en tener citas con esas fenomenos

Mercenary: Al menos me tratan bien

Frank: ja, ya quisieras

Marco: por favor, chicos... -_-' no se peleen

¿?: ¡que ahi, chicos!

Alan/Marco: ¡Ray!

Alan: y ¿como estas?

Marco: si, ¿cuéntanos? escuchamos que tuviste un accidente...

Ray: tranquilos, solo fue un accidente -_-' no es para tanto...

Alan: y que dijo puppet sobre tu accidente -

Ray: bueno, la preocupe mucho... y que tuvo miedo en perderme... -_-'

Marco: al menos, estas vivo

Ray: donde mas quieres que este y ¿deje a mi novia sola?

Mercenary: Ven aqui

Ray: ¿o-oye? -se lo llevan a una sala mas apartada-

Una explicación mas tarde

Ray: asi que, me estas pidiendo, ¿que traicione a mi novia?

Mercenary: Vamos, tu eres el único que entiende a una marioneta

Ray: lo dices, por que mi novia es Puppet -_-

Mercenary: No... digo, si...

Ray: cuantos dias seran?

Mercenary: Es una cita...

Ray: ¡una cita!

Mercenary: Bueno, eso ya es tu problema -_- -empuja a su oc afuera de la casa- ya sabrás como arreglártelas, ¿no?

Ray: odio esto

Mercenary: Bueno, suerte...

Ray: uh, si Puppet me viera y se entera, de seguro me mataría -' lo bueno que ella no lo sabrá y espero que no lo diga nunca nadie de esos locos -_-' a quien engaño. ellos ya lo dirán tarde o temprano -se sube en su vehículo y emprende un viaje largo a casa-

Actualmente en el orfanato...

Freddy: anda Foxy no seas inculto, dijimos que les enseñaríamos a las relomon a leer

Foxy: son muy pequeñas para eso, Mangle y yo íbamos a jugar con ellas a los piratas!

Puppet: por favor cuiden bien a Black relomon, tengo una cita

Toy Freddy: Bboy esta aqui, el las cuida

Bboy: si jeje yo las cuido

Minutos despues un vehiculo Charge negro con un motor sobresaliendo del capo se estacionó frente al orfanato

Puppet: me tengo que ir

Chica: ni siquiera te esperas a que venga a la puerta!

Puppet: ah pues que pase entonces

Ray: -va a tocar la puerta pero le abren antes- emm hola

Todos: hola!

Ray era un chio de pelo negro, orbes grises oscuros y tez clara, su vestimenta era un gorro negro, chaleco de cuero, polera blanca, pantalones grises y zapatillas negras

Freddy: asi que eres oc de Mercenary, bienvenido

Ray: bueno mientras mas pronto mejor, vamonos Puppet... -mira a Puppet de esta dimensión- pues no te comparas a mi novia

Puppet: que dijiste!

Ray: nada! nada! jeje vamonos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Puppet: eso supuse

Y en el auto

Ray: y bien... oye... no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones conmigo, tengo novia y es tu version en otra dimension

Puppet: eso lo se perfectamente, ademas ni que me llamaras mucho la atencion, solo conduce y pasemos un buen rato

Ray: iremos a un restaurante

Puppet: bien estoy de acuerdo

Y en el restaurante...

Puppet: Crees que vendan cerveza de mantequilla aqui?

Ray: no creo, pero podemos preguntar, emm mesero!

Mesero: listos para ordenar jovenes?

Ray: solo quería preguntar si tienen cerveza de mantequilla?

Mesero: lo sentimos, solo tenemos cerveza común

Puppet: ok no te preocupes

Luego de comer Ray insistió en ir a una exposición de autos

Puppet: de acuerdo, no me quejo, mmm... imaginate ese auto con poderes para volar! debo conseguir uno

Ray: si deberías conseguir uno, oye puedes hacer volar el mio?

Puppet: mmm tendria que gastar mucha magia y ademas saber de autos

Ray: anda intentalo

Puppet revisó el motor del auto y los cilindros para saber si podria con esto...

Puppet: es posible, pero me quedaré sin magia por 3 dias

Ray: vamos hazlo! hazlo por un fan tuyo!

Puppet: -un poco sonrojada- fan mio!...

Ray: (jeje cierto, yo se controlar a las marionetas...)

Puppet: pude escuchar tus pensamientos idiota!

Ray: lo siento! lo siento! tranquila

Puppet: solo por eso no haré nada

Ray: ni quien quiera viajar en un auto volador

Puppet: pues yo, pero cuando tenga el mio propio, rayos perdi mi auto en la carrera con Tomy, espero poder conseguir otro

Ray: bueno sigamos viendo los autos

Habia muchos autos, desde clasicos hasta los mas modernos, deportivos y prototipos de autos voladores

Ray: ves, ahi estan tus autos voladores, no necesitan la magia

Puppet: pero no es lo mismo, ademas con los autos mágicos no contaminas, al contrario, creare un auto que utilice magia como combustible y que en vez de contaminar limpie el ambiente

Ray: puedes hacer eso? vaya que eres rara

Puppet: aaaaaaah porque Mercenary tuvo que mandarte a ti a una cita conmigo

Ray: tiene sus razones, ademas a ti te conviene que tengas citas, o no?

Puppet: ay es cierto, lo siento, deberia agradecer a Mercenary que me haya elegido, pero vamos tu estas aqui nervioso por que tu novia no te descubra

Ray: Bueno, es que ella me matará si se entera

Puppet: nunca engañes a una Puppet, ok no te preocupes, si algo llegara a pasar explicaremos que es una cita amistosa, nada mas

Ray: bueno igual ya vamos a media cita, seguimos linda?

Puppet: -sonrojada- oook...

Ray llevó a Puppet a una pista de hielo

Puppet: vaya! es la primera vez que intentare patinar

Ray: ustedes que nunca han salido a patinar?

Puppet: somos huérfanos, nunca tuvimos mucha experiencia en esas cosas, de hecho muy apenas sabemos conducir bicicleta, no entiendo como Toy Freddy conduce las motos

Ray: bueno supongo que no tendras mucho problema con tu magia

Puppet: -ya patinando a media pista como toda una profesional- Yes, we were born to make history! Born to make history (Born born born to) Make history

Ray: ok... -se va a patinar también con ella-

Mucha gente se quedo mirando a Puppet que hacia espectáculo y daba piruetas en el aire como toda una profesional

Ray: pssst... oye... no exageres, estas llamando mucho la atencion...

Un patinador profesional se le acercó a Puppet para patinar con ella

Patinador: me permites patinar contigo?

Puppet: claro...

Ray: ... que no!

Patinador: lo siento, eres su acompañante?

Ray: si! ella viene conmigo! vamonos Puppet

Puppet: pero que te pasa? estas celoso o que?

Ray: aaaaah claro que no... bueno, tal vez, digo, eres... mi novia es Puppet, yo se que nada que ver tu con ella pero aun asi, siento esa necesidad de proteger a la Puppet de esta dimension

Puppet: ah que lindo, bueno vamonos de aqui

Ray: bueno como ultima parada te llevaré a un lugar que te va a gustar

Ahora llegaron a una feria de magia

Puppet: genial! me encantan estos eventos -corre a ver cada uno de los puestos y locales-

Ray: cuantas cosas vas a comprar aqui?

Puppet: todo lo que pueda, mira nada mas esos calderos especiales para pociones que utilizan acido

Ray: pociones con acido! y eso no mata a quien la usa?

Puppet: los efectos nocivos de los acidos se mitigan con los otros ingredientes, ademas hay pociones que no son para consumo humano, a veces hago pociones para limpieza y son muy eficaces si llevan acido

Ray: deberías estudiar química para que no causes un desastre

Puppet: cuando estudias pociones a la fuerza aprendes quimica, es facil... aaaah mira varitas hechas de madera de robles magicos!

Ray: esto va para largo jeje

Horas despues...

Puppet: -con un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla- hey mira conseguí cerveza de mantequilla, quieres probar?

Ray: claro -toma el tarro- creo que es conveniente volver al orfanato

Puppet: cierto, ya es tarde y ya compré lo que necesitaba, vamonos

Y en el orfanato...

Ray: hemos llegado, fue algo rapido realmente

Puppet: lo se, vamos es una cita amistosa y creo que la pasamos bien, o no?

Ray: la verdad que si, debo confesar que no estuvo nada mal, entonces... amigos?

Puppet: si amigos -le estrecha la mano en señal de amistad- pórtate bien con tu novia, a nosotras las marionetas nos gusta que nos obedezcan, ya que, bueno es irónico... se supone que las marionetas hacemos lo que nos dice el que nos maneja, por eso este complejo por mandar

Ray: eso no lo sabía ahora entiendo mejor a las "Puppets"

Puppet: gracias por el paseo, fue bastante entretenido, y lamento no haber hecho volar tu auto, pero puedes usar esto -le lanza una escoba magica-

Ray: dudo que pueda usarla

Puppet: pidele a tu novia que te ayude, seguro hallaran el modo. Hasta luego!

Ray: hasta luego -se despide de todos los demas y se va en su auto-

* * *

 **Toy Freddy: Las puntuaciones hasta el momento son estas, en serio tan mal voy! Pobres de mi y de mi team Julian, elijanos!**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 6**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Papyrus 4**

 **Freddy 4**

 **Puppet 4**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Bboy 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	52. Cita 40 Mauricio con Puppet y Bboy

**Cita 40 Mauricio con Bboy y Puppet**

En el orfanato...

Bboy: yeeeei saldremos a una cita

Puppet: me alegra que nos elijan, esta vez sera alguien que nunca hemos visto

Golden: tiratelo

Puppet: nooo! estas loca!

Freddy: o tu Bboy

Bboy: queeeeeee?

Chica: oigan y las niñas?

Freddy: estaban con Bonnie

Bonnie: no es cierto, estaban con los zorros

Foxy: mentiras, dijeron que les iban a dar de comer y se las dejamos

Toy Freddy: cálmense, Toy Chica las tiene, a ellas les gusta ver como hace pasteles, ademas le roban la crema y se la comen, se divierten mucho

Chica: bueno, pero espero no les haga daño tanta azúcar

Toy Chica: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah la Relomon Blanca me tiró la mezcla y esta esta haciendo desastre

Mangle: yeeeei!

Spring: desde cuando la relomon blanca puede flotar?

Toy Chica: ay esta es la relomon negra pero le echaron harina

Freddy: zorros! gracias a ustedes la relomon blanca es un desastre, búsquenla y tráiganla aquí

Mangle y Foxy: ok...

Luego tocan el timbre...

Puppet: debe ser nuestra cita

Bboy: ok -va a abrir la puerta- hola

Mauricio: hola! soy Mauricio vengo por ustedes

Puppet: hola, bien vamonos

Mauricio: bien como quiero que ambos se diviertan los llevaré primero a un circo

Bboy: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Puppet: un circo! esta bien vamos

Se fueron en un auto patrocinado por AMLC21

Y al llegar al circo...

Bboy: siiiiiii un circo!

Puppet: lo malo en los circos es que aun traen animales, pobrecitos

Bboy: miren ahí venden algodones de azúcar

Mauricio: parece un niño jaja

Puppet: si, es muy tierno, voy a comprar un algodón también

Mauricio: ok, algodones para todos por favor!

Ya dentro del circo...

Mauricio: olvidamos las palomitas

Puppet: mmm alguno de ustedes dos vaya por ellas

Bboy: que vaya Mauricio

Mauricio: oye! ok, ire por ellas -se va-

Puppet: se cortes con nuestra cita

Bboy: pero tu dijiste que uno de nosotros fuera, y pues yo voté por el

Puppet: pero pudiste ofrecerte tu

Bboy: emm esta bien

Mauricio regresó con las palomitas y la función de circo empezó, eran los típicos espectáculos de payasos, acróbatas, y domadores de bestias. Tambien espectaculos de "magia"

Puppet: aaah como detesto estos espectaculos baratos, en serio piensan que eso es magia real!

La mayoría de los niños estaban sorprendidos por los actos

Puppet: jeje dejenme demostrarles lo que es la magia -baja al escenario-

Mauricio: oye! emm crees que esto estara bien Bboy?

Bboy: si, ella sabe manejar estas cosas

Puppet se metió al escenario y se puso a hacer magia real, primero haciendo flotar al "mago" del circo y luego le descubrió los trucos. Todos los espectadores creyeron que era parte del acto y les agradó mucho

Guardia: lamentamos decirle que tienen que irse de aqui!

Puppet: se atreve a sacarnos y lo mando al sol!

Guardia: queeee! estas loca... solo salgan de... -es elevado por Puppet-

Puppet: veamos cuanto aguantas antes de morir

Guardia: nooooo! espera ya pues! bájame!

Puppet: eso pensé, ahora sigamos viendo la funcion

Despues de que terminó

Mauricio: hey vamos al mundo de los magos, estoy ansioso por conocer ese lugar

Puppet: si genial

Bboy: si vamos!

Fueron al callejon Diagon a beber unas cervezas de mantequilla en el caldero chorreante

Puppet: aaah me encanta este lugar...

Bboy: voy a pedir algo de comer -se levantó y se va pedir su comida-

Puppet: es la primera vez que estas aqui, supongo

Mauricio: asi, es! siempre quise visitar este lugar, pero obvio no puedo entrar sin alguien que sepa magia

Puppet: no te preocupes, viniendo conmigo siempre puedes explorar todo este sitio... mmm oye... quiero probar algo... -saca unos lentes como los de Harry Potter y se los pone a Mauricio-

Mauricio: hey pero que haces?

Puppet: vaya! te ves bien, de hecho... te pareces en algunas cosas a Harry Potter usando esos lentes

Mauricio: yoooooooooo!

Puppet: te ves guapo -se acerca a el y lo abraza-

Mauricio: hey tranquila...

Bboy: -llega y mira la escena- pero... Puppet!... tu!

Mauricio: no es mi culpa eh! no pienses mal

Bboy: te pusiste esos lentes para parecerte a Harry Potter y conquistar a Puppet -se enoja-

Puppet: no! Bboy espera!

Mauricio: pues ya te dije que yo no hice eso, pero si quieres pelea -se levanta-

Bboy: -un poco asustado pero con coraje- ahora veras -intenta pegarle pero Mauricio lo esquiva-

Mauricio: te lo buscaste! -le pega-

Bboy: aaauch!

Puppet: Bboy! alto Mauricio dejalo, a ver los dos -los paraliza- tranquilicense ya, el no me estaba coqueteando, emm yo le puse los lentes pero solo para ver como lucía con los lentes, y no debes pelearte con la gente, no tienes mucha experiencia en esto

Bboy: ok lo siento

Mauricio: ves! y... bueno -se quita los lentes- jamas igualare a Harry Potter jeje

Luego van de regreso al orfanato...

Puppet: gracias por todo

Bboy: gracias

Mauricio: adios chicos, hasta luego.

* * *

 **Bonnie: Las puntuaciones hasta el momento van asi, hey! no se vale, ya voy muy abajo... ayudaaaaaaa Team Franco-Bonnie elijanos!**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 6**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Puppet 5**

 **Papyrus 4**

 **Freddy 4**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 3**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	53. Cita 41 Dave con Bonnie

**Cita 41 Dave Strider con Bonnie**

* * *

En el orfanato...

Bonnie: por fin alguien me ha elegido! todos alaben al gran Bonnie!

Chica: no exageres, estas listo?

Bonnie: si ya! solo hay que esperar a que venga el buen Dave...

Foxy: y quien es ese Dave?

Freddy: oc de Franco

Mangle: oye Foxy sabias que el prrrrrrrrrrimo y Charly se mudaron a vivir al edificio abandonado de enfrente, ademas lo remodelaron

Foxy: whaaaaaaaaaaat!

Puppet: llevaré a las hijas de Charly a que vean a su padre

Bonbon: no yo lo hago!

Spring: yo... yo voy contigo! no te quiero dejar sola

Golden: uuy desde cuando tan preocupado

Spring: no se, solo quiero cuidar a Bonbon

Bonnie: bueno, ya estoy listo para mi cita...

Minutos despues...

Un chico rubio de lentes oscuros, traje rojo, camisa blanca y corbata negra, pantalones y zapatos elegantes color negro se aparecio frente al orfanato y tocó el timbre...

Golden: yo abro... -abre y lo mira- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah que... buen dia guapo... pasa!

Dave: hola chicos!

Todos: hola!

Toy Chica: pero que guapo esta!

Golden: yo quiero tirarmelo

Chica: pues si jeje es bastante guapo

Mangle: vaya!

Foxy: Mangle!

Mangle: no he dicho nada malo!

Puppet: mmm podrias hacer buen cosplay de Malfoy...

Bonnie: pues no se aceleren chicas, que yo seré quien salga con este hombre

Dave: hey hey! tranquilo, es una cita amistosa, tampoco vayas a pensar que yo... bueno... eso

Bonnie: no no! yo no le hago a eso, vamonos amigo, haremos cosas de machos!

Dave: si!

Chica: cuídate Bonnie

Bonnie: hasta luego...

AMLC21 les ha patrocinado un auto...

Bonnie: yo conduzco la ida y tu el regreso

Dave: de acuerdo, pero primero quiero pasar a una tienda a comprar una Katana

Bonnie: una katana? ok entonces vamos a las tiendas otakus donde compran cosas los zorros y el Spring

Pasaron por la tienda y vieron un lugar donde vendían katanas y todo tipo de armas blancas, también espadas

Dave: mmm que bellezas, me agrada esta... o mejor esta... o esta otra... que opinas Bonnie

Bonnie: pues yo no se mucho de Katanas, pero me agrada la tercera

Dave: me llevare las tres, despues de todo son perfectas para mi coleccion, oye luego te muestro mi coleccion, por la noche hay fiesta en mi casa

Bonnie: en serio! genial!

Luego de ver mas katanas y que Dave se arrepintiera de comprar las que compró volvieron al auto

Bonnie: pregunta! porque el traje tan elegante si vamos a un concierto de Rock?

Dave: porque la elegancia es primero, jaja nah, recuerda que seré dj en la fiesta, debo estar preparado

Bonnie: vamos al concierto de rock, hey te mostare como toco la guitarra

Dave: pero tu no participas en el concierto

Bonnie: todo se puede amigo mio

Pasaron por unas hamburguesas en un autoservicio y se dirigieron al concierto...

Bonnie: que simboliza el disco cortado a la mitad en tu traje?

Dave: simboliza... emmm bueno que soy dj

Bonnie: aaah! jeje ok

Cuando llegaron al concierto, a pesar de ser temprano habia fila y tuvieron que formarse...

Bonnie: oye la fila esta muy larga

Dave: pues no pense que viniera tanta gente, ademas es temprano aun...

Varias mujeres pasaban y miraban enamoradas a Dave, algunas se le acercaban a hablarle

Mujer: hola guapo!

Bonnie: hola!

Mujer: no te hablo a ti

Dave: jajaja!

Bonnie: -con sarcasmo- que gracioso

Otras chicas se acercaron a ellos también...

Chica1: hola guapos... emm podríamos formarnos con ustedes

Dave: pues si claro, que dices Bonnie?

Bonnie: claro que si! todo por unas damas tan hermosas como ustedes

Las chicas sonrieron y llamaron como a unos 20 amigos mas que se formaron delante de ellos

Dave: rayos!

Bonnie: ahora estamos mas atras!

Dave: no es justo!

Horas despues...

Bonnie: uuuuuuu! por fin! es hora de rockear!

Dave: ese es el espiritu!

Bonnie y Dave se acercaron como pudieron hasta el escenario, ya que Bonnie estaba decidido a que a medio concierto se subiría al escenaro para enseñarles a todos como tocaba

Rato despues...

Bonnie: es ahora o nunca!

Dave: vamos! demuestrales lo que puedes hacer!

Bonnie arrebató la guitarra a uno de los músicos y se puso a tocar con mucho entusiasmo

Bonnie: -tocando la guitarra y con un microfono- y ahora con ustedes el artista irreconocido mas guapo y talentoso de toda la ciudad... el gran Bonnie!

Al principio lo miraban raro, pero despues de escucharlo tocar todos comenzaron a gritar animando a Bonnie

Todos los espectadores: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!

Bonnie: -con una lagrimita en los ojos- gracias... gracias a todos! que viva el roooooooooock! y las cumbias!

Todos: whaaaaaaaat!

Bonnie: y ahora mi version de 17 años en metal!

Al final todos los del concierto salieron cantando la cancion de 17 años...

Dave: buena Bonnie! vamonos que aun nos falta ir a la fiesta

Bonnie: vamonos pues

Y en casa de Dave...

Un amigo de Dave: por fin llegaste! ya era hora del espectaculo

Dave: tranquilos todos, en lo que preparo mi equipo para dj deleitense con mi amigo Bonnie, vamos toca la guitarra

Bonnie: hola chicos! que viva el rooooooooooock!

Rato despues Dave los hizo animarse mas con su musica y siguieron con la fiesta...

Horas despues...

Dave: oye conejo! ya deberias regresar, a ellos no los voy a poder sacar de aqui, ya estan muy borrachos

Bonnie: -un poco tomado- ya vamonos pues... solo quiero decirte que eres mi mejor amigo...

Dave: ok nos vamos jeje

Dave tomo el auto y llevó a Bonnie al orfanato

Chica: pero que te pasó?

Dave: solo tomó un poco

Chica: gracias por traerlo

Dave: de nada! hasta luego a todos!

Todos: adios!

Golden: adios Guapo!

* * *

 **Chica: Los puntos para hoy son los siguientes... y claro elijanme en cita!...**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 6**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Puppet 5**

 **Papyrus 4**

 **Freddy 4**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	54. Horarios y aviso

**Horarios y aviso...**

 **ATENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON CHICOS!**

 **Lamento decirles esto pero debo cerrar la temporada de citas, esta será la ultima semana para pedir citas, mi semestre va a ser algo pesado por lo que vi hoy en mi primer día asi que necesito acabar con esto. Pidan sus ultimas citas antes de que termine esta semana, no importa que no hayan salido las suyas, eso si tampoco exageren, todos tienen derecho a pedir una ultima cita y para el VERANO o final de mi semestre que sera como para mayo o junio... (si es que aun me siguen en verano) hare un especial de CITAS ÚNICAS para resolver problemas o su historia en las citas (por ejemplo los problemas de pursuit o los de Charly con Carlos... etc...)**

 **Martes 17 Rebecca con Papyrus**

 **Miercoles 18 Gisell con Spring**

 **Jueves 19 Ana con Mettaton**

 **Viernes 20 Citlali con los osos pervertidos**

 **Sabado 21 y Domingo 22 Felipe con Chica /y/ Tomas con Puppet, AMLC21 y Bonbon**

 **Lunes 23 Milena con Golden y Freddy**

 **Martes 24 Pursuit, Rip y Bech con Foxy y Mangle**

 **Miercoles 25 Eidrian con Bonbon**

 **Jueves 26 Alan con Toy Chica**

 **Viernes 27 Fabian con Golden**

 **Sabado 28 Krystal y Marie con Bboy y Spring**

 **Domingo de flo... rayos seguro tareas**

 **Y en fin, es todo por ahora, recuerden que tienen hasta el 22 de Enero para pedir sus citas, el 23 ya no acepto pedidos XD.**


	55. Cita 42 Rebecca con Papyrus

**Cita 42 Rebecca con Papyrus**

* * *

Por la tarde en el orfanato...

Freddy: quien lo diría amigo esquelético, eres muy popular entre las mujeres

Papyrus: claro que si Freddy! soy el gran Papyrus, todos me aman, y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos los que conozco y que me aman

Spring: -con algo de rencor hacia el- si claro, ahora resulta

Papyrus: porque tan desanimado amigo conejo dorado, debes ser feliz

Spring: en primer lugar Lucius es ya tu novia, en segundo mi novia le esta poniendo mucha atención a Carlos el prrrrrimo y pues Mangle también esta con el zorro

Foxy: estoy aquí idiota! y ya deja de pensar en Mangle

Spring: me gusta su inteligencia en las matemáticas

Foxy: idiota! solo piensas en esas tonterías, estas loco! aun recuerdo cuando te masturbabas viendo a Newton y a Einstein

Freddy: y a Baldor

Foxy: el barbudo! pero estas loco

Spring: yo no me masturbo con eso... -rojo- aaaaaaaaah

Golden: Freddy y yo estamos en una profunda investigación que revolucionara la industria del sexo, leyendo un libro genial "Hombre multiorgasmo" léanlo

Chica: par de pervertidos!

Freddy: la jefa nos lo dio para que nosotros hiciéramos su tarea, así que si quieren ayudar a la jefa con su tarea lean el libro y le dicen de que trata, ya que no quiere leer las 983 paginas.

Bonnie: bueno fuera de promociones extrañas, ya casi es hora de que te vayas Papyrus

Papyrus: es cierto! ya estoy listo

Spring: y que hay de Lucius! ella sabe que saldras con Rebecca?

Papyrus: claro que lo sabe, entre ella y yo hay confianza porque soy el esqueleto mas fiel que pueda existir en todo fanfiction

Spring: no la hagas sufrir

Papyrus: por su puesto que no...

Freddy: aun asi debes recordar que es cita ROMÁNTICA

Se escucha el timbre

Toy Freddy: es ella -corre a abrir la puerta- Hola! bienvenida, Papyrus ya esta listo

Papyrus: hola, te ves hermosa

Rebecca llevaba puesto un vestido que llega hasta las rodillas de color rojo y tacones negros.

Rebecca: pues tu te ves muy guapo!

Papyrus vestía como en Mafiatale

Freddy: ya saben se les proporciona un auto si quieren

Rebecca: prefiero caminar, claro si tu lo prefieres asi Papyrus

Papyrus: claro que si, caminar es sano para los huesos! nye hehe

Caminaron hasta un restaurante italiano para comer algo antes de ir al lugar planeado por Rebecca

Papyrus: asi que quieres probar mis habilidades de baile, pues yo soy muy talentoso mi estimada Rebecca, veras como el gran Papyrus mueve el esqueleto

Rebecca: me encanta tu entusiasmo, ordenaremos espagueti, aunque seguro tu lo haces muchísimo mejor

Papyrus: hay que admitir que esta muy bueno, pero el mio es superior aun

Rebecca: emm podria... -se sonroja- preguntar porque tienes novia?

Papyrus: mi novia? ah si, claro, se que el gran Papyrus es admirado por tanta gente pero ella pasó tiempo conmigo antes y fue merecedora del gran Papyrus, pero siempre habra un lugar para mis demas fans en mi alma.

Rebecca: pues espero no tener problemas

Papyrus: claro que no, no te preocupes querida Rebe, ahora terminemos nuestra comida para ir al club de baile...

Despues de comer...

Rebecca: vamos al club! ahora, te gusta bailar salsa?

Papyrus: yo se bailar de todo, ya veras como les ganamos a todos en el club

Llegaron al club de baile de bachata y salsa, aunque al principio veían raro a Papyrus, pero luego se acostumbró la gente, luego comenzaron a admirarlo ya que en realidad bailaba muy bien

Rebecca: bien Papyrus, bailas genial

Papyrus: siii! soy genial! -toma de la mano a Rebecca- bailemos salsa juntos

Rebecca le siguió el paso a Papyrus y fueron los mejores y mas destacados en el club, luego de mucho bailar se fueron de ahi y caminaron hasta el parque...

Rebecca: ha sido una cita genial, gracias por salir conmigo Papyrus

Papyrus: de nada, para eso estoy aqui, para eso estamos todos, para hacer felices a los fans

Rebecca: te gusta pasear por el parque?

Papyrus: claro que si, vamos

Llegaron al parque y compraron un algodón de azúcar y se sentaron bajo un árbol a comerlo y mirar a su alrededor

Rebecca: es tan relajante, es una bonita tarde

Papyrus: si es un buen momento para hacer un puzzle!

Rebecca: un puzzle!

Papyrus: anda vamos!

Rebecca: si esta bien pero con que cosas?

Papyrus: improvisemos

En lo que improvisaban con que hacer los puzzles aparecieron Brayan y Kevin...

Brayan: pero que desagradable, un esqueleto rondando por el parque, y luego dicen que nosotros somos los que espantamos a los niños

Papyrus: hey humanos! estan hablando de mi?

Kevin: y para colmo es idiota

Rebecca: no molesten al gran Papyrus, el merece respeto!

Brayan: te has fracturado algun hueso... estupido esqueleto

Papyrus: tal parece que estos humanos estan buscando pelear, pero no saben que se estan metiendo con el futuro miembro estrella de la guardia real

Rebecca: vamonos Papyrus, no vale la pena que pelees con gente como esta

Kevin: -tomando a Rebecca del brazo- tu callate, y ahora entreganos tu celular y larguense de este parque...

Papyrus: suelten a la señorita, un heroe de la guardia real no puede permitir que gente como ustedes le haga daño a la gente inocente

Brayan: -sacando una navaja- te cortare los huesos esqueleto -se le acerca a Papyrus pero el hace su ataque de huesos-

Brayan los esquivó con facilidad ya que eran ataques lentos

Brayan: en serio es lo único que puedes hacer?

Papyrus: ah! estas subestimando mi poder! -acelera sus ataques y le pega en la cabeza a Kevin-

Kevin: oye! -suelta a Rebecca- maldito esqueleto, ya atacalo de una vez Brayan!

Brayan: pues no deja de aventarme huesos!

Los huesos de Papyrus les volaron las navajas de las manos a Brayan y a Kevin

Kevin: rayos!

Rebecca corrió y tomó las navajas

Rebecca: ahora como se defenderan idiotas! -los amenaza con sus propias navajas- termina con ellos Papyrus!

Papyrus: no es necesario -deja de aventar huesos y los carga-

Brayan: aaaaaah bajanos! que nos vas a hacer!

Papyrus: hay que encerrarlos en su casa para que no salgan a hacer maldades de nuevo

Como no sabian donde vivian los dejaron en una casita abandonada en el camino

Papyrus: pues los dejare aqui, espero que piensen las cosas antes de atacar a la gente, se que pueden ser mejores personas, vamonos Rebe

Rebecca: vamonos

Papyrus dejó a Rebecca en su casa como todo un caballero esquelético

Rebecca: gracias por esta cita, -besa a Papyrus en el maxilar superior izquierdo-

Papyrus: de nada Rebe, es lo que el Gran Papyrus debe hacer por fans como tu, nos vemos despues

* * *

 **Toy Freddy: Ya se que estoy frito, pero bueno elijanme al menos para rebasar a Bboy y claro aqui estan los puntos...**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 6**

 **Spring 5**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Puppet 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Freddy 4**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	56. Cita 43 Gisell con Spring

**Cita 43 Gisell con Spring**

En el orfanato...

Freddy: Spring hoy te toca cita con Gisell

Spring: ya lo se, lo peor es que yo debo ir por ella, es tan floja como Sans

Bonnie: no sufras, anda ve por ella

Spring: bien estoy listo, debo irme

Bonbon: -corre a abrazarlo- Spring! no me traiciones

Spring: no! como crees, y menos con Gisell, no te preocupes querida, te prometo volver temprano

Bonbon: ok

Spring utilizó su auto (el que le habia regalado Tomas Ferrari) y fue por Gisell...

Y en casa de Gisell

Spring: -toca la puerta-

Giz: quien es?

Spring: Spring

Giz: Spring que?

Spring: Spring-trap

Giz: -abre la puerta- vaya poco sentido del humor que tienes

Spring: emm quieres oir un chiste... una vez llegó una señora a comprar pan y le dijo al encargado "tiene pan integral?..."

Giz: ese ya lo he oído, es el del pan integral, entiendo tus matemáticas pero no son muy graciosos

Spring: -aguantando la risa por su "chiste"- dejame terminarlo!... y el encargado le contesta, "no pero si quiere le derivo una tostada" jajajaja! le derivo una tostada...

Giz: bueno quiero que tengamos una cita

Spring: anda pues vamos, sube al auto, asi te iras, andas en pantuflas!

Giz: me las regaló Sans, no voy a quitarmelas

Spring: ok vamonos

Giz: no quiero caminar hasta el auto

Spring: y que planeas? que te cargue! que te arrastre...

Giz: como quieras...

Spring: aaah! porque a mi...

Spring cargó a Gisell para subirla al auto...

Spring: a donde quieres ir?

Giz: llévame a donde quieras, lo único que yo quiero en esta cita es ir a descansar a un parque

Spring: descansar! de que rayos puedes estar cansada

Giz: no te imaginas lo cansada que es mi vida

Spring: si claro, ok pues primero quiero comer algo, iremos a comprar comida para comerla en el parque y pues, tambien quiero ir a una exposicion de las nuevas tarjetas de pokemon Sun and Moon para el juego de TCG

Giz: como quieras pero no quiero caminar mucho

Spring: al menos espero que camines hasta donde compraremos la comida? que quieres comer?

Giz: quiero hamburguesas, no te compliques, ademas comeremos en el parque

Spring: de acuerdo

Llegaron a un lugar donde vendian hamburguesas gourmet, con distintos tipos de carnes y panes, habia hamburguesas de carne de sirloin, carne molida, de pollo, de pavo, de camaron, etc...

Spring: vaya lujo que les pusieron a las hamburguesas -arrastrando a Gisell-

Giz: mira nada mas, espero que sus condimentos sean de calidad, le prometí a Sans llevarle sobres de Catsup y mostaza de los restaurantes

Spring: no olvides la mayonesa

Giz: me estas albureando!

Spring: nooo! como crees, porque haría eso, ademas tu eres novia de Sans, espera porque pedir una cita romántica con alguien mas si tienes novio!

Giz: aqui todo es posible, ahora sigue arrastrandome hasta el área de pedidos

Spring: te hubiese dejado mejor en el auto

Giz: pero debo elegir mi hamburguesa

Spring: esta bien, de cual quieres?

Giz: de la que tiene pan

Spring: queeeeeeeee! pero todas tienen pan! oh vamos no empieces con tus bromas

Giz: mira Spring, ahi esta la que tu vas a pedir, la del pan integral

Spring: jeje debo admitir que eso me gustó, ok pediré dos sencillas con tocino, te parece?

Giz: si esta bien, y para mi otras dos

Spring: pero eran para... ah olvidalo...

Luego de salir del restaurante Gisell aceptó caminar hasta la puerta y luego fue arrastrada de nuevo hasta el auto

Spring: en serio debo arrastrarte a todo lugar!

Giz: ese era el trato

Spring: pero que trato!

Giz: las reglas de las citas dicen que haremos lo que el fan quiera

Spring: no creo que dijera eso

Giz: pero es lo que se oculta entre lineas, ahora vamos al parque!

En el parque hicieron su pick nick y comieron sus hamburguesas, Gisell guardaba los sobres extra de condimentos en sus bolsillos para darselos a Sans al volver

Giz: y que haces a parte de solo estar pegado en la computadora y flojeando

Spring: mira quien lo dice! al menos yo camino hasta el baño, tu ni eso has de hacer

Giz: claro que lo hago... bueno a veces me teletransporto...

Mientras comían platicaban un poco de sus vidas sedentarias, Giz por flojera y Spring por su obsesion por programar y jugar pokemon TCG en linea

Spring: me convertire en un coleccionista de todas y cada una de las cartas pokemon existentes

Giz: gastas mucho en cartón

Spring: y tu en condimentos

Giz: al menos los condimentos pueden comerse, acaso tu te comes el cartón?

Spring: pero son piezas invaluables de arte en un cartón especial

Giz: como digas

Spring: quieres que te enseñe a jugar?

Giz: mmm si eso te hace feliz...

Spring: he tratado de enseñarle a Bonbon pero... ella ya casi no me pone atención por hacer otras cosas -triste-

Giz: ocupaciones amigo conejo, a ver muéstrame como se juega

Spring saca sus paquetes de cartas y un tablero y le muestra las reglas basicas del juego de pokemon TCG (JCC) y se puso a enseñarle a jugar a Gisell

Giz: me parece interesante, tal vez luego enseñe a Sans, y no necesitamos movernos jajaja

Spring: bueno! es hora de ir a la exposición de tarjetas! -carga a Gisell y la lleva al auto para ir a la exposición-

En el lugar había muchos jugadores del juego de cartas, estaban haciendo torneos y estaba la presentación de varias tarjetas de Pokemon Sol y Luna

Spring: -mirando contento las nuevas cartas- Solgaleo! quisiera esa tarjeta

Giz: vaya!

Gisell aceptó caminar por el lugar, Spring quiso jugar y ganó algunas partidas, compró unas tarjetas y se fueron de ahi

Giz: ya esta, la verdad no estuvo mal, fue divertido

Spring: me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por caminar un poco -la carga de nuevo para bajarla del auto-

Giz: gracias por la cita Spring! -lo abraza-

Spring: -sonrojado- gracias... fue divertido, gracias por elegirme y la verdad... -la abraza de nuevo- ...necesitaba cariño

Giz: buena suerte Spring! -se mete a su casa-

Spring: adiós -entra a su auto y regresa al orfanato-

* * *

 **Bonbon: Aqui esta la puntuación de hoy... y gracias a todos los que me han elegido! voy ganando con Toy Chica!... Spring esta raro, parece molesto por algo...**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 6**

 **Spring 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Puppet 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Freddy 4**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 2**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	57. Cita 44 Ana con Mettaton

**Cita 44 Ana con Mettaton**

Como es costumbre todo empezó en el orfanato...

Mangle: recuerdo la ultima vez que vino Mettaton al orfanato, fue en su cita pasada y Bonbon hizo la obra del pan

Spring: Bonbon actúa rara desde hace un tiempo, ya casi no esta conmigo

Foxy: pero si tu nunca le ponías atención, ella se la pasaba pegada contigo mientras tu estabas pegado en la computadora, tal vez se aburrió de eso

Spring: no lo se, pero pienso que es culpa de Carlos

Mangle y Foxy: el prrrrrrrrrrrimo!

Spring: desde que salió con el anda rara, y aunque si me sigue demostrando cariño ya no esta conmigo como antes

Mangle: mmm pues...

Golden: les hace falta acción!

Spring: tenias que venir tu! no acepto consejos tuyos o de Freddy, prefiero escuchar mil veces a Foxy que a ti

Foxy: claro, yo se dar mejores consejos y no pervertidos

Bonnie: mira compañero conejil, yo puedo ayudarte, solo debes de dejar de programar un dia para que le pongas toda la atencion a Bonbon

Spring: si eso hare

MTT: asi que buscas mas atencion de tu novia, pues mira cariño, te hace falta glamour

Spring: no creo que sea el mejor consejo

MTT: Claro que si...

En lo que su cita llegaba, Mettaton vistió a Spring de forma muy extravagante y con mucho "glamour"

Todos: oooooooooh!

MTT: te ves divino!

Spring: -avergonzado- dudo que a Bonbon le guste esto...

Luego llega Bonbon

Bonbon: hola chicos!... que te pasó Spring!

Spring: emm yo... solo queria... pasar un rato agradable contigo -avergonzado-

Bonbon: aaah en serio! que lindo! ire a cambiarme tambien para estar contigo! (que raro que Spring quiera hacer algo y no estar programando)

Chica: -gritando desde la sala- Mettaton! ya llegó Anita!

MTT: ya voy! -baja rapidamente de los dormitorios- Ya estoy aquí querida!

Ana se habia dispuesto a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos esta vez permitiendoles a sus hormonas funcionar y por lo tanto sonrojarse cuando llegara el momento... y el momento era ahora, ya que Mettaton vestía elegantemente y se veía muy bien

Ana: -sonrojandose un poco- te ves muy bien

MTT: -tambien sonrojado- y tu tambien... -la mira- pense que no te podias sonrojar

Ana: yoooo! no... digo, claro que puedo

MTT: bien y a donde vamos querida?

Ana: te llevare a un lugar cercano a mi casa, espero te guste... ah pero antes, lamento arruinar tu glamurosidad pero deberas cubrirte con esta sabana -lo tapa con una sabana-

MTT: pero querida asi no podran ver mi belleza

Ana: de eso se trata, lo que pasa es que mi vecindario todo mundo es fanatico de Undertale y obviamente son fans tuyos, se te pueden echar encima y...

MTT: oh vamos no pasara nada -se quita la sabana-

Ana: oh por favor! de acuerdo pero si pasa algo fuera de lo comun debes cubrirte

MTT: de acuerdo

Luego llegaron al vecindario, muchos reconocieron a Mettaton y decidió cubrirse

Chico1: oye! a donde se fue Mettaton!

Ana: emm se fue por alla... -señala un lugar alejado- si por alla! corran!

Todos: siii! -corren a buscar a MTT

MTT: eso estuvo cerca, ahora tendre que ir cubierto con esto

Ana: vamos no es tan malo, ven -lo toma del brazo- te llevare a "Le Ma Crepe" venden unas crepas deliciosas que te encantaran

MTT: nunca he comido crepas, espero sean de mi agrado

Cuando llegaron ahi pidieron unas crepas de varios sabores para que MTT probara todas, el lugar era pequeño y ahi se pudo quitar la sabana

MTT: -probando una crepa con mermelada- sabe deliciosa!

Ana: prueba todas las que quieras...

MTT: deberia aprender a prepararlas para mostrarlas en mi show de cocina

Ana: mmm pues es como un hot cake mas delgado y solo que este puede llevar cosas dulces o saldas de relleno

MTT: hare las mejores crepas del mundo...

Comieron las crepas y salieron del vecindario, Mettaton estaba entusiasmado con aprender a preparar crepas y se fueron a Underground al la casa de MTT para prepara algunas crepas

Ana: estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?

MTT: claro que si, alguien tan glamuroso como yo debe saber hacer crepas

Ana: me recuerdas a Chica

MTT: tranquila, veras que lo haremos bien, anda pásame los ingredientes

Ana: ok...

Luego de ponerse a preparar crepas o intentar prepararlas terminaron todos llenos de harina, pero los resultados fueron excepcionales al fin y al cabo y terminaron tan cansados que olvidaron que estaban solos en casa de MTT y para colmo se tumbaron uno al lado del otro en la cama...

Ana: -cansada- uuuuuuuuuuf! esto estuvo cansado, pero fue divertido

MTT: si, pero hacerlo contigo fue genial...

Golden: -sale de la nada- tuvieron acción! díganme que si! díganme que si!

Ana: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Golden! claro que no! vete de aqui!

Golden: aaah aburridos!

MTT: -se levanta sonrojado- creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, esta muy sucio, luego le digo a alguien que limpie todo, y ademas debemos seguir con la cita

Ana: -también sonrojada- si vamos jeje!

Pasearon por el subsuelo por un rato, se toparon a Toriel quien intento decirles un chiste que no hacia reír mas que a Sans y luego salieron a ver el atardecer...

MTT: ha sido un gran dia no lo crees cariño

Ana: eeeh... si... claro...

MTT: todo el mundo piensa que soy gay por mi forma de ser, hablar y comportarme, y como dije, soy pansexual, y sabes... me ha gustado tu alma -la toma de las manos-

Ana: -sonrojada- eeen serio...

MTT: asi es, quieres ser mi compañera de shows?

Ana: -mas roja- yooooo! aaah que te refieres exactamente...

MTT: no se como lo interpretes tu, pero a mi me suena a esto... -la toma del rostro y la besa suavemente en los labios sonrojandose-

Ana: yo... emm si quiero, claro que si!

MTT: me alegra que hayas aceptado...

Luego de que oscureció MTT llevó a Ana a su casa de nuevo camuflajeandose para que no lo vieran

MTT: hasta luego Anita!

Ana: hasta luego Mettaton! te veo pronto!

* * *

 **Freddy: Los puntos para hoy son los siguientes, creo que ya perdimos, ademas serán las ultimas citas, aun así pueden divertirse con el buen Freddy, aun tienen mas de 2 días para pedir su ultima cita.**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Golden 6**

 **Spring 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Puppet 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Freddy 4**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	58. Cita 45 Citlali con Freddy y Golden

**Cita 45 Citlali con Freddy y Golden**

* * *

En el orfanato...

Freddy: Golden estas lista?

Golden: por su puesto, mira Freddy! ya leiste este capitulo del libro de "Hombre Multiorgasmico" dice muchas cosas sobre como dar mas placer a la mujer

Freddy: claro que si, ya soy mas experto

Chica: a que hora se iran?

Golden: pues ahora nosotros pasaremos por Citlali asi que nos deberíamos ir de una vez Freddy

Freddy: -toma las llaves de su auto- ok vamonos ya-

Golden: adios chicos! -se va con Freddy al auto-

Bonnie: y a ti como te fue ayer con Bonbon?

Spring: a mi! ... pues creo que bien

Foxy: jejeje! la Bonbon ya no te quiere!

Chica: no le digas eso!

Spring: claro que si, ella y yo convivimos muy bien, a pesar de que yo estaba incomodo, pero estábamos muy bien juntos

Mas tarde en casa de Citlali...

Golden: -baja del auto- ire por ella -va y toca la puerta-

Citlali: Golden! por fin llegaste! -sale- vamonos tenemos tanto que hacer -entra al auto- hola Freddy!

Freddy: hola, hoy es dia de super trio sexual, probaremos cosas del libro que estamos leyendo

Citlali: estoy ansiosa por conocer lo que han aprendido

Golden: ya lo veras, descubrimos que podemos hacer durar eternidades a Freddy

Freddy: si ya practique bastante y estoy listo para darles placer a las 2

Citlali: me alegra escuchar eso, y a donde iremos antes de irnos a la accion?

Golden: mmm que mejor que empezar el dia comiendo algo

Freddy: ya se a donde iremos para ir entrando en ambiente... las llevaré al restaurante "El templo del placer"

El lugar era un restaurante erotico donde daban espectaculos tematizados en Chicago años 20. Monólogos y espectáculos elegantes y sensuales.

Golden: genial, me gusta mucho este lugar

Citlali: a mi tambien, vamos a comer algo mientras vemos a ese hombre desvestirse

Freddy: esta noche la van a pasar genial, se los prometo chicas

Luego de comer y continuaron viendo el espectaculo, Freddy se animó y se acerco a una bailarina para tocarle las naglas pero lo bajaron del escenario, luego Golden y Citlali se subieron a tocar a un hombre semi desnudo, Golden le tocó su miembro a través de la ropa interior

Golden: aaaaaaaaah ya quiero Freddy! traigo ganas

Freddy: tranquila querida osita salvaje que aun es temprano para empezar, porque no vamos a otro lugar

Citlali: si vayamos a otro lugar, es temprano para irnos al hotel

Freddy: sugiero que vayamos al centro comercial a dar un paseo

Golden: por mi bien, que opinas Citlali?

Citlali: si esta bien

En el centro comercial veían cada cosa con ojos de perversion, vieron a una pareja tranquila comiendo una hamburguesa...

Citlali: Freddy te reto a que los interrumpas diciendoles algo pervertido

Freddy: va! pero luego les toca a ustedes -se acerca a la pareja y le dice al chico- "Eso... come bien tu hamburguesa, comela como te la comerias a ella" -señala a la chica

Tipo: -ofendido- oye tu! porque me molestas, ni siquiera te conozco

Freddy: anda, bien que solo la quieres para tirartela no?, claro, hay que ser amables al principio para que vaya aflojando y luego tirartela bien y bonito jajaja

Tipo: vete de aqui! -le avienta soda encima-

Freddy: rayos! -sale corriendo- ahora estaré pegajoso!

Golden: jajaja bien dicho Freddy, vamos a molestar a alguien mas...

Ahora ven a otra pareja que caminan tomados de la mano

Golden: voy yo! -se les acerca- oigan ya tuvieron accion?

Tipa: que? a que te refieres, y ademas, quien eres?

Golden: soy una gran sexologa profesional, puedo darte consejitos para que le des placer a tu hombre

Tipa: -sonrojada- aaaaah largate de aqui pervertida!

Tipo: porque no la escuchas amor?

Tipa: -le pega- idiota!... cerdo! asi que solo quieres hacer eso conmigo! pues terminamos! -se va enojada-

Citlali: hiciste que terminara la pareja!

Golden: una mujer que no quiera darle placer a su hombre no puede tener pareja

Citlali: tienes razon

Chica: -aparece de algun lugar- mentiras! el amor es mas que solo sexo, el amor es...

Freddy: si si... como digas Chica ahora dejanos continuar con nuestra cita en paz

Chica: dejen de molestar gente!

Freddy: vas Citlali!

Citlali: ok -encuentra una pareja de ancianitos tomados del brazo-

Freddy: uuuy si que te fuiste a lo grande!

Golden: a ver como le va...

Citlali: hola señores, díganme, cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvieron acción?

Ancianito: accion?...

Citlali: si acción... sexo... coito... hacer el amor... ñiqui ñiqui!... como le digan a esto -pone una de sus manos formando un agujero y metiendo un dedo de la otra mano dentro y fuera-

Ancianita: aaah sexo... recuerdo que eramos mas jovenes, aun se te paraba cariño

Freddy y Golden: ooooh esto se pondrá bueno...

Ancianito: recuerdas lo mucho que soliamos durar, te gustaba ponerte en cuatro, te acuerdas?

Ancianita: si, tambien me gustaba el 69

Los tres: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Citlali: oooh grandes y sabios maestros del sexo, podria hablarnos mas de sus noches de pasion?

Ancianito: aaah por fin unos chicos que quieren escucharnos, vamos a contarles entonces...

Los ancianitos se fueron a una banca para sentarse y los 3 pervertidos jóvenes se sentaron en el piso como niños esperando ansiosos su historia

Ancianito: en mis mejores tiempos mi record de duracion fue de 8 horas sin parar

Ancianita: recuerdo esa noche, fue la mejor de nuestra vida

Ancianito: fue nuestra noche de bodas cariño

Ancianita: si tienes razon, recuerdas esa vez cuando nuestro hijo vomitó cuando quisimos contarle como se hacia...

Golden: quisieran ser mis abuelitos?

Ancianito: si claro, es la primera vez que unos jóvenes quieren escuchar nuestras historias de sexo

Ancianita: de lo que se pierden las generaciones de hoy... por dios... dildos vibratorios, por favor... el pene del hombre puede hacer tantas cosas que no te imaginas, y las chicas de hoy solo se preocupan por el tamaño, pero el secreto esta en la intensidad

Freddy: cuéntenos mas!

Citlali: si mas! mas!

Ancianito: yo era capaz de retener la eyaculacion por horas y horas, dandole placer interminable a mi mujer

Ancianita: por eso hemos vivido tantos años, nos mantuvimos jovenes haciendolo todos los dias

Los 3 chicos: aaaaaaaaaaah

Ancianito: ahora tenemos 100 años y mírenos, aun estamos en buen estado

Golden: emm pregunta, ya no lo han intentado hacer usando viagra y esas cosas?

Ancianito: mmm pues no lo hemos probado, siempre quise que el sexo fuera de lo mas natural posible, pero, te gustaria cariño? -mira a su esposa-

Ancianita: si, vamos a revivir los viejos tiempos

Golden: esperen enseguida les traemos el viagra, o algo mejor... -jala a Freddy y a Citlali- Chicos y si le pedimos ayuda a Puppet, tal vez ella logre darle una medicina mas efectiva al ancianito para que sean mas activos sexualmente, ellos lo merecen

Freddy: tienes razon... bien invoquemos a Puppet

Golden y Freddy: halama halama halama halama...

Citlali: whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Freddy: aparece ya bruja del demonio!

Puppet: -se aparece- que dijiste idiota!

Golden: que bueno que estas aqui! necesitamos tu ayuda... -le cuenta el problema-

Puppet: aaah entonces quieres que vuelvan a ser activos sexuales como cuando eran mas jovenes

Freddy: asi es

Puppet: les daré una medicina que hara que tengan tanto vigor como hace 70 años -les da las pociones-

Golden: gracias Puppet, prometemos pagarte luego

Puppet: mas les vale -desaparece-

Golden: bien tómense esto, es mejor que el viagra, les regresará la energía sexual que tenían hace 70 años

Ancianita: oíste! podremos volver a nuestra época de placer intenso

Ancianito: anda vamos a tomarlo...

Todos se fueron a la casa de los ancianos a ver la acción, ellos se tomaron las pociones y de inmediato pudieron sentir los resultados, practicaron posiciones que ni los mismísimos Golden y Freddy sabían

Citlali: he aqui a unos veteranos, unos maestros del sexo

Golden: -se quita el sombrero- ellos son mi ejemplo a seguir

Freddy: -también se quita el sombrero- son una maravilla, oh grandes maestros! mis héroes!

Horas despues...

Freddy: por dios! 5 horas sin parar...

Golden: -excitada- ya vamos al hotel Freddy! se hace tarde...

Citlali: si vamonos

Freddy: -deja una camara para seguir grabando a ver cuanto mas duran los ancianos-

Freddy, Golden y Citlali entraron a su habitación y se desvistieron rapidamente, los tres ya estaban lo suficientemente excitados por tanta accion que vieron durante el dia, era hora de poner en practica lo del libro y las enseñanzas de los ancianos

3 horas despues...

Citlali: -cansada- ufff no aguantamos lo que los viejitos

Golden: no, ellos sin duda son unos maestros

Freddy: vamos a ver a que horas pararon...

Y en la casa de los ancianos...

Golden: pero como es posible!

Citlali: aun no paran! y ya llevan 8 horas!

Freddy: -revisando la grabacion- no han parado, solo cambian de posiciones, pero que aguante! que envidia! que vigor... que maravilla al demonio el libro del multiorgasmico, este anciano es el master sex!

Golden: y que decir de la ancianita, mira que potencia, que aguante, que flexibilidad!

Citlali: cuando crees que paren?...

Duraron por 2 horas mas hasta que por fin se detuvieron muy agotados...

Ancianito: -hiperventilado- aaaah... -respirando con dificultad- aaah... vi... vieron... he superado mi record...

Ancianita: -sudando hiperventilada- aaaaaah lo logramos... y a los 100 años...

Citlali: -aplaudiendo- muchísimas felicidades, son los mejores!

Golden: abuelitos puedo visitarlos todos los dias?

Ancianito: si claro, solo si nos traes mas pocion magica que nos dió tu amiga la flaca

Freddy: tenganlo por seguro señores, se los prometemos!

Y en el orfanato...

Citlali: fue genial! cuando se ha visto unos ancianos tan activos a esa edad

Golden: mis abuelos! mis hermosos abuelitos! quisiera ser como ellos a su edad

Freddy: yo tambien!

Citlali: bueno, es hora de irme, adios chicos!

Golde y Freddy: adios Citlali!

* * *

 **Spring: Y así van los puntos hasta ahora, como ya se que no puedo ganar pues no digo nada pero fue divertido todo esto, ya solo tienen 2 dias para pedir su ULTIMA cita de la temporada**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Golden 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Spring 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Chica 5**

 **Puppet 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Freddy 5**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	59. Cita 46 Felipe y Chica

**Cita 46 Felipe con Chica**

* * *

En el orfanato...

Chica: -emocionada- chicos me tengo que ir, tengo una cita

Bonnie: con quien?

Chica: con Felipe

Bonnie: -celoso- quien es este Felipe! espero no sea una cita romantica

Chica: si Bonnie, es romántica

Bonnie: pero! mas le vale a ese Felipe que no se aproveche de ti porque si no...

Chica: -le pega a Bonnie- es un niño! ni se te ocurra intentar hacerle algo!

Bonnie: con un niño! pero... eso se vale...

Chica: todo se vale

Toy Chica: que tierno, un niño enamorado de Chica

Bonnie: como yo... desde que era niño estaba enamorado de Chica

Chica: bueno, debo irme, una cita es una cita y debo cumplir y hacer feliz a mi pequeño fan -se va-

Chica se fue a casa de Felipe, el pequeño tenía 4 años y como se vió en una de las citas anteriores, es el hermano de Ana. Al llegar a la casa tocó la puerta...

Felipe: -abre la puerta y mira con su cara de niño feliz a Chica- hola! -la abraza emocionado-

Chica: hola Felipe! es un gusto tener una cita contigo! aquí estoy

Ana: bienvenida, bueno los dejo, iré a mi habitacion, no te preocupes Chica, Felipe es todo un caballero a pesar de ser un niño -se va-

Chica: estoy ansiosa por prepararte una gran comida solo para ti

Felipe: -saltando de alegria- quiero unas papas asadas -dijo apuntando a una imagen en una revista que estaba leyendo-

Chica: vaya! esas papas se ven muy bien, te preparare unas papas iguales a las de la revista, espero te gusten mucho.

Chica y Felipe se fueron a la cocina, Chica tuvo el cuidado de dejar a Felipe en un lugar seguro mientras ella cocinaba, mientras el pequeño seguía leyendo la revista en la mesa, tambien tenía un cuaderno y un lapiz, parecia practicar su escritura.

Chica: aaah que lindo... (quisiera tener un hijo tan listo como el) preparare las papas... -saca las papas y las pone sobre la mesa para mostrarle a Felipe los ingredientes que usaría-

Mientras afuera de la casa...

Foxy: estas seguro de lo que haces conejo?

Bonnie: no confío en el niño, puede parecer pequeño, inocente y todo, pero quiere robarme a mi Chica

Mangle: por dios Bonnie! das pena ajena, no puedes estar celoso de un niño!

Freddy: eso solo demuestra la inseguridad que tienes hacia ti mismo, dudas tanto del amor de Chica que piensas que hasta un niño puede conquistarla

Bonnie: Chica es capaz de todo

Mangle: quiero una papa

Y adentro...

Chica: necesitamos un poco de pimienta... -busca la pimienta- rayos! no hay pimienta, Felipe vamos, tenemos que ir a la tienda... -gritando- Anita vamos a la tienda a comprar ingredientes

Ana: ok

Y afuera...

Freddy: vienen hacia aca! escondanse

Bonnie: tras los arbustos

Mangle: yo voy a pedirle a Chica una papa

Bonnie: -la jala- noooo! se dará cuenta que estamos aquí -se esconden-

Felipe: mira! los arbustos se mueven

Chica: deben ser animales, tranquilo

Foxy: ves lo que provocas, casi nos descubren

Freddy: yo me largo!

Bonnie: no me abandones, se supone que son mis mejores amigos, ayúdenme

Freddy: eres patético Bonnie, como puedes estar celoso de un niño

Foxy: ni yo haría eso... eso creo...

Mangle: ya cállense, nos quedaremos aquí o los seguiremos?

Bonnie: sigamoslos

Y en la tienda...

Chica: -tomando todas las cosas necesarias para las papas- creo que ya tenemos todo lo necesario

Felipe: podemos comprar un dulce?

Chica: claro que si, pide lo que quieras, es tu cita despues de todo, debo hacer todo lo que tu me pidas

Después de comprar todo lo necesario y unos dulces caminaron de la mano de regreso a casa

Bonnie: -molesto- lo esta... tomando de la mano!

Freddy: aaaah me voy, Foxy si tu y Mangle quieren seguir con las tonterías de Bonnie pues quédense -se va-

Bonnie: idiota! me has fallado!

Mangle: yo me quedo, asi le robamos las papas a la Chica

Foxy: si esta bien

Bonnie: nooooo! por favor no entren, luego se dara cuenta que tambien la estaba espiando

Mangle: tranquilo, ni cuenta se va a dar

Y en la casa...

Chica: ahora vamos a preparar las papas, ya están asadas y solo falta ponerle los ingredientes

Felipe: -abrazando las piernas de Chica- quiero ayudar!

Chica: de verdad... esta bien, pero no quiero que te quemes, ponte estos guantes y ayúdame a ponerles mantequilla

Felipe: siiiii!

Cuando terminaron de preparar las papas fueron a comerlas en la sala mientras veían television, dejaron algunas otras en la cocina.

Mientras...

Mangle: estas seguro que por aqui podemos entrar?

Foxy: si, este es un buen sitio

Ana: oigan! ustedes que hacen aqui!

Mangle: aaah hola Anita, este... emm es tu habitacion?

Foxy: rayos jeje hola!

Miran la habitacion de Ana con algunos posters y fotos de MTT

Mangle: haremos de cuenta que no vimos nada, bueno, tenemos que irnos

Ana: pero... ah olvidenlo

Los zorros salen y se escabullen hasta la cocina

Chica: te gustaron las papas?

Felipe: -contento- sii!

Afuera...

Bonnie: están abrazados en el sillón, ese niño tiene mas suerte que yo

Chica: -escucha un ruido en la cocina- Felipe espera aqui, voy a ver que pasa...

Felipe: -corre a asomarse- Chica! son los zorros!

Chica: aaaaaaaah! Foxy! Mangle! que rayos hacen aqui...

Mangle y Foxy: nada! -salen corriendo con el resto de las papas asadas-

Chica: aaaaaaaah! pero ya verán cuando llegue al orfanato

Felipe: mis papas

Mangle: -regresa- hola Felipe! -le acaricia la cabeza-

Foxy: Mangle! vamonos -la toma y sigue corriendo-

Chica: pero este par de zorros solo vienen a molestar en mis citas

Felipe: mira Chica puedo escribir una carta de reclamo a Foxy y Mangle... -se pone a escribir-

Chica: ok...

Felipe escribió una carta saludando a todos, aunque algunas palabras no se distinguian, pero era un gran avance para un niño de su edad

Chica: yo le llevare esto a los demás, quieres dar un paseo por el parque

Felipe: si si quiero!

Salieron a jugar un rato al parque, Chica subió a Felipe a los columpios, y a otros juegos, Chica tambien jugó un rato y Bonnie seguía espiandolos a lo lejos

Bonnie: porque Chica... porque tienes que ser mas cariñosa con otros hombres... y... esperen solo es un niño... tal vez solo es su instinto maternal, tal vez Chica... quiere tener hijos! eso es! -regresa al orfanato-

Mas tarde...

Chica: vamos a casa Felipe, es noche y debes estar en casa temprano

Felipe: si vamos... -corre a abrazar a Chica y ella lo lleva cargando-

Chica: hemos llegado, espero que te haya gustado tu cita de hoy -lo carga de nuevo y le da un beso en la mejilla- eres un niño muy guapo, espero verte pronto -le sonrie-

Felipe: adios Chica, vuelve pronto!

Y en el orfanato...

Chica: llegué!

Toy Chica: bienvenida

Golden: yo cuidé a las relomon todo el dia

Chica: nooooooooooooooooooo!

Toy Chica: tranquila, no dijo nada pervertido yo la estuve vigilando

Bonnie: Chica!... -la agarra- yo se lo que quieres, pues te dare lo que quieres

Chica: que te pasa?

Bonnie: quieres hijos, yo te dare hijos

Chica: Bonnie! no quiero hijos... aun... hay que esperar a que hayas estudiado y todo eso

Bonnie: pero Chica, se que ansias tener hijos

Chica: tal vez, pero es muy pronto

Foxy: hola... -ve a Chica- adios...

Chica: detente ahi, porque fuiste a robar las papas de la casa de Ana y Felipe

Foxy: todo fue idea de Bonnie! el estaba espiando

Chica: Bonnie! estuviste espiandome! no puedo creerlo, no puede ser que seas asi! solo salí con un niño! no puedo creerlo!

Bonnie: lo siento...

Chica: ok bueno voy a descansar

Todos: ok

* * *

 **Freddy: Puntuaciones hasta ahora, y hoy es el ultimo dia para pedir cita, se acabo amigos... a perder con dignidad...**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Bonbon 7**

 **Golden 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Spring 6**

 **Chica 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Puppet 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Freddy 5**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **AMLC21 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	60. AVISO

**AVISO**

 **Hola, este aviso es para avisar el aviso que tengo que avisarles avisosamente... ok ya... lamento los retrasos pero he estado ocupada. No creo poder con los horarios establecidos pero prometo terminar con todas y cada una de las citas. Tambien puede que me retrase mas con el Instituto Ebott ya que el coautor (Cesar) tambien está ocupado y no podemos hacer los capitulos, pero hare lo posible por que al menos salga uno del instituto por semana.**

 **Este es el orden de como saldran las citas, ahora no pongo dias porque no se cuando podre hacerlas, rayos este semestre se pone mas pesado de lo que pensé...**

 **Tomas con Puppet, AMLC21 y Bonbon**

 **Milena con Golden y Freddy**

 **Pursuit, Rip y Bech con Foxy y Mangle**

 **Eidrian con Bonbon**

 **Alan con Toy Chica**

 **Fabian con Golden**

 **Krystal y Marie con Bboy y Spring**

 **Citlali y Lucius con Papyrus y Spring**

 **Pursuit con todos**

 **Estarlin con Bonbon**

 **Gamzee,equius,karkat,vriska,soulux,eridan,feferi,kanaya,terezi,tavros,aradia,nepeta con todos**

 **Gisell con Sans**

 **Citlali con Freddy y Golden**

 **Anita con Mettaton**

 **Alejandro con Bonbon**

 **Zecrok con Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Gaster, Med, Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys y... Monster Kid...**

 **Alex con todos**

 **Y estas son las citas finales, ya no hay mas. Espero poder terminar esto antes de que acabe Febrero XD... naaah mentiras, intentare terminarlas lo antes posible, gracias por su paciencia :)**


	61. Cita 47 Tomas con Puppet, Bonbon y AMLC

**Cita 47 Tomas Ferrari con Puppet, AMLC21 y Bonbon**

* * *

En el orfanato...

Bonbon: Spring! cuida a Reli por mi, hoy me toca ir a una cita

Spring: pero puedes dejarla con Chica, estoy haciendo algo importante

Bonbon: Chica y Bonnie salieron a no se donde, los zorros tampoco estan y solo se llevaron a White Relomon, Bboy se quedara con Black Relomon, Toy Chica y Toy Freddy tambien salieron

Spring: pero que a todos se les ocurre salir ahora! aaah déjala con Freddy y Golden... (se pone a pensar un poco) emm pensandolo bien, yo la cuido, no es buena idea dejarla con los osos pervertidos

Bonbon: gracias!

AMLC21: SPRINGTRAP!

Spring: aaaah que pasa? que haces aqui!

AMLC21: ESTOY DE INVITADA EN LA CITA, AHORA HAZTE CARGO DE MIS POKEMON UN RATO, ADEMAS HACE TIEMPO QUE ZORUA NO PASA TIEMPO CON SUS HERMANAS

Spring: pues White Relomon no esta aqui ahora

AMLC21: PUES AL MENOS CON LAS QUE ESTÉN, PIKACHU, TE QUEDAS A CARGO, QUE SPRING NO SE DISTRAIGA Y LAS CUIDE BIEN

Pikachu: pika-pi!

Puppet: nosotras pasamos por Tomy o esperaremos a que llegue?

AMLC21: IREMOS NOSOTRAS, VAMONOS EN MI AUTO

El auto era un Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 negro con detalles azules y luces neon azules claro

Bonbon: aaaaaaaaaah viajare en el auto privado de la jefa!

Puppet: gran avance

AMLC21: PASAREMOS POR UN OXXO ANTES

Bonbon: porque?

AMLC21: DEBO COMPRAR UNAS COSAS -BAJA DEL AUTO-

Media hora despues...

Puppet: pero que tanto traes?

AMLC21: BOTANAS, GALLETAS, CHOCOLATES, SODAS DR PEPPER Y EL ULTIMO LLAVERITO DE FNAF DE COLECCION QUE QUEDABA

Bonbon: me das unas galletas?

AMLC21: AHI TE VAN BONBON, TOMA PUPPET

Puppet: ok, pero y Tom...

AMLC21: AH... PUES... AQUI LE DAMOS UN PAQUETE DE GALLETAS...

Puppet: noooo! a lo que me refiero es a que se hace tarde

AMLC21: NADA DE PREOCUPACIONES, YO LE DIJE QUE ESPERARA TRANQUILO EN SU CASA, PRONTO LLEGAREMOS -ABRE SU EMPAQUE DEL LLAVERO SORPRESA- ... QUE SEA FOXY... O MANGLE... O ALGUIEN DIFERENTE... -SALE PUPPET- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Puppet: que tengo yo de malo!

AMLC21: QUE YA LO TENGO! AHORA TENGO 2 PUPPET, 2 GOLDEN FREDDY, UNA TOY CHICA, Y UN FREDDY

Bonbon: -comiendo galletas- ya vamonos

Y en casa de Tomas...

Puppet: -toca la puerta- Tomy! llegamos por ti!

Tom: hola chicas, bonito auto...

AMLC21: GRACIAS TOM, SUBE, ESTA VEZ NO CORREREMOS... AL MENOS QUE YO SEPA

Tom: no, hoy todo tranquilo, solo quiero ir al concierto de Catupecu Machu

Bonbon: el queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Tom: Catupecu Machu es una banda de Rock de mi país

Todas: aaaaaaaaaah!

Puppet: podriamos ir al parque tematico de Harry Potter?

Bonbon: siiiii! vamos andale

Tom: te gusta Harry Potter Bonbon?

Bonbon: tal vez no al grado como Puppet pero si me gusta

AMLC21: DECIDIDO, VAMONOS

Llegaron al parque, y pues era como... pueden verlo en imagenes google XD tenía el castillo de Hogwarts, el callejon diagon, el expreso de Hogwarts, etc...

AMLC21: MONTAÑA RUSA!

Bonbon: aaaaaah solo me gusta subir cuando voy con Spring!

Tom: puedes subir conmigo, yo te protejo

Puppet: no! yo me subo con el!

AMLC21: AAAH YA VAN A EMPEZAR, DECIDANSE CON QUIEN SUBEN! EMM NO RECUERDO SI A TOM LE GUSTAN LAS ALTURAS, PERO ANDA, NO ESTA TAN MAL...

Puppet: sube tu con Bonbon! yo subo con Tomy

Tom: por mi no hay problema

AMLC21: ORALE BONBON, SUBES CONMIGO, ANDA NO TE PASARA NADA

Bonbon: aaaah esta bien...

Luego de la montaña rusa, que no fue tan horrible como Bonbon se imaginaba, subieron a otras atracciones, entre ellas el expresso de Hogwarts y tomaron cervezas de mantequilla

Puppet: no me cansare de las cervezas de mantequilla

Bonbon: que haremos despues de esto?

Tom: iremos al concierto! recuerdas?

Bonbon: es cierto! yeeeeeeeeeeei! vamos Tomy, vamos al concierto

Puppet: ok vamonos

AMLC21: SIGUIENTE PARADA, EL CONCIERTO DE CATUPECU MACHU!

Al llegar al concierto, estaban verdaderamente apretados, habia bastante gente en el lugar...

Puppet: aaah jefa no podemos desaparecer a la gente de enfrente?

AMLC21: NO, LUEGO TENDRAS QUE DEJARLAS EN ALGUN OTRO LADO Y SOLO GASTARAS MAGIA, MEJOR FLOTA Y TOMA LAS BOTANAS DEL AUTO

Puppet: para que?

AMLC21: OFRECES LAS BOTANAS GRATIS Y LA GENTE SE IRA CONTIGO, MIENTRAS NOSOTROS BUSCAMOS LUGARES ENFRENTE

Puppet: aaah esta bien! no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto... -va por las botanas-

Rato despues...

La gente se fue para atras y los dejaron pasar hasta enfrente, Puppet tambien apareció enfrente despues de eso

Tom: vaya forma de colarse enfrente, pudimos comprar el pase VIP

Bonbon: eso le quita la adrenalina al asunto

Compraron bebidas y disfrutaron del concierto...

Bonbon: -un poco borracha- yeeeeeeei! Respirarse... emborrachar, Morir y seguir viviendo! uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Tom: siiiiii!

Puppet: mas te vale que no te emborraches jefa, luego como nos llevaras a casa!

AMLC21: NO TE PREOCUPES... SOLO ME TOME UN POQUITO DE VINO... EEEEEH ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR... LA MAS HERMOSA HUEVA QUE EXISTIÓ... SE MENEABA POR EL CARTÓN... CUANDO LOS HUEVOS LA VEÍAN PASAR...

Puppet: ya estamos mal...

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiiii! quiero romper una guitarra como los verdaderos rockeros! -sube al escenario-

Tom: eso! dale Bonbon! con energía

Puppet: pero... ay no! ahora que hago, soy al unica no borracha en este sitio...

Tom: no te preocupes querida Puppet -la abraza- no pasara nada...

Puppet: -sonrojada- aaaah... yo... pero nos echaran de aqui!

AMLC21: ... UN HUEVO SE LE ARRIMO... TIERNAMENTE SE LAS PIDIO... PARA ACARICIAR SUS NAL... MAS... FELICES POR LA ETERNIDAD...

Puppet: aaaah

Bonbon: -arriba del escenario- aaaaaatencion... esta cancion es dedicada a todos mis fans... y a mi Springtrap... y al prrrrrrrrimo Carlos donde quiera que esté... y a Tomy... y a Puppet y a la Jefa por darnos nuestra vida diaria... Saluuuuuuuuuuuuud! -rompe la guitarra-

AMLC21: SAAAALUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!

Luego de su "espectaculo" Sacaron a Bonbon y obviamente a sus acompañantes

Tom: pues me lo esperaba... bueno ahora sigamos la parranda

Puppet: aaah ahora entiendo lo que pasa Chica al tratar de hacerse responsable, vamonos, los llevaré a casa...

Puppet tomó el auto y llevó a Tomas a su casa, luego fue al orfanato...

Puppet: llegamos!

Bonbon: -aun borracha- hola Spring!... querido... como trataste a nuestra hija?

Spring: hija! emm... esta bien, pero porque estas borracha

Puppet: hablando de borrachos, alguien vaya por la jefa que se quedó en el auto, deberíamos meterla al orfanato para que duerma, ya sabes, si se muere adios nosotros

Freddy: voy por ella

Spring: noooo!

Bonnie: yo iria pero no soy tan fuerte

AMLC21: NADIE SE MUEVA... YO PUEDO MOVERME SOLA!... Y AHORA... VAMOS A PREPARA LA CENA NAVIDEÑA CON LOS POETA HUEVOS... HAREMOS UN PAVO AL TEQUILA...

Chica: Puppet arreglala!

Puppet: no, deja que se quede así, tengo sueño

Chica: y donde dormirá?

Puppet: pues dejenle una cama...

AMLC21: NO NECESITO SUS CAMAS, SON MUY INCOMODAS! PREFIERO DORMIR EN EL SILLON -SE TIRA EN EL SILLON-

Foxy: Mangle tomemos el auto y...

Puppet: ni se les ocurra!

Mangle: ok... vamonos a dormir.

* * *

 **Mangle: Puntitos hasta ahora, yeeeeei no voy tan abajo, pero parece que no alcanzare a Bonbon, Golden y Toy Chica :'(...**

 **AMLC21: HASTA YO ALCANCE A TOY FREDDY... POBRECITO**

 **Bonbon 8**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Golden 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Spring 6**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Freddy 5**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	62. Cita 48 Milena con Freddy y Golden

**Cita 48 Milena con los Osos pervertidos**

* * *

Por la tarde en el orfanato...

Toy Chica: Golden porque tienes tantas grabaciones de ancianos teniendo sexo en tu carpeta de la computadora?

Golden: son mis abuelitos

Freddy: nuestro ejemplo a seguir

Golden: recuerda que hoy tambien lo pondremos en practica con Milena

Toy Chica: porque Milena y Citlali tienen que ser tan pervertidas, como se atreven a salir con ustedes para tener sexo! no puedo creerlo

Golden: de que te quejas, ni que fueras tu muy santa

Toy Chica: al menos no hago tríos

Mangle: de que hablan?

Toy Chica: de cosas que no te incumben, y mejor ni deberías saber, anda sal de aquí que los osos solo van a ver sus videos porno de ancianos teniendo sexo

Mangle: ay no! vamonos entonces!

Mas tarde

Freddy: es hora de irnos, hay que ir por Milena

Golden: ay como detesto que haga frío! no podemos ir a las albercas, a la playa en traje de baño...

Freddy: pues podemos irnos a una playa, aya no hace frió, pero están lejos de la ciudad

Golden: pues vamos, ándale Freddy, saca el auto y vamonos hasta allá a pasar un día en la playa

Freddy y Golden tomaron sus trajes de baño y pasaron por Milena

Milena: hola Chicos! Golden! vamos bien en las puntuaciones, cierto? dime que si?

Golden: por supuesto!

Freddy: buscate un traje de baño! iremos a la playa

Milena: ok! -va a su cuarto a buscar el traje de baño-

Rato después...

Golden: ya vamonos Milena, que la playa está retirada de la ciudad

Milena: ay pues no tenía mi traje de baño a la mano

Freddy: vamonos!

Horas despues...

Por fin llegaron a la playa

Milena: vamos Golden, pongamonos nuestros trajes de baño

Freddy: dense prisa que hay que apartar lugares

Milena: ve tu a apartar los lugares, enseguida volvemos

Freddy: aaah tenian que ser mujeres! no tarden tanto

Minutos despues, Freddy ya habia apartado suficiente lugar y estaba en traje de baño dejando ver sus abdominales marcados (aunque no tan marcados como los de Foxy y Spring)

Golden: ya llegamos Freddy!

Freddy: por fin, se ven bien chicas

Milena: vamos a meternos al agua

Golden: si vamos, anda Freddy!

Los tres se metieron a jugar un rato en el agua, compraron una pelota y algunos inflables

Golden: oye Freddy quiero "subirme a la banana"

Freddy: -mirada pervertida- ya Golden! pero aun es temprano

Milena: no, no, no! a esa banana! -señala la banana donde pasean por el agua-

Freddy: ah hubieras dicho eso desde el principio, vamos entonces a la banana!

Rentaron una banana para ellos tres solos y antes de subirse, Freddy tomó fotos para subirlas al Facebook y que los demas pudieran verlas...

Mientras tanto en el orfanato...

Bonnie: vieron las fotos que subió el Freddy! se fueron a la playa

Toy Chica: si, y se subiran a la banana

Bonbon: que banana?

Spring: no escuches lo que dicen, son puras cosas pervertidas

Chica: pero estan hablando de la banana para pasear en el agua

Spring: mas les vale

Foxy: Mangle quisieras subir a la banana?

Mangle: claro que si mi capitan!

Toy Freddy: zorros sucios, no digan eso frente a las niñas!

Mangle: pero ellas no entienden de lo que hablamos, verdad pequeñas...

White Relomon: Banana!

Foxy: rayos, pero emm solo lo dice por las bananas! -corre a la cocina por un platano- aqui esta, esto es una banana, entendiste?

White Relomon: Banana!

Reli: Banana!

Black Relomon: Banana!

Chica: aaah ahora como le haremos para que digan otra cosa

Mangle: emm Puppet haz algo! -sale corriendo junto con Foxy al cuarto de los barcos-

Y en la playa...

Freddy, Milena y Golden iban montados en la banana paseando por las pequeñas olas del mar

Golden: que divertido! si asi te movieras todas las noches Freddy

Freddy: puedo hacerlo

Milena: puedo probar con ustedes?

Golden: bien dicho! eres de las nuestras, esta noche tendremos trió!

Freddy: tratare de durar lo mas que pueda

Luego de un rato jugando en el agua y con la banana, se detuvieron para comer algo en uno de los restaurantes cercanos a la playa, como era de esperarse la Golden pidió cosas muy lujosas como caviar, langosta, etc... pidieron otros platillos también y postres caros.

Freddy: -probando el postre- esto cuesta 80 pesos! por favor! los postres de Toy Chica son mucho mejores

Golden: y la comida de Chica tambien, pero pues nunca puede preparar tantas cosas por falta de dinero

Milena: ya me imagino el ataque que le da a Scott si le piden langostas para comer

Freddy: jeje pobre, bueno terminemos para volver ir al agua!

Milena: no podemos entrar al agua hasta después de una hora porque comimos

Golden: tiene razón, por mientras hagamos esculturas con arena

Freddy: de acuerdo...

Golden construyó un enorme pene de arena con testiculos y todo, Milena hizo un castillo y Freddy estaba haciendo tambien un castillo

Golden: que infantiles!

Freddy: te equivocas querida Golden, este no es cualquier castillo, es un hermoso prostibulo ambos sexos, servicios para parejas, gays, lesbianas, y todos aceptados

Golden: aah me parece bien

Milena: que ustedes solo piensan en sexo!

Freddy: bien que te gusta!

Milena: -sonrojada- emm bueno tal vez, un poco

Golden: Freddy! hagamos un castillo enorme para que podamos entrar a el!

Freddy: y nosotros eramos los infantiles

Golden: pero para que en la noche podamos tener acción dentro del castillo de arena

Freddy: ah lo hubieses dicho antes, vamos, ayúdanos Milena, hay que construir el castillo!

Horas después...

Freddy: -cansado- uuuuf! lo logramos

Golden: cabemos perfectamente los 3

Milena: solo no se muevan tanto para que resista

La noche habia llegado, y los osos pervertidos junto con su compañera Milena entraron al castillo de arena, las demas personas dormian en el hotel o en otros sitios, casi nadie se quedó fuera como ellos

Freddy: -sentado en una especie de trono de arena que habia hecho dentro del castillo- Bien señoritas, han venido a visitarme hasta mi castillo, supongo que quieren accion conmigo, lo se, soy irresistible!

Golden: yo si vine por eso! oh gran príncipe del sexo Freddy, hazme tuya!

Milena: yo también!

Freddy: vamos entonces...

Los 3 se tiraron en un espacio que habian reservado especialmente para eso, Freddy desvistió a ambas y tambien se desvistió el mismo

Golden: ven aca Milena, disfruta con nosotros -la comienza a acariciar-

Freddy: pues ya que estamos en esto... -se acerca y acaricia a ambas chicas, una con cada mano-

Golden: haremos tantas posiciones que no sabias ni que existían... jejeje!

5 horas despues...

Freddy: que les pareció! dure mucho mas esta vez

Golden: siii cada vez mejoras mas, pronto seras como el abuelo!

Milena: oigan... el castillo se destrozó estamos cubiertos de arena!

Golden: eso no importa ahora

Milena: pero nuestra ropa! quedó bajo la arena

Freddy: es cierto! rapido, antes que alguien nos vea, busquemos la ropa!

Estaba apenas amaneciendo y no encontraron la ropa, tuvieron que correr al estacionamiento desnudos a tomar mas ropa que tenian en el auto, ahi se vistieron y regresaron a la casa de Milena. Como el camino era largo pasaron a desayunar algo en una parada y hasta en la tarde lograron llegar a su casa...

Milena: gracias chicos, nos veremos muy pronto! -los abraza a ambos y entra a su casa-

Golden: te das cuenta Freddy, nos quieren solo por que somos pervertidos

Freddy: no se si alegrarme o entristecerme por eso

Golden: animate, nos divertimos o no?

Freddy: si, claro jeje, vamonos Golden

* * *

 **Foxy: Las puntuaciones hasta ahora quedan asi... Gracias a los que me eligieron pero, rayos! yo quería el premio y con eso de que las citas con todos no valen... en fin...**

 **Bonbon 8**

 **Golden 8**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Mangle 6**

 **Spring 6**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Freddy 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Foxy 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	63. Cita 49 Pursuit, Rip y Bech y los Zorros

**Cita 49 Pursuit, Rip y Bech con Foxy y Mangle**

* * *

Era día de cita en el orfanato, y los zorros lo sabian...

Foxy: Mangle!

Mangle: Foxy!

Foxy y Mangle: nos toca cita a los dos!

Mangle: vamos a hacer desastres

Foxy: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Chica: nada de desastres!

Mangle: pero hace tanto que no salimos juntos a hacer desastres

Chica: pero van a una cita con Pursuit...

Toy Chica: Pursuit!

Foxy: si, algún problema?

Toy Chica: no... nada! jeje ninguno -se sonroja-

Bonnie: si salen con Pursuit va a haber problemas y mas con los zorros

Chica: solo no destruyan la ciudad y traten de que Scott no tenga que pagar por sus tonterías

Los zorros: oka

Rato despues un chevrolete corvete en color negro se estaciona frente al orfanato...

Foxy: ya llegaron por nosotros

Mangle: ya estoy lista!

Rip va de conductor y Bech de copiloto, Pursuit baja y va a la entrada del edificio...

Pursuit: hola amigos zorros, estan listos para hoy?

Foxy y Mangle: si capitan estamos listos!

Pursuit: emm necesito que traigan algunas armas

Foxy: podemos traer nuestras espadas

Bech: -gritando desde el auto- dudo que un arma de ese tipo sea útil para esto

Pursuit: pues llevenlas, pero les daremos una ak-47 a cada uno para que tambien puedan disparar

Toy Chica: -casi gritando desde adentro del orfanato- hola Pursuit!

Pursuit: hola Toy Chica, como has estado?

Toy Chica: muy bien, muchas gracias y tu?

Pursuit: bien...

Foxy: podriamos irnos! no viniste a platicar con Toy Chica!

Pursuit: uuuy que genio, asi tratas a tu equipo

Foxy: igual no ganaremos, abre los ojos!

Pursuit: te diría lo mismo, pero tu solo tienes un ojo

Foxy: -_- gracias por el insulto

Mangle: ya vamonos!

Pursuit y los zorros suben al auto...

Foxy: hola Rip, Bech, tanto tiempo sin vernos

Rip: hola compañeros zorros!

Bech: hola

Mangle: que haremos?

Pursuit: pues vamos a ganar terrenos de las bandas peligrosas de la ciudad, entre ellas limpiaremos esta area de la banda del Brayan

Foxy: el Brayan! ah ese tipo, ok, pero no podemos matarlos

Rip: porque no?

Mangle: es el hijo de la señora que vende gorditas en la esquina, y luego quien nos vendera las gorditas

Pursuit: oka, no matarlos, pero podemos herirlos

Foxy: de acuerdo

Mangle: oigan tengo hambre, no podemos ir a comer algo antes de ir a pelear?

Bech: opino lo mismo

Pursuit: de acuerdo, Rip vamos a un restaurante

En el restaurante Foxy y Mangle se atascaron como siempre, despues de comer por fin fueron a buscar algunos territorios de bandas enemigas...

Rip: este parece buen lugar, que dicen?

Foxy: ok, saquen las armas compañeros!

Pursuit, Rip y Bech estaban mas que listos para esto...

Pursuit llevaba dos desert eagle, una tec-9 y un ak-47 (en la espalda) y una m2-49 (en las manos

Rip 1 revolver, 2 uzi, 1 m4 (en la espalda) y una kruger ( en las manos)

Bech 1 sniper (va a ser de francotirador), una colt 45 y una escopeta mosberg

Y los zorros pues su espada de piratas y una ak-47 que les dió Pursuit

Rip se quedó en el auto para llevarlos si necesitaban huir, mientras Bech, Pursuit y los zorros bajaron y se dirigieron a un grupo de jovenes fumando en una esquina

Pursuit: hagamos esto con estilo -saca unos botes de pintura en aerosol- pongamos nuestra marca Chicos

Mangle: cual es nuestra marca?

Pursuit: mmm buena pregunta...

Foxy: somos de la banda del orfanato Cawthon... mmm Somos los Cawthon Families!

Mangle: los Cawthon Pirates!

Foxy: y que simbolo le ponemos?

Mangle: las letras OCP (orfanato cawthon pirates) y un dibujo de una calavera

Foxy: ok

Pursuit: pues usemos eso, luego diseñamos nuestro simbolo

Bech: dale!

Mangle se puso a grafitear la pared casí frente a las narices de los sujetos y estos obviamente se molestaron

Tipo1: oye tu niña deforme! que demonios haces aquí, este es nuestro territorio

Mangle: ahora lo declaro nuestro! al ataque tripulación

Foxy: hora de reclamar el territorio

Pursuit: al ataque!

Bech: -apuntando con su escopeta- hora de empezar el juego

Los enemigos comenzaron a atacar de inmediato, todos contaban con armas de fuego, a pesar de eso Mangle y Foxy lograron acercarse lo suficiente a ellos para enfrentarlos con sus espadas

Bech: en serio! pelearan solo con espadas?

Mangle: si!

Luego comenzaron a dispararles a todos y se vieron forzados a atacar también con la ak-47

Foxy: se lo buscaron

Mangle: nosotros que queríamos darles muertes mas honorables -disparando-

Rip: -baja del auto- me estoy perdiendo de la diversión asi que al demonio el auto -se une tambien a la pelea-

Minutos después

Rip: genial ya esta!

Se escuchan sirenas policíacas

Foxy: demonios, es hora de huir

Los 5 se suben al auto y huyen lo mas rápido que pueden

Pursuit: bien hecho Rip! ya los perdimos

Mangle: puedo manejar yo?

Los cuatro hombres: nooooooo!

Mangle: machistas!

Pursuit: no es por eso

Rip: -apretando el volante- yo no dejo mi puesto mi estimada Mangle, lo siento

Luego de rondar y causar desastres en varios puntos de la ciudad que terminaron conquistando, llegaron de regreso al territorio del orfanato.

Ahi en uno de los callejones se encontraba el Brayan y su banda de malosos reunidos con una caja llena de armas que habian logrado robar

Brayan: ya tenemos armas para todos, orale tomen 2 cada uno...

Foxy: hemos venido a quitarte tu bontin!

Brayan: ay ya llegaron los retrasados del orfanato

Mangle: no somos ningunos retrasados

Pursuit: asi que son ustedes los que dominan estos rumbos, pues les tengo una mala noticia, este territorio será mio

Brayan: nadie se mete con nuestro territorio pedazos de idiotas

Rip: ya valieron todos ustedes, no saben con quien se estan metiendo

Bech: tampoco exageres, ni que fueramos tan conocidos

Rip: deberiamos ser famosos, nosotros huimos de Matteo Messina y lo traicionamos

Kevin: quien mierda es ese!

Britany: incultos

Brayan: tu que sabes!

Britany: mas que tu, ese tal Matteo Messina es muy buscado en todo el mundo, es un gran mafioso, ya quisieramos nosotros trabajar para el

Bech: hasta sueñan, solo gente seleccionada puede trabajar para el, y miren que nosotros nos dimos el lujo de traicionarlo

Brandon: con que muy valientes, pues venganse pues

Foxy: a pelear!

A pesar de ser 5 contra 9 les ganaron y la banda del Brayan huyó del lugar, Mangle puso su símbolo y Pursuit declaró como suyo el territorio de los alrededores del orfanato

Rip: ya esta!

Bech: -le llaman por telefono- hola?...

-?-?-?: tenemos a la abuela de Pursuit, mas les vale que regresen los 3 si no quieren que le pase algo!

Bech: pero...

Pursuit: que pasa?

Bech: dicen que tienen a tu abuela

Pursuit: pero como! como pasó eso!

Foxy: y ahora que harás?

Mangle: iremos a ayudarte...

Rip: no, es peligroso

Pursuit: no subestimes a los chicos del orfanato, por favor, necesito su ayuda, necesito que todos me ayuden para ir al escondite de Matteo Messina, reunamonos con todos ahora mismo...

La historia de Pursuit continuará en su proxima cita XD...

* * *

 **Toy Chica: Los puntos hasta el dia de hoy quedan asi... Gracias a todos por elegirme, rayos, Bonbon y Golden van arriba de mi, pero fue genial quedar entre los mejores y mas solicitados**

 **Bonbon 8**

 **Golden 8**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Mangle 7**

 **Spring 6**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Freddy 6**

 **Foxy 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	64. Cita 50 Eidrian con Bonbon

**Cita 50 Eidrian con Bonbon**

* * *

Bonbon de nuevo estaba arreglandose para otra cita

Golden: aaah no puedo creerlo, me vas ganando por una, pero ya veras que luego me elijen a mi de nuevo

Bonbon: yeeei voy ganando

Mangle: jeje y ahora con quien sales?

Bonbon: con Eidrian

Mangle: mmm... no es a quien le destruimos los autos el año pasado?

Golden: si eso creo

Chica: ya llegó!

Bonbon: me voy chicas!

Spring: espera!

Bonbon: adios Spring! debo irme

Spring: oye... emm... podemos hablar cuando llegues de tu cita?

Bonbon: -nerviosa- ha... hablar! ... esta bien...

Eidrian: hola chicos! aun se acuerdan de mi?

Su vestimenta era una camisa a cuadros azul marino con franjas verdes un pantalon de vestir beige y unos mocasines beige tambien

Todos: hola!

Freddy: al menos yo si

Golden: yo tambien

Foxy: jeje te destruimos los autos, cierto

Eidrian: nunca olvidare eso

Mangle: jeje lo sentimos

Eidrian: no hay problema chicos, y para que vean que no hay rencores, les traje unos autos deportivos para que se diviertan, solo para ustedes amigos zorros

Chica: aaaaah como se te ocurre Eidrian!

Eidrian: solo quiero divertirme, bueno nos vamos Bonbon?

Bonbon: si ya estoy lista!

Eidrian abre la puerta del orfanato para que Bonbon salga primero, igual en el auto, le abre la puerta para que suba antes

Foxy: vamos jugar carreras Mangle!

Mangle: si vamos!

Bonbon: y nosotros a donde iremos?

Eidrian: te parece ir al parque primero?

Bonbon: si! me encanta estar en el parque

Eidrian: vamos entonces, pasemos por algo de comida para hacer un pick nick

Bonbon: sii! pueden ser zanahorias?

Eidrian: si, acompañaremos con muchas zanahorias

Rato despues...

Bonbon y Eidrian estaban tranquilamente comiendo sentados sobre una manta sobre el pasto fresco en el parque

Eidrian: el ambiente es perfecto, no crees?

Bonbon: si claro que lo es...

De repente...

Foxy: -conduciendo como loco- cuidadoooooooooooooo! -cruza por medio parque en el auto, tras el viene Mangle en el otro auto-

Mangle: Foxy! aqui hay niños! no podemos conducir por aqui

Eidrian: casi nos atropellan!

Foxy: Mangle! vamos a robar la tienda de chocolatines del marinerito feliz con los autos y huimos a las afueras de la ciudad

Mangle: ok! -arrancan los autos y se van-

Eidrian: al menos no han destruido los autos

Bonbon: aun...

Luego de comer y pasar un rato agradable en el parque, decidieron ir al cine

Bonbon: vamos a ver una pelicula infantil

Eidrian: infantil?

Bonbon: si, las de terror me dan miedo

Eidrian: pues de eso se trata, anda, vamos a una de terror, yo estaré aquí cuidándote

Bonbon: emm... esta bien

Compraron los boletos y pasaron a comprar las botanas

Bonbon: quiero unas palomitas y unos nachos

Eidrian: yo también, y las sodas

Bonbon: si es cierto

Compraron todo y entraron a la sala de cine. Apenas habian pasado unos minutos de pelicula y Bonbon ya estaba aterrada y abrazando el brazo de Eidrian por el miedo

Eidrian: tranquila, aun no pasa nada malo -la abraza-

Bonbon: pero presiento que puede pasar

Eidrian: como es que alguien que fue un animatronico asesino en su vida pasada puede tener tanto miedo

Bonbon: no se... -lo abraza-

Eidrian: no te preocupes, estare aqui cuidandote

Cuando la pelicula se puso mas interesante Bonbon ya estaba practicamente en brazos de Eidrian, claro, no con mala intencion, pero sus miedos la pueden dominar.

Eidrian: mira ya acabo, estas bien?

Bonbon: -asustada aun- aaah si, gracias por cuidarme!

Eidrian: ni siquiera acabaste con tus palomitas por tener miedo

Bonbon: si lo siento, me las llevaré jeje

Eidrian: ahora te voy a llevar a un concierto de rock

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiii! genial! me encanta ir a los conciertos

Eidrian: ademas tienes un permiso en el intermedio para tocar y asi no tienes que subir al escenario a quitarles las guitarras a los demás

Bonbon: si jeje gracias!

Apenas iban saliendo cuando escucharon sirenas de las patrullas policíacas de la ciudad, pasaron una tras otra tras otra

Bonbon: 11... y 12... 13...

Eidrian: son muchas, que crees que haya pasado?

Bonbon: Foxy y Mangle andaban afuera, seguro fueron ellos...

Mientras en en un sitio cercano al cine...

Foxy: -conduciendo a toda velocidad y comunicándose con Mangle por medio de radios que los autos tenían para comunicarse entre si- Mangle huye por favor por la izquierda, yo ire por la derecha, dividiremos al grupo policiaco y daremos vuelta a la ciudad hasta llegar a la zona boscosa

Mangle: entendido capitán! -gira a la izquierda y Foxy se va a la derecha-

Eidrian: vaya jajajaja! parece que los zorros se divierten

Bonbon: jeje si, vamos al concierto Eidrian!

Eidrian: ok mi querida Bonbon -la toma del brazo- vamos

Llegaron al concierto y como era de esperarse, Bonbon estaba ansiosa por pasar a participar, ya estaba admirando las guitarras y bajos electricos que podía escoger para tocar en el intermedio. Eidrian habia hecho un trato con la banda para que ella pudiera tocar mientras ellos descansaban.

Bonbon: puedes grabarme? quiero que todos vean que formo parte del concierto sin subirme de colada

Eidrian: ok -saca su celular y la graba-

Anunciante: y ahora la banda tomará un descanso, pero en el intermedio, les presentamos a una guitarrista novata, su nombre es Bonbon

Bonbon: novata! que insulto!

Eidrian: ve y enséñales que de novata no tienes nada

Bonbon: si! allá voy! -sube al escenario y elige su guitarra-

Eidrian: yo te apoyo desde aqui!

Bonbon: y ahora los deleitare con una cancion que he estado practicando ultimamente... -comienza a tocar-

(inserte musica de Hopes and Dreams en guitarra electrica)

Eidrian: -aplaudiendo y grabando- bien! eres genial Bonbon!

Toda la gente la animaba, era bastante buena

Bonbon: gracias! gracias a todos!

La gente celebraba la canción de Bonbon, pero en eso un par de autos deportivos entraron hasta el lugar arrollando a cientos de personas y tirando todos

Eidrian: ay no! ay no! -sube al escenario y toma a Bonbon- vamonos de aqui! -la baja del escenario por un lugar seguro y corren al auto

Bonbon: son Mangle y Foxy!

Eidrian: lo se!

Los sonidos de sirenas de las patrullas se acercaban...

Mangle: Foxy! ya la regamos! hemos matado a mucha gente

Foxy: pues... ni modo, ahora bajemos de los autos y mezclémonos entre la gente, tal vez no nos reconozcan

Mangle: ok!

Los zorros de bajan de los autos y se meten entre la gente, se ponen otras ropas y fingen ser otras personas

Foxy: ahora soy el señor Pancho Bigotes

Mangle: -con un bigote- y yo soy mole doña Maria!

Foxy: whaaaaaaaat!

La policía investigó los autos abandonados, y buscaba a los culpables. Algunas personas les decían que eran un par de chicos con disfraz de zorros blanco y rojo

Foxy: ay no! ahi vienen!

Mangle: actúa natural, no nos reconocerán

Policía: oigan ustedes!

Foxy: -tratando de hacer acento de argentino- que pasa che boludo! soy un inocente argentino que vino a ver a su banda de rock! soy Pancho bigotes!

Mangle: -tratando de fingir voz de hombre- y yo soy Mole doña Maria! Ajuuuuuua!

Policía: (whaaaaaaaaaat) emm... ok... -se va-

Foxy: corre Mole doña Maria! tenemos que ir a buscar a Bonbon y a Eidrian para que nos lleven de regreso al orfanato!

Mangle: ok

Los zorros llegan al auto con Eidrian y Bonbon

Foxy: ayudenos!

Bonbon: quienes son ustedes?

Eidrian: jajajaja! tenian que ser los zorros, bueno los llevo, al fin veo que burlaron a la policía

Eidrian los lleva a todos al orfanato

Bonbon: gracias Eidrian, un gusto conocerlos Pancho Bigotes y Mole doña Maria,

Mangle: nosotros tambien nos bajamos aqui

Foxy: gracias amigo!

Eidrian: gracias a ustedes por hacerme reir con sus tonterias

Bonbon: adios!

Eidrian: adios linda! -se va-

Mangle: bueno entremos al orfanato antes de que pase la policía por aquí

Bonbon: he llegado! y traje unos sujetos extraños

Foxy: soy Pancho Bigotes

Mangle: y yo Mole doña Maria

Chica: idiotas! quitense esos disfraces, ya supimos lo que hicieron!

Freddy: corrieron por toda la ciudad en los autos y como es su costumbre, hicieron puro desastre

Bonnie: mataron personas!

Golden: y peor aun! cuando la policía lo sepa vendran a cobrarle a Scott

Foxy: nuestra gran habilidad para disfrazarnos nos salvó de esto...

Toy Chica: emm chicos -señala afuera por la ventana-

Ahora estan rodeados de policias

Scott: aaah que hicieron!

Horas después...

Foxy y Mangle: lo sentimos Scott...

Scott: agradezcan que había dinero aun de los regalos de navidad, porque si no no hubiera podido salvarlos, ahora tendran que limpiar mi oficina entre los 2

Mangle: ay no!

Spring: Bonbon, recuerda que teniamos que hablar

Bonbon: -nerviosa- esta bien (ay no! ojala no se haya enterado de las cartas de Carlos)

Spring: emm yo se que no soy el mejor novio del mundo, pero, siento que estas distraída con otra cosa y no me tratas como antes

Bonbon: pero Spring! yo... -recuerda que ultimamente no lo visita como antes, y que a veces va en secreto a visitar a Carlos, quien vive con Charly en el edificio de enfrente- yo... creo que tienes razon, pero a veces siento que te sientes mejor solo, y yo solo vengo a molestarte.

Spring: nooooooo! claro que no! bueno, a veces me molesto un poco cuando me distraes mientras programo, pero extraño que estes conmigo cuando juego pokemon tcg, y que vayas a verme, y te pongas a practicar tu musica mientras estoy ocupado, se que en el momento me molesta, pero, creo que lo extraño. -La abraza- Me siento solo

Bonbon: -también lo abraza- Lo siento! no sabia que no te estaba poniendo atencion, solo queria que estuvieras mas tranquilo

Spring: bien, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien contigo

Bonbon: si claro!

* * *

 **Spring: Los puntos van asi, es obvio que no ganare, pero al menos estoy feliz de que Bonbon vaya ganando, MI BONBON gracias por elegirla... pero es MIA! oyeron todos!**

 **Bonbon 9**

 **Golden 8**

 **Toy Chica 7**

 **Mangle 7**

 **Spring 6**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Freddy 6**

 **Foxy 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	65. Cita 51 Alan con Toy Chica

**Cita 51 Alan con Toy chica**

 ** _Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza, no tenía Internet en casa y ademas me están dejando tareas de un día para otro y para el mismo día también._**

En algún lugar...

Mercenary: momento de la venganza

Alan: seguro perderá -_-

Frank: ja, nunca crei divertirme verte sufrir

Marco: por favor, chicos... no se pelen -_-'

Ray: _ *sentado en la sala bebiendo una lata de cerveza* (que inmaduros...)

Mercenary: Bien listos

Frank: vas a morder el polvo

Alan: otra humillacion para ti _

Marco: comencemos...

Mercenary: Piedra...

Marco: papel...

Alan/Frank: o tijeras...

Mercenary: Si, ¡gane! ¡toma eso rodriguez! XP

Frank: al menos no perdi _

Marco: bien por ti, pero... es a alan el que perdio...

Alan: O-O esto no estara bien...

Frank: lo unico que te dire es... tienes mala suerte XD *se va*

Marco: *reteniendo a su compañero* ¡tranquilo, alan!

Alan: ¡sueltame, lo voy a matar!

Marco: ¡ah... no te dejes llevar por la ira!

Ray: tsk, si que son ruidosos -_-' *empieza a ver un documental y empieza a chatear con su novia atravez de su movil*

Mercenary: Ja, ja, ja, ahora vas a tener una cita con toy chica de amlc XD

Alan: uh, esta bien... solo no le digan nada a mi novia _

Marco: cuenta con ello

Mercenary: a mi se me olvidara mañana _

Ray: yo no puedo decir nada, por que yo ya sali un la puppet de amlc /

Alan: no me digas, ¿que te empezo a gusta la otra version de mary?

Ray: ¡callate, rodriguez! /

Marco: tranquilos chicos, todos tenemos nervios con que nos enamoremos de las otras versiones de nuestras novias

Alan/Ray: ¡callate dickinson! /

Mercenary: bueno, yo me largo, bye

Marco: s...si, le avisare a sus novias que no podran venir en las noches... *se va*

Ray: ya quiero verle la cara con una cita con chica _

Alan: ya tendra su momento... pero, que ese estupido conejo de otra dimension no toque a mi hermana por que lo hare pagar muy caro -_-

*en la pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear Pizza de la dimension de Mercenary*

Bonnie: ¡achu!

Chica: ¿que te pasa bonnie?

Bonnie: no se, creo que me entro tierra en la nariz... o algo... -_-' (por que presiento que moriré otra vez...)...

Mientras tanto en el orfanato...

Toy Chica: jeje adivinen con quien me toca cita!

Toy Freddy: todo estará bien si no es con Pursuit, ese chico parece interesarte mucho

Toy Chica: -sonrojada- aaaah mentiras! ademas es con Alan Rodriguez!, oc de Mercenary, lo recuerdan

Freddy: aaaah ya jajaja aun recuerdo las peleas en las entrevistas entre Frank y Alice

Chica: bueno, que te diviertas

Toy Chica: lo hare!

Mangle: Toy Chica, nos podemos comer las galletas que dejaste en la cocina?

Toy Chica: no! ni se les ocurra, las hice para mi cita

Mangle: emm y que pasaría si te digo que alguien se las comió

Toy Chica: Mangle! tu y Foxy se tragaron las galletas!

Mangle: emm no exactamente...

Foxy: -comiendo galletas junto a las 3 relomon- que pasa

Mangle: vamonos de aqui! -sale corriendo junto con Foxy y las pequeñas-

Toy Chica: aaaaaaaaaaah! en fin, luego le hago algun otro postre

Golden: pues ya no te queda tiempo porque ya llegaron por ti

Un auto Chevrolett Camaro GT color amarillo, tuneado, con luces debajo de la carrocería de color lilas, alerón de carbono igual que el capo y en el capo del auto tenía una entrada de aire para el motor; se había estacionado frente al orfanato. De ahi bajó Alan, que vestía un chaleco verde oliva, polera roja y pantalones negros. De rasgos físicos tenía pelo rubio y orbes azules.

Toy Chica: hola! bienvenido Alan, estoy lista

Alan: -sonríe amable- hola Toy Chica, hola todo el mundo! bien nos vamos?

Toy Chica: si vamonos!

Freddy: que problema tienen los ocs de Mercenary, estan saliendo con las versiones alternativas de sus respectivas novias

Golden: quieren experimentar

Puppet: conmigo no experimentaron!

Bonnie: no, solo perdieron una apuesta jajaja!

Puppet: callate idiota o te mando al sol

Bonnie: ya pues!

Mientras...

Toy Chica: a donde iremos Alan?

Alan: -un poco nervioso- pues te llevaré a un restaurante muy elegante

Toy chica: me parece bien, y tranquilo, no pasara nada, claro, nada que tu no quieras -mirada pervertida-

Alan: no! no! no! yo soy fiel a mi novia! emm bueno vamos de una vez! -arranca el auto-

Y en el restaurante...

Toy Chica: me encanta venir a restaurantes tan elegantes

Alan: emm a mi tambien, comamos algo y sigamos con esto

Toy Chica: pero cual es la prisa, vamos dudo que tu novia te descubra, no pasa nada, ademas estamos en una cita amistosa

Alan: si! tienes razon, amistosa! eso es

Luego de comer

Alan: pues no se me ocurre nada mas, te sugiero ir a una exposicion de comida

Toy Chica: por mi esta bien, aunque esto le gustaría mas a Chica

Alan: pero tambien hay postres!

Toy Chica: en ese caso, vamos! quisiera ver como preparan esos hermosos postres

En la exposicion pudieron ver e incluso probar los platillos y postres que estaban en exosicion.

Toy Chica: me parecen muy bien, aunque hay algunos que pueden mejorar

Alan: que paladar mas refinado

Toy Chica: solo digo que pueden mejorar, es una critica constructiva

Alan: bien ahora te llevare al orfanato...

Toy Chica: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! tan pronto! vamos, no te pongas nervioso, tu novia no te verá, no tendras problemas

Alan: de acuerdo! soy un hombre! -la toma del brazo- te llevaré al parque!

En el parque caminaron un rato, y cerca vieron una feria, asi que decidieron ir ahi...

Toy Chica: pues no soy como Mangle, pero me gusta subirme a uno que otro juego, pero no tan extremo

Alan: subamos a donde tu quieras, por mi esta bien

Entraron a una casa del terror, a un tunel, a un juego que daba vueltas tan rápido que acabaron mareados, pero Toy Chica no se animó a subir a la montaña rusa y mucho menos a las torres de caida libre. Tambien jugaron algunos juegos de habilidad y tiro al blanco

Toy Chica: esto lo aprendí de pursuit

Alan: yo tambien se disparar!

Pasaron un buen rato en la feria, Alan estaba mas tranquilo ahora y saliendo de la feria quiso llevar a Toy Chica al mirador de la ciudad...

Toy Chica: me gusta venir a este lugar, es tan hermosa la vista

Alan: si, lo es, gracias por esta noche tan divertida, la verdad estaba nervioso por engañar a mi novia, pero ahora me siento mejor

Toy Chica: pero no la estas engañando! solo es una cita amistosa

Alan: si por eso! jejeje

Toy Chica: seguro eres muy feliz con mi version alternativa, espero que siempre les vaya bien en su relacion

Alan: emm si claro! jeje!

Toy Chica: necesitas relajarte -toma unas fotos del panorama y guarda su celular- creo que ya deberiamos irnos

Alan: claro que si, con gusto...

Durante el camino hablaron de sus respectivas relaciones con sus parejas, terminaron llevandose muy bien.

Alan: hemos llegado -sale del auto y abre la puerta de Toy Chica- puede salir señorita

Toy Chica: gracias Alan, eres todo un caballero

Alan: bueno, aqui termina mi cita, debo regresar

Toy Chica: me divertí mucho, ahora puedo presumirle a Chica a todos los lugares a donde fui hoy

Alan: por supuesto! jeje

Toy Chica: adios! -lo abraza levemente y le besa la mejilla- hasta la vista!

Alan: (rayos!) aaadios!

Mercenary: -sale de la nada- que tal te fue!, a mi me parece que bien

Alan: aaaaaaaah basta, vamonos de aqui!

Mercenary: si, tengo cosas que hacer, solo queria molestarte

Alan: tipico de ti..-_-

* * *

 **Toy Freddy: Puntuaciones para hoy!**

 **Bonbon 9**

 **Golden 8**

 **Toy Chica 8**

 **Mangle 7**

 **Spring 6**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Freddy 6**

 **Foxy 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	66. Cita 52 Fabian y Golden

**Cita 52 Fabian con Golden**

En algun lugar...

Citlali: ya esta arreglado, iras a esa cita

Fabian: ok mamá!

Citlali: no puedes solo estar teniendo accion con una sola persona, ademas con esta cita aprenderas cosas nuevas sobre sexo

Fabian: no me digas que me toca con Freddy o peor a un, con Golden!

Citlali: ella te sabrá guiar para que le des mucho placer a Zack

Zack: pues yo no estoy de acuerdo

Citlali: nadie te esta preguntando

Lucius: como me metieron en esto, bueno vamonos ya...

Y en el orfanato...

Golden: jeje hoy me toca cita con clases de sexo incluidas

Chica: no perviertas demasiado al pobre de Fan

Freddy: se trata de que aprenda, no de ser cuidadosos, anda Golden, enseñale lo que es bueno

Golden: claro que si

Mas tarde...

Fabian llega al orfanato, acompañado de Citlali, Lucius y Zack

Zack: aaah que planean hacer! porque me trajeron aqui y porque me amarraron!

Citlali: es por tu bien y por bien de tu vida sexual

Lucius: hola chicos

Todos: hola!

Spring: hola Lucius!

Toy Freddy: dejala Spring! ella es pareja de Papyrus

Spring: eso ya lo se idiota!

Fabian: -nervioso- bueno Golden, creo que estoy listo

Golden: te enseñare lo que es bueno, déjalo todo en mis manos Citlali

Citlali: confío en ti

Lucius: insisto, porque me metieron en esto a mi

Citlali: bien que eres pervertida, no te hagas

Golden y Fabian se fueron en un auto patrocinado por AMLC21

Golden: bien, a donde quieres ir antes de la practica?

Fabian: yo no estoy acostumbrado a decidir y planear las citas, pero me gustaria ir al museo y al parque de diversiones -sonriendo-

Golden: pues a eso iremos, luego al hotel, para que te vayas preparando

Fabian: Solo vengo contigo porque quiero aprender técnicas para hacer sentir mas placer a mi querido Zack, y ademas... bueno, saber que se siente hacerlo con una mujer

Golden: te volverás un gran estudiante con esta sesion, ya lo veras, ahora vamos al museo...

Mientras en el orfanato...

Zack: -desesperado- aaaaaah ya desatenme de aqui! maldita sea, esta mujer pervertida va a tocar a mi Fan!

Citlali: tranquilo, todo esto es para bien

Chica: no puedo creerlo, que clase de pervertidos son tu, Freddy y Golden

Citlali: somos el team sex

Freddy: oye, pues ya que estas aqui, porque no vienes conmigo al cuarto de lavado un ratito

Citlali: claro Freddy! cuiden a Zack

Zack: oye!

Y en el museo...

Fabian y Golden estaban viendo una exposición de astronomía

Fabian: genial! a Zack le hubiese gustado ver esto conmigo

Golden: no, no no no no! primero vas a aprender a hacerlo feliz sexualmente y luego lo sacas a pasear todo lo que quieras

Fabian: pero en una relacion el amor...

Golden: si si... el amor... pero sin amor no hay sexo, y sin sexo no hay amor, lo entiendes?

Fabian: emm ok...

Siguieron paseando por el museo, entraron a un foro con pantalla 3D para visualizar el fenomeno de la recombinacion genética.

Golden:-con unos lentes puestos- y asi amigos mios, es lo que hace el material genetico contenido en el esperma del hombre al entrar en contacto con el ovulo femenino para crear los genes que tendra su descendencia, y todas estas maravillas ocurren gracias a el arte sexual.

Presentadora: por favor señorita, hay niños presentes

Golden: pues que sepan, como es posible que les enseñen todo a medias

Fabian: vamonos Golden

Golden: ok, bueno ahora que todos me miran raro sera mejor irnos, vamonos al parque de diversiones

Fabian: ok

Golden a pesar de ser una pervertida de lo peor tiene su lado infantil y se divirtieron mucho en el parque, comieron dulces y algo de comida, jugaron y subieron a algunos juegos.

Fabian: fue divertido

Golden: bien, se esta haciendo de noche, es el mejor momento para enseñarte lo secretos del sexo

Fabian: seré un buen alumno profesora Golden

Ambos se fueron al hotel. Y en la habitación...

Fabian: emm y ahora que debo hacer?

Golden: como esta noche es meramente para enseñarte, no me aprovechare de buscar mi placer, te haré conocer cosas que pueden servirte a ti y a Zack

Fabian: ok

Golden recostó a Fabian en la cama y se quitó la ropa, tambien desvistió a Fabian y comenzo a dalre caricias comenzando por su espalda y abdomen

Fabian: -piensa en Zack- (solo debo pensar en Zack para poder tener placer)

Golden: eso, cierra los ojos y disfruta, ahora viene lo bueno, sabes porque los homosexuales sienten placer en el sexo anal?

Fabian: emm no... bueno si... no exactamente

Golden: los hombres tienen un punto sensible llamado próstata, el cual tiene terminales nerviosas en el ano... -se lubrica un dedo y lo introduce para tocar ese punto-

Fabian: Zack!

Golden: es un punto muy sensible, los hombres tienen 2 puntos para llegar al orgasmo, la estimulacion directa en el pene y testículos y el orgasmo por la próstata, son diferentes, ya que en el normal la eyaculacion es lanzada con fuerza y la de la próstata o anal no se expulsa con tanta intensidad, entre la próstata y el comienzo de los testículos hay un punto que llaman el punto del millon de dolares (no juzguen, lo dice el libro) y este sirve para que al presionarlo ayude a retener la eyaculacion y durar mas tiempo

Fabian: -sorprendido por lo aprendido- entonces debo tocar a Zack en todos esos lugares

Golden: si, y cuando sientas que esta a punto de correrse tocas el punto del millón de dolares y lo relajas haciendo caricias en otros lugares para disipar su energía sexual

Fabian: eres todo una experta

Golden: les recomiendo que ambos sean suke (activo y pasivo) y que se den placer mutuo, utilicen las tecnicas... ahora te las mostrare mas a fondo...

Horas después...

Fabian se pasó el tiempo pensando en Zack para sentir placer, aunque Golden era muy buena en su trabajo y lograba excitarlo facilmente con sus toqueteos en lugares especificos, tambien le enseño como identificar cuando estaban a punto de correrse para durar lo mas posible y trató de enseñarle a ser multiorgasmico, pero lo primero era aprender a durar mas tiempo.

Fabian: -cansado- gracias Golden, ahora pondre en practica todo esto con Zack

Y al regresar al orfanato...

Golden: volvimos!

Zack: Fan! porque tardaste tanto!

Citlali: justo a tiempo

Golden: te tiraste a Freddy?

Citlali: si

Golden: lo supuse, todo bien mientras no te enamores de el

Citlali: tengo novio amiga

Golden: entonces ok

Zack: que tanto hiciste!

Fabian: te enseñaré pronto -mirada pervertida-

Lucius: hora de irnos!

Los cuatro se fueron del orfanato, ahora Citlali espera con ansias espiar a Fan y Zack cuando practiquen lo aprendido...

* * *

 **Mangle: Los punteishons hasta ahora son estos!**

 **Bonbon 9**

 **Golden 9**

 **Toy Chica 8**

 **Mangle 7**

 **Spring 6**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Freddy 6**

 **Foxy 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Bboy 4**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	67. Citas finales

**Estas son las citas que quedan hasta ahora...**

* * *

 **Krystal y Marie con Bboy y Spring**

 **Citlali y Lucius con Papyrus y Spring**

 **Pursuit con todos**

 **Estarlin con Bonbon**

 **Gamzee,equius,karkat,vriska,soulux,eridan,feferi,kanaya,terezi,tavros,aradia,nepeta con todos**

 **Gisell con Sans**

 **Citlali con Freddy y Golden**

 **Anita con Mettaton**

 **Alejandro con Bonbon**

 **Zecrok con Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Gaster, Med, Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys y... Monster Kid...**

 **Alex con todos**

 **Felipe con todos**

 **Se que estoy tardando excesivamente demasiado pero las terminare, lo prometo XD. Ya saben, mas vale tarde que nunca**


	68. Cita 53 Krystal y Marie cn Spring y Bboy

**Cita 53 Marie y Krystal con Bboy y Spring**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños Prrrrrrrrrrimo, aquí la terminación de una parte de tu historia dentro de mi mundo.**

En la historia de Carlos y sus ocs...

Charly y Carlos estaban viviendo en el edificio frente al orfanato, Charly para estar pendiente de sus hijas, que aun no estaba en condiciones para cuidarlas como se debe y Carlos pues solo para estar cerca de los chicos del orfanato (Bonbon principalmente). Pusieron una cafeteria que al principo quisieron ocultar de Chica, pero fue inevitable, Carlos y Charly dejaban que Bonbon, Mangle y Golden comieran ahi de gratis... En el edificio Lupus (asi nombré el edificio de Carlos) no solo vivian Carlos y Charly, tambien Krystal, Riki y de vez en cuando venían algunos mas como Marie (version distinta de Puppet en el AU de Carlos) y AMLCSJ...

Una tarde...

Krystal: lista Marie?

Marie: si, vamos por los chicos

Marie y Krystal saldrian en una cita con dos de los chicos del orfanato, Marie con Bboy y Krystal con Spring...

Y en el orfanato...

Spring: -nervioso- tengo una cita con Krystal!

Puppet: y porque los nervios? Es mi maestra y dudo que se fije en ti

Spring: no es por eso, bueno, ella es muy bella, y parece una mujer muy culta e intelectual, pero yo amo a Bonbon...

Puppet: bien... y tu Bboy! mas vale que te portes bien!

Bboy: claro que si Puppet, yo seré bueno

Puppet: pobre de ti si me entero que me estas engañando

Spring: bruja!

Puppet: aaaaaaaaah maldito conejo roto! -le tira un hechizo que hace que le aprieten los pantalones, causándole incomodidad en sus partes intimas-

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaaah! -no... por favor aflojamelos! me estoy sofocando!

Puppet: -lo libera del hechizo- ya, y ahora retractate de lo que dijiste

En eso llegaron Krystal y Marie en un Cadilac Blanco descapotable...

Krystal: que estas haciendo Puppet?

Puppet: -nerviosa- nada maestra! nada! jejeje

Krystal: nada de abusar de tu magia de nuevo

Puppet: ok... -mirando con rencor a Marie- hola

Marie: hola Puppet -voltea a ver a Bboy- hola! vamonos ya

Bboy: -nervioso- sssssi...

Spring: ejem... pues vamonos

Los 4 subieron al auto, Krystal conduciría mientras Bboy y Marie iban atras, Spring iba en un lado de Krystal

Krystal: entonces chicos, a donde quieren ir?

Bboy: emm pues me gustaria ir a un parque de diversiones

Spring: yo quiero ir a la feria de la tecnologia en el museo

Marie: iremos a ambos lados

Y en la feria...

Marie y Bboy se separaron de Krystal y Spring

Bboy: -contento- yeeei, vamos a subirnos a los juegos!

Marie: -recordando su condicion- emm esta bien, pero que no sean demasiado extremos

Bboy: si, no te preocupes, no me gustan tan extremos y peligrosos, elige tu

Marie: esta bien -lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a pasear en un tranquilo túnel del amor...

Mientras tanto...

Spring: -mirando a Krystal nervioso- dddime Krystal, te gustan las ciencias fisico-matematicas?

Krystal: conozco todas las ciencias humanas y mágicas existentes, asi como conozco tus verdaderos sentimientos, tienes el infortunio de haber nacido con dos almas distintas, te pasa lo que a nuestro amigo Carlos, pero puedes aprender a controlarlo

Spring: se controlarlo

Krystal: no, no puedes, sabes que amas a Bonbon pero aun así te gusta Mangle, Lucius, incluso yo te llamo la atención, te contare un poco sobre tus almas

Spring: -sonrojado- ok...

Krystal: La primera mitad es la alma de vincent

Spring: -asqueado- lo se! rayos!

Krystal: puede que te imagines lo peor de esa parte de tu alma, pero en la parte de alma de Vincent que está en ti domina lo poco bueno que tenía, por eso no eres malvado, a menos que el llegase a controlar la parte de tu alma, pero solo sucedería si el esta cerca de ti y sabe que puede dominarla.

Spring: bien, eso lo entiendo

Krystal: Se que nadie conoce a Vincent, ni su pasado, ni su razón para matar niños, pero el alguna vez estuvo enamorado de una mujer hermosa, con un cuerpo similar al de Bonbon, habia llegado a ser un hombre bueno, a pesar de haber tenido una vida cruel, pero ella murió salvando a un grupo de niños de un accidente, Vincent desde ese momento aborreció a todos los niños, pues para el eran los culpables de la muerte de su querida mujer, se volvió malo, solitario y llego a convertirse en guardia de seguridad, y ahi mató a los 12 niños, a ustedes...

Spring: vaya! eso no lo sabía... y que hay de la alma del niño que tambien tengo?

Krystal: tu segunda alma, y la que mas predomina en tu carácter es la de un pequeño que antes de morir era un niño cualquiera, alegre, amaba la tecnología, le gustaba aprender, su materia favorita eran las matemáticas, y tenía una manía por buscar una niña que también supiera mucho de matemáticas y que fuera inteligente para que fuera su novia.

Spring: entonces por eso también me gustan las chicas asi... jejeje

Krystal: así es, tu alma por parte de Vincent es la que ama a Bonbon, en recuerdo de su subconsciente de su único amor, no me sorprendería que tu mayor miedo es perderla

Spring: si, lo se, la amo aunque sea pésimo demostrándolo, pero que hay con las demás?

Krystal: las demás son encaprichamiento de tu segunda alma, obviamente te gustan, y puedes sentir celos y ganas de estar con ellas, pero estarás en peligro si llegases a enamorarte profundamente de alguna, ya que eso dividiría tu unidad de alma exactamente por la mitad y entrarías en un fuerte conflicto dentro de ti. Lo unico que debes saber es que debes siempre tener tus almas lo mas unidas que puedas y como amas realmente a Bonbon tratar de convencer a tu segunda alma que ella es a la que quieres y buscarle mas atractivos

Spring: muchas gracias por esto, siempre me siento en conflictos conmigo mismo por esa razon y ahora aprendere a unificar mi alma para que solo Bonbon ocupe completamente el lugar que le corresponde

Krystal: me alegra haberte ayudado, que tal si nos adelantamos al museo, avisare por telepatía a Marie para que ellos sigan paseando tranquilos

Y con Marie...

Bboy: con quien hablas?

Marie: con Krystal, ellos iran al museo de una vez, ahora podremos quedarnos aqui y no tenemos que ir con ellos, que te parece -acariciandole el rostro con amor-

Bboy: -sonrojado- muy bien

Marie: y dime, eres feliz con Puppet?

Bboy: si lo soy, puede ser mandona y todo, pero me gusta, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a tomar decisiones por mi mismo, y prefiero que ella me indique que hacer

Marie: y recibes el suficiente cariño de ella?

Bboy: es algo fría, pero soy tan feliz cuando me demuestra su cariño

Marie: -enternecida- aaaaaww! que tierno. Sabes, te elegí porque tienes un gran parecido en tu forma de ser a alguien que yo amo

Bboy: en serio?

Marie: veras, yo amo a Riki, y de hecho estoy esperando un hijo de el

Bboy: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Marie: el no lo sabe, y con eso de que ha tenido varios problemas no sabe ni lo que hace, pero debo animarme a decirselo

Bboy: si! tienes que decirselo, claro... si tu quieres jejeje

Marie: si, claro que lo hare! gracias por animarme y por haber aceptado esta cita, se siente tan bien salir con alguien con quien te sientes cómoda

Bboy: de nada!

Mientras tanto en el edificio Lupus...

AMLCSJ: pronto nos enviaran una asistente por ser candidatos a Dioses de la destrucción

Charly: yo aun no recuerdo muy bien porque, pero estoy de acuerdo

AMLCSJ: bueno, por mientras, anda, hazme algo de comer

Charly: tu solo vienes al edificio a comer de a gratis!

AMLCSJ: crees que patrullar en el tiempo es algo facil, ademas, se que es lo que tratas de hacer, sabes lo que eso significaria para estas lineas temporales...

Charly: pero podemos crear otra linea mas

AMLCSJ: pero Charly! de que nos serviría crear una linea feliz, si la normal sigue su curso, no tiene sentido... aunque... viendolo desde otra perspectiva, nos entretendriamos un poco...

De repente de una de las alacenas de la cocina cayó una caja con cosas de Charly, mas que nada viejas fotos que guardaba...

Charly: quien puso esto aqui... -mira las fotos de su ex- Renamon... -se pone triste-

AMLCSJ: que te ocurre orejas de lobo?... -se acerca y mira la foto- ay no... ya va a empezar...

Charly: porque siento que la he tenido tan cerca últimamente... porque si no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella que sean claros, me duele...

AMLCSJ: emm supongo que ya no tienes ánimos de cocinar, bien iré con Chica, nos vemos, y no te pongas tan dramático esta vez -se va-

Carlos: Charly que haces... -mira las fotos- emm mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer -sale corriendo-

Carlos se va también al orfanato, ya que tiene cosas que hacer...

Chica: bienvenido Carlos!

Carlos: -serio- quiero hablar con Bonbon

Chica: claro, -grita- Bonbon! te busca Carlos!

Bonbon: -baja corriendo- ya voy!

Bonbon baja y se pone a conversar un rato con Carlos en la sala...

Carlos: Bonbon, lamento si has tenido problemas con Spring

Bonbon: no he tenido ningun problema, que yo sepa jeje, pero, creo que seria mejor que te alejes de mi, eres un gran amigo, pero sabes que yo amo a Spring y no puedo corresponderte -agacha la cabeza- quisiera que fueras feliz con alguien que si pueda estar contigo...

Carlos: es que yo... estoy loco! no se que es lo que me pasa, me enamore de Golden, de Toriel, de ti... algo me pasa y no puedo controlarme

Bonbon: eres como Spring, pero puedes aprender a decidirte y controlarte, es la razon por la cual yo no me molesto mucho con Spring cuando el se emboba con otra chica, se que no es voluntario.

Carlos: me siento mal...

Bonbon: no te sientas mal, oye! es tu cumpleaños! Toy chica te hará un pastel y yo te cantare una canción

Carlos: muchas gracias!

Luego de que le hicieron un pequeño festejo a Carlos, llegaron tambien Marie, Krystal y los demas de la cita...

AMLC21: PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIMO! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, YO TE TRAJE UN REGALO QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES MUCHO, TOMA! -LE ENTREGA UNA CAJITA-

Carlos: a ver -la abre- aaaaaaaaaaah son las llaves de un auto!

AMLC21: ASI ES, Y MIRA QUE MAS HAY

Carlos: unos boletos... para viajar a las vegas! vaya! gracias prrrrrrrrrrrrima

AMLC21: DE NADA!

AMLCSJ: te sientes mejor Charly?

Charly: -tomando vino- algo...

AMLCSJ: -le pega- idiota! no tomes frente a tus hijas!

Black Relomon: papi idota...

Charly: nooo!

White Relomon: -saltando encima de Charly- idota! idota!

Reli: papi... llora

Charly estaba triste, no tanto porque sus hijas se burlaran de el, sino porque aun tenia esos recuerdos dolorosos y borrosos de su vida con Renamon

Riki: y ahora que le pasa al orejas de lobo

Carlos: yo...

Riki: tu no, el otro

Carlos: llora por su ex

Bboy: Marie, es hora de que le digas a Riki

Marie: -tomando valor- de acuerdo... podrias venir conmigo un momento Riki?

Riki: -mirándola con duda- esta bien...

Mientras...

YoungToriel: Carlos, hace tiempo que no te veía, que tal has estado

Carlos: -nervioso- muy bien

Golden: no! no! no! nada de bien! Carlos, tu has estado jugando con nosotras

Bonbon: Golden déjalo...

Carlos: Golden... yo... también debería hablar contigo

Golden: se que no puede haber nada serio entre tu y yo, y menos porque soy una pervertida y todos me tienen por eso y ningún hombre me toma en serio, por algo tengo a Freddy

Freddy: Golden! no empieces con que aun te gusta Carlos

Golden: pues no, pero aun asi jugó con mis sentimientos, y merece castigo

Bonbon: el lo hace sin intencion

YToriel: Carlos! las enamoraste a ellas tambien!

Carlos: pero... Toriel... tengo que hablar con ustedes de esto, al menos con Bonbon ya pude hablar pero déjenme explicarles a ambas...

YToriel: no voy a creerte, lo siento -se va molesta-

Carlos: Toriel!

Golden: jajaja! eso y mas te mereces

Bonbon: tu no entiendes

Spring: porque lo defiendes tanto!

Bonbon: ahorita te explico Spring

Krystal: lo que te dije de Carlos, recuerdas?

Spring: aaah esta bien, lo siento Carlos

Carlos: pero Toriel! porque... porque... soy un idiota!

Mientras tanto alejados de ahi...

Marie: Riki, tengo que decirte algo importante

Riki: -nervioso sin saber porque- que es lo que ocurre?

Marie: Riki... yo... -suspira- estoy embarazada

Riki: -sintiendose confundido- pppero como... embarazda... pero... porque me lo dices... yo... soy el padre!

Marie: claro que lo eres! de quien mas podria ser?

Riki: no lo se! yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada contigo

Marie: pero Riki!

Riki: ese hijo no es mio! -sale corriendo-

Marie: -llorando- piensa que no es su hijo -entra al orfanato-

Bboy: que tal te fue?

Marie: -llorando- duda que sea su hijo

Bboy: pero porque! que no recuerda lo que pasó

Marie: no...

Bboy: -la abraza- tranquila, seguro encontraras una forma despues para que recuerde

Marie: tal vez el no me ama lo suficiente

Riki: aaaah con que el! -mirando celoso a Bboy- seguro el es el padre de tu hijo!

Marie: como puedes pensar eso de mi!

Puppet: Bboy! alejate de ella, y deja de causar problemas

Bboy: pero yo...

Marie: Puppet el no hizo nada malo, solo estaba consolándome porque Riki me lastimó

Puppet: arréglense ustedes, Bboy vamonos

Bboy: si Puppet.

Riki: yo te amo Marie! pero... no recuerdo nada, no se que es verdad y que no lo es! yo... debo poner mi mente en orden! -sale del orfanato-

Afuera se encuentra a Charly aun llorando y a Carlos tambien

Riki: -va con ellos- somos un trio de perdedores!

Carlos: estoy de acuerdo

Charly: tambien yo

Riki: vamonos Carlos, vamos a olvidar nuestras penas en tu auto nuevo!

Carlos: si! buena idea! al demonio todo

Charly: vamonos a celebrar tu cumpleaños con todo el vino que se pueda

Carlos: oigan! vamonos los tres a las vegas, tenemos los boletos, y el auto, podemos hacer lo que queramos!

Riki y Charly: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Subieron al auto y Riki sacó una extraña bebida color rosa de su mochila

Riki: no se que es esto, pero parece dulce, quieren probarlo...

Carlos: no! déjalo para cuando lleguemos a las vegas

Charly: si, esperemos a estar allá para ponernos hasta las chanclas

Carlos: crees que sea bueno que te emborraches, no estas muy bien de la cabeza, ademas que con eso de que estas a punto de ser una deidad...

Charly: eso no tiene importancia, anda arranca y vamonos a las vegas...

Asi el auto de Carlos se dirige hacia las vegas junto con Riki y Charly... que sera lo que les espera en ese viaje...

Mientras tanto en el orfanato...

YToriel se fue molesta, los demas dejaron la celebracion al darse cuenta que el festejado ya no estaba y Spring quiso estar un momento a solas con Bonbon para hablar con ella

Spring: emm Bonbon...

Bonbon: -lo abraza- lo siento Spring! se que no te he puesto atención últimamente

Spring: yo tampoco te pongo atención, pero te amo

Bonbon: lo se! pero hoy estaré contigo toda la noche

Spring: -sonrojado y contento- genial! gracias Bonbon, prometo dejar la computadora esta noche

Bonbon: siiii! -lo abraza del cuello y Spring la carga para que llevarla arriba y estar mas tranquilos-

Freddy: miralos Golden, tendran accion!

Golden: -distraida- si, lo se...

Freddy: no me digas que te quedaste preocupada por Carlos

Golden: no! ya no me interesa, es solo que, y si realmente no fue su intención, me siento culpable de haberle hecho un escándalo

Freddy: ya arreglara sus problemas luego, déjalo. Tengamos acción!

Golden: oie cy... vamos!

* * *

 **Bonnie: y aquí los sensuales puntos hasta ahora!**

 **Bonbon 9**

 **Golden 9**

 **Toy Chica 8**

 **Mangle 7**

 **Spring 7**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Freddy 6**

 **Foxy 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Papyrus 5**

 **Bboy 5**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	69. Cita 54 Lucius con PapyrusCcS

**Cita 54 Lucius con Papyrus y Citlali con Spring.**

Era una tarde tranquila en el orfanato...

Spring: -arreglandose un poco- bien... me toca cita con Citlali y con Lucius... y con el novio de Lucius...

Freddy: jajaja, olvidalo, mejor aprovecha a Citlali

Spring: es como acostarse con Golden, no pienso tener acción con ella

Freddy: pues a ver en que te entretienes luego

Papyrus: woooooowy! humanos! que tal les va!

Spring: aaah hola esqueleto rumbero

Papyrus: oye! mas respeto al futuro líder de la guardia real!

Golden: hola chicos! hola Papyrus!

Papyrus: hola Golden... -mirandole el cuerpo sin razon alguna- yyyyaaaaaay... espero que Lucius llegue pronto, ya quiero ... (que quiero... mente sucia... no debí ver las revistas de Sans de "Hueso sexy") Ejem... el Gran Papyrus ira a tomar aire! -sale corriendo-

Spring: que le pasa a este loco!

Mas tarde...

Citlali: llegamos!

Lucius: -nerviosa por salir por primera vez como la novia oficial de Papyrus y por lo que su amiga Citlali les habia preparado- hohola...

Papyrus: -corre a abrazar a Lucius- hola mi querida Lucius! -luego comienza a sentirse raro y se separa un poco de ella son las mejillas esqueleticas sonrojadas- bueno, es hora de irnos

Citlali: justo como pensé! muy bien... vamonos Spring

Spring: -mirando con un poco de celos a Lucius- ok vamos...

Los 4 subieron al auto

Citlali iba hablando como loca sobre sexo, a pesar de que Papyrus no entendía mucho de lo que decía la platica lo hacia sentirse incomodo de nuevo, Spring conducía tratando de ignorar todo lo que la pervertida amiga de Lucius y Golden decía y Lucius miraba nerviosa a todos mientras imaginaba en su mente ciertas escenas sexuales que Citlali narraba, pero las imaginaba siendo actuadas por ella y Papyrus...

Lucius: (saca esas escenas de tu mente! no seas pervertida...)

Spring: y a donde quieren ir?

Citlali: vamos al parque y luego Lucius y Papyrus irán a un lugar aparte

Lucius: -sonrojada- emm ssssi

Papyrus: -también con algo de nervios sin saber porque- Claro... nada mejor que pasar un rato con mi novia a solas... -comenzó a imaginarse cosas que había leído en la revista de sans- (pero porque eso me provoca sensaciones extrañas...)

Spring: -notando la tension en ambos- ah, creo que deberiamos pasar a comprar algo que comer antes de llegar al parque

Lucius: yo no tengo mucha hambre

Papyrus: ni siquiera quieres un poco de mi espaguetti?

Lucius: claro que si! tu espagueti nunca lo rechazaría!

Citlali: dejemos que Papyrus y Lucius aparten lugar en el parque, mientras nosotros vamos a comprar la comida

Spring: esta bien... -estacionó el auto frente al parque y dejó que Lucius y Papyrus se bajaran- comportense -vuelve a arrancar

Lucius: -sonrojada- idiota! ... ok... Papyrus vamos a buscar un buen lugar para el pick nick

Papyrus: este sitio esta bien -se tira al pasto-

Lucius: -nerviosa se tira también a su lado- si jeje -voltea a mirarlo sonrojada-

Papyrus: mi querida humana -la abraza acercándola a el- mi esqueletico corazon siente una necesitad muy necesaria que mi cuerpo esqueletico necesita... -la aprieta un poco mas- quieres ayudarme?... -se le acerca y la besa en los labios-

Lucius: -bastate roja y correspondiendo el beso-

Spring: ejem... -trata de llamar la atencion-

Citlali: -cara pervertida- creo que no debimos interrumpir, apenas se iba a poner bueno

Lucius: -avergonzada y roja- yo solo...

Papyrus: -también sonrojado- ejem... bueno... ya saben que son cosas que hacen los novios... supongo... he visto a los zorros haciendo eso, y a Chica con Bonnie, incluso a Sans con Gisell

Citlali: si, solo besarse... pero es el primer paso para pasar a...

Spring: no digas nada! ahora sera mejor comer antes de que la comida se enfríe

Luego de comer...

Lucius y Papyrus jugaban a encontrar un trebol de 4 hojas en el pasto, donde habia muchos de 3 hojas

Citlali: Spring, quieres acción?

Spring: no!

Citlali: aburrido, bueno, al menos hablemos de un tema en común, hace poco aprendí computación...

Spring: ah eso si, podemos hablar todo lo que quieras de computación

Citlali: hey Lucius! suban al auto ahora!

Spring: porque?

Papyrus: pero aun no encontramos el trébol

Citlali: dije que todos arriba, vamos Spring, conduce a donde yo te diga

Spring: pero que planeas?

Citlali: algo que mejorara las vidas de todos en este auto

Spring: aaah no se porque presiento perversión

Citlali guió a Spring hasta que llegaron a una especie de cueva en el bosque

Spring: y ahora que?

Citlali: ustedes dos bajan aquí -saca fuera del auto a Papyrus y a Lucius- que se diviertan y usen condones! acelerale Spring!

Spring: pero...

Citlali: -pisa el acelerador- nos vamos ya!

Papyrus: vaya... nyeh hehe! parece ser una sorpresa, entremos a la cueva a ver que nos encontramos, lucharé como todo un miembro de la guardia real!

Entraron a la cueva y no había ningún problema, al contrario, dentro de la cueva estaba iluminado por velas, y decorado con un ambiente muy romántico, un en medio de la cueva una enorme y a la vista muy cómoda cama.

Lucius: -nerviosa- aaaay no... (Citlali me las pagara...)

Papyrus: bonita cueva habitación! hey! seguro lo preparó para que pudiéramos tener una cita mas romántica, claro que si! lo se porque siempre he sido un experto en citas... -de repente de nuevo se comienza a sentir extraño y mira a Lucius con los ojos brillantes y deseosos de experimentar "cosas"-

Lucius: -roja y también deseosa de hacer algo mas que solo charlar con el- Papyrus... que es lo que sientes?

Papyrus: -se acerca seductor a Lucius y la vuelve a besar como en el parque- mis instintos... mis instintos me dicen que haga esto... -comienza a pasar sus manos esqueleticas por la cintura y espalda de ella-

Lucius se estremecía con la sensación en su espalda y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente tanto por nervios como ansias por llegar a hacer lo que imaginaba que pasaría...

Lucius: es el Skeleheat, cierto?

Papyrus: -se detuvo un poco y miró a los ojos a su compañera- Skele... que?

Lucius: -tímida- sientes ganas de... tener "acción" ?

Papyrus: no se de que me hablas... pero... -se acerca al cuello de su chica para besarlo como sus instintos se lo pedían- deseo hacerte tantas cosas...

El Skeleheat (algo asi como una etapa de celo en los esqueletos) hacia que Papyrus se comportara extraño y que obedeciera a sus instintos mas lujuriosos para cumplir sus deseos. Era la primera vez que experimentaba eso...

Papyrus levantó del suelo a Lucius y la llevó a la cama sin dejar de besarla con pasión, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba compuesto de puro hueso, tenía sensaciones al tacto como cualquier persona, ella estaba mas relajada ahora que sabía que complacería los deseos de su esqueleto y sin sentirse culpable de quitarle su inocencia, pues en el Papyrus que tenía frente a ella no parecía tener nada de inocente ahora.

Ella lo miraba y disfrutaba de sus caricias, sabía apreciar que aquellas caricias eran especiales y muy distintas a las que podria darle cualquier otra persona humana, la falta de contacto fisico al odiar que la tocaran hacia que cada caricia de Papyrus fuera una experiencia de lo mas placentera.

El chico esqueleto se quitó lo unico que utilizaba de ropa excepto sus calzoncillos, y ahora quería despojar a su compañera de lo que llevaba puesto

Papyrus: -levantando ligeramente la blusa de Lucius- quiero tocarte sin tu ropa... -de repente se detuvo un momento y la miró a los ojos- Lucius!... -parecía haber vuelto del trance del Skeleheat- Que! que estoy haciendo!... espera lo siento!... Todo es culpa de la revista de "hueso sexy" de Sans! no quería faltarte al respeto!... soy un honorable y futuro miembro de la guardia real...

En eso Lucius lo interrumpe besandolo en la boca

Lucius: lo que hacías es parte de ti y de tus necesidades, ademas yo... también quiero aprender

Papyrus: entonces... esta bien si continuo con esto?

Lucius: si, por favor continua

Después de esto Papyrus volvió a tornarse un poco mas seductor como al principio, pero ahora podía controlarse y saber que lo hacia con la chica que el había elegido para ser su compañera. Con timidez Lucius se quitó su ropa para quedar en ropa interior. Papyrus la acariciaba con ambas manos y disfrutaba de su cuerpo.

El esqueleto pasaba suavemente su dedo indice alrededor de los pechos de su compañera quien gemía levemente... Quien podría imaginarse que aquel inocente esqueleto sabía que movimientos darían placer a una mujer!... ella disfrutó cada movimiento y caricia de parte de el, pero no quería ser la única en disfrutar y quiso tomar el mando esta vez y con timidez se colocó encima para besar cada parte de su esquelético cuerpo. Los huesos de aquellos esqueletos de Underground eran de lo mas peculiares, ya que al tacto se podían sentir suaves como si tuvieran una ligera capa de piel blanca que los cubría, ademas que esta era la que les daba sensibilidad.

Roja cual tomate llegó al borde de sus calzoncillos y miró a los ojos a su chico esqueleto para pedir su aprobación en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El asintió con la cabeza y Lucius bajó lenta y ansiosamente la única prenda que vestía Papyrus dejando ver su miembro viril que muy poca gente se hubiera imaginado que tenía. Estaba duro y firme, ella lo tomó con una mano y acerco su lengua a la punta de este para lamerlo y darle placer

Papyrus cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por esa nueva y única sensación que su chica humana le daba, mientras tanto ella experimentaba haciendo movimientos arriba y abajo con sus labios y lengua. Papyrus gemía por el placer que sentía. Mientras ella estaba en eso, Papyrus quiso hacer algo mas mientras ella le daba placer, asi que se levantó un poco para acercarse a su espalda y desabrocharle el sostén y así poder tocar sus pechos y darles caricias. Le llamó la atención los pequeños pezones que sobresalían de estos y los tocaba con suavidad para luego apretarlos ligeramente haciendo que su compañera diera un gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores. Asi continuaron por varios minutos hasta que volvieron a cambiar de posición

El Esqueleto se posicionó encima de ella besando sus pechos y acariciando su entrepierna mientras ella acariciaba con una mano el miembro de él y con la otra cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Pasaron varios minutos mas y Luicus se acomodó en posición para que Papyrus la penetrara, se sentía lista para esto

Lucius: -con algo de nervios- estoy lista

Papyrus: -mirándola a los ojos- seré lo mas cuidadoso posible -se acercó y poco a poco fue introduciendo su rígido miembro dentro de ella-

Lucius sentía un ligero desgarre dentro de ella, lo que le ocasionó unas gotas de sangrado, habiendo penetrado por completo, Papyrus la abrazó fuertemente para tranquilizar cualquier síntoma de dolor, al poco rato la tension habia pasado y ella estaba moviendo sus caderas indicándole al esqueleto que podía moverse, éste comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos de entrada-salida que cada vez se hicieron mas fuertes conforme el lo deseaba y su compañera se lo pedía...

Mientras tanto...

Spring: emm podrias explicarme que habia en esa cueva?

Citlali: un ambiente romantico y perfecto para tener accion

Spring: pero porque!

Citlali: vamos conejo! aun sigues celoso?

Spring: no! para nada, yo tengo a Bonbon y pues... ella esta con el

Citlali: tal vez **"en otra linea temporal"** te haga caso, jajaja!

Spring: tal vez... pero yo amo a Bonbon!

Y en la cueva...

La cama de la cueva se movía fuertemente, el chico esqueleto habia dejado completamente su inocencia atras y embestía con fuerza a su novia quien gritaba por el éxtasis y el pacer recibido, también había dejado su inocencia y decencia atrás para disfrutar de aquel momento, para ser la primera vez de ambos habían durado bastante tiempo en la acción. Ambos llegaron al clímax y un liquido blanco salió del pene del esqueleto que afortunadamente ya estaba fuera de su compañera, por si las dudas, Citlali les había dejado sobre una mesita en la cueva una poción (hecha por Puppet) especial para tomar después de tener acción para no quedar embarazada.

Los dos se tumbaron agotados en la cama y durmieron un rato...

Papyrus: -despierta y se viste- bien... pues creo que ya no soy un esqueleto inocente como todos decian, ahora he madurado...

Lucius: de verdad?

Papyrus: naaaaaah! nye hehe! madurar es para frutas, fue genial, no crees?

Lucius: si, no me lo esperaba, pero por fin lo hice.

Papyrus: es hora de irnos, aunque no se como regresaremos

Lucius: -tomando la poción- vamos a llamar a Citlali -le marca a Citlali-

Media hora después...

Citlali: -mirandolos pervertidamente- y que tal les fue?

Lucius: -sonrojada- no preguntes

Citlali: anda! quiero detalles, la tiene grande...

Lucius: cállate!

Spring: -mirando a Papyrus con rencor- espero se la hayan pasado bien

Papyrus: fue genial!

Lucius: aaah Papyrus!

Citlali: bien, alguien que no le da pena contar lo que hicieron, anda, dinos...

Luego de la explicacion de Papyrus...

Lucius: -con la cabeza entre las rodillas- aaaay porqueeeee!

Citlali: ese es el espíritu!

Luego de eso Spring llevó a todos a sus casas y regresó al orfanato.

Y asi fue como Lucius y Papyrus perdieron su virginidad...

Fin de la historia de Lucius...

* * *

 **Freddy: las puntuaciones hasta ahora son...**

 **Mangle: no se vale! Spring me ganó!**

 **Bonbon 9**

 **Golden 9**

 **Toy Chica 8**

 **Spring 8**

 **Mangle 7**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Freddy 6**

 **Foxy 6**

 **Papyrus 6**

 **Sans 5**

 **Bboy 5**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 3**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 1**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**


	70. Cita 55 Pursuit con todos

**Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido muchisima tarea y no he estado con ánimos por haber perdido mis celulares... (maldita persona quien me los halla robado, ojala su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa...) ejem en fin debo seguir avanzando.**

 **Cita 55 Pursuit con todos.**

Esta es la historia de Pursuit desde donde se había quedado...

En la ultima salida de Pursuit, le llegó la terrible noticia del secuestro de su abuela, ahora el, Rip y Bech se preparan para enfrentarse a Messina...

Pursuit: por favor, los necesito a todos

Foxy: no te preocupes amigo, te ayudaremos a pelear con ese mafioso

Sans: y tambien tienen al equipo de "Mafiatale" -aparece el con los demas de Undertale vestidos de mafiosos"

Freddy: muy bien, ahora también nosotros nos vestiremos de mafiosos

Todos: siiiii!

Pursuit: tengan en cuenta que el edificio se Messina esta lleno de sus hombres, habrá mínimo unos mil en su edificio principal, están seguros que quieren ayudar?

Foxy: Soy Foxy el pirata! voy a ayudarte a acabar con esos idiotas!

Mangle: salvaremos a tu abuelita muy pronto

Chica: ay no! pobre señora

Pursuit: no se preocupen chicos, ella es una mujer muy fuerte

Toy Chica: te apoyaremos Pursuit

Pursuit: gracias

Todos fueron a vestirse de mafiosos y a preparar armas a la casa de Rip.

Rip: ya los equipé a todos Pursuit

Pursuit: bien, todos tomaran autos diferentes para que rodeemos el edificio de Messina

Toy Freddy: hagamos esto ahora mismo!

Spring: podemos con ellos

Chica: no es por ser aguafiestas pero vamos contra una organización demasiado peligrosa, no crees que es peligroso ir solo 15 personas contra 1000?

Sans: olvidas que estamos aqui

Papyrus: tambien yo, el gran Papyrus estoy aqui para rescatar a esa pobre abuela

Muffet: pues también yo, ademas puede que les saque dinero

Asriel: pues yo utilizare todas mis fuerzas para pelear

Chara: en este mundo es matar...

Med: o morir...

Frisk: y si tratamos de razonar...

Todos viendo a Frisk con desaprobacion...

Frisk: emm bueno, creo que yo no debería venir jeje

Freddy: bien Pursuit, pues no se cual sea tu plan de ataque, pero yo opino que nos separemos para pelear contra grupos pequeños hasta deshacernos de todos

Pursuit: de acuerdo, primero nos encargaremos de los que vigilan la entrada

Bech: propongo que uno de nosotros tres entre primero para despistar al enemigo, luego los demás van llegando y ataquen por grupos

Rip: ya esta, Pursuit, ve tu primero, ademas Messina te espera a ti para que salves a tu abuela

Bech: pero tambien puede estar preparado para una emboscada, no es idiota

Pursuit: pero no sabe que traemos a Puppet, Asriel y seres mágicos

Rip: pues vamos, entremos de una vez

Foxy: yo y Mangle entramos juntos

Chica: pues yo entro con Bonnie

Freddy: bien entraremos por parejas, a ver, Frisk, pues tu no vas, Chara, ve con Asriel y Med, Sans ve con Papyrus, Undyne ve con Muffet y Mettaton ve con Asgore

Asgore: porque me trajeron a pelear aqui...

Toriel: ve a ayudar o no te preparo el pay!

Asgore: ya voy Tori...

Bonnie: no hay nadie mas mandilon que Asgore... Excepto Bboy, a ese nadie le gana

Bboy: oye!

Freddy: bien, pues vamos a entrar

Bech: tu aun no entres Pursuit, nosotros entraremos primero para empezar a acabar poco a poco a los hombres de Messina

Pursuit: bien, buena suerte compañeros...

Mientras tanto en la oficina principal del edificio...

Matteo: -sentado en su oficina- asi que su nietecito adorado vendré a rescatarlo doña Rosa...

Doña Rosa: podra ser usted el mas temido mafioso del mundo, pero no podrá con mi angelito

Matteo: uuy que cosa... como un delincuente como Pursuit puede ser tratado asi por su abuela

Doña Rosa: es un angelito que solo se divierte y acabara contigo

Matteo: sera mejor que no me provoquen

Doña Rosa: deberías bañarte jovencito, apestas...

Matteo: aaaah maldita sea! pero con ese Pursuit me vengare por todo lo que fastidia su abuela...

Y afuera...

Los demás entraron en diferentes direcciones, obviamente había vigilancia afuera y cada grupo se encargaba de los grupos pequeños...

Foxy: mira Mangle, son 4 hombres, vamos a eliminarlos antes de que avisen a los de adentro

Mangle: siiii! vamos capitán, tenemos que eliminar a los piratas malvados -se acercan sigilosamente y pelean contra los 4 sujetos sin que logren avisar a sus compañeros-

Foxy: -les encaja el garfio en el estomago y les dispara en el pecho- ya esta! 4 menos

Mangle: solo nos faltan 996 malvados mas!

Foxy: esto no va a ser nada fácil... -toma su radio para comunicarse con los demás- Ya eliminamos a 4... cambio!

Freddy: Golden y yo eliminamos a 3... cambio...

Puppet: yo elimine a 10... cambio...

Sans: pues yo ya elimine a 20...

Papyrus: y todo gracias al Gran Papyrus! pero creo que podíamos perdonarlos...

Sans: noo! que no ves que son malos! tenemos que eliminarlos

Asi fueron avanzando poco a poco dentro del edificio de Messina, Rip y Bech tambien entraron y fueron eliminando a todos los hombres de la planta baja

Todos se encontraron en la siguiente entrada para ir al siguiente piso...

Pursuit: bastante bien, han eliminado ya mas de 200 hombres!

Homb1: no tan rápido! creen que no los vimos!

Rip: vaya... creo que ya salieron en grupos mas grandes...

Un grupo de 100 hombres salieron a enfrentarse al grupo de Pursuit

Pursuit: no son nada para nosotros, tal vez somos menos, pero somos mejores...

Comenzaron una balacera, todo el grupo del orfanato y Undertale junto con Rip, Bech y Pursuit iban con chalecos antibalas y ropa especial para no ser lastimados, ademas que con magia de Puppet fue demasiado difícil darles. Gracias a Puppet, Sans, Undyne y los zorros mataron a todos los hombres que les habían enviado

Pursuit: bastante fácil, no?

Chica: no estuvo mal, creo que si lograremos vencerlos a todos

Siguieron avanzando y esta vez los atacaron 300 hombres al mismo tiempo, eso si fue una lucha bastante reñida aun con magia de su lado...

Chica: auxilio! -la toman entre varios hombres y se la llevan-

Bonnie: Chica! -corre tras ellos pero los mafiosos lo golpean fuertemente en la cabeza-

Foxy: rayos esto se pondrá difícil! -sigue peleando contra todos los que puede-

Varios de los hombres lograron tomar a algunos de los chicos y los llevaron con Messina...

Y en la parte de arriba del edificio...

Matteo: asi que ustedes son el grupo de Pursuit... interesante...

Freddy: no te tenemos miedo! hemos enfrentado muchas cosas juntos

Chica: no podrás con nosotros!

Toy Freddy: Pursuit y los chicos que quedaron abajo no son faciles de vencer...

Abajo...

Foxy: rayos! logramos vencerlos, pero esta vez fue demasiado dificil

Mangle: se llevaron a casi todos

Puppet: al menos nosotros quedamos

Sans: se llevaron a mi hermano! debo ir a salvarlo

Undyne: vamos, sigamos subiendo, ya estoy mas animada y quiero seguir peleando

Chara: matar! matar! matar!

Asriel: se supone que Chara ya no podia matar

Puppet: le permití matar libremente ahora, tengan cuidado

Asriel: emmm ok...

Med: a matar se ha dicho!

Rip: sigamos avanzando chicos, ya nos quedan menos de la mitad de los hombres por eliminar en este edificio

Subieron un piso mas, ahi los esperaban el resto de hombres de Messina y todos con armas muy poderosas, incluso bazucas, ahora si sería una guerra...

Pursuit: chicos, preparen sus bazucas, tenemos que pelear con todos estos

Sans: yo usare mis Gaster-Blasters...

Undyne: mis flechas son muy poderosas, pueden con esto...

Quisieran o no, acabaron muy agotados y lastimados

ahora si era algo muy dificil y los terminaron capturando a todos y cada uno de ellos y los llevaron frente a Messina...

Matteo: asi que todos ustedes quisieron detenerme... jajaja! son patéticos, creíste que haciendo tu propia banda de mafiosos fenómenos ibas a derrotarme

Pursuit: yo vine por mi abuela, ahora dejala ir y arreglemos esto como hombres

Doña Rosa: mi angelito ha venido, dale su merecido a este loco

Pursuit: claro que lo haré...

Matteo: detenganlo chicos!

Unos hombres tomaron a Pursuit por la espalda y lo amarraron

Matteo: ahora no podras hacer nada, de verdad creiste que podrias contre mi...

Mangle: oigan para que es este cuarto oculto?

Matteo: oye! tu que haces ahi! detenganla chicos!

Foxy: dejen a mi Mangle en paz, esta explorando

Mangle: mira Foxy! encontre un cañon moderno! -lo dispara contra los hombres de Messina-

Foxy: oooooooooooooooh! pues no dispara balas de cañon, pero disparan parecido al gaster blaster

Matteo: dejen mis armas zorros imbeciles!

Foxy: un tanque de guerras aqui adentro! vaya que lujoso! -se sube-

Matteo: deténganlos ya!

Los hombres trataron de detener a los zorros pero causaban demasiada destrucción y no podian con ellos

Pursuit: -se suelta de los hombres- es nuestra oportunidad!

Todos vuelven a comenzar una pelea, la abuela de Pursuit también se une y con palos ataca a todos los hombres de Messina

Messina: no sean patéticos! no podemos permitir que un grupo de niños y gente rara nos venza!

Foxy: hora de disparar el arma especial Mangle!

Mangle: siiii!

Puppet: cuidado todo el mundo! eso va a destruir por completo el edificio! no lo hagas!

Foxy: -lo dispara- siiiii!

Todos: noooooooooooooooooo!

Como dijo Puppet el edificio se vino abajo, afortunadamente gracias a la magia que aun le quedaba a Puppet lograron sobrevivir todos ellos, claro sin salvar a la gente de Messina.

Matteo: jajaja! no han acabado conmigo

Pursuit: -frente a el con su arma en la mano- tal vez esa explosión no te afectó porque estabas tras todos tus hombres, pero solo no eres nadie -le dispara directo en la frente-

Undyne: bien hecho!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiii!

Toy Chica: lo lograste Pursuit -lo abraza-

Toy Freddy: -celoso- ya pues... lo hizo, pero ya suéltalo!

Toy Chica: -sonrojada- lo siento!

Doña Rosa: bien hecho mi niño hermoso! -le hace cariños frente a todos-

Todos: jajajaja!

Salieron de los escombros del edificio y fueron a celebrar a la casa de Rip...

Rip: muy bien! celebremos la caida de Messina con una buena Party hard!

Bech: de cuando aca hablas así?

Rip: no se, me dijo el Freddy

Freddy: siiii! hora de la Party Hard!

Todos o al menos la mayoría se emborracharon y terminaron haciendo sus ridiculeces típicas, la policía llegó al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Messina y tambien los demas mafiosos que lo seguían. Robaron las armas y el dinero que Messina guardaba en su escondite y lo llevaron a la nueva guarida de Pursuit y sus compañeros

Bech: ahora si, podemos fundar nuestra propia mafia

Pursuit: seremos invencibles con nuestro equipo de zorros destructores

Toy Chica: Pursuit! te hice un pastel solo para ti por tu triunfo sobre Messina

Pursuit: gracias Toy chica

Doña Rosa: mas vale que sea especial para diabeticos

Toy Chica: claro que si señora, esta hecho con endulzantes especiales para diabeticos, ademas odio el exceso de azúcar y grasas

Luego de eso todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, ahora por fin Pursuit y sus amigos estarían en paz y sin que nadie los moleste.

 **Fin de la historia de Pursuit...**

Siento la tardanza pero aquí esta. Ya me falta menos para terminar.

 **(Nota: no puse puntuaciones ya que al ser cita con todos iba parejo)**


	71. Cita final de todos los que Faltaban

**Cita 56... Todos los que faltaban...**

 **Como no he tenido mucho tiempo porque me encargan tareas incluso de un día para otro tendré que hacer esto. Las citas que faltaban las pondre todas en una sola, y para los chicos del grupo de FNAF Locuras quiero avisar que el grupo de Whattsap se cancela porque perdí (me robaron) el celular, así que ya solo pueden usar el de Facebook.**

 **Las citas pendientes son...**

 **Estarlin con Bonbon**

 **Gamzee,equius,karkat,vriska,soulux,eridan,feferi,kanaya,terezi,tavros,aradia,nepeta con todos (Franco)**

 **Gisell con Sans**

 **Citlali con Freddy y Golden**

 **Anita con Mettaton**

 **Alejandro con Bonbon**

 **Zecrok con Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Gaster, Med, Chara, Frisk, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys y... Monster Kid...**

 **Alex con todos**

 **Felipe con todos**

 **...**

Todos estaban reunidos en el orfanato, no solo los 12 chicos, también estaban Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, Gaster, Med, Chara, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton y Monster kid.

Freddy: porque vino tanta gente hoy?

Bonnie: es el final de las citas y todos saldremos con la mayoría

Bonbon: pero a mi me pidieron varias veces, como saldré con todos al mismo tiempo?

Chica: eso ya no importa, todos los chicos estarán aquí en una cita combinada, asi que supongo que no importa mucho

Luego llegaron Estarlin, 12 aliens muy extraños, Gisell, Anita, Alejandro, Alex (nota no se si son la misma persona pero aun asi los tomare como distinta persona) Zecrock y el pequeño Felipe.

Freddy: bienvenidos al orfanato Cawthon! hola a los aliens...

 **Descripción de los aliens... Todos son de una raza alien llamada trolls,los trolls son de piel gris,cuernos naranjas y las cubetas son algo que en su cultura es una extrema vergüenza verlas**

 _ **Gamzee: Es muy tranquilo,le encanta la faygo que es un refresco y tambien las bocinas hOnK :o),tiene la cara pintada de blanco excepto unas partes,es despeinado y tiene cuernos ondulados y se cree payaso,viste con Polera y pantalón negro**_

 _ **Kanaya: Es muy tranquila y resalta su inteligencia y trata de hablar lo mas claro posible para que asi no haya malentendidos,es una poeta,gusta vestir muy elegante y usar maquillaje y le gusta la agricultura,viste con polera negra con mangas largas y falda medio larga roja**_

 _ **Vriska: Es como undyne y es muy orgullosa y mala,tiene 7 pupilas en su ojo derecho,puede controlar gente con su mente pero a los humanos lo máximo que puede hacer es hacerlos dormir,es una ladrona y pirata,lleva lentes y viste con Polera,la de tirantes y chaqueta de jean azul oscuro y pantalones negros tiene cuernos uno como un demonio y el otro tambien solo que en las punta se separa como una forma de circulo y tiene un brazo robot y alardea que tiene toda la suerte**_

 _ **Tavros: Es tranquilo y tímido pero divertido,tiene cuernos de toro algo grandes,viste como vriska pero el tiene piernas robóticas**_

 _ **Karkat: Es mandón,muy enojón,serio,viste con una polera negra y pantalones negros y tiene cuernos abultados y pequeños y remarca que el es superior a todos,que creo nuestro universo y que es nuestro dios**_

 _ **Equius: Es muy fuerte,serio,rompe casi todo lo que toca y se pone nervioso y suda con mucha facilidad,viste con camisa de tirantes,gafas oscuras y rotas,tiene dientes filosos y algunos rotos o en algunas partes no los tiene. tiene un cuerno roto y el otro con forma de flecha y usa pantalones cortos**_

 _ **Terezi: Es ciega,es muy burlona,usa gafas color rojo al igual que sus ojos aunque puede ver por el sentido del olfato y puede saborear colores,literalmente huele las mentiras,viste con Polera negra y jeans**_

 _ **Nepeta: Es muy kawai y muy tierna,le gusta el rol tanto que lo hace en la vida real,viste con Polera negra,un gorro verde de gatito,una bata verde y pantalones jeans**_

 _ **Eridan: Es muy inteligente,orgulloso,engreído,lleva lentes y bufanda azul,Polera negra y pantalones jeans,un mechón de su pelo es purpura,le gusta la magia aunque dice que es mentira y le gusta la ciencia y tiene branquias y aletas de pescado como undyne aunque puede respirar aire y viste como príncipe y es terrible con las mujeres,las relaciones y aveces se traba al hablar**_

 _ **Feferi: Se emociona fácilmente,es muy carismática y divertida,viste de princesa y tiene branqueas y aletas como eridan**_

 _ **Soulux: Le encanta la tecnología,tiene un ojo rojo y el otro azul,es algo nerd, las "s" las pronuncia como "z",tiene 4 cuernos,viste con una polera negra,pantalón gris y un zapato negro y el otro blanco**_

 _ **Aradia: Es seria aunque muy amistosa,tiene un muy largo pelo y le gusta los fantasmas,la magia negra, viste como kanaya y tiene cuernos enrollados**_

Toy Freddy: ahora no somos los unicos raros aqui jajaja!

Eridan: No puedo entender como un sssangre azul como yo debe jjuntarse con seres de sangre mediocre,vvamonos ffeferi

Feferi: Que tu seas un príncipe y yo una princesa no quiere decir que vayamos a ser algo eridan

Vriska: Que rayos es esto? Un orfanato? Acaso vamos a juntarnos con huérfanos? Tsk que porquería

Foxy: -molesto- hey! pues si no les gusta larguense, nadie los tiene aqui a la fuerza

Golden: pero Foxy, son amigos de Franco, no podemos echarlos nada mas asi, vamos animense, somos chidos!

Tavros: Vamos vriska... No seas asi... Quizá haya buenas personas... Franco dijo que la tal golden seria muy buena amiga... Recuerdas?

Vriska: Cállate chico alondra (chico alondra: Chico que se pone nervioso y se traba cuando habla con chicas) estoy rodeado de perdedores

Karkat: Hey! No insultes a tu equipo! Vamos a mantenernos unidos y hacer esta mierda quieran o no

Chica: oigan no hablen así! hay un niño presente

Felipe: Chica! -corre a abrazarla-

Bonnie: aaah hola Felipe

Kanaya: Hubiera preferido haberme quedado a hacer vestidos,espero que esta gente se vista bien

Toy Chica: queeeeee! nos ofenden!

Nepeta: La chica gato se acerca al chico fuerte

Equius: Hay un momento en el que no rolees?

Nepeta: Nya! *se le tira encima* jijiji

Equius: Ugh

Karkat: Ya levántense y dejen de jugar! Y tu equius te prohibo excitarte por mis órdenes!

Equius: *sudando* necesito una toalla

Neprta: Iugh

Karkat: Para que me molesto son unos idiotas! Tu gamzee! Deja de bailar!

Gamzee: Wiiiiiii

Eridan: No entiendo por que un alta sangre se comporta como un payaso

Toy Freddy: hay les hablan Bboy y Puppet

Puppet: idiota!

Gamzee: Tranqui mi reputisimo hermano,tomate una faygo *le da una faygo*

Eridan: Aleja esa cosa de mi cara!

Gamzee: hOnK :o)

Terezi: *lamiendo sus lentes*

Karkat: Terezi! Ya para eso!

Terezi: Pero karkat,es rojo,el rojo es el mejor sabor!

Karkat: No fue pregunta!

Soulux: Azi que aquí eztamoz

Aradia: Tal parece soulux,estarás con tu ordenador como siempre

Soulux: Mierda si! *choca los 5 con aradia

Equius: *enfadado por la escena* (piensa: Yo debería estar con esa chica...)

Soulux: Oye equiuz,celoz? No te preocupez bro,nozotroz no zomoz nada

Equius: *mas enfadado*

Soulux: Oh mierda *se aleja*

Karkat: Háganme caso mierda!

Gamzee: Tranqui mi hermano hijo de puta tomate una jodida faygo

Karkat: Ah... Ya que...

Spring: estos tipos son mas raros incluso que nosotros, y eso es mucho decir

Bonnie: que esperabas de unos aliens

Foxy: con que no sean parientes de los que quisieron procrear con nosotros esta bien.

Zecrok: pues yo me llevaré a los de Undertale excepto a Mettaton

Chara: porque debemos salir con el!

Frisk: mas respeto para nuestro fan

Med: debemos salir contigo, ok

Asriel: y a donde iremos?

Zecrok: pues es temprano, vamos a desayunar a un café

Sans: ok, pero podrian arrastrarme

Gisell: un momento! Zecrok yo quiero tener mi cita con Sans!

Gaster: no se preocupen, volveremos pronto, supongo y Sans puede irse con su novia

Sans; tu no tienes porque decidir por mi, pero aun asi hare eso porque es lo mas viable

Papyurs: pues yo puedo acompañarte todo el dia amigo Zecrok

Sans: no te confies de el, es algo fastidioso

Zecrok: oye tranquilo, ademas tambien quiero disculparme contigo por lo de la vez pasada

Sans: ok como sea

Mkid: gracias por invitarme a mi amigos! pero no le digan...

Todos: no le diremos a tus padres que estuviste aqui...

Mkid: gracias son tan guays!

Golden: miren nomas esas palabras de tan "onda vital"

Todos: whaaaaaaaaat!

Zecrok: pues vamonos de una vez

Zecrok y los chicos de Undertale se van a desaynar...

Bonbon: emm pues debo salir con Estarlin, regreso al rato chicos, suerte con los extraterrestres

Karkat: somos aliens, mas respeto!

Felipe: pero tambien quiero salir con todos!

Chica: aaah no te preocupes Felipe, ahorita regresa, ademas puedes pasar mas tiempo conmigo

Bonnie: emm pues yo tambien quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes, a ver niño, juguemos algo

Chica: aah que lindo, Bonnie juega con el mientras yo cocino unas papas asadas mejores que las de la ultima vez, y ahora haré para todos

Felipe: siiii!

Chica: -se va a la cocina-

Bonnie: ok... bueno Felipe, -se agacha a su altura- se que te gusta Chica, y como no va a gustarte, es la mujer perfecta, cuerpo hermoso, maternal, responsable, linda, y sobre todo, la mejor cocinera del mundo, asi que no planeo arriesgarme a perderla. Yo soy un gran músico, soy simpático y divertido y muy caballeroso. A ver que tienes tu?

Felipe: soy Felipe, tengo 4 años y ya se leer y escribir, y se escribir el nombre cientifico de los osos

Bonnie: -con cara de preocupación- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah rayos! es inteligente! no puedo competir contra eso

Felipe: -riendo tiernamente- quieres ver como escribo?

Bonnie: lo que me faltaba! eres igual que Spring, te gusta presumir tus dones

Toy Chica: ay por dios! es un niño -le acaricia la cabeza a Felipe- yo cocinare unos ricos postres para ti y nuestros invitados alienigenas

Felipe: gracias Toy Chica -la abraza de las piernas-

Bonnie: es todo un conquistador! como le voy a hacer...

Eridan: debo tomar clases con ese niño!

Alejandro: en serio! te preocupa un niño, ah bueno yo también debo salir con Bonbon, oye Estarlin, compartimos la cita?

Estarlin: no! yo saldré primero y luego de regreso tu vas

Bonbon: vamos puedo salir con los dos al mismo tiempo

Estarlin: aaah rayos, esta bien

Alex: bueno Freddy, Golden, quisiera conocerlos mas y que hablemos de la acción

Citlali: acción! yo vine aquí por acción y ellos son míos

Alex: podríamos hacer un cuarteto de acción

Freddy: genial! eso es el espíritu!

Golden: oie cy!

Citlali: por mi esta bien, mientras mas gente, mas experiencia ganamos

Spring: experiencia, ni que estuvieran en un juego para volverse mas pervertidos

Freddy: podrias inventar uno Spring

Soulux: yo te ayudaría con ezo conejo

Spring: ok por mi esta bien, veamos que tanto sabes tu de tecnología

Anita: bueno, al menos Mettaton esta libre

MTT: si querida, vamos, dijiste que hoy tenias preparada una sorpresa para mi

Anita: -sonrojada- emm si claro, pero sera mas tarde, porque no vamos primero a desayunar algo

MTT: por su puesto, esto de tener intestinos y estomago es algo molesto, debo alimentarme 3 veces al día mínimo

Mientras con Estarlin y Alejandro...

Bonbon: y bien chicos a donde iremos?

Estarlin: rayos no queria compartir, yo quería llevarte al parque

Alejandro: por mi no hay problema

Bonbon: vamos chicos! -los toma del brazo a ambos-

Estarlin: que quede claro que es mas mi cita!

Alejandro: también tengo derechos!

 **Y en el parque...**

Bonbon: yeeeeeeeeei me gusta rodar en el pasto

Estarlin: para eso te traje, ire por unos helados

Alejandro: el mio de vainilla por favor

Estarlin: para ti no!

Alejandro: aaah que malo eres, solo te pedí un helado, ademas te dare el dinero

Estarlin: el dinero ni siquiera lo pongo yo, todo lo de la cita es gratis!

Alejandro: para que veas que yo si soy amable yo ire por los helados, de que lo quieres bella Bonbon!

Bonbon: quiero...

Estarlin: pero fue mi idea!

Alejandro: pero soy mas caballeroso!

Bonbon: ay no! creo que no debi salir con los dos al mismo tiempo... ya se! yo voy por los helados, no peleen chicos!

Estarlin: pero Bonbon!

Alejandro: rayos, ella es una mujer excepcional

Estarlin: es cierto, Spring es un suertudo

Alejandro: mmm bueno el mio de vainilla

Estarlin: el mio de chocolate

Bonbon: ok! ahi los traigo jeje

 **Y con Zecrok...**

Papyrus: fue un buen desayuno

Gaster: pues todo hubiera salido bien si tan solo Undyne no hubieste tirado sus lanzas a todo el lugar

Undyne: pues tardaron mucho en traer mi café!

Alphys: pero Undyne apenas habian pasado 2 minutos

Zecrok: tranquilos, de todas formas ya nos echaron, vamos al cine o que?

Mkid: siiii siempre he querido conocer el cine, alguien me puede arrojar palomitas para comerlas?

Frisk: yo lo hago amigo

Chara: yo lo haré solo si no tropiezas a cada paso que das, es desesperante

Med: oigan y que película veremos?

Grillby: algo que sea "candente" entienden...

Sans: jejeje! ese es mi amigo Grillby

Papyrus: aaah no empiecen con sus tonterías!

Zecrok: para mayor seguridad Monster Kid se sentará a mi lado, y tu Chara, te puedes sentar de otro lado

Frisk: oye! no le coquetees a Chara, o tendre que hablar seriamente contigo

Asriel: jaja! pues es lo único que puedes hacer, jajaja solo hablas amigo pacifista

Frisk: cállate que también puedo pelear!

 **Y de vuelta en el orfanato...**

Nepta: "me aproximo lentamente a Aradia mientras ella trata de entablar una conversacion con Puppet..."

Aradia: oye! basta, deja de hacer eso

Nepta: "Me callo y asiento con resignación..."

Equius: -aun sudando- ya basta Nepta! -se hace un poco para atrás y rompe un jarrón de la sala- aaaaaaaah! -se pone muy nervioso y suda mas-

Bboy: oigan Equius esta sudando tanto que hay que secar el piso

Puppet: -repara el jarrón con magia- oigan, los aliens sequen su desastre

Karkat: ya pues, oigan, pónganse a limpiar, yo no, soy un dios

Toy Freddy: si claro

 **Y en la biblioteca con Felipe y Bonnie...**

Bonnie: y entonces, que piensas que hay que hacer para tener a una mujer contenta?

Eridan: -con atención y un cuaderno para anotar cada palabra de Felipe-

Felipe: hay que hablarles bonito... y decirles que son bonitas... y comerse su comida...

Eridan: -anotando-

Felipe: y abrazarlas...

Bonnie: ok... pero Chica es mía!

Chica: Felipe! Bonnie! ya hice las papas, vamos a que las prueben

Felipe: -contento- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -corre a la cocina-

Chica: -tras el- si pero ten cuidado, están calientes!

Bonnie: espérenme

Eridan: buenos consejos, tratare de practicarlos!

Golden: alguien esta caliente...

Citlali: oigan, vamonos de antro, que dices Alex

Alex: emm esta bien, se supone que queria salir con todos, pero igual todos estan ocupados con sus cosas, asi que esta bien, vamonos

Freddy: eso es, vamos entonces chicos

Y con Estarlin, Bonbon y Alejandro...

Bonbon: genial, un karaoke, quien quiere cantar conmigo

Estarlin: yo lo haré, hagamos un dúo

Alejandro: mmm yo prefiero verlos

Estarlin: eso pensé

Bonbon y Estarlin cantaron juntos y se divirtieron, luego Alejandro se animó y tambien cantó, la pasaron bien

Estarlin: la diversion aun no termina, Bonbon iremos a un concierto

Alejandro: muy bien

Bonbon: siiiiiiiiiiii me encanta ir a conciertos, vamos entonces

 **Mientras con Ana y Metatton...**

MTT: y dime Anita querida -la toma de la mano- que es lo que tienes preparado para mi, ya sabes que a alguien con tanto glamour como yo le encantan las sorpresas

Anita: -un poco sonrojada- emm esta bien, yo quiero revisar como funcionan el resto de tus organos... emm... con propositos medicos y yo... aaaah mentiras, que salga la Ana pervertida que hay en mi! quiero accion!

MTT: -sonrojado- aaaaaaaaaah! bueno, siempre he querido saber como funciona esto, asi que vvvamos...

Anita: si, vamos, iremos al hotel Draw Inn

Ahi se encontró con Freddy, Golden, Citlali y Alex haciendo fila para pedir una habitacion y atras llegaró alguien mas...

Gisell: Anita! que tal?

Anita: tu... Sans... en serio!

Sans: alguien nos hizo el favor de arrastrarnos hasta aca y pues aprovecharemos el momento

Golden: asi se habla!

Zecrok: Bueno ya dejamos a Sans en el hotel, era lo mejor, que dicen si vamos a la Frikki plaza

Alphys: aaaah es el momento que mas he esperado

Undyne: van a coger a estar horas de la tarde! aun falta mucho para que se haga de noche

Freddy: mientras mas pronto mejor!

Golden: duraremos mucho

Alex: me toca experimentar con ellos

Citlali: te enseñaremos muchas cosas, aprenderás de los maestros

Gisell: emm pues yo no es que sepa mucho de esto, digo, con mi pereza no tengo muchas ganas de moverme tanto, espero que encontremos una forma de hacerlo comodamente

Sans: no quiero sonar pervertido pero se unas formas para no movernos tanto

Golden: vaya, que pervertido eres jajaja

Sans: -con color azul en sus mejillas esqueleticas- eeh es culpa de Gaster

Gaster: yoooo! yo no te enseñe a ver esas revistas de "Hueso sexy"

Sans: pero yo las encontré en tu laboratorio!

Zecrok: ok vamonos, dejemos que ellos tengan su acción.

 **Y en el orfanato...**

Felipe: siii! que ricas papas!

Bonnie: las mejores amigo mio, y las puedo disfrutar todos los dias porque Chica cocina para mi siempre

Felipe: -tiernamente- Chica quiero que cocines también para mi siempre

Chica: aaah claro que si Felipe

Felipe: si!

Bonnie: ah vaya chico mas listo

Y con Estarlin, Alejandro y Bonbon...

Bonbon: -brincando muy feliz en el concierto- siiiiii!

Alejandro: que bien! -abraza a Bonbon por la espalda-

Estarlin: -abrazandola por enfrente- yo bailo con ella

Alejandro: yo tambien

Bonbon: vamos esto es rock no necesitan abrazarme -se separa de ellos y se pone a sacudir su cabeza- siiii!

Estarlin: ok ahi esta mi cita romantica

Alejandro: velo por el lado amable, al menos Spring no nos esta espiando

 **Mientras con Zecrok...**

Alphys: -como loca explorando junto a Undyne la plaza Frikki- aaaah un set especial para Mew mew kissy cutie!

Undyne: sabia que te gustaria este sitio! aqui todos saben que el anime es real

Zecrok: claro que el anime es real

Papyurs: miren como admiran al gran Papyrus en este lugar!

Zecrok: terminando esto iremos a una fiesta en mi casa, habrá tacos, un gran pastel y claro, alcohol para divertirnos un rato

Grillby: yo soy experto para preparar las bebidas

Chara: si claro, muy apenas y preparas leche de chocolate con hielos

Asriel: -coqueteando con algunas chicas que lo miraban asombradas por su transformación en la convención- señoritas, aquí esta el grandioso Asriel Dreemurr

Med: Asriel! no hagas eso!

Chara: siempre presumiendo tu estúpida transformación cerebro de margarita!

Frisk: dejenlo, ademas a nosotros tambien nos piden fotos y autografos

Chara: quieren que les firme! les firmare con mi cuchillo en sus naglas

Frisk: tranquila

Y en el Hotel...

 **Atención** **, texto no apto para Felipe, no lo leas!**

 **El grupo de Golden, Freddy, Alex y Citlali ya estaban en la habitación** **preparándose**

Citlali: -ya desnuda- vamos a empezar

Freddy: -desvistiéndose- yo ya estoy listo

Golden: yo tambien

Alex: emm pues yo también -se comienza a desvestir-

Golden: espera, es la primera vez que estaras con nosotros, es hora de tu iniciacion -lo tumba en la cama-

Citlali: en que puedo ayudar Golden?

Golden: nosotras lo desvestimos y tu vas y lo besas en el cuello mientras yo comienzo abajo

Freddy: y yo que hago mientras?

Golden: lo que quieras con nuestros traseros

Freddy: las haré gozar señoritas, pon atencion Alex, te enseñaremos muchas cosas esta noche...

 **Con Sans y Gisell**

Sans: ven aqui, acuestate conmigo Giz

Gisell: Sans he deseado tanto este momento

Sans: -utilizando algo de sus poderes para mover a Gisell arriba de el- no se que opines, pero es mucho trabajo empezar con esto, quieres hacerlo mas directo?

Gisell: si Sans hagamoslo ya!

Sans se desvistió dejando ver todos sus huesos y su miembro notablemente erecto

Gisell: oh Sans no sabia que lo tenías tan grande

Sans: y tan duro como un hueso

Gisell: -excitada- aaah Sans!

Sans comenzó a tocar a Gisell ya desnuda por la cintura y subió a masajear sus pechos, luego la atrajo un poco mas para alcanzar a lamer sus pezones. Ambos por su flojera querían disfrutar pero a la vez terminar rapido, asi que Giz abrió sus piernas y se posicionó sobre la erección del esqueleto tratando de ser penetrada, pero era algo complicado al ser la primera vez que lo hacia.

Sans: espera, creo que primero debo hacerlo yo -se levanta un poco y se posiciona sobre ella-

Gisell: anda hazlo, hazme tuya Sans Sempai!

Sans: como digas mi querida Giz

El no es el tipo mas cuidadoso y penetró con fuerza a Gisell, la cual respondió con un grito por la brusquedad

Sans: lo siento querida, estas bien?

Gisell: aah si, solo espera un poco...

Sans se quedó quieto por unos momentos y luego comenzó a moverse un poco haciéndolo despacio y suave

Gisell: ya puedes ser mas rapido, sigue...

Sans: espera -se recuesta y pone una almohada bajo los huesos de su espalda baja- sube ahora

Gisell subió con Sans y este la tomó por la cintura para impulsarla y asi penetrarla lo mas que podía. A pesar de que a Gisell le tocó hacer mas trabajo que a Sans lo estaba disfrutando bastante...

 **Y con Anita y Metatton...**

MTT: -nervioso- querida, sabes que no tengo idea como funcionan mis órganos humanos y...

Anita: no te preocupes, yo te enseñare -mirada pervertida-

Ana con algo de timidez comenzó a besar ciertas partes en Mettaton que sabía que eran sensibles, en sus ultimas citas había estado explorando muchas de sus funciones nerviosas para cuando llegara el momento saber donde eran sus puntos de placer.

Metatton era inexperto, aunque en su memoria robotica guardaba algo de información sobre el sexo que fue aprendida gracias a los vídeos que Golden y Freddy veían y fue transferido gracias a una memoria usb. El sabía que obviamente ella era completamente sensible a cualquier estimulacion, asi que mientras ella lo besaba el se animó a pasar sus manos metálicas algo frías por el cuerpo de su compañera, luego levantó un poco su blusa para pasar sus manos por debajo de ella.

La sensación de frialdad y a la vez del roce de las manos del robot hizo que Ana sintiera mas placer y excitación, ambos se quitaron la ropa por completo. Para sorpresa de Ana, Mettaton tenía su órgano reproductor masculino erecto, no estaba segura si era por placer o era porque se había programado a si mismo para hacerlo

Anita: como es que...

MTT: no lo se, nunca lo había visto en funcionamiento, nunca supe como activarlo. Creo que fue por lo que me estas haciendo

Ana sonrió al saber que esto había ocurrido por el placer que le hacia sentir

MTT: quiero hacerte sentir tanto placer como tu a mi -se levantó y comenzó a utilizar su lengua sintética pero húmeda como una natural para besar el cuello de Ana y así ir bajando hasta sus pechos como en la información de sus vídeos.

Anita: aaah como es que tu sabes hacer esto?

MTT: información guardada en mi memoria -continúa besándola y pasa su mano metálica por sus piernas y sube lentamente para llegar a su entrepierna-

Ana gimió cuando sintió la mano metálica tocando sus partes mas intimas, era rígida, fria y dura, bastante excitante para ella...

Minutos mas tarde...

MTT: creo que es hora de que hagamos esto -se posiciona entre las piernas de Ana y acerca su miembro tan rigido como sus partes metalicas para penetrarla-

A pesar de no prestar suficiente cuidado a Ana no le molestó y disfrutaron de su noche y de otras posiciones que la memora de Metatton guardaba...

 **Y con Estarlin...**

Ya habian salido del concierto y fueron al auto

Alejandro: y ahora, creo que ya es nochecita, vamos al orfanato a ver que hacen los demas

Estarlin: Bonbon! quiero cantarte unas cuantas canciones -saca instrumentos de su auto para acompañar sus canciones-

Bonbon: aaah genial! -se sienta sobre la parte trasera del auto para escuchar con atención las canciones de Estarlin

Alejandro: emm creo que ire al baño -se acerca a Estarlin- te dejare que la disfrutes un rato a solas, pero ahorita yo me la llevo

Estarlin: esta bien, pero tardate bastante

Alejandro: tampoco exageres

Estarlin le cantó varias canciones y Bonbon estaba muy feliz y agradecida

Estarlin: me alegra que te hayan gustado, mira, tambien tengo unos regalos para ti -saca del auto un peluche de conejo y una guitarra nueva.

Bonbon: -muy contenta- aaaah gracias! el conejito esta hermoso! y me encanta mi nueva guitarra -abraza fuerte a Estarlin-

Estarlin: -sonrojado- de nada! -se acerca lentamente a su rostro y le da un pequeño beso en los labios-

Bonbon: -sonrojada- aaah bueno, supongo que lo mereces -vuelve a besarlo durando mas esta vez-

Estarlin: fue genial gracias por esta noche Bonbon

Bonbon: de nada

Luego regresó Alejandro

Alejandro: me toca! -se lleva a Bonbon a otro lugar-

Bonbon: hola, jeje lo siento por haber juntado las 2 citas

Alejandro: no te preocupes, fue divertido, ademas creo que yo no habia pensado a donde llevarte despues de todo

Bonbon: eres tan gentil -le sonrie y lo besa ligeramente en los labios- te lo mereces

Alejandro: -sonrojado- gracias!

 **En el orfanato...**

Chica: -jugando con Felipe- mmm creo que ya es hora de que un niño como tu duerma

Felipe: aaah!

Bonnie: vamos a dormirlo Chica

Felipe: -bostezando- aun no tengo sueño

Chica: dormiré contigo

Bonnie: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Chica: Bonnie! es un niño, no empieces con tonterías

Bonnie: ya pues!

Chica se llevó a Felipe a dormir y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo

Zecrok: -llega algo tomado- hola todo el mundo! ya llegamos

Mkid: hola amigos!

Toy Chica: hicieron tomar a Monster Kid! que malditos

Grillby: no exageren, ya es grande

Asriel: llego el grandioso Asriel Dreemurrr! jajaja!

Soulux: podrían callarze! Zpring y yo eztamos tratando de dominar al mundo!

Spring: emm eso no me lo dijiste, pense que era un juego de guerra entre planetas nada mas

Karkat: nada de conquistar el mundo, Franco nos advirtió

Soulux: ezta bien como quieraz

Karkat: ya nos vamos, no estuvo mal convivir con ustedes

Nepta: nosotros 12 nos retiramos despidiendonos amistosamente

Vriska: ya era hora, ni crean que me gustó estar en este sitio!

Nepta: dije! amistosamente!

Feferi: -abrazando a todo el mundo- a mi si me agradaron todos

Freddy: ya llegamos! nos fue increible!

Alex: no puedo creer que tuviera acción con ellos

Citlali: fue genial, no me quejo en lo absoluto

Anita: llegamos!

MTT: hola queridos!

Papyrus: y Sans?

MTT: se quedó dormido junto con Giz en el hotel y les dio pereza levantarse

Papyrus: típico de ellos!

Anita: y donde esta Felipe?

Bonnie: durmiendo con Chica

Freddy: mírenlo! tan pequeño y ya sabe lo que es bueno, cuando tenga un hijo sera así

Chica: ya se quedó dormido, ahora que haremos?

Zecrok: pues seguirle a la fiesta

Tavros: pero ya nos vamos

Nepta: al parecer nepta y compañia se quedaran un rato mas, ella asiente a sus amigos

Eridan: aah ya basta!

La noche siguió y la mayoría se quedaron toda la noche en el orfanato...

Al dia siguiente...

Chica: oigan ya es de dia! rapido! los que están desnudos vistanse, Felipe y Scott no deben tardar en bajar

Foxy: pero que escandalosa eres Chica!

Mangle: a los aliens bien que les gustó quedarse

Vriska: mentiras

Chara: como pudimos ponernos tan borrachos

Frisk: no debiste tomar Chara, casi matas a uno de los aliens y a MonsterKid

MKid: aaaah mi cabeza, -se golpea la cabeza contra una pared-

Freddy: bueno, así terminamos esto de las citas

Bonbon: oigan! yo gané!

Golden: maldita sea!

Todos los demás regresaron a sus hogares y los chicos del orfanato se quedaron limpiando todo el desastre.

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **Y al final, asi quedaron las puntuaciones, (Debes estar feliz Lucius).**

 **Bonbon 11**

 **Golden 10**

 **Toy Chica 8**

 **Spring 8**

 **Mangle 7**

 **Chica 6**

 **Puppet 6**

 **Freddy 7**

 **Papyrus 7**

 **Sans 7**

 **Foxy 6**

 **Bboy 5**

 **Bonnie 4**

 **Mettaton 4**

 **Toy Freddy 2**

 **AMLC21 2**

 **Undyne 2**

 **Krystal 1**

 **AMLCSJ 1**

 **Grillby 1**

 **Gaster 1**

 **Med 1**

 **Chara 1**

 **Frisk 1**

 **Asriel 1**

 **Alphys 1**

 **Mkid 1**

* * *

Bonbon: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! yo gané! Cual es mi premio jefa?

AMLC21: TU PREMIO, BIEN EN UN FUTURO PRÓXIMO SERAS PROTAGONISTA DE UN FIC DE LA MISMA SERIE

Bonbon: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

AMLC21: Y UNA GUITARRA NUEVA

* * *

 **Y bueno, quiero avisarles ya finalmente, que creo que me retirare un rato de los fics interactivos (donde pueden participar) ya que así no sentiré presión de tener que entregar los capítulos a tiempo, se que esto bajara las visitas y los reviews de los fics, pero ahora lo haré asi, el único que quedara para participar es el del instituto Ebott.**

 **Y otra cosa mas, no se que opinen pero he estado pensando en retirarme del fanfiction también, para solo escribir en Wattpad, ya que la plataforma es mas flexible y ademas puedo administrarla con mas facilidad desde el celular. También es mucho mas fácil ver las visitas y los comentarios de la gente. No se cuantos de ustedes tienen la posibilidad de estar en wattpad, aun asi es solo una idea que tengo, no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo ya, ademas ustedes son los primeros y mas fieles seguidores de mis fics y no quiero abandonarlos.**

 **Gracias a todos por la atención y por participar.**

 **Fin de Citas temporada 2.**


End file.
